


Sliding Into Chaos

by JayneWesterly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Magic, Monsters, Multi, Science, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 125,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneWesterly/pseuds/JayneWesterly
Summary: Everything is not what it seems in a quiet mountain college town. Sam and Dean head there to check it out, thinking it may be their kind of thing. Little do they know how their lives are going to change because of this seemingly small case. This story is a throwback to the earlier seasons even though it takes place roughly after season 12.  Spoilers are present up through season 12, mostly canon, with some changes.





	1. The Beginning

Prologue: 

The fall semester of my senior year started out great. Full of promise and new adventures. How wrong things turned out to be. 

Let me go back to that summer when things were set into motion. But first, some background... Every summer since I can remember me and my best friend Tyrion would get a job together at some place super crappy. We had each other though so that made it alright. We would spend our summer working our butts off, trying to raise as much money as we could. We used that money to fuel our insatiable appetites for knowledge and invention. Both our parents encouraged us. Probably why we excelled at school. And before you laugh about Tyrion’s name, yes that really is his name, after Tyrion Lannister on Game of Thrones. His parents are huge fans, so much, in fact, his sister's names are Daenerys and Ellisaria and his brother is Theon. Even their dog was included in the craziness, his name's Podrick. But anyway, we had been besties since we met, since birth. Both our moms were best friends and got pregnant around the same time. 

It must have been all that togetherness that brought Tyrion and me together cuz we sure were two peas in an odd pod. We had all the same interests growing up; dinosaurs, cats, geology, space, cartoons, whatever Disney movie was out at the time... As we grew up our tastes matured but remained alike. World travel, extraterrestrials and mythical creatures – mine, the unicorn, his, the dragon. Zombies, Marvel, baked goods, Harry Potter and Joss Whedon, a fascination with serial killers...etc. We both loved school. If we could we'd take classes in the summer because we thought it sounded interesting. People even said we shared the same brain because we were always together and often spoke for each other. Even after we hit puberty, we were inseparable. While other girls started dating their best friends, Tyrion and I remained steadfast in our friendship. We spent hours creating odd devices and hypothesizing experiments for fun. I'm sure that's why we both ended up as co-valedictorians. We got great scholarships to a prestigious state university for biological sciences. His interests tended toward the pharmaceutical side while I liked the biological side. We were two sides of the same coin. I couldn't imagine going off to university without Tyrion by my side and I knew he felt the same way. 

Or thought I did. Everyone must go their own way I guess. And that is what had us in this particular predicament. Tyrion started to pull away from me and I let it happen. Maybe if I had caused a fuss he never would have taken that internship at the big pharmaceutical company and things would have ended up very differently. He started pulling away toward the end of the year. I was so wrapped up in my current projects at school and volunteering at the animal shelter and nursing home, I didn't even notice until after finals. By then it was too late. He had accepted the internship and I was left facing my first summer without him. 

I almost didn't know what to do with myself. I mean I had the animals and old folks, but they weren't my best friend. We had spent all his time together. I had a hard time knowing what it was like being alone. I tried to call him a few times to talk about it but he was so busy with the internship. He kept insisting that he had to work harder so they wouldn't fire him. He needed the internship to get the job he wanted after college. If that meant working his ass off and not hanging out with me so be it. I mean it wasn't like we were together or anything right? I even showed up at his apartment unannounced a few times. He usually wasn't there. The one time he was home he was furious I had woken him up. He shouted for about ten minutes before slamming the door in my face. I took that as a hint and stopped calling, albeit begrudgingly. 

I decided to immerse myself in some of the things I had wanted to do that he had deemed uncool or unworthy of my time. I took a few cooking classes, some cake decorating and domestic classes. I hadn't done anything girly like that before and figured they were good skills to have. I took some basic plumbing, household operations and understanding your own finances. I mean a girl needs to be able to take care of herself, am I right? I think it was a good thing he had taken this job so I could see where I was lacking and help myself better my own person. But it was such a shock. You think things are going to be the same forever when they change you can't imagine how you are ever going to go on. Man, I sound like a jilted wife, don't I? I'm too young for all that. I'm sure you're not interested in my boring summer vacation anyway. You want to hear about how the Winchesters ended up in my little ole college town and me in their lives. So, I'll skip ahead to things that lead to that. But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Alyx Harte. 

Chapter 1: 

Sam and Dean showed up about a month into the fall semester at a party. Of course, I didn't meet them officially until about a week later. I ran into Dean as I was running away from Tyrion and knocked the beer out of his hand. I was so upset I didn't even stop to apologize. (So unlike me.) I had registered seeing some new faces at the party. But was putting in too much effort, with no success, to reconnect with Tyrion. Just as I had for the past month. He had changed over the summer and was acting like an asshole and I couldn't take it and ran off in a huff. We had made some progress but Tyrion was now head intern at the company so just as busy as before. Probably more so with his class load. We had casually talked, but tonight I wanted to have a real sit down and get it all out. Stoopid me! Of course, we got into a fight. I thought we would be friends forever and now he was acting like none of it mattered. All the hours we spent together creating, studying and hanging out. Now all he was interested was stupid girls who threw themselves at him. Not that I blamed them, he had changed A LOT over the summer. He had gotten stronger. Muscular arms, sexy abs, that dreamy V guys have; his voice was deeper and I swear he was taller! I mean he always a little taller than me but now I could tell there was a difference. How could he change so much in four months? It made me so mad! He was better than this! So much better. When did looks trump substance with him anyway? I thought as I cried to myself in a corner. 

My best friend Samina appeared to comfort me like she always seems to do. "It's alright Alyx. He's probably going through a phase. I mean you have been joined at the hip your entire lives! Maybe he needs to take a step back so he can see how much he actually cares about you. You know? Like he was too close to the picture he couldn't see it? I'm sure that's what this is. Give him the semester. By spring quarter, things will be right as rain. You'll see." She soothed me. 

"But how can I last the whole semester without him? I barely lasted the summer! If he's not around it's like I can't breathe. He's so ingrained into my life. Like family. More than family if that's possible. I don't know what to do. I miss him so much and am so mad at him at the same time. I can't even think straight! Ugh! I need a shot. Or two to stop thinking about this. I'm over it!" I huff standing up defiantly. 

"At least for tonight." Mina thought to herself as she led me into the kitchen to find some limes for the tequila she knew I needed. "Here's to forgetting men and their idiocy!" She cried as she handed me the lime and a shot. I downed it fast. Then another and another. Each with a cry of anguish at what my supposed best friend had done to me. I may have met Sam and Dean and even talked with them later. But after those shots in the kitchen, the whole night got more and more hazy for me. 

I awoke the next morning looking up at the ceiling, from Mina's bedroom floor with no idea how I had gotten there. Had Mina driven us home? She had as much to drink as I had. What about Tyrion? Ooooh, I got a headache just thinking about him. As I tried to sit up, I knew this would be an epic hangover. "Good one Alyx. Good one. I thought as I slowly rolled over trying not to puke. It was then that I realized I had no clothes on. "Whaaaat?! Why am I naked? Did I bring home some random guy and mistake Mina's place for mine? WTH?" I rummaged around the floor with my head pounding trying to find my clothes, anxiety overwhelming the horribleness of the hangover. If I was going to face the real world, I needed clothes. From the bed, I heard a whistle of approval. "Oh great!" I mumble, afraid of who it is. 

"Do you know what a great ass you have?" I hear Mina say. 

"Mina!" I screech and as I grab the nearest thing to me and cover up. Ironically, its Mina's blanket covered with burros. "What the hell happened last night? And why am I naked?" Then I notice she's not wearing anything either. "Why are you naked? And oh, I need a trash can... Tequila decides it's time to make an appearance. I grab her pink glitter painted trashcan and shove my face in it. 

After what feels like an hour of heaving, I turn to find Mina behind me. She’s wrapped a blanket over me, was holding my hair and rubbing my back. Handing me a bottle of water she says, "What a crazy night huh? Never would have pegged you..." 

"Mina," I interrupt. "What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is you and me in the kitchen doing shots." 

She gives me a blank, sort of pissed kind of stare. "Do you really not remember what happened?" 

"If I did then I wouldn't be asking!" I grumble taking a swig of water. 

"Oh Honey, have I got news for you!" She says triumphantly. "We were together last night.” 

I spit out my water, "Together?" And stare at her with wide eyes. "As in together together?" I question in disbelief. 

"Yep, and OMG YOU WERE AMAZING!" She gushes. "And I know you have never been with a woman before, so I was blown away! Literally!” She giggles. 

I sit on the floor staring at her in amazement. "Seriously Mina?” 

"Seriously." She answered back. 

"How come I don't remember any of that? I don't remember anything after I saw Tyrion in the laundry room with that sparkling blue vial... He knew that I saw him and came after me. I ran and barreled into you. Don't you remember?" I ask utterly confused. 

"I remember pretty much everything from last night. But you didn't say anything about Tyrion after you knocked me to the floor. I figured you saw Tyrion doing something sleazy so I gave you some more shots. Then there was dancing and jello wrestling. Then we went for a swim. You don't remember any of this?” she asks irritated. 

"Jello wrestling? For realz? I don't remember anything!" I squeal in frustration. 

"You didn't participate, you were the emcee. Everyone's clothes got slippery and then one of the guys pushed you into the arena. We went for a swim to clean off and we sort of had a moment in the pool. I asked if you were OK and you said something to the fact that you were sick of it all and wanted to do things on your terms. You said you loved me and wished you had met me sooner. Then you kissed me. With tongue and everything. I stopped you to ask if you knew what you were doing and you said of course. You had always found me attractive but never tried anything because you were shy. There was always school getting in the way and you said fuck it, I want you. I kept you at bay, didn't want everyone thinking you were trying to make Tyrion jealous or just wanting attention. Yes, Tyrion did see us kiss. I know he did from the way he was glaring at me as I took you inside to dry off.” she answers to my puzzled look. “Amanda was there, that girl you always go to your aerobics class with on Wednesdays. She asked if we needed a ride cuz let's face it, she could see that we were trashed. She brought us home. As soon as we got in our building, we were all over each other. Though we refrained from taking our clothes off until we got in my apartment. It was pretty hot. I can't believe you don't remember anything!” She finished with a dreamy but annoyed sigh. 

"Um. IDK what to say, Mina.” There’s a moment of silence then I blurt out, "I guess I’ll start with I'm sorry?!" 

"That's all you have to say?! We had such a great time!" She stares at me with guilty eyes for a moment. "Can you at least be honest with me for a minute then?" 

"I will try," I answer back quietly, nervous about what she is going to ask. 

"Are you even attracted to women? Or was it just a show to get back at Tyrion?" She asks. 

"Honestly Mina...” I lower my head and mumble, "I don’t know. I have thought from time to time I might be, but I just forced the thoughts away. Last night had nothing to do with Tyrion I can guarantee you that.” 

She grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. "You are saying you don’t even know who you find attractive?" 

"Yes. I don’t know. I have thought for a while I might be a bisexual or whatever. But I have never acted on anything...to shy... and scared. Plus, there was always Tyrion hovering around and, and.." I trail off, her hand releasing my face. 

"And you thought I'd be a good choice to try out?" She asks accusingly, her arms folding across her chest. 

Once again, I hang my head in shame. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly! I mean you seem so open about everything. I thought if something did happen it would be ok, a little secret between friends, exploring our feelings. I never expected it to happen like last night. I thought I would be fully involved in the process. Can you forgive me? Please? Please?! I'm so sorry!" My eyes well up. I pray I haven’t royally screwed things up by being an idiot. 

Mina looks at me her anger melting to sadness, her shoulders sagging a little. "There's nothing to forgive Alyx.” Her arms uncross and she leans in closer, slinging her arm around my shoulder. “I have thought you might be bisexual; there are some signs. I want you to know it’s totally fine if you are and its totally fine if you aren’t.” She gets up to find her pants. “I assumed you already knew I was bi, but you weren't interested in me so I never pushed. I thought you'd never see me that way cuz you had a thing for Tyrion!" 

I make a face. "I don't know if I have a thing for Tyrion, but right now he's being such an asshat, I wouldn't want him!" I reveal to her gently. "I never knew you were bi! I always saw you bringing men home. The others I thought were friends or study partners.” 

"Oh, Alyx!" She sighs. “You really are clueless, aren’t you?” she laughs and slides on some yoga pants. 

“I guess I am!” I giggle a little at that. “Hey, thanks for being so understanding after this fiasco of a night! I really am sorry things got so out of control like that.” I tell her. 

"I know. You’re still my best friend first. That trumps whatever happened. We'll pretend it didn't. I know how I've felt for a long time. I'll keep going on like nothing's changed until you want to explore that side of yourself. IF you want to explore that side of yourself. I’m here for whatever you need. It can be a bit disorienting. Having someone to lean on while you discover yourself is vital.” 

"Thanks, Mina. I really appreciate it. Let's see what happens alright?” I question. She nods. 

All of a sudden, my phone buzzes next to me. Even with everything going on last night Mina still managed to find my phone and plug it in so my battery wouldn't die. "How could I have not seen it!?" I yell at myself in my head. Mina is always doing amazing things like that for me. I guess I was just mistaking them for friendship when it really could have been courtship... I need to pay more attention to people." I glance at the screen and see its Tyrion calling. "Ugh, I don't wanna talk to that asshat right now!" I moan. 

"Let it go to voicemail." She says to me. "Why don't you go home and shower? I'll bring over your stuff and tidy up in the meantime. K?" 

"Alright. My head is killing me and a shower will help. Make me one of your famous hangover smoothies?" 

"I'll bring it over in fifteen. Go feel better already." She shoos me out. 

"Thanks!" I call as I smile and drag myself to my own apartment. 


	2. Reconciliation and Something Else

Chapter 2: 

I took the time in the shower to think about what Mina had told me about what happened last night. I was happy I had finally told someone about what I had been wrestling with for so many years. But also sad that it had happened the way it did. I vowed I'd make it up to her, somehow. When I finally emerged, feeling much refreshed, I found a note on the table. "Smoothies in the fridge and call Tyrion back. He stooped to calling me to apologize for being such an ass last night, and you know how much he dislikes me. I'd at least text him to see what's up." 

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Mina was right. I shot Tyrion a quick text. "Are you done being a shithead yet?" 

He immediately texted back, "Yes. I'm sorry Alyx. Can you forgive me?" 

I decided to call him rather than venting my annoyance via text. When he picks up, I yell at him, "REALLY? NOW? AFTER ALL THE TIME I SPENT TRYING TO TALK TO YOU? NOW YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES?" 

"Look, I know I've been a jerk.” He pauses. “The biggest jerk! But I had a good reason." He says apologetically. 

"You won't get any argument from me about that, but what on earth could be so important that you’d forget about me?" I try to keep the hurt out of my voice. 

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," he replied in a devilish tone. 

I try not to laugh. "I'm still pissed at you but at least you're talking to me now." 

"About that, I'd like a chance to explain. Can I pick you up in a bit? I'm at Starbucks. Hopefully buying you the largest apology green tea latte ever? I'm taking you to Pier One for some apology home décor shopping too. Even though you know I hate that place." 

"Green tea latte, Pier One AND the chance to see you squirm while I shop? Okay. Okay. Twist my arm. I'll be ready.” I smile at the thought. “But no more being a dick and we’re having a real talk at some point today!" 

"And we will. See you soon." He hangs up. 

Fifteen minutes later I hear the familiar buzz of my phone. "I'm here!" I bounce down the stairs feeling better than I have in weeks; even with the lingering hangover. Mina’s smoothies are the best! Tyrion is leaning against the passenger door of his blue jeep waiting for me. He wraps me in the biggest hug and squeezes me till I'm breathless. "I know I've already said it a million times but I truly am sorry. I realized how much I missed you and I promise to make time for you in the future. Can you truly forgive me?" he asks tipping my chin up to meet his warm sable eyes. 

"With a little bit of groveling and bribing, I think I can." I tease him. "I really miss this," I say as I smush up against his broad chest... It's definitely much broader than I remember. 

"I'm starting with this." He leans inside the window and hands me a multicolored Starbucks cup. Your very own unicorn green tea latte. I had them make it special just for you." He winks at me. 

"OH, it's so colorful!" I squeal with delight. "And fruity!" I say as I take a sip. I beam. "This is a great start on your road to forgiveness," I say as I punch him, a little harder than necessary. "OOOOW! That actually hurt ME!" 

He laughs as I wince. "Yeah, I got some guns now, better watch it!" As he flexes his insanely thick arms at me. 

"I'm still quick as a ninja, and I know where you sleep!" I shoot back. 

He laughs again and opens the door for me. "Now are you ready for some retail therapy, make that bribing?" I hop into the front seat as he saunters around the car to the driver's side. 

We start to talk a little, catching up on things as he starts to drive. Such as how things had been a little nutty at the university ever since the school year started. People acting aggressive and shifty. Mysterious phone calls during class. People ducking out of classes. Conversations halted when others walk up. Lots of secret conversations. Then about how people seemed to care a lot about their appearance this year. Boob jobs, nose jobs, butt, and other implants. How some people seeming to have grown taller, or shorter, skinnier, been beefed up, added really long hair extensions, dyed their hair, got contacts to change their eye color... lots of little things like that. It was pretty weird. We somehow end up at a favorite spot of mine. A beautiful lake tucked into the hills that overlooks the city. "I thought we should talk first; so I could explain things." he starts off. "I owe you that." We have a loooong chat and hash things out. Him accepting responsibility for being so rude as he got so wrapped up in the work. Me for pushing him so hard to talk when I should have given him space to figure things out. 

I realize Mina was right, and as it turns out, he missed me but thought he owed it to himself to have some time away. After being so close for so long he didn't know who he was, just as I didn't know who I was. Talk about co-dependency! I was still a teensy bit mad, why hadn't he said those things to me instead of running away? I probably would have understood. He said he was done apologizing and was going to spoil me rotten till he was sure he was forgiven. I liked that idea. What girl doesn't?! Then he gave me the short of what he had been working on. Some sort of pharmacological drug to reprogram normal cells. I thought about the implications and saw how exciting it was and how he had gotten so wrapped up in the work. I was starting to forgive him. But I felt I still needed some groveling on his part. After we both felt we'd been heard, we hugged it out and made up, vowing to be more open in the future. 

On the way back into town it was like nothing had happened. Tyrion popped in a homemade CD from a few years ago and we car-a-oaked all the way to Pier One! Oh, how I love that store! After four hours I decided to give Tyrion some pity and wrap things up, his tortured face was enough. But not before he shelled out for an end table, several pillows, a new throw rug and the softest cashmere blanket I'd ever felt. He decided to top things off by taking us to a late lunch at my favorite little kitschy cafe, which he also hated. We laughed like old times. It was glorious and I knew we were really back. 

I was feeling a bit sleepy as we headed home later. I was thinking about all that had happened that day and I knew how sorry he was. He had explained himself and went to all the trouble of taking me to my favorite places to apologize. I was about to tell him he was forgiven but I dozed off. I awoke with a start when the thrumming of the engine stopped. "Huh? What?!" I snorted. 

Tyrion laughed. "You’re home silly! Want help getting your new things inside?" 

"That would be awesome," I said rubbing my eyes awake. 

"No problem. Hey, you have that important presentation Monday don't you?" Tyrion asked. 

"Bright and early at eight. I need to get there beforehand to meet Stacey and set up though. Why?" 

"How bout I pick you up at seven and we hit Starbucks again on the way in? I'll get you some of those scones you love so much?" He said enticingly. 

"Hmm." I pretended to think about it. "That sounds great. I'll let Stacey know to meet me there at 7:30. UGH! It's so freaking early! I hate eight am classes!" 

"I know you do, that's why I thought I'd help you with a caffeine pick me up beforehand." He smiles. 

"That would be amazing, but you don't have to. You are forgiven after what you've done today, Tyr." 

"I hate when you call me that!" He says and sticks his tongue out at me, wrinkling his broad nose. "But I know you. You say that everything is fine, but deep down your still a little upset. I'm going to continue to stay on your good side until I'm satisfied you have forgiven me." 

"Alright crazy," I roll my eyes. "Now let's get this inside, it looks like it might rain." I look up at the darkening sky. 

I saw Mina peeking out her door as we carried all my new stuff into my apartment but she stayed inside until I had sent Tyrion away. "Whew!" I sigh falling onto my couch. "What a day!" I was starting to drift off again when Mina jumped onto the couch, startling me awake! 

"What a haul! Tyrion is trying to worm his way back into your good graces I see. He even sent me a text to say we should hang out. Just the two of us. Isn't that weird, Alyx?" She pokes me. 

"Whaat?!?!" I say confused. "Tyrion wants to hang out with you? Did I hear that right?" 

"Geesh! You say that like it's the end of the world! Maybe he realized we are always going to be friends so he decided to accept it." Mina said matter of factly. "Or he turned over a new leaf while he was out there on his own... He is acting different and looks it too." 

"I know right?! I thought so too. I asked him about it. According to him, he has been "working out a lot". There's quite a bit of downtime at the lab, so he found a few YouTube vids to keep him entertained. Evidently, he had to babysit the cells. They are quite sensitive. IDK he didn't give me details. Just enough to satisfy my curiosity.... he thought. It all sounds like bullcrap and I'm pretty sure there's more to the story he's not telling me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.” 

"But not tonight sweetie. You look beat. I would advise you to call it an early night and sleep off that hangover." Mina mothered me. 

"I think that's a good idea." I yawn back in response. "But first I'll show you what I got today!" I unwrap all my new things and Mina helps me find places for them. Or I should say I sit on the couch and direct her where things should go. As she finished moving some furniture to make room for the new end table, I start to doze off again. 

"Alyx!" Mina yips at me. 

"Yeah?" I answer drowsily. 

"Did you hear me?" She asks, the color rising on her pale cheeks. 

"No, sorry. What did you say?" I answered and thought, what is wrong with me today? I usually don't get this tired after a party night. Am I getting old? I thought. 

"Is this where you wanted the table?" She asks again. 

"That looks perfect. Thank you for moving everything. You didn't have to do that." I say as I roll over sluggishly. 

"Well, it was obvious you weren't going to do it." She smirks. "Are we still getting Thai tomorrow and watching some Game of Thrones?" 

"Yeah. I'll call you when. Got a shit-ton of housework to do." I complained. 

"Well I'll leave you to your beauty rest my Queen," she says as she bounces out the door. 

I can barely get my ass off the couch but I manage to do so, dragging my feet toward my dark bedroom and the comfort of my bed. I don't even bother changing. Just throw my clothes on the floor and crawl under the covers. "So tired!" I yawn. My last thought as I drift off to sleep is all feels right in the world. As you all have learned (but not me) it was not.


	3. Suzy Homemaker Sunday

Chapter 3: 

The next morning, I felt immensely better! As if I had slept for days; I mean I did wind up getting sixteen hours of sleep! I stretched and spent the next hour online, checking my Gram, FB, emails and such. I loved to take my time and do that in the morning. Finally, the overwhelming need to pee made me untangle myself from the warmth of my bed. I made a mental list of everything I needed to get done that day. So. Much. Cleaning! I sadly did not have a magical wand to swish and flick it all away. I put my boring mousy hair up in a thin bun, put in my earbuds, find my cleaning playlist, hit play and sashayed to the closet for supplies. I don't know what it is about Taylor Swift, she always makes chores more fun. I felt lighter than I had in weeks and got most of the gross things done. "Good riddance germs!" I cried in triumph! 

By then it was time for some brunch. I moved my iPod to the docking station so I could hear it in the other room as I tried to shrink my never-ending laundry piles as my food cooked. "A girl needs lots of choices, right?" I asked myself sorting things into twelve, count them twelve different piles! I was always good about buying things. I felt I deserved it you know? I made a vow not to get anything else unless I needed it. I texted Mina to remind her that I was not allowed to buy any more clothes! 

She responded, "For someone who has such a hard time finding clothes, you sure buy a lot of them. I promise I will keep you out of Torrid unless you need something." 

"Thanks for the support. Mina. I know I have too many clothes. There are too many cute things! And then I can't seem to part with the old ones! What if I need them?" 

"If you want, I can come over and help you purge your closet." She responded. "Next weekend tho. I can't face it today! You ready for some GOT?" 

"Not even close. Having a snack now. Got the heavy lifting out of the way but still hafta dust and vacuum, some other tidbits and then go get groceries. I'll text u when I'm about done at the store so I can get the Thai, k?" 

"I need to go to the store too," Mina whined. “I don't want to go! It's so people-y out there! But if you are going, I guess I could manage to. Lemme know when. I'm chillaxing over here." 

"OK. Gotta go my mac & cheese is ready. 😊" I threw in the first load and then ran to get my food. "Oh, you're so hot!" I whispered as I removed it from the microwave. "And so totally cheesy!" I giggled, stirring it together. I poured some mango green tea to go with it as I brought up ‘A Feast for Crows’ on my Kindle. I was making my way through the books ever since I got hooked on the show last summer. Yes, I'm a little behind, but that's never stopped me before. I thought it was quite funny I had never seen or watched the show before. I mean my best friend's name is Tyrion after all! But once I finished season one, I knew I had to read the books too, being the bookworm that I am. It is hard to read for fun as a college student, but I was bound and determined. I was so engrossed in the book two hours went by before I even knew it! "Dang it! Why is this so good?!" I said aloud as I saved my place. Now to finish the chores. The store is calling... and another episode. I managed to finish up the rest of my chores and jumped in the now clean shower. I always feel so disgusting after cleaning! I sang along to Taylor that was still blaring from the other room. As I was drying my hair, I thought hmmm does it seem a teensy bit longer? I know it feels a little thicker than normal... finally, those hair vitamins I have been taking are working! Yes! I texted Mina, "Be ready in five or no Thai for you!" 

"You’re threatening to take away my Thai food! NO! I MUST HAVE NOODLES!" She angrily pounded on the door! "NOOOOOODDDDDDLLLLLEEEESSSSS!!!!!!" 

I screamed and dodged into my room. Breathing hard, I roared back, "Need clothes! Out in a sec!" She proceeded inside still yelling about noodles and began pummeling my bedroom door! "You're crazy!" I shouted back! I threw on a shirt and fling the door open startling her. 

She laughs, "We're some crazy loons, aren't we?!" Then glancing down, "Um, where're your pants?" 

I groan, "I think they're all in the wash!" 

"What about your secret skinny drawer? She whispers. 

"What?!" I looked at Mina mortified. 

"Oh hush! All women have a secret skinny drawer. Don't be ashamed. Now try something from there. You could manage it." She says eying my bottom. 

"Oh shoo! I don't want you to see me huffing and puffing. Wait in the living room." I point out. 

"I can help, you know. I'm very good with my hands." She wiggles her eyebrows and slender fingers at me. 

"OUT!" I holler pointing. 

"Fine! Fine! I'll be admiring your new pillows." She says walking away. 

I grumble as she retreats to the living room. Things were hard enough being a fat girl, she didn't have to embarrass me. And now I'm going to tell you my secret. Well it's not actually a secret cuz everyone can see it but few can guess the extent. I'm fat. Not just I think I'm fat or a little overweight fat, but almost four hundred pounds fat. It's not my fault. I've always been embarrassingly large ever since I was a teen, thanks to genetics. And even though I work out quite a bit, it never seems to go away. I found out recently that I have an autoimmune disease that makes gaining weight a breeze and losing it extremely difficult. Which doesn't help matters either. I'm usually pretty chill about it, having dealt with it my whole life, but sometimes I wish I could be normal! Although this is not what the story is about, it's important to mention. Now let's move on. 

I had been through that drawer last week and nothing fit then, I doubted it would now. But I had no other choice. I would never leave the house wearing lounge pants! I sighed heavily and opened the drawer looking for the biggest small size there was. A twenty-four. I found it and took a deep breath... and the jeans slid on. Like way too easily. I was shocked! But also, very very happy. I had worked hard all week in prep for the party yesterday. Looks like it had paid off. "Yessss!" I fist-pumped the air. I finished getting dressed and pranced out of the room. 

I could tell Mina knew she'd upset me so she nodded apologetically and stood up. She wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me to the door. "Let's go, Chica! The world awaits!" We went to Whole Foods, Safeway and Costco before we'd had enough. We called Thai Basil in the parking lot of Costco knowing it would be ready by the time we got there. It was on our way home. They knew our number by heart and treated us kindly. They were always appreciative that we were returning customers. Often the cook often threw in something extra. Mina and I were always surprised with what he came up with. 

We picked up our order & hurried home, excited for the episode awaiting us. I was happy that Mina had never seen it either so I had someone to fangirl with when I watched it. She was also reading the books and had promised to only watch the episodes together, even if we read ahead. We got in all the groceries and put them away, then got all set up to watch. As Mina and I ate, we yelled at the screen in all the appropriate parts and even cried a little. There was a heated discussion as we cleaned up our dinner and compared it with the book. 

It was still early so we decided for some Disney comfort to end the night. Cuddling we fell asleep to Tangled. I awoke sometime later feeling cold but unwilling to move. I didn't realize I was still on the couch until I felt Mina move next to me. "Alyx what time is it?" she whispered at me. I didn't feel like answering so I pretended to be asleep. She looked at her phone, "Crap it's two AM! I better go. I hope I didn't wake her, I know she's got an early morning." She grabbed my new cashmere blanket and tucked it around me. "Sleep tight sweetie." she said and kissed me on the forehead before tiptoeing out the door. That made me smile. I decided I might as well snag a few more hours of sleep before my stupid presentation in the morning. Which then reminded me I never texted Stacey to meet me! "Shit!" I sent her a quick, "Sorry I'm waking you but I need you to meet me at the Student Union Building at 7:30 text. I hoped she would reply in the morning when she got it.


	4. Violence Next Door

Chapter 4: 

I knew I had overslept the next morning when I hear a hammering on my door and someone yelling, "Alyx! Are you in there! Answer me!" 

I roll over and look at my clock. 6:30. "So early! Ugh!" 

The thumping on my door continued. "ALYX!!!!!!! Don't make me break down this door! DAMMIT! Are you in there?!" 

I crawl out of bed and rush to the door in my robe. "Whaaat?! What is it? What do you want?" I whine throwing the door open. 

I am instantly engulfed by a distraught looking Tyrion. "Oh Whew! Thank you! Thank you! You're OK!" He says as he hugs me tightly. "I was so worried!" 

"What is going on? Why are you freaking out?" I asked breathlessly. "Air!" 

"Oh sorry! Was I squishing you?" He eases up on the hug and holds me at arm's length. "Didn't you hear all the sirens and the yelling?” 

I rub my eyes wearily. "No. I was sleeping Tyrion. What is going on? Why are you so panicky?" 

"There was a home invasion a few buildings over. When I heard it was your complex, I just lost it! I couldn't even remember what your building number was! I jumped in my jeep and drove over here. Some crazy people broke into a few apartments looking for drugs or money. I thought maybe they had come over here! I was feeling so guilty. If anything had happened to you! I..." He hugged me again. 

I tried to push him away but his grip was too tight. I looked up into his worried eyes, "Tyrion you're not making any sense! Why would you be feeling guilty? We’ve already made up." 

"I mean I WOULD feel so guilty IF anything had happened to you! You're so important to me and....that...um, I'm just glad you're OK. That's all." He trailed off, running his fingers through the rich soil that was his brown hair, trying to tame it. "Let's get out of here pronto!" 

"Okaaaay. I can't deal with this right now, I need this presentation to go smoothly. I need to focus on that. Come in and calm down while I get ready." I usher him inside. 

As Tyrion paced back and forth his lanky frame hunched over with unease, I texted Mina to make sure she had heard and was alright. She replied, she knew and would be beefing up security at both her and my place while I was in classes. She would let me know later what exactly that entailed. I called out to Tyrion letting him know. "That Mina. She's scrappy!" He said as he settled down on the couch, a little less anxious. 

He was calming down, thank goodness. I still didn't understand why he had gotten so worked up about it. I was fine, the apartments were like six buildings away from me. I had a nagging feeling but I couldn't place why. I glanced through my phone and saw that Tyrion had called me seventeen times! That made me feel good, even after yesterday. He does care for me. I knew it! I smiled and the nagging feeling was forgotten. I hurried to my room to get ready. Stacey had also texted back. "Sounds great. I'll meet you there. Pick me up some Starbucks K?" 

I replied, "You know I will. See you soon. 😊" I had everything all ready to go today for my presentation, now I needed my outfit. Always a struggle. I had set out a couple of ideas, thank goodness. As I put on each outfit, I tried not to think about what had happened nearby, but my mind wouldn't let it go. This was the sixth violent home invasion since school had started. Six! Within the last two months. I wondered why the increase. Usually, there were at least a few drugged-out people invading homes a year but six in two months? Why so many? Was there a new drug on the scene? I hadn't heard of anything new. Not that I partook, but I always kept my ears open for things like that since it involved biology and pharmacy. It got me a little worried. I realized I had tried on all my outfits and none of them seemed to fit right. "Damn it!" I yelled! 

Tyrion knocked on the door. "Everything OK? It’s getting time to go." 

I answered back in a huff, "NO! I have nothing to wear!" 

"I'm sure you do. Take a deep breath." He said soothingly. "You should wear a dress for this presentation. It's kind of important, isn't it? Worth half your grade?" 

"Yeah, your right! I'm a little stressed with the fuss this morning and having that invasion so close. It's a little jarring." I took a breath and said. "I do have that new dress I got from ModCloth." 

"I remember it. The red and white one, right? The one you bought for the interview at the bio firm. Wear that! It'll be perfect!" He called. Then in a gentler softer voice, he said. "Everything is going to be alright Alyx. You know I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right?" 

"How sweet!" I thought, purposefully not answering him and pretending I didn't hear what he said. Tyrion didn't like all that mushy stuff. Instead, I answered as I pulled the dress out to look at it. "I just remembered why I never wore that dress. I look like a cow in it!" 

"Nonsense!" He huffed. "Put it on and let me see!" 

"Fine!" I rummaged through my closet looking for something else. I had bought it because I thought it would make me feel powerful and confident. Then the firm didn't even ask for an interview and I never had a chance to wear it. Then, of course, I gained some more weight and forgotten about it. I sigh and resign myself to put it on finding nothing else suitable. "I hope this fits!" I silently plead. "Please." And it did. "Tyrion!" I called "Come see!" 

He comes in and whistled his approval. "It's perfect! I knew it would be!" He said admiring me from afar. "I hate to rush you, but it's already 7:15 and we need to stop at Starbucks!" 

"Yeah! Yeah! I know! I'm so excited! This is just what I needed for today! Here take my books and get the car, I'll meet you out there." He grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I rummaged around for some heels and flats for later. Throwing them and some gym clothes in a bag, I headed out the door with a huge smile on my face. Stacey and I were going to blow my stuffy old professor away today! Boo-ya! 

Tyrion was chatting on the phone as I slid into the front seat. He hung up and we were on our way. "I called our order ahead." He said. "Didn't you say Stacey liked a caramel macchiato, right?" 

I nodded. "But are we going to have enough time to pick them up and get to campus by 7:30?" 

"You watch me! We will!" as he hit the gas. Driving like a banshee the whole way. He skidded into the Starbucks parking lot and jammed the car into park. "Imma run in & pick up the drinks. Back in a jiffy!" He winked. 

"Hurry up!" I called after him. "Stacey texted she's there!" 

"Yeah! Yeah!” He waved me off as he disappeared into the packed coffee shop. 

I texted Stacey, "Picking up our drinks now, be there soon." It seemed a million years later before Tyrion returned. He practically threw the drinks at me and dove into the driver's seat. 

"See only took five minutes! Now hold on to those!" He instructed as we peeled out and raced down the street toward campus.


	5. Coffee vs Tea and Sam Wesson

Chapter 5: 

Tyrion drove to the drop off zone and basically pushed me and my stuff out. "I'm so sorry I can't help you but I gotta run. I am so glad you're safe. I'll catch you later!" He smiled, winked and drove off. I was left on the curb trying to figure out how I was going to get inside with three bags of stuff and two coffees. 

I sighed. "So like Tyrion!" Some guys from the lacrosse team walked by on their way to the field. A few of them whistled. "Was that for me? It couldn't possibly be." I looked around and couldn't see anyone else in sight. 

"Looking good, sweet thing!" One of them even hollered as he crossed the street. 

I blushed and registered I should ask them for help, but they were already gone. "Wow, this is a power dress!" I smiled and guffawed as I stared at the huge pile of stuff before me. "I guess I'll have to take two trips then." I decided. 

As I was deciding what to come back for, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. A deep voice asked, "Excuse me, Miss, do you need some help with those? You seem to have your hands full." 

I turned and looked up into gorgeous hazel eyes that sparkled, and a smile that brightened the blustery fall morning. "WOW!" I mumbled. "Um yes. That. That would. That would be very helpful. Thank you." I manage to get out, finding myself a little flustered. And that my dear readers, was how I met Sam Winchester. 

He smiled again, picked up the two heaviest bags with one hand and reached for a coffee. "Why don't I carry the other coffee so you can enjoy yours?" 

"Tea," I said. 

"Hmm?" he queried. 

"This is coffee." I handed him a cup. "And this one is green tea," I said as I took a sip. "I can't stand coffee." 

"Really?! Isn't that kind of odd for a college student?" He asked as we reached the door and he held it open for me. 

"Well isn't odd that you're up this early?” I shoot back. “That is unless you are on your way to/from practice, or have a class. No college student in their right mind is awake before ten. Myself included." I remarked. 

He laughs. A deep throaty laugh that resonates through his immense shoulders. "Touche`! But no, I'm not on any team. I'm one of those weird ones that like to get up early. I'm actually on my way home from a run and my brother texted me to bring some coffee. He's not a morning person. Or a Monday person." He shakes his head and laughs. "We're not near a coffee shop, so I thought I'd swing by the SUB. They always have coffee. I mean the university runs on it, right?" 

"True. But us poor coffee-hating souls have to be adamant about them having tea too!" I said firmly. 

"I'll remember that for next time." He says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

We reach the table where Stacey has stashed our stuff and I see her in line for breakfast. I turn to Sam. "Here's my spot. Thanks again for the help. I don't know how I'd have managed everything." 

"My pleasure. Name's Sam." He says dropping off the bags. "Hope to see you again sometime." He waves as he heads off downstairs to the coffee kart. 

"Me too." I think as he walks away and I find myself admiring the view. 

Stacey comes bouncing up to the table with several pastries. "I couldn't decide so I got them all." She smiles and hands me a bear claw. "Who was that tall handsome guy? He was kind of dreamy looking." She peers after him, hoping to catch one last glimpse. 

"Some nice guy helping me out with the bags," I answered. "I haven't seen him before, but I sure would like to. He may be a transfer?" 

"I say! I'd like to see him again too!" Stacey mooned. "He has to be a transfer. No one that good looking would have gotten past my radar!" 

"Stop mooning over every hot guy you see!" I chide her, rolling my eyes. "We don't even know anything about him.” 

"That's half the fun!" she giggles. 

I sighed dreamily as I gaze off to where I last saw him. "I know, but come on. We need to focus!" I snap my attention back to Stacey. "Are you ready for this presentation today?" 

"Yes. I'm glad we got our shit together last week. It was such a good idea to get it done early so we could enjoy that party on Friday. Speaking of... I didn't see you there. Did you go and have a good time?" She asked as she took a big swig of coffee. "Oh, my lifeblood!" She murmurs. Then as if she just noticed me, "OMG Alyx! You look amazing! How can I do a presentation with you? Shit! I should have dressed up!" 

"Hey! Thank you BTW. And you did dress up didn't you?" I looked at her teasingly. "At least you put on actual clothes today instead of your usual Monday morning pajamas... This was all I had to wear that was clean anyhow. NBD." I fibbed a little. 

"Seriously?! I look like a slob compared to you!" She gushed. "And what have you done with your hair?! It looks amazing too! So shiny! Geesh! Feeling a little jealous right now." 

"Really? Well, thanks." I blush. "Oh crap! Look it's already 7:40! Let's head to the lecture room and get set up. I emailed the professor and asked him to have it open for us." 

"OK." She chugged the rest of her coffee and gobbled down her pastry. "I'm gonna save these for later." She packed the other pastries into her pack and grabbed my bag. "Let's get over there." 

We made it there in record time and started preparing. The professor arrived sometime during setup and nodded his approval. "I'll keep everyone out of the room until exactly eight, then after we enter and get settled you may start. The first half of the hour is yours." I felt his gaze on me as we put the finishing touches on our visual aids but chalked it up to nerves. 

Stacey and I knocked the socks off of everybody! Which is no small feat for eight AM on a Monday morning. Everybody clapped and congratulated us when we finished. I just knew we would get an A! Score! We spent the rest of class listening to another group present. Quietly eating our hidden pastries and pondering about this new guy Sam. As class ended, we all headed for the door. I remembered I had left the last bit of my tea on the table. I turned around to grab it but one of the other students had picked it up. She gulped it down and took the lid off and tried to lick the container. "Um, weird!" I thought, but at least it's not my responsibility anymore. I let the crowd push me through the hallway and out the doors to the emerging sunshine. "What a great Monday!" I thought happily. 

I started walking toward my next class when Tyrion punched me lightly on the arm interrupting my daydream. "Hey, there princess! How'd it go?" 

"I hate it when you call me princess!" I hissed at him. "You know nothing, Tyrion Snow!" We liked to quote GOT at each other whenever we can. Even though I haven’t seen it all, I was still up on the lingo. It felt so good to be teasing each other that way again. I smiled up at him. "It was awesome! I'm pretty sure we got an A." 

"I knew you would! Especially wearing that!" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Do you need an escort to your next class milady?" 

"No my lord," I chirped back at him. "I think I'll survive. See you at lunch?" 

"12ish?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be there. Burger place?" 

I nodded again and waved as we parted ways. I looked at my watch. Crap! I had five minutes to get to the anatomy lab! I picked up the pace and hurried past the next few buildings to get to where I needed to go. I heard a lot of heys, but I waved back and said, in a hurry! It was kind of odd that so many people waved at me come to think of it. I mean I didn't know that many people because I was always studying. Yet, I didn't have much time to think about that. I had to get to lab because they locked the doors and wouldn't let you in if you were late. Something about punctuality and respect. I quickened my pace. I enjoyed learning from human cadavers. Many people were grossed out by the fact that we had real people to learn anatomy from. I, on the other hand, thought it was pretty neat. I mean if you want to be a doctor better to find out you can't handle gross things early on, right? I thought so. Not that I was going to be that kind of doctor. But I knew I would need to understand how everything worked if I was going to fix people. We were going to be staring a new system today and with each new system, we got new lab partners. I wondered who mine would be. I made it to the door just as one of the TA’s stepped out to close the door. "Close one, Ms. Harte." he clucked. "Please come in and take a seat with the lonely gentlemen in the back." I mouthed a silent thank you and hurried to my seat with my head down, trying not to bring attention to myself. I settled in my seat and turned to face my new partner. And whodathunk it was Sam! 

"Nice to see you again so soon." He whispered leaning toward me. "I realized as I was on my way home that I hadn't gotten your name. So, let's start this over. Hello. I'm Sam Wesson." he said extending a hand. 

I grabbed his hand a little too enthusiastically. His eyes were a bit greener then they were earlier, probably due to the green flannel shirt he was wearing, but they still contained that sparkle. "Hi! I'm Alyx Harte. It was nice to meet you. Thanks again for helping me out this morning. I really appreciate it." 

"Well I can't ignore a damsel in distress, can I?" He razzed me. 

"I'm not a damsel, Sam," I said and gave him a look, my eyes flashing with annoyance. 

He puts his hands up in defense. "Hey now, even if you can take care of yourself, there was no way you could carry all that in by yourself." He answered defensively. "Not even I could." 

I decided to give him a break, he was being a nice guy after all and teased him back. "Even with those exceptionally broad shoulders of yours?" 

Before he had time to respond the professor cleared his throat to start the new lesson. I laughed and winked at Sam turning my attention to the front. Knowing there would be plenty of time for teasing later. After about an hour and a half of lecture, the professor said those magical words. "Everyone don your lab coats and go to your appointed TA's. We shall now review what we learned using the cadavers." 

Sam looked a bit confused as this was his first day. "Don't worry," I whispered, "I'll look out for you. Plus, we got the good TA." He brightened at that and held open my lab coat for me. The rest of class passed in a quiet blur as we learned about how we process nutrients. Lots of sarcastic whispers and comments later, I knew that Sam and I were going to be great lab partners. This time before parting, I made sure to get his number. I knew I'd definitely want to "study" later, and you can't blame a girl, right?


	6. A Green-Eyed Jerk

Chapter 6: 

I hummed to myself as I left the building and walked out into the crisp autumn afternoon. It was one of those perfect fall days. Slightly crisp with the sun shining making it just warm enough. I walked slowly along the mall making my way to the SUB, watching everyone enjoying the day. Winter was coming and these days would disappear once the snows fell. Surprisingly, numerous guys stopped to chat with me. I won't lie, it was flattering, but I accredited it to good weather and the fact that I had dressed up. I was feeling pretty on top of the world by the time I got to the SUB. Someone opened the door for me and another escorted me to the cafeteria. "I'll buy you lunch," he said timidly. 

"Thank you," I replied, flattered. "That's very kind of you, but I don't know what I want. I need to wander around a bit first." 

"How bout’ a coffee then?" He counteroffered. 

"Make it an Italian soda? Raspberry, no cream? I wouldn't object to that." I responded softly. 

"OK! I'll be right back!" He said brightly as he bounded away to the drink kart. 

"He's a little too enthusiastic," Tyrion said sliding up beside me and putting his arm around me. "New boyfriend?" 

I glared at him. "Just because a guy talked to me doesn't automatically mean I will ask him to be my boyfriend! Why do you tease me so much?!" 

He guffawed, "Because you’re such an easy target Alyx." He responds and ruffles my hair. 

I huffed. "Let's get something to eat you bastard! Get me my usual. With extra bacon & cheddar. I'll find us a seat ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes and plodded away from me to get in line. 

I turned around to search for a table in the crowded cafeteria, and some guy runs into me! "Ooof!" I exclaimed as I spun in a circle and topple to the ground. 

"Oh shit!" I hear him hiss as he stops and turns. I lock onto his emerald green eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry!" He blurts out and hastily runs away. And that my friends, is how I met the great Dean Winchester. Now I know you are saying that couldn't be the way of it. Dean is the most charismatic person I know. Usually yes. But I must have gotten him on an off day or something because that is what happened. 

"Really!?!?" I exclaimed. "Asshole!" I mutter after him. Luckily several guys stop to help me. Some cleared people out of the way to the nearest table, while the other two help me up. "I think I may have sprained my ankle." I gasp when I tried to walk. One of my heels has broken and I can't find the other one. It hurt and I thought I might cry. 

"Don't worry." One of the guys whispers. "I'm pre-med. Let's get you over to that table and we'll have a look okay?" 

"Okay." I sniffed, as a few tears leak out. "I think it's my pride that hurts more than anything," I whisper back. 

"I believe there's no shame in crying." He tells me as they sit me down at the table. He props my foot up on the bench beside me so no one can look up my dress. "Well," he says after poking me a bit, "It doesn't look too terrible. More of a bruise than a sprain. You fell weird when your heel broke. Do you have another pair of shoes?" 

Tyrion walks up with our burgers. "What the hell is going on here?! Why are there so many guys here? Shoo! All of you shoo!" He bellows and they scatter...somewhat. "What happened? I saw some sort of commotion but was ordering. Are you okay Alyx?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some jerk ran into me, knocked me over and broke my heel." I show him the broken shoe. "Can't seem to find the other one though." 

Shouts of "I'll find it! No, I will!" Ring out as several guys drop to the floor and start looking. 

"Woohoo! Look whose Miss Popular!" Tyrion teases me and I turn beet red. 

"Look who's talking Mister!" I shoot back, as I glance all the girls around the fringes staring at Tyrion. I take a good long look at him. A real good look. After all, I have only gotten glimpses of him the past four months. It's then I notice he really has changed. I know for sure he is taller, broader and more muscular, I've felt that. He has actually styled his hair and its stayed put! It seems so thick and shiny too. He seems more confident as he nods at the few girls that dare to actually look at him when they walk by. "How peculiar." I think to myself. "How did that happen? Its total BS what he says about lab downtime. He often forgets I know how it can be. Just cause I'm in a different kind of lab than he is doesn't mean they are dissimilar. I've got to get to the bottom of this." 

Then the shy timid guy from earlier appears and pops me out of my thought bubble. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here with your soda sooner. So many people around!" He then notices my foot propped up. "Oh, my goodness! Are you ok?" I nod. "Oh good. I would hate for you to be in pain." He hands me my drink and smiles. "I hope this raspberry goodness helps things." As I start to thank him, Tyrion rags on the guy hard and chases him off. 

"Why you gotta be so mean Tyrion Swift?!" I scold him. "This does, in fact, make me feel infinitely better," I call hoping, Mr. Bashful heard me and is happy that I appreciated his small gesture. I then face the pre-med student. "So, you said it's only bruised then? Any advice?" 

"Not really. Take it easy the rest of the day. I would ice it whenever you can. If it starts to pain you, take some Aleve. I'll go get you some ice." He says. 

He heads to the ice machine as Tyrion turns to me. "Seriously, what's with all the guys today fluttering about you as if you were a succulent flower?" 

I shrug my shoulders. "Beats me. I have no clue." 

"It must be the threads gurl. Yous look hot!" He sizzles as me. 

I give an annoyed look. One of the guys pops up near the booth with my missing shoe in his hand. "Found it!" He howls triumphantly and saunters over with it. "Here is your shoe, il mio bel fiore." 

I grin as the familiar shade of scarlet blooms across my face. "So, I'm a beautiful flower, am I? In Italian no less. I'm impressed." I say. "I bet you didn't expect me to know Italian, did you? 

"Well no, that usually my go-to move." He sighs. "Not very impressive if the girl understands you." 

I laugh heartily, "Yeah, well I'm quite a mystery." The guy returns with a bag of ice and I place it on my ankle. He waves and goes to join his friends. 

"You sure are!" He replies. "How come I haven't seen you on campus before?" 

"Oh, I'm sure you have," I answer slightly perturbed. "I've been going here for three years already." 

"You’re a Senior?" He questions. "I'm sure I would have noticed you before today." 

"Yes, well I spent a lot of time at the library...." I trail off, "Doesn't matter. Anyways, thank you for finding it. Although it's not usable if the other heel is broke." 

One of the other guys that was looking for it comes over, butting into the conversation, "My uncle is a cobbler! He can fix that for you, no problem!" 

I turn to the second guy, he's exotic looking with dark hair and light eyes. "Really? A cobbler?" 

"Yeah! In a small town. No real big stores. Been there for years. My name's Max, BTW." He smiles and extends his hand, his curly raven hair flopping messily over his silver-grey eyes. 

"Well, Max looks like you have my debt of gratitude." I gush. "I would love for your uncle to cobble my heels. When do you think that could happen and how much?" I notice the first guy walking away a little disappointed and defeated. "Oh well." I think to myself. 

"I'm not sure." He says. "Let me take your heels and get your number. I can call you in a few days and let you know what is going on?" He blows the curls out of his eyes and pulls out his phone. 

"Sure Max, that would be great. Let me see your phone." I say an input my number. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it. Now if everyone could please leave." I sigh. "I would like to enjoy my lunch before it gets cold! And I want everyone to stop fussing over me! I'm fine!" 

"The Queen has spoken!" Bellows Tyrion. "Everyone go!" And somehow, magically they all do! 

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" I sigh gratefully to Tyrion. "I've had enough excitement for one day!" 

"So it seems my Queen. So, it seems." He replies. "Let's eat." We sit quietly and eat. I ponder the events that have happened. Me falling, all the guys so interested in helping me. Tyrion acting strangely jealous. Then his phone rings. "Hello?! He answers. "No. Not right now, I'm in the caf. Yeah, I'll call you later.” About five minutes later, he gets another call. "Not now. At three. Yeah. Yeah. We'll talk then." He says this time and hurriedly hangs up. 

"What's with all the phone calls Tyrion?" I ask him perplexed. 

"Oh, nothing. It’s for a project I'm working on." He nonchalantly says with food in his mouth. 

I can tell he's lying to me. I can see it in his eyes. I just don't know why. I clam up and eat the rest of my food in silence. We make up just to have him start to lie to me. What could be going on?! As I sit there and stew, I mull over getting a double chocolate cookie when Sam appears with one in his hand. "I wanted to get you a thank you for all your help today in lab. Hope you like chocolate?!" He says with a flourish. 

"I, in fact, was debating on whether to get one of those oddly enough. How did you know?" I ask surprised. 

"I took a guess, most girls like chocolate and if you didn't, I do have a back-up plan." He said as he pulled a peanut butter one from his backpack. "Your choice." 

"Oh look, another suitor has come to call on the Queen. And it looks like she knows this one." Tyrion snidely remarked. "I'll leave her in your capable hands." And then he was off, pulling out his cell and typing away furiously. 

I shook my head in disbelief and answered Sam. "I will, in fact, take the chocolate one. I've had quite the lunch." I say pointing at my ankle wrapped in ice. 

"Oh no! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked dejectedly. "Wait... Are you the person that got knocked over? My brother told me what happened but he didn't say it was you. Course how would he have known if it was? You haven't met him. He said it was some girl wearing a red dress and heels. What kind of college girl does that on campus? He asked me." Looking at my face as it fell, he hurriedly adds, "He gets carried away some times. I'd love for you to meet him though. Then you'd see he really isn't a jerk that says mean things. He's actually quite charismatic." 

"Oh yeah, he sounds real charming," I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes. "He makes it sound like it was my fault. Like I wasn't paying attention or something. Which is not the case." Then it dawns on me. "Was your brother the guy that ran into me?" I ask Sam accusingly. 

"What?! No! That doesn't sound like Dean at all." He defends his brother. "If anything, he would have smooth-talked his way into getting your number not run away like that! Let me find him so we can get some answers." 

He starts to leave and I call after him. "Sam, Sam. No, it's ok. What's done is done. I'm fine or will be after taking it easy for a few days. My shoes are getting fixed. There's no permanent damage. It's alright. No worries." 

"Are you sure. Now that I think about it, I should ask him if..." 

I cut him off. "Nope. But I would appreciate it if you could help me to my next destination. My ankle is pretty frozen and I can't really feel if it hurts or not. I don't want to exacerbate it if I have hurt it. Please." I say and bat my eyes at him. "The Queen demands it." 

He laughs, "Well if the Queen demands it, by all means. Just give me a sec." 

"Oh phew! I haven't offended him." I thought. "Good. I will be here waiting my liege." I giggle at him. He smiles and disappears into the crowd or disappeared as well as he could with his towering frame.


	7. Sam and Dean

Chapter 7:   
Sam and Dean: 

Sam found Dean hiding on the other side of the doors. "What has gotten into you, Dean?! Why are you here skulking around like some creep!" He asks exasperated. "Why didn't you come with me to meet Alyx?" 

"Alyx. Alyx was the girl wearing the stoopid dress and heels, Sam! She's the girl from the party on Friday!" Dean explained. "I couldn't go meet her now! Not after what just happened!" 

"ALYX?!” Sam stared at Dean with disbelief. "She's the girl you were afraid to talk to on Friday?! Seriously?! She's not your type at all Dean." 

"Aw come on now Sammy! You don't know my type." He replies defensively. 

Sam interjects, "Yeah I do! I've seen you pick them up all the time! The same women. Different town, different name but still the same." 

"Hey now, your wrong! I've been with all kinds of women. True, some were in the pursuit of info on a case. But I have been with ALL kinds, Sam. There's something about her though, I can't explain it." Dean says quietly. "Even if we weren't here on a case and I had only just seen her... I." He rubs his face. "I have to make a good impression when I meet her and that time is not now. I mean what would I say anyway? You two have more in common than we ever will." He sighs. 

"You don't know that Dean. You haven't even spoken to her yet. She may surprise you." Sam states. 

"Oh, she already has." Dean declared in awe. "I need a bit to get back on my game. Let's stick to the plan ok? She already has some trust with you. Use it. Find out what she knows, if she's involved. I'll tail the other guy. Tyrion is it?" He laughs to himself. "Someone's parents were a little too much into Game of Thrones." 

"She's into it too you know. And so are you!" Sam states. "I don't know what the big deal is Dean. Why are...." 

"Don't you need to get going?" Dean interrupts. 

"Yes, this author-scientist might know something about what is going on. I'll call you after the lecture." Sam responds annoyed. "See you later." 

Dean waves Sam off and heads to catch up with Tyrion who is headed out the door surrounded by loads of people.


	8. Supernatural Science

Chapter 8: 

When Sam returned, I was ready to go. I didn't have anything else until a lab at three. I usually went to the library for a couple of hours. Today, there was a lecturer in one of the auditoriums that I didn't want to miss. There was a world-renowned or world reviled, depending on who you asked, author here to talk about his book. I had read it last Halloween and thoroughly enjoyed it. I told Sam of my intention. "Really? You want to go to a lecture about Microorganisms and the Supernatural?" He asked me puzzled but a little impressed. 

He offers me his arm and I take it before answering. "Well. Yes Sam, as a matter of fact, I do. It's not far, at the other end of the SUB." I told him as we make our way out of the cafeteria. "If you would kindly escort me there then you can leave. I know it’s kind of a weird topic, but I find it interesting." 

He looks at me strangely then bursts out laughing. "I was actually going to go to that lecture myself." He says after a beat. "Science plus the unexplainable. That's right up my ally. If it's alright I'd like to sit with you." 

"Really?" I ask him. "You were going to go to that lecture?" 

"It's the main reason I came to the cafeteria for lunch. I don't have any other classes today, but I saw the flyer this morning at the coffee kart and knew I had to go. I loved his book. Dr. James Bronn, The Origins of Evil..." 

"Are Really Just Microorganisms." I finished for him. 

"Yeah, I couldn't put it down." He replied. "I take it you have read it then?" 

"This past Halloween in fact. That's so cool that someone else I know is such a nerd." I tease him. 

"My brother says that to me all the time. Just because I like to read." He sighs. 

"Right?! Family. Can't live with 'em and can't live without them either." I say thinking of my own brother. 

"Ain't that the truth?!" He says as we reach the lecture hall. "Where would you like to sit?" We ended up in the middle because it was a little harder getting down the stairs then I thought. "I hope he lets us ask some questions." Sam murmurs. 

"As do I." I think to myself. Sam and I talked a little bit waiting for the author to arrive. Sam's an interesting guy. Not like most of the ones I've met. I rummage around in my bag looking for the book. I know I had put it in my bag last night because I had hoped to get it signed. 

A man mysteriously appears at the front of the hall. "Let's get things started, shall we?" He asked as he brings up his first slide of innocuous-looking bacteria. We dove into the author’s world. It was fascinating! The whole idea of his book is that all things supernatural really stem from diseases. A mutated virus or bacteria somehow winds up changing the hosts own DNA causing some pretty extreme behavior that could be condoned otherworldly. More mutations building on that for generations perpetuating the things that are supernatural. It was backed up by years of scientific research. Of course, some people still thought the whole thing was a joke. A few students started a heated discussion with the author. They had at least read the book and brought up some valid points. Dr. Bronn seemed so at ease even with people attacking his work. "I realize some of you may think I am a quack, but I have done extensive research on this matter and believe my work to be sound. It's all in the book. Years of research to prove what I have written and spoken about." That caused a whole uproar from the non-believers. "I'm sorry we can't get into things further but my time is up. This room is reserved at three and so I must end things now." He said looking at the clock that said 2:35. "We have had a healthy discussion for the past hour. It is time to call it quits. If you would like to speak to me more on this matter, I have been given the use of one of the offices upstairs for the remainder of the day. Room 303. Thank you all for coming." He said somewhat dismissively. 

I knew I'd never make it to the office before he left, so I shouted at him, "Dr. Bronn! Dr. Bronn! Wait!" I got up carefully and tried to hurry down the stairs to meet him. 

Sam rushes down before me and grabs the Doc. "She has a lab to get to but I know more than anything she wanted you to sign her book. Please wait." Then he turns away from me, pulls the doc close and mumbles something incomprehensible into his ear. 

I hobbled down as fast as I could. "Thank you so so much for waiting. I have to get to a chem lab, but I wanted to take the opportunity to say I find your subject fascinating and I was hoping for you to sign my book." 

"Of course. Of course." He smiled and reached for the book. "I can't have you miss out on those labs now. It's not very often I have someone of the female persuasion who understood my book, let alone liked it. I take it you must be interested in microbiology?" 

"That's my major actually," I answered shyly. "Well now, technically a double major. I added pre-med as of last week." 

"Very ambitious Alyx." He nodded approving. "I bet that keeps you pretty busy eh? How did you have time for any extracurriculars?" He indicates Sam. 

I laugh, "I don't really! I have to plan things very carefully so I can keep my grades up. Med school is competitive, Dr. Bronn." How did he know my name? I'm sure Sam had something to do with that. I beam at him while Dr. Bronn signs away. 

"Call me James please." He said. "Looks like you must be going but I have written a little something in here for you. If you ever need a reference for med school or a job, call me." He winked and handed me my book back. "I can't wait to see what amazing things you accomplish in the future Alyx. It was very nice to meet you." 

"You as well Dr. Bronn, I mean James," I called after him, as I clutched the book tightly and watched him walk away with Sam. I couldn't believe I had met the man who had finally given me the idea and courage to double major. It was thrilling and I was in awe. 

Sam came running back. "James and I have some things to discuss, but I'd like to meet up at the library later. Is that cool?" He asked. 

"Sure. Lab is over at six. I can meet you, but only if you promise me food. I always need something after chem lab!" I chortled. "It's my worst subject." 

"But don't librarians' frown at food in the library?" He asked. 

"Normally yes," I answer Sam "But I practically live there so I know all of them. They often take pity on me and let me bring stuff in... As long as I'm discrete and clean up after myself." 

"Ok great. I'll see you at six. If I happen to find Dean, I'll bring him along, so you can meet him. You ok to get there yourself?" He implores pointing toward my feet. 

"Yeah. It's feeling much better actually. Thank you." I reply. "See you later." 

"Try to have fun in chem lab." He calls waving and running to catching up with Dr. Bronn. I reluctantly head off to lab, wishing I could follow them instead.


	9. Something Foul is Afoot and I have Questions

Chapter 9:  
Sam and Dean: 

Dean has his theories about Tyrion being a witch, I have mine. I needed to talk to James Bronn about his own theories. This was the newest case in a long line of may but may not be related cases. I could feel something more sinister brewing and wanted to discuss things with James. He's actually a Man of Letters. One of the newly recruited. He had been traveling the country on his book tour and been talking with other hunters. Hopefully, he had some ideas on this big bad. 

After our stint with the British Men of letters last year, Dean and I decided we needed to restart the American branch. We were hesitant to revive the society. I felt in the scheme of things it would be beneficial for everyone involved, and help keep the British out for good! We went searching for more of us. Went to all the sites where there were bunkers. Found hunters, historians, and others in the area to revitalize each chapter. There was so much knowledge contained in those bunkers. We both knew how helpful it would be if every part of the country had their own Bobby. It was going well so far. Dean hadn't met James yet, but I had talked to him a few times during the setup of the Boston chapter. He hadn't known anything about the supernatural until fifteen years ago. A pair of ghouls murdered his wife and daughter, taking their places. The hunter working the case brought him in on the loop when he found the half-eaten corpses. James became obsessed and went out to discover how to fight evil the only way he knew how, with science. 

James and I reached his office and shut the door. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't have any answers for you. All the cases you have brought me don't seem to add up to one person or thing behind it all." He answered frustrated. "I have been talking to hunters in every city on my tour but nothing seems to congeal. All we know for sure is when Lucifer's son opened the rift some things escaped. Some very bad things. I don't know if any one thing was powerful or smart enough to organize something, but then again... I could be wrong. What are the Winchester's thoughts?" 

"We're not sure either James." Sam countered. "We have brought it to Bobby's attention and he has his guys on it. Basically, the entirety of the Men of Letters are looking for common ground to determine what is going on. With Crowley and Rowena dead, Lucifer and Jack in the other dimension, and the princes of Hell, well fixing Hell, we are at a loss here. I thought for sure in your travels you'd find a common theme or something." 

"I'm sure glad you were able to exile Lucifer and his evil spawn into the other dimension," James said with an air of relief. "It sure makes this one seem a lot friendlier. But this feels old. Like it's been around for a while and brewing just as long. I am fairly certain that this new baddie, whomever he is has nothing to do with the opening of the rift. But you know we are all on it Sam. We’re trying to make sense of this all." 

Sam left Dr. Bronn's office feeling despondent. "Something had got to click here soon. It's got to! Until then we'll keep fighting what's in front of us." He thought to himself. "I hope Dean has had better luck with Tyrion." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Dean had been following Tyrion all afternoon as he schmoozed with everyone. High fives, head nods and back slaps all around. A lot of gals giggled and ran away when he walked by. Those that dared to stay he winked at or blew a kiss to. The guy had major game. He'd been to two of Tyrion's classes watching him, trying to figure out what his deal was. His phone was constantly buzzing or flashing during class and he responded to every single one. Dean was getting more and more curious by the second but didn't know what to make of things. His patience was growing thin. "How am I going to question the guy if he's always surrounded by beautiful women? That lucky bastard gets more chicks then I do!" Dean thought, noting Tyrion kiss another woman goodbye as he leaves his class. "Dude must be hooked into some major sorcery! I can't figure if he's working a spell or it’s a potion." 

Tyrion looks over his shoulders and walks off behind a building suspiciously. Dean follows hiding in the bushes. He peers over the top and sees Tyrion looking around. When he's certain he hasn't been followed he pulls off his backpack and rummages around for a bit. Pulling out a small black case he unzips it. Dean can see several tiny vials filled with sparkly blue liquid. "Ah-ha! Now that looks like a potion!" Tyrion checks his surroundings again and not seeing anything, takes a vial, opens it and gulps it down. He closes his eyes and breathes deep, seeming to glow from within, but when he opens his eyes again, he looks normal. He quickly zips up the case and shoves it deep in his backpack. He heads off toward the library, whistling to himself. Dean pulls out his phone to call Sam and sees that it's already lighting up with Sam's number. "Heya Sammy!" 

"Hey Dean, any luck with the little lion?" Sam laughs at his joke. 

"I wouldn't be calling him a little lion. He's something fierce!" Dean retorts. "But as a matter of fact, I did learn something." 

"And that would be?" Sam asks. 

"Not here, too many people," Dean claims, glancing around. "Meet me at the small computer lab and we can discuss it. No one ever goes there. What about you? Any luck?" 

"Not really." Sam sighs unhappily. "I'm just glad you got something. See you in a bit." 

Sam and Dean both headed to one of the two computer labs on campus. Dean was right no one ever went there. The only reason it was still around as it was required for a university to have one. Everyone had their own laptop, tablet or smartphone that they used for things nowadays, so it was a good place to meet. They talked things out, going over all that they had learned that day; which wasn't much. After discussion, it was decided that they would keep an eye out until they knew more. Both on me as a potential victim or co-conspirator and Tyrion as the instigator. Then they went back to the house they were squatting in to do some more research and await my call to meet.


	10. A Crowded Library, Sandwiches and a 67 Chevy

Chapter 10: 

After chem lab, I give Sam a ring. "I am starving! Please tell me you are getting food!" 

He laughs "Of course, I'm heading to the library now. I went to this place called The Pickle Barrel. Everyone was recommending it. Have you been there?" 

"I love that place! Great choice!" I chirp, glad to be out of chemistry hell. "Make sure to keep everything hidden in your bag. The librarians don't know you yet and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. I'll look for you by the coffee kart." 

"Alright, see you soon." He professes. 

I make my way down the mall, noticing how cool it has gotten. The icy chill of winter was definitely in the air. I stop to pull out my sweater from my bag and someone startles me, "Hey there Alyx!" 

"Holy crap! Max! You scared the bejeezus out of me!" I cry breathlessly. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" He stammers. "I saw you walking and wanted to update you on your shoes is all." 

"You saw your uncle already?! I thought he lived in another town." I state, putting on my cardigan. 

"He does live in a town, about two hours away, but I called him and asked if I could bring them by when I come up to visit my cousins. I described the damage and he said he could probably get them done by the time I head back Sunday" He replied. "Hey." he suddenly became shy, "You want to go grab a coffee?" 

"That is so cool of you Max! Let me know what I owe you when you return them.” I say happily. "I'd love to go get a coffee and talk some more, but I'm running late for a study group. Raincheck?" I touch him gently on the arm. 

"Dang it. Ok. I'm holding you to that." He informs me a little disappointed. 

"I promise. Soon." I call over my shoulder as I walk away. I smile. I didn't notice the dimple on his left side before. He is a cutie. 

I arrive to a typical Monday evening crowd at the library. I stop at the front desk and sweet talk my favorite student librarian for my favorite study room. Then I look out for Sam. He's not hard to miss considering he's so tall. I spy him near the kart, with another slightly shorter gentleman standing next to him, facing away from me. They are speaking in hushed tones. I make my way over. "Sam!" I yell as I approach them. "Hey!" He looks up when he hears his name and nods at me. As I reach them, the other gentlemen turns grabs my hand and goes down on one knee. Bowing before me, he doesn’t give me a chance to see his face he says. "My fair lady," he kisses my hand, "It's quite enchanting to meet you!" 

"Who is this guy?" I think to myself. I clear my throat, somewhat startled by the hello and decide to roll with it. "You honor me, good sir. The pleasure is all mine." And curtsey back at him. Everyone in the lobby claps for us as I blush for the millionth time that day. He stands and bows at the audience before us. Then turns around, his piercing green eyes search my face. I gasp! "YOU!" As I recognize the same man that knocked me over this afternoon. 

"Why hello Alyx, I'm Dean. Sam's older brother. I am terribly sorry about what happened this afternoon. I do hope you are alright." He cocks his head to look down at my feet. 

"Thankfully there were quite a lot of people there. One of them being pre-med. So they helped me out. Why didn't you stop? From what Sam has told me about you, I figured you would." I study him a little perturbed. 

"Yeah, about that." He runs his hand through his short, toasted almond hair sheepishly. "I'm usually pretty smooth. But after seeing you again so soon I was startled and panicked, so I ran. I had seen you at the party on Friday. You took my breath away, you were dazzling. I knew I had to meet you, but every time I tried to approach you at the party, there was some kind of drama with that guy, Tyrion? Once you even ran into me and knocked the beer out of my hand. It was a good beer and I'd only just opened it." He stated. "I say that makes us even." he winks and gives me a smile. 

I decided Dean was right. As I had told Sam earlier, I was fine. "No harm no foul," I said with a laugh. "I think I needed to be knocked down a peg or two anyways." Sam seemed to be relieved. I wasn't the type to hold grudges, even though it may seem like it with the way I've treated Tyrion. It simply isn't true. "Now can we please go upstairs and eat?!" I cried. 

I lead the way, the boys following me to the study room. Sam divvies up the sandwiches and we ate and laughed. Had some good conversation. College kids can talk about anything! Dean left after a couple of hours so Sam and I could study for a bit. Soon though I was ready to head home. It had been a long ass day! Then I remembered that Tyrion had driven me and I would need a ride home. I also needed to speak with Mina about the new security measures. Of course, being the nice guy that he is, Sam offered to take me home. I called Mina and she said she'd meet me in the apartment parking lot to explain things, it was more a show than a tell. 

Sam and I walked to the parking lot in relative silence. My ankle feeling like normal. I kept glancing at him wanting to say something, but I couldn't find any words. It was he who finally broke the ice. "So, my brother's not such a jerk after all? What do you think of him? I... I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm pretty sure he likes you..." He paused. "But I think I like you too." I stared at Sam flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. I could hardly think about this anyway I was so tired. I decide to keep quiet. We reached the car without another word. 

"This is your car?!" I exclaimed in awe! "A 67' Chevy Impala, right?" 

"Yeah, how did you know? Most girls don't know anything about vehicles." Sam stated. 

"Oh, I don't," I said. "I only know about the ones I like. This is one of those cars." I walk around the car peering inside and touched her reverently. 

"It's actually Dean's car. He loves this thing. Calls her Baby. And he'd be impressed that you even know something about her." Sam says with a sigh. 

"A favorite fictional character of mine drives one, so I googled it and loved the look. It's on my list of dream cars." I replied. "But enough about the car. I need to get home. I'm tired." I touch Sam on the arm and smile up at him. 

"Ok. Get in." He says back with a smile of his own and flipping his shaggy hair out of his face. We drive to my place in silence and I actually fall asleep in the fifteen minutes it takes to get there. "That's your friend Mina, right?" Sam asks me after gently poking me awake. 

"What? Oh, um yeah." I stutter shaking my head and catching sight of a waving Mina. I collect my things and wearily get out of the car. I walk around to the driver's side. "Thank you so much for everything today Sam. I'll see you in lab on Wednesday." And I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

He actually blushes and stammers out. "OK, Alyx. See you then." And drives off smiling. 

It then dons on me what I just did! "What on earth was I thinking?!" I smack myself in the head. "D'oh, I wasn't. I must be more tired than I thought!" 

Mina arrives at my side. "Wow! What was that! Did you just kiss that guy on the cheek? You never do things like that! He must be nice and your brain must be fried! But boy was he cute! You'll have to introduce me next time." She gently nudges me and I stare at her with vacant eyes. "I can see you're tired. I'll take you through things quickly and painlessly." She said leading me to my door. "First things first. Hand scanner in the door, simple, easy to use and tons of protection. Though you must still use a key after." I place my left palm on the pad and the door grants me access to the keyhole that I hadn't realized was missing. After unlocking it Mina leads me inside. "I had the doors made of reinforced steel and a little something extra." She winks. "But the little extra needn't concern you." She leads me through the house to my patio to explain the last bit. "There's an inverted invisible electric fence along the railing, so you can lean over without getting a nasty shock. I've placed this little wooden turtle on your patio. He controls the current with a switch on his underbelly. You can tell it's on because there is a slight shimmer to the air. See it?” I nod. “Any questions?" 

"WOW! That is impressive Mina, how did you take care of all this so fast?" I say amazed. 

"I have my ways! Now let's get you to bed. I know you have had a long day; I can tell." She ushers me inside. "How is your ankle BTW, you should probably ice it a little bit first?" 

"Once again you amaze me, my friend," I comment. "I don't know how you know I hurt my ankle today, but you do. It's actually doing pretty good thank you. But I will make sure I ice it before bed." 

"Ok good. My work here is done.” she wipes her hands. “Sleep tight sweetie!" She says with a flourish and a quick hug. 

I get in my PJ's, grab the newest Cosmo and head for the couch to ice my ankle and wind down. I fall into a deep sleep on the couch.


	11. Horrible-ness And Then A Shindig

Chapter 11: 

I woke up feeling a little off. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was. That soon eclipsed with the fact that I could now wear all the things in my secret skinny drawer! I knew it wouldn't last for long, it never does, but it always made me excited to have a new wardrobe for a bit. I had a few classes that day, one being my least favorite, physics! I didn't even want to take it, but it was a requirement for the micro degree so I sucked it up. It was hard for me though. I was never very good at math and that's why I hated it so. I made sure to surround it with classes I found interesting and fun. While I got ready for the day, I thought about everything that happened yesterday. I wondered how I felt about all this new attention from guys. I wondered if it was just a fluke or was my luck really changing? 

The first class, psychology passed in a flash. Then it was on to Eastern religions. I had sat down in my favorite spot when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit?" It was Dean. I was surprised to see him so soon. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, especially after what Sam had said last night about him. 

"Are you stalking me?" I teased him. 

"Would you be flattered or creeped out if I were?" He responded. 

"I'd have to think about that," I said. He laughed and sat down next to me. We chatted a bit until class started. He seemed to know a lot of answers posed by the teacher. He even got into a little bit of an argument about the goddess, Kali. I was taken aback and impressed by his knowledge. After class Dean asked if he could take me to lunch. I was free until two so I said sure. I wanted to get to know more about him. He was different than Sam but still had that same kindness and warmth hiding underneath his cocky humor. He seemed generally confident, not like many of the other college guys. It was refreshing. I took him to my other favorite spot, La Parilla. I loved all the interesting burritos they created. We had a great time talking and of course, flirting. Dean made it so easy and it got me wondering why I ever sweated it. I knew he was into me from the moment I met him, but he was subtle and sweet about it. Which was very nice. I imagine that was not his normal M.O. but that made it all the better. He was impressed that I knew about his Baby, spoke Italian, French and Spanish and was so ambitious with my goals. "Well I've always wanted to help people, but I'm not the most socially adept person." I laughed. "Picking this double major will allow me to fulfill that requirement, but more in the background." 

He nods his approval and says with a twinkle in his eyes. "See I knew there was something about you." We were having such a good time I didn't want it to end, but soon enough it was time for me to go to class. We gathered our things and headed out the door. The sky was gathering clouds and it looked like it might rain. 

"I don't want to go to physics. I hate that class!" I whine at Dean as we near the campus. "But I don't want to fail again either. This is the second time taking that damn class. I hope it sticks." I sigh. 

Dean stops the car as near to the building as he can. I get out and cross in front of him. Dean sticks his head out the window and says, "If you go to your class," he pauses for effect. "I'll have a surprise for you later." A light rain begins to fall. 

I turn towards him and shout through the rain as it intensifies, "I love surprises! You've got a deal." He waves as he drives away and I run into the building wondering what it could be. My mind kept trying to wander off; to Sam or Dean. I liked them both and this was new for me. I knew how important it was to pay attention, so I'd wrench my brain back to the present, promising myself I'd daydream later. After two hours I felt as if my brains had leaked out of my ears. I was feeling defeated. "I'll never understand physics!" I moaned to myself. "I guess a passing grade is all I can hope for." I sighed and began packing up my stuff. 

"Are you sure about that Hon?" Said a masculine voice behind me. 

I turned and noticed a softly plump guy with rich chocolate eyes peering at me. "Did you just call me Hon?" I asked more than a little irked. He was cute in that cuddly teddy bear kind of way, but that was no reason to call me Hon. He didn't even know me! 

"Why yes, I did. You seem offended." He stated taken aback. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but you don't have the right to call me that. I've never met you. I know some people use it as a term of endearment, but I never quite took to that custom." I replied, maybe a little too forcefully. 

His voice became sinister. "Well, sorry sweet thang. Just trying to help you out. I noticed you struggling today and thought I could offer my services." He moved closer to me as he said it. It was kind of creepy, but I knew I could handle myself if I needed to. 

"I don't think I will be requiring your services," I said adamantly. "Thanks, but no thanks." I shoved the last of my notes into my bag and start towards the door. 

He glides in front of me. "Hey now sugar, why you in such a hurry? Can't we talk about this? It's obvious you need some help. Why not let me help you?" He finished. He was starting to freak me out. Of course, there was no one else around to witness any of this. Just my luck. 

"No," I said more firmly. "I would like you to leave me alone. I have someplace I need to be." I looked him squarely in the eyes and tried to pass him. 

That's when he suddenly became angry. "Listen to me you little bitch! I'ma..." 

"No, you listen!" I interrupt. "You have crossed the line into harassment. Kindly let me pass or things may get ugly." 

"Oh really?! Ugly?" He balked at the idea. "Like this?" And he came at me like some kind of wild animal, all fists and snarls. Legitimate snarls! I was frightened but something in me snapped into place. It was like a calm washed over me and I went on autopilot. I was watching myself using my physical training to defend myself. He got in several hits and I got in a few as well but when I kicked him in the balls he went down and I was able to get away. 

I ran out of the building, smack into Dean. "Well hello there!" He smiled down at me. "What's wrong? He asked when he saw the wild look in my eyes. 

"Some guy!" I panted. "Attacked me. Classroom." I pointed bending over and trying to catch my breath. 

"Stay here!" He barked and went inside. I thought I saw the flash of metal as he ran inside. I sat down on the garden bench and tried some deep breathing to call down. 

The whole quad was silent. In the middle of the afternoon, "How disturbing is that? What was going on here at campus? With the world? Why did I keep getting involved with strange things?" I was starting to wonder if I should go back in when Dean reappeared empty-handed and dismayed. 

"Couldn't find nothing. You say someone attacked you? Are you hurt?" He rushed over to my side, gingerly touching my reddening face. 

"I... I don't think so." I said a little shakily. He had connected with a few of those hits. I took another deep breath. "Wow! I can't believe that just happened. In the middle of the day! What the hell?!" Suddenly I was angry. 

Dean pulls me to him wrapping me in a giant hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. And I'm sorry bad things keep happening to you. Although you handled yourself awfully well. Here." He fishes something out of his leather jacket. A little blue box, wrapped with purple ribbon. "Something to protect you from evil," he says. "Looks like you may be in the market,” he says with a laugh. 

I untie the ribbon and pop the top of the box. Nestled inside is a silver chain with a small charm; a pentacle star made of Celtic knots, black tourmaline at the center. "It's beautiful" I gasp surprised at his thoughtfulness. 

"I want you to be safe. Please wear it." He says in hushed tones and turns away. 

I catch his arm. I pull his face towards mine gazing into those incredible eyes of his and whisper. "Thank you. I will." I kiss him tenderly on the cheek. He nods and leaves seeing Tyrion approaching. 

I put on the necklace and tuck it under my shirt. "Hmm, my boobs look a little swollen, is it that time already?" I think gazing down. 

Tyrion appears and catches me looking down my shirt. He jeers at me. "Anything interesting?" I stare icily at him. "Haha!" He laughs. "Well, I have come to steal you away for the rest of the day." 

"Tyrion, I'm so not in the mood!" I grumble. "Some guy attacked me and I'm so tired. I feel off and I just want to go home." 

"What?! You were attacked?" He asks suddenly serious. "After class? Are you hurt?" 

"Why is everyone treating me like I'm made of glass?! I know how to take care of myself!" I harrumph. "And yes, I'm fine thank you!" I really was. I didn't even feel sore, even though I know he had it me a few times. I was hoping it would stay that way and I didn’t bruise. 

"With everything going on around here, I'm worried. So much needless violence." He comments, "It's not normal." 

I glare at him again, the anger returning and seeping out of me. However, I am intrigued by Tyrion’ suggestion. "What have you got planned?" I ask him. "Is it something I can raincheck?" 

"Well..." He thinks on it a minute. "Not really. It took me a while to get this setup, I won't be able to make it work again. Please come...” he pleads. “You won't be sorry." 

After everything that has happened in the past few days, I am tempted not to go. I need some rest. But Tyrion and I just made up. I decide I owe it to him. "Alright. For you, I'll come." I say giving in. 

"Excellent!" He leads me to his blue jeep parked nearby and we head downtown. I quickly remove the necklace and stow it back in its box. I don’t want Tyrion making a thing of it. He is quiet the whole way there not giving me any clue about what he is up to. Soon we arrive at our destination in an alley. He leads the way to a door and upon opening, I discover it is a hidden pop-up Game of Thrones-themed restaurant! It had only arrived in town a few days ago. He found out about it and rented the place out for the night! The space could only fit about fifty and it was filled to the brim with beautiful people. I was shocked. "It's your 'just because I wanted to' party," Tyrion whispered grinning in my ear. 

I glance sideways at Tyrion. "You are one crazy guy!" I tell him. "Whatever possessed you to...?” I am interrupted by several people coming up to talk to me. My reputation preceding me. Turns out it’s a meet and greet for people in our majors to rub elbows and get to know each other, without the pressure of classes. Most of them had seen me around but were so wrapped up in their own lives we never got around to talking. Just as I had been with my life. 

Tyrion clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I know the next few years are going to be hard so I picked, the best and brightest, not to mention most good-looking bunch of people from our majors to get to know each other beforehand. Oh, and it was a requirement to like Game of Thrones. Everyone must leave with at least three numbers of people they don't know. If you don't have three numbers, then I won't let you leave." He cackles. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur. I meet so many people I can't remember all their names. I end up getting at least half of the numbers. I can't remember when I have been so social and enjoyed myself. I run into Chad. The super nice guy that helped when Dean knocked me over. We chat a bit and he asks after my ankle. I tell him it's fine and he asks me out. I can't believe it. I’m so awkward I don’t even know what to say. No one has ever asked me out before. I'm buzzing with excitement. It may have been the Game of Thrones atmosphere or maybe not. I'm not sure. I do remember one other thing that sticks out from the night. I took a second to steal away to the bathroom to catch my breath. I sometimes have social anxiety. I noticed that the top two buttons of my shirt had mysteriously disappeared. Like they had popped off or something. Anyone taller than me could stare down my shirt and see my swollen goods. Which even at five-eight was still quite a few. "Great, no wonder I'm getting so many numbers," I said to myself. And even though it was hot, I put on my jacket and didn't take it off the rest of the night. 

Tyrion took me home later. "So, what did you think?" He asked. "Good idea?" 

"It was pretty awesome I think," I told him honestly. "Whatever gave you the idea?" 

"Working at the Pharmaceutical company." He replied. "No one ever tells you who anyone is. You kind of have to make your own way. See who the important people are. Make your own friends. I thought this would be a good way to check out the competition, so to speak. See what we're up against. And who doesn't like a party during the week?" 

I laughed at that one. But I was eager to get home. All those gorgeous people running through my mind, I had to admit got me thinking some dirty thoughts. Every single person I met was so attractive, I had no idea why I had been there. "Probably because Tyrion felt sorry for you," I said to myself. But it didn't matter. I had met them and that was that. I knew I would be having some very good dreams that night. Tyrion drops me off with an offer to pick me up again in the morning. I loved it when he drove me to school because I never had to worry about the parking nightmare. There's always someone whom I can catch a ride home with. Our neighborhood is full of college students, it's almost like our own residence hall. I said sure in a rush to get to my apartment. I am so horny I can hardly make it up the stairs. All those nasty thoughts catching up to me. I needed a little self-love. Needless to say, I have a very great night of sleep.


	12. What's Up With Alyx?

Chapter 12: 

Tyrion arrives bearing the gift of a caffeinated beverage. "You sure know how to treat a girl right!" I yawn happily as I jump into the passenger seat. The drink is the perfect temperature and I drink it fast needing that pick me up this morning. Even though I slept very well, I'm still droopy. I didn't even really get dressed. Sweater, jeans, and boots, a no brainer outfit. "Must be all the excitement of the past few days," I say to myself enjoying the warmth as it works its way through me. I yawn several more times until I have finished my tea. "Thanks, Tyrion. I really needed that this morning!" I tell him as we reach the parking lot. 

"I could tell!" He laughs. "What did you stay up all night doing? Huh? Huh?" 

"Oh shut up!" I scoff back at him as I hit him in the arm. 

"Hey no hitting the driver!" He yells as he spies a good spot. Turns out it’s a professors. She doesn't seem to mind and waves him in. "Thanks, Ms. Cookeworth!" Tyrion calls out his window at her as she drives on by. 

"Really living up to your namesake there, champ!" I say to Tyrion as he shuts off the engine. 

"Well someone's got to." He smiles arrogantly. "Come on, it’s off to class with you!" 

"Yeah! Yeah!" I sneer back at him. "I'm going! I'm going." I moan at him. "Am I gonna see you later?" 

"Maybe. I'll text you!" He calls to me before answering his ringing phone. 

Tyrion and his stoopid phone! It's always going off now, every time we hang out. A beep, a ring or buzz. It was starting to get on my nerves. How did he know so many people now? He was like a big man on campus. It was so strange. I check my watch, stifle another yawn and head towards anatomy lab. I was excited to see Sam again. Even after the time spent with Dean. Sam was smart, kind and that smile of his! It was seriously as bright as the sun. Dreamy. 

I arrive at lab and look for my coat. I find it and put it on but it won't button. "Oh geesh!" I sigh "Not now!" Sometimes my boobs get a little bigger when it's that time of the month. In fact, they felt much bigger than usual. When I put my bra earlier, they felt a little squished but I didn’t think anything of it. My bra still fit so I took some Midol and hoped it would go away like usual. I start panicking a little. I didn't know what to do. Sam arrives. "This is going to be so embarrassing!" But I ask Sam if he can help me. 

"Um well, it looks like it won't close over um." He stumbles over his words looking a little embarrassed. Then whispers to me, "Are you wearing a padded bra today?" 

"No!" I whine. "IDK what is going on! It fit fine on Monday!" I huff, getting near to tears. "TEARS?! I never get this hysterical, what is wrong with me!" I shake my head to clear it. 

"Hey now Alyx, It's ok." He says gently seeing how upset I'm getting and patting my shoulder. "Why don't you wear two? One backwards and then one over that unbuttoned so at least you'll be covered. It's no big deal. Come on now." 

"Oh. Ok." I say with a tiny sniffle. "That sounds like a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?!" I try to clear my head again and Sam helps me put both coats on. We head into lab and back to our table. I have a hard time focusing on the lecture today. Sam notices but doesn't say anything. I'm sure he's a little weirded out about the coat incident and I'm irritated with myself. Soon it's time for our assignment. I have a hard time coming up with the answers when Sam asks me a question. And I seem to trail off when I try to explain something. "Seriously what is wrong with me?" I think in a moment of clarity. 

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Sam finally asks me. "You have been off all morning. I know I don't really know you, but I think I know you well enough to know you're not at your best today. What's going on?" 

"IDK Sam," I say. "I am drowsy, but that’s not just it. I should have skipped lab, but it's important to be here? You know. If you miss it you can't make it up. And even being half here is better than not..." I trail off again. 

"Dammit, Alyx!" He hisses, snaps his fingers and grabs my chin forcing me to stare into his tawny, concerned eyes. "Focus!" Then a little more quietly, "There's something going on here that I can't explain. You need to come with me to see Dean after class." 

I gently take his hand off my face and yawn. "No Sam, I need a nap is all. I'll be fine." I say sleepily. Sam is quite insistent, but I really feel I should take a nap. "I tend to overwork myself. I'm sure a couple of extra hours of zzz's and I'll be good as new." I smile. 

"Are you sure?!" He asks again inspecting me. "I'm more than a little worried." 

I stifle another yawn before answering him. "I'm sure. I'll even text you after to let you know how great my nap was. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself... mostly." 

"So, I heard from Dean." Sam chuckles. "OK. Well, I am making sure you make it to the library for your nap. And check in OK?” I nod. “What about studying tonight?" 

"Nope, I have kickboxing. I can't miss it. I am feeling the need to be violent after my attack yesterday. I need to get out some aggression. I'd invite you along but its girls only." I purr at him. 

He laughs again. "OK let’s just try to get through the rest of class. Put your head on the desk and I'll nudge you if someone comes by." 

"Thanks, Sam. You're so sweet." I say sluggishly and lay on my arms to doze. Sam only has to nudge me three times in the forty-five minutes of class we have left. Each time I open my eyes wide and stare engrossed at whatever Sam is doing so it looks like I'm paying attention. It works and everyone leaves us alone. After lab is over Sam keeps his promise and helps me get to the library. The librarians take one look at me and hand me the key to their secret sleeping room. It's not with the other study rooms so it stays super quiet. Perfect for sleeping. Sam walks me up as I can hardly keep my eyes open now. I can't even make a discernible thought. Sam creates a pillow out of his sweatshirt for me. I smile up at him and before he even leaves the room I'm out. 

************************************************************************************************************************** 

Sam and Dean: 

I look at Alyx sleeping peacefully and wonder again what is going on. She was out like a light. And the incident with her coat...It's got me concerned. I have to find Dean. Hopefully, he had some better luck and found a break in the case. I look in a few places before realizing I'm hungry and head to the cafeteria. I find Dean there surrounded by food. "I should have known to look here first." I declare. 

"Can you blame me, Sammy?!" He smiles happily munching away. "Chinese, Italian, breakfast, pizza, a burger, and fries? All at the same time! I'm in heaven. It kinda makes me wish I had gone to college." He gets that wistful look in his eye for a minute before digging into some chow mein. 

"So, did you learn anything this morning while I was in class?" I ask him a little annoyed. 

"Followed that guy around some more. I saw that blue stuff I told you about. He’s sneaking around selling that stuff. It’s some new kind of drug and people are going nuts for it!" Everyone he talked with or dealt it to I realized was extremely attractive. Must be a side effect? Although I don't understand why he would be selling that." 

"Come on Dean. Really?" I give him a look. "People will do anything to be attractive. It's human nature. Are you sure that's all it does?" 

"Well no, I don’t know what it does actually. I can't go buy the substance! He may have seen me. Neither can you! He knows who you are. We need to get our hands on some of it and maybe we could figure out what exactly it does." Dean says. "Is there a chapter of the Men of Letters around? I can't remember. They could be useful." 

"No, the closest chapter is at least two hours away in any direction. We are kind of on our own here until we hear something from Bobby or Cas." I say. 

"Yeah Cas! Where is his feathery ass?!" Dean asks angrily. 

I interrupt him before he really gets upset, "So, get this..." 

"Yeah?" He asks stuffing some fries into his mouth. "What?" 

"Alyx. There is something off about her today." I say apprehensible. 

"Off like how? Explain." He says with a mouth full of food. 

I explained. Her ability to concentrate. How she wasn't sharp, trailed off, was very sleepy. Kind of like..."She was high?!" I suddenly realize. "Do you think Alyx is doing drugs?" I asked Dean. 

"She doesn't seem like that kind of women. She has goals. Aspirations. She wouldn't throw it all away getting high." Says Dean defensively as he swallows another bite of food. 

"I don't think she's that kind of women either, but then there was the coat incident. And what you said about all the suddenly attractive people." I told Dean. "She couldn't button up her lab coat. I mean is it possible for her boobs to get bigger in a few days like that? I've heard about women whose boobs get a little swollen on their period, but this was... dramatic. I would say two sizes or more at least. She is also looking... not as plump would be a nice way to say it." I finished. 

He frowned. "This is not sounding good Sammy. Not at all. I need to go talk to Alyx. Ask her point-blank about what she knows. Maybe see for myself what you're talking about." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. 

"No Dean. You can't bother her." I sigh. "She's taking a much-needed nap. Leave the girl alone." 

"If you say all these things are true shouldn't we go ask her? It’s the only lead we have other than going after Tyrion. And I'm not ready for that." Dean insists. “I don’t want our cover blown.” 

"Well, you can catch up with her at the gym tonight." I counteroffer. "The weight room is right next to where the kickboxing class is, you could spy on her from there." 

"Ok Sammy, I'm so in," Dean replies finishing off his huge tray of food. "Now for ice cream." 

"You do that," I say in disbelief. He always could pack it away. "I'm going to go do some research." 

"Research, Smesearch. Enjoy the college life, Sammy. Live a little." Dean badgers me. 

"I already had the college life, Dean. And this case is important." I shoot back icily. 

"Fine Whatever." He waves at me. He heads toward the ice cream maker, turns back and barks at me. "Bitch!" 

"Jerk!" I snap back, smiling and shaking my head and sigh. I head off to a quiet corner of the SUB to eat my own lunch and see what the web has to say about blue potions and attractiveness, hoping to find some answers.


	13. Mean Girls Get What They Deserve

Chapter 13: 

"Sometimes all you need is a nap," I say to myself as I wake. I spy some granola, a sandwich, grapes and a bottle of iced tea near my head. There's a note from Sam that reads, "Thought you might need some fuel if you plan to kick anyone's ass tonight." I laugh. What a sweet guy. My chest feels tight I glance down, noticing my boobs now spilling out of my bra. I also notice my shirt buttons are gone. I try to pull the shirt closed but the sides don’t even come close. I fumble on the floor looking for the missing buttons. I find one of the three. I stand up in alarm and my jeans fall down. 

"WTH?!" I shriek. "What is going on?!" I sit back down on the floor with my head in my hands completely dumbfounded. "Something seriously strange is going on here. Maybe I should talk to Dean." I say. My phone alarm goes off. It was my wake-up to get to chem lab. "Shit! I don't have time for this!" I rummage through my bag and pull out my sports bra. It always does a good job of minimizing me during any physical activity. It'll do until I get a chance to talk with the boys. I scan the room looking for more buttons and find another in the far corner as if it was flung there with great force. I grab it and stuff it in my bag with the other one. I rummage around some more and find my phone charger. It's a super long one because I hate feeling like I can't move around when I'm using and charging my phone. I thread it through the loops on my jeans creating a makeshift belt. "That will have to do." I grab the food and Sam's flannel pillow, toss it in the bag, throw on my sweatshirt and head out the door. 

I make it to lab in time and slide into my seat next to my friend Jean. She notices my odd attire and asks softly, "What's with the?" And looks me up and down, her brow furled. 

I mouth back, "Wardrobe malfunction." She nods and we wait for the professor to leave us to our lab work. 

Finally, we have the table to ourselves and Jean broaches the subject of my outfit. "What is with your clothes? I've seen you wear some kooky things but?" She asks bewildered, brushing her long cocoa hair off her shoulder to get a better look at me. 

"I can't get into it here, but I had a wardrobe malfunction and improvised. It's not that bad is it?” I ask. 

"Well now that I look at it, no. Is that a phone charger you're wearing as a belt?" She murmurs in appreciation and squinting. "Clever actually." Then she changes the subject. "Are you going to kickboxing tonight. You don't need to. I can tell all the extra work you have been putting in lately is paying off!" 

"You think so?!" I ask amazed. She nods at me. "Thank you, but I'm still going. I feel the need for some violence in my life, even if it's just a bag." 

"Rough couple of days?" She asks, her hazelnut eyes convey sympathy. 

"The worst!" I tell her all about my fall in the cafeteria and the menacing guy who attacked me as we work through our assignment. 

"I'd need to work out some aggression too if I were you!" She laughs nervously. "Did you report that guy?" 

"No. I've never seen him before. I have no idea who he is! If I see him again though you bet your ass I will." I said seriously. 

"Good plan." She responded. "What is going on here at campus? I'm almost afraid to be out after dark. I’ve had guy friends walk me to my car both days this week and you and me both know how to defend ourselves." 

"I know. A lot of people have been saying the same thing. They've increased campus security and police patrols, but we can't stop living our lives either." I uttered. She nodded and we dropped the subject, concentrating on finishing up our assignment, trying to avoid thinking about it more. I had noticed all the extra security and wondered if it had anything to do with what had been happening lately. 

We completed our lab and headed to the gym for kickboxing, chatting the whole way. In the locker room as we change Jean notices my problem. "No wonder you had a wardrobe malfunction! Too many chest presses? WOW! They are ginormous!" She exclaims and stares, a little fascinated. 

"I know right?! It's like they just decided to grow some more! I'm in my twenties I stopped growing years ago! I can't even fit in my normal bra!" I whined throwing my hands up in disgust. "I thought it may have to do with my period, but even then, they never get this big," I said changing into my gym shirt. The shirt felt large on me, except in the chest where my boobs were stretching out the fabric. My yoga pants were usually pretty unyielding, but even they were loose. "Do I look ok?" I asked Jean once I had changed. "Do you think I'll be able to practice in this?" 

She looks me up and down before responding. "As long as your pants don't fall down. You should be fine. You really are looking fit Alyx." 

I blush and mumble another thanks before tightening the elastic in my pants and heading to the mirror. I brush my hair a couple of times and go to put it up but something feels different. My tiny hair tie breaks because my hair seems to be so thick. I shake my head and rummage in my bag for a clip. It'll have to do. Jean and I head out to the mats keeping our eyes peeled for anyone interesting in the weight room. With it empty, we sigh and begin stretching. Once I came in late and didn't stretch. Ooooh, did I pay for it. So now I make sure I arrive early so I can get some in before I start anything. 

A few more girls enter and find spaces on the floor. Including a particular nasty girl, the resident meanie, Penny. She and her squad live to torture me and mine. She looks just like Regina George from that movie, Mean Girls. She enters the room flipping her long blond hair and parading around like a prize mare for the guys arriving in the weight room. I ignore her and continue my own stretching routine. Pretty soon the room has filled up with the regulars and the teacher arrived. "Everyone stretch for five minutes while I finish something up, then we'll get started." She says. 

I move past Penny on my way to my favorite punching bag. She glares at me and in her shrill voice calls, "Hey your fat ass is actually taking a shape instead of you just being a blob! Maybe those extra classes are doing you some good." It's a backhanded compliment, in true Penny fashion. 

"God, I hate her!" I am seething but don't say a word, just punch the bag a few times. Jean shoots daggers at her and comes over to try to soothe me. "She's trying to get a rise out of you. Let it go." 

"Yeah, Yeah!" I throw a few air punches wishing it was Penny's face I was hitting. She's one of those girls that live off the pain and suffering of others. I take a deep breath and say to myself, "Karma's a bitch Penny, you just wait." Jean hears and nods in agreement. I am so furious thinking about Penny, I don't even notice when Sam and Dean arrive in the weight room. 

The instructor finishes up her phone call and decides to lead us through a new series of combos to warm us all up. Then she allows us to pair off and practice learning the combos we have learned. Penny throws out a couple more insults as Jean and I move to get as far away from her as possible. The instructor wanders around the room checking our forms and giving pointers. Class is going well; Jean and I glad for some new moves to use. We practice on the bag, then with each other making sure we have them right. The guys all whistling their approval at everyone and us ignoring them. They are always there. 

When the class is about half over the instructor decides it's time for us to use our skillset against unknown opponents. "I see the same people practicing together," she says. "When learning that’s good, but to get really good, we must fight people we don't know, especially if we are to defend ourselves. I know some people mentioned that with all the crazy things going on around here lately, they’d really like to feel confident in their abilities. Therefore, I am picking different partners for everyone. We will spend the next few classes having them spar and critiquing them. Now you and you together. You and you..." She trails off as I turn to Jean both our eyes huge. We never thought we'd actually be fighting other people in the class. The instructor turns to me, "Alyx, you should fight Penny. I've seen some of the tension between you two. It would be good for you." She winks at me like she’s doing me a favor. Maybe she is. "You'll be up last tonight. After Shelly and Kit. OK everyone create a circle. Nan and Rita your up." 

I stare after her in disbelief. "Me. Alyx Harte actually gets to punch Penny! Oh, fate has handed me a gift!" I think as Jean moves me into the circle of spectators. "I can't wait to crush her!" Even though it's supposed to be girls-only the teacher invites the boys to watch and help cheer us on. They're not doing much weight lifting anyway. 

The first fights are short but intense. Both parties using all they have learned the past few months to defend themselves. No one gets seriously hurt, as in general, we all encourage each other. Everyone has pointers and feedback for both parties involved. That part takes so long I think I may not get my chance to fight tonight. 

But finally, it is my turn. I head out to the center of the ring. Penny throws some verbal threats my way as she gets in position. Nothing I haven't heard before but something about how she sounds tonight irks me and I become enraged! I wait for the go-ahead and attack! I get in a punch right away and knock her over, but she's back up fast and at me. We are at each other's throats, bobbing, weaving, jabbing, and kicking. Penny keeps throwing out insults, but I don’t even hear them, I’m so focused on destroying her. All the anger and frustration of the past few days comes back to me and I feel confident enough to try one of the new combos. Jab, jab, kick, punch, crunch! I hear the unmistakable sound of Penny's nose breaking as blood begins to pour down her face! She screams, falls to the ground clutching her nose, the instructor jumping in to stop me. "Well, I guess this fight is over! Class dismissed." She announces and helps Penny. "You stay!" She points at me as I start to walk away. She looks over Penny while I head over to Jean. 

"Oh shit! I hope I'm not in too much trouble." I say to myself. "She had it coming though." I slyly smile. 

"That she did my friend. That she did." Replies Jean trying to keep from laughing herself. 

Sam and Dean sidle over. Dean staring at me in awe. "I knew you could handle yourself I just didn't know how well! Great job!" He says, patting me on the back heartily. "Wow!" I notice him checking me out. I’m about to say something smart but Sam jumps in. 

"Yeah. Good job! I don't think she will be messing with you again anytime soon." He reaches in to shake my hand. “I’m impressed.” 

Jean eyes the guys as they tower over her five-foot frame and introduces herself. The teacher calls me over. "Be right back." I say, "Keep them entertained?" She nods as I meander over. I look at the ground, the teacher, then at Penny. She looks awful and I feel a twinge of remorse. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your nose.” I try to make light of the situation to assuage my guilt. “Looks like I caught you off guard with that new move eh?" 

"I'll say!" says the instructor. "Now I'm not banning you from the class, I know it was an accident, but I do have to put you on probation. You will be solo for a month. Just you and the punching bag." I stare annoyed at the instructor. She shrugs. "I don't make the rules Alyx. Sorry." 

Penny looks at me with her pale blue, red watery eyes. "Yeah, you got me real good.” She tries to laugh but I can tell she’s really in pain. She continues. “Hey, I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you. I don’t have a reason why I did it, other than to be mean. But you proved to me tonight your one tough cookie with a hell of a punch. I promise to be nicer from now on." 

I was shocked. Penny had apologized?! Maybe it was the pain but I could hardly believe it. "Yeah, okay," I say in disbelief. "Shouldn't you get that looked at?" I asked pointing to her nose. 

"Yep on my way." Her friends had arrived with the cute paramedics to whisk her away to the ER. "I'll be seeing you." She tries to smile back but is being fussed over. 

I head back to my little group of friends wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "What is it?" Jean asks anxiously and I told them what had happened. Everyone was as amazed as I was. We talked a little more about the fight then Jean glanced at her watch. "Well, I got to get going Alyx. Study group." 

"Of course, I'll be seeing you," I said as she left. "So guys," I said somewhat awkwardly. "I guess we need to talk... about things..." They both nodded trying not to stare. "How about you come over for homemade lasagna? We can discuss things there." I say. 

"A home-cooked meal?" Sam says cheerfully. "We haven't had one in ages. That would be wonderful." 

"Awesome!" Dean answered. "We're in!" 

"Cool. Let me grab my stuff in the locker room and I'll meet you out front in ten?" They nod and head out to the parking lot. I rush to my locker and grab my stuff, feeling on cloud nine. I had two gorgeous guys coming over for dinner and I had just punched a mean girl in the face. Things were looking up. I text Mina and let her know I was bringing home some hungry friends, then skipped outside. I looked for that beautiful black Impala but heard her growling first. Smiling I opened the back door and slid in. "I love how she purrs." I sigh with a smile. 

"You and me both," Dean says with a wink in the rearview mirror. Sam rolls his eyes at us. 

We drive to my place, making conversation. "It's actually my neighbor Mina who is cooking," I tell them, "but I made it. We live right next to each other across the upstairs hallway. Sam, you saw her." He nods. "We are pretty much roommates because we are in and out of each other's apartments. We trade-off on cooking dinner and hanging out at each other's places." 

"Sounds like a sweet deal you got there," Sam says. “Togetherness but privacy when you need it.” 

"Yep. I'm so glad she moved in next door. She's been a real godsend." We arrive at the apartment complex and I tell them the best place to park. The boys follow me to the apartment. When they see the biometric scanner and steel door, they look at me concerned. "There was a home invasion nearby," I say by way of explanation. "Honey, I'm home!" I call after letting myself in. 

"In the kitchen," Mina calls. "Dinner will be ready in five." I usher them into the dining room and seat them at the table. 

"You guys want some beer?" I ask. They nod a yes. "Coming right up." I pop into the kitchen to grab the beers and pour me some wine. "It smells like heaven in here!" I tell Mina. "Ooh, and you made garlic bread!" I grab it and bring it back to the table. "Garlic bread to munch on. Eat. I'll be right back." 

Dean has already grabbed a slice, "Thank you!" He says with his mouth full. 

I head to my room and grab a pair of drawstring pants and a sweatshirt. I need to shower but I'm so hungry I'll do it after dinner. I return to Sam serving the lasagna to everybody and Mina bringing in a huge salad. "Dinner is served. Dig in!" She says brightly, introductions having been made. 

"Everything looks delicious!" Dean says taking a huge bite of lasagna. His eyes glaze in food ecstasy. 

"I second that." Says Sam. "Thanks again for inviting us Alyx." 

"We have plenty, as you can see. It's my pleasure." I reply and from what I can see of Mina, she is happy they are here too. Her mint eyes sparkle with excitement. Everyone is chewing, enjoying their food. I laugh. "Someone say something, it's so quiet!" I put on some low mood music to help the atmosphere. 

Mina gets the conversation flowing with her easy-going nature. She asks the boys about various activities and tells them stories. I add in a comment here and there. I can see Sam warming up to Mina as she talks. "Maybe I won't have to choose between them." Soon everyone is laughing freely and enjoying themselves. We finish up eating and Sam offers to clear the table. 

"You did all the work. We just ate." He smiles warmly, gathering plates. 

"Oh yeah." Dean joins in as if remembering his manners. 

Mina follows them into the kitchen. "Just shove everything in the dishwasher. I don't want to deal with it." 

"Neither do I!" I say following them in with the last of the things. We section out the rest of the lasagna leftovers and I suggest a round of Cards against Humanity. Neither of them had played before, so I insisted. We grabbed some more beers for the guys, red wine for us and headed back to the table. They got the hang of it pretty quick and soon we were rolling on the floor laughing with each passing round. 

The pitter-patter of raindrops added to the soundtrack of our laughter. "I haven't laughed that much in years!" Sam noted as another round came to a close. "But we should get going. We all have classes tomorrow." He said that last bit glowering at Dean. 

"Right." He said taking his feet down off the table. "We should go. Thanks again for dinner." They start to gather their things and I glance out the window. 

"It's coming down hard out there. Why don't you guys stay?" I offer. 

Mina pipes in "Yeah, I have an extra bed, Alyx has an extra bed. Sam, you can stay with me? How does that sound?" 

"Rather than going outside, getting all wet and cold..." I say persuasively. "Nothing funny of course." I wink. They look at each other, then at me, smile broadly and accept.


	14. A Possible Answer

Chapter 14: 

"Make sure you talk to Dean tonight," Sam says tapping me on the shoulder. "He may be able to explain some things." I nod and Mina and Sam head over to her place, leaving me alone with Dean. We stare at each other in awkward silence. To break the ice, I offer Dean the shower first, trying to be as hospitable as possible. He consents. I show him where everything is and while he spruces up, I tidy up the house. I get out the sheets for the bed and try to think of anything else he might need. He returns to the living room smelling of my soap, coconut, and lavender. Normally girly smells, they smell manly and sexy on him. I need to talk to him but I need to shower too. I offer up the TV with a promise to be out soon. 

I jump in the shower and I really notice all the changes that have happened to my body. I feel more solid, not as pudgy and jiggly. The wings on my arms are no more. My face isn't as round. My thighs are shapelier and my ass isn't quite as huge and has more shape. I look down and can see my toes. Or should I say my large stomach is not in the way, now my boobs are. As I glance downward my hair falls into my face. It is thicker and seems to be changing hues, from a mousy brown into a sort of strawberry gold. It reaches down and tickles the tops of my now melon-sized breasts, having gotten five to six inches longer. I can't believe how amazing I look, but it still has me freaked out! All this has happened in just a few days. After freshening up, I check the scale wondering if that has changed too. My eyes widen at the number. I couldn't have possibly lost one hundred pounds in six days, but there it is, the green numbers blaring in my face, 300.2. I am so bewildered I can't even comprehend it. My scale must be broken. I take out the batteries and put in new ones to try again. The number is the same. 

I throw on my robe, which of course feels large and cinches tighter and head back to my room. "This is not happening," I say to myself. "I'm going to prove it." I put my hair up in a clip and get to work pulling out all my clothes. First, I try on all my bras, trying to squash them into obviously too small size C's. The only one that fits, and barely fits at that, is a DD I bought for cosplay. I shake my head. "No!" And move on to the clothes. Things from my secret skinny drawer range from a twenty to a twenty-four. Everything in it is too big. Even my size twenty jeans are big. I could get away with them wearing a belt, but I don't own any belts. I never thought belts were a good fashion statement for fat people. 

Meanwhile, Dean is chilling on the couch watching TV and waiting for me so we can talk. I can't think about that right now, I need some clarity. I move to my closet. Hidden in the back is my super-duper secret skinny bin. I know Mina doesn't even know about it. Inside are sixteen and eighteen clothes with some twenties that fit on the small side. After digging through it, even the things in the bin don't work. The shirts don't fit my newly grown set and the pants hang on my somewhat smaller frame. I find a few items that will work, about three outfits worth. Now I literally have nothing to wear when this morning I had an entire wardrobe. I sit on my bed and begin to cry. 

I think Dean gets restless because he knocks on the door and calls, "Hey are you OK?" When he doesn't hear an answer, he opens the door and comes in. The first thing he sees is my disaster of a room. Clothing and bras are strewn everywhere. There's even a shirt hanging off the ceiling fan. Then he notices me sitting on my bed, head buried in my arms, crying softly. I have put on my favorite comfy pants, French bulldogs on them, a purple bleach stained tee and Sam's sweatshirt, even though it's all big on me now. I don't even notice Dean. "Hey. Um, I heard noises and I wanted to make sure you were..." I look up, he sees my tear-streaked face and he rushes across the room to envelop me in a huge hug. 

I sob into his shoulder, "I don't know what's happening to me. This is so not natural!" 

"Don't you mean supernatural?" He quips back trying to lighten the situation. 

I laugh at the corniness of the joke, sniffle and look up at him. "He seems to be a bit taller than I remember." I gaze into his green eyes and see the look of concern and alarm there and begin sobbing again. This guy who doesn’t even know me is concerned about me. All the things happening must be true. 

"There. There, Alyx" he says rubbing my back. I just cry harder. Then to my surprise, he starts singing, "Hey Jude" trying to comfort me. He has a very pleasing voice and I cry myself to sleep in his arms. After a bit, he tries to move me to tuck me into bed but I cry out and clutch him tighter. He removes my hair clip and lays me down without disturbing me. He then curls up beside me, holding me and whispering soothing things. He moves tendrils of hair that fall in my face behind my ear and watches me sleep until he drifts off himself. 

I wake up sometime later screaming and kicking, not knowing where I am. Dean tries to grab me and I end up punching and kicking him. I don't know what is going on and I'm lashing out violently. "Alyx! Alyx!" Dean bellows trying to subdue me. "Hey, it's me, Dean! You're in your own house. Safe and sound! Calm down! Hey, it's ok! Everything's fine!" He gets me wrestled to the floor, none to easily I might add, still trying to get through to me. I don’t realize what's happening, or why this person, Dean, is on top of me so I continue to struggle as the adrenaline flows through me. He leans down and kisses me forcefully. 

That seems to knock some sense into me. "Hey!" I protest, stop struggling and look up at him. "What was that for?" I see something there in his eyes as he gawks at me. "Dean, what is going on?" He's still on top of me but releases my arms and sits back on his haunches squinting and peering at me strangely. 

He doesn't answer so I reach up and slap him, not noticing the bruise that had already begun forming. "OWWW! Whaddya do that for?” He says grabbing his face in pain. 

"Get off me!" I clamor trying to buck him off, with no success. This pisses me off, I normally would have had no problem uprooting him. It's then that I notice what he's staring at. My boobs have decided to grow some more. Now they resemble something more akin to small soccer balls. I sit up to examine myself more closely, see if I'm imagining things and something pulls at my hair. Dean comes to and hops off me, running to the kitchen to rummage in the freezer. I try to stand up but my balance is all off and I trip over my hair. MY HAIR! I freeze and reach behind me to grab it. It's much longer now having grown at least a foot! "I can't even!" I close my eyes and say in amazement. 

I crawl over to my bed to help myself get up. Once I find my footing I glance in the mirror across the room. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Whatever has and is happening to me seems to work best when I'm sleeping. "Maybe that's the reason I have been so tired." I think as I slowly make my way across to the room to study my transformation. I am smaller still, I can tell by the way the clothes hang off me. My hair is now down to my butt and seems to have completely changed shade to a golden strawberry. My very generous breasts seem to want to escape my favorite purple tee that is now a belly shirt. Is that an ab I see? I shake my head. My butt is firm, round and perky. But it's my face that's changed the most. My normally grey eyes have converted to a brilliant azure. I have the longest fullest lashes I have ever seen, large pillowy lips, high cheekbones, a graceful swan neck, and all trace of my double chin have dissipated. I stand back in shock and awe taking it all in. Dean returns with frozen peas pressed against his cheek and sees me looking at myself. Not even noticing the peas, I catch his eye in the mirror. Turning toward him, I stammer, "Dean?! Am I dreaming? Is that really me?" 

Dean comes and stands next to me. Locking onto my eyes in the mirror he concludes, "What a solid right hook you've got there." 

It's then I register why he has frozen peas stuck to his face and I forget all about that girl in the mirror. "Oh, Dean!" I lament "Let me see." He shows me the dark bruise that's formed on his cheek. "That looks like it hurts. I'm sorry. Did I do that?" 

"Yeah. Clocked me good while you were having your fit." He conveys. "Then the slap on top of it didn't help much!" 

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth! "Oh shit Dean! I'm so sorry I hurt you!" 

"Eh, I've had worse." He tries to smile, wincing. "Much worse." 

Much worse? I can't even imagine what he means by that comment because I hear a beeping from somewhere near my bed. "My phone!" I yell. Dean and I begin rummaging through giant piles of clothing until we find it. There's a text from Mina. “She heard shouting and then a thump. She's asking if I'm ok?” I tell Dean and quickly text back, "Had a nightmare woke up yelling, I fell off the bed and pulled Dean down with me. We're fine." 

Mina replies, "Of course your fine, you were sleeping with Dean! Winkey face, eggplant. Just keep it down eh?" 

I shake my head in disbelief. "Only Mina would be thinking about that in the middle of the night when she hears a thump." Dean watches me from his good eye. Looking me up and down, utterly fascinated. I can tell he can't believe all that has happened since he saw me at that party five days ago. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I inquire. 

"Have you seen yourself?" He replies astonished. "You were already beautiful before, but now... You're, you're morphing into a real-life Barbie right before my eyes! It's amazing but it also has me concerned." 

"How come?" I say puzzled. 

"Don't you see how much you've changed? Even since yesterday? Not just in looks but everything else?" he says exasperated. 

"Kind of. My brain does feel super fuzzy and full of cotton." I say absentmindedly. I try to shake them away and get distracted by my hair. It's so long and thick and shiny. I've always wanted hair... 

"Alyx! Listen to me!" He grabs my shoulder and his emerald eyes bore into me. Determined for me to listen to him. "This is wrong! It's all happening too fast!" He outcries. Then softer, "It's messing with your mind!" 

Something in his voice cuts through my foggy brain and clicks into place. "Tyrion!" 

"What about Tyrion?" Dean sighs. 

"He has been bringing me Green Tea Lattes all week. Three? Four since the night of the party. Do you think he's drugging me?" I conclude. It all comes back to me in a rush. His summer internship, how we were not hanging out as much. How he seems to have gotten hotter and hotter, all the money he seems to have now. How shady he's been acting, all the mysterious phone calls and texts. I tell Dean everything, coming to that conclusion. 

"That little...." Dean hisses vehemently, connecting all the dots as well. 

All I want to do is go back to sleep but Dean says no. I can see he's uneasy, scared even, that I'll change more. Afraid that I'll lose myself to whatever this is. Instead, we stay up till the wee hours, trying to come up with a plan to ferret out Tyrion's nefarious scheme. "Now that we have some general direction, please let me sleep, Dean. I'm having the hardest time keeping my eyes open." I plead. 

"You need to stay awake Alyx." He tries to reason with me. 

"But I'm so exhausted!" I start to whine. "I can't do anything about the drugs or potion or whatever he's already given to me. I can't stop that from working through my system, it's already there." I sigh. "Although, I think if you stay with me, I may not freak out when I wake up. You can help keep me sane." I say shyly, batting my eyelashes at him. "Geesh! What's up with that?!" I think. I would never have done something like that to a guy before this all happened. 

He snorts at me. "Don't you bat those baby blues at me! But I guess you're right. A few hours of shut-eye couldn't hurt. OK." he finally agrees wearily. We head into the bedroom. First thing, Dean hands me the box he gave me just a few days ago. “You have to wear this at all times. That is the rule!” he says protectively. I nod and clasp it around my neck, the charm disappearing into my bosom. I find something that fits and suddenly feel intensely cold. I throw on Sam's sweatshirt over it. I call softly and Dean enters in his plaid PJ bottoms and Metallica t-shirt. We lay down and Dean wraps his arms around me becoming the big spoon and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes and start drifting into dreamland. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear Dean mumbling at me, "What Tyrion is doing is wrong and I can't solve this without you and Sammy. Alyx, help me stop him. I'll protect you as much as I can, but you have to fight.” He sighs. Then his voice becomes fierce. “No. You're gonna fight. Harder than you ever have. Understand? Fight to keep that sassy, insightful, quirky, smart, ninja librarian goddess I care about. No, love..." He stops as if pondering this word choice then continues, talking to himself now. "Love... Do I love you? I haven't spent enough time with you to know that? Have I? They always say when you find the one... But can it be true? I don't know what I'm saying, my brain is fried. All I know is this. I must save you. And I will. No one else is going to suffer either. Not if I can help it. I need you. Please, I..." He stops mid-sentence and all I hear is soft snoring. I smile, snuggle into him and fade to sleep.


	15. The Next Morning

Chapter 15: 

The next morning Sam arrives and finds us together in my bedroom. Well, he sees Dean sleeping on my bed anyway. "Dean! Is that Alyx sleeping next to you? She is so tiny!" He says quietly. 

Dean clears his throat and looks over me shaking his head in disbelief. "That's Alyx. Whatever Tyrion has been selling, he must have been giving it to her without her knowledge. We realized it last night. It seems to work best while you sleep." He sighs heavily. "We have to stop him, Sammy!" 

"Yeah of course we do. I mean wow! Look at her!" Sam points out. "She's at least half the size she was yesterday. Her hair is and..." He stops mid-sentence. "I've now officially crossed over from worried to freaked out Dean." 

"I know Sam! Me too." He answers back shushing him and crawling over me to get out of bed. "I think it's making her lose her smarts too! Last night she was so...ditzy? Slutty? Is that the right word? I guess Tyrion figures if you're gorgeous you don't need brains, right?" 

"At least now you can hook up with her," Sam says irritated. "Now she looks like all the other women you've slept with." 

"Sam, how can you say that?" Dean fires back angrily, trying not to raise his voice and crossing the room to him. "Her brains were the biggest reason I fell for her. And she needs them if she's going to become a doctor! OK, I admit it I am usually pretty shallow when it comes to women. But for a one-night stand that's what you want. You don't care what's in her head you just care that she's got a banging body. But for a relationship, for long term... and you know how long it's been anyway. With..." 

Sam interrupts, "Dean she's stirring." 

"Dean?! What's going on?" I say drowsily. 

"Shhh," Dean rushes over and whispers to me in hushed tones. "Sleep Alyx. You need your rest. I'm going to make breakfast OK?" He strokes my hair and motions for Sam to go to the kitchen. 

"Mmmm breakfast" I mumble "Come get me?" I trail off falling back into sleep. 

Mina is in the kitchen gathering things. She knows something is up. She's been watching from the beginning, and figures when the time is right, she'll be brought into the loop. Although she has a few things figured out already. 

Dean closes my door and follows Sam to the kitchen. As soon as the boys are safely out of earshot Dean starts up again. "Sammy, we need to confront Tyrion. Like yesterday. Alyx and I talked and came up with some ideas last night." 

Mina overhears and chimes in. "Maybe I can help. I've been worried about what's happening to Alyx. I've seen her, I know she's changing." 

Sam pipes in, "Yeah, you should see her now!" 

Mina glares at him, irritated with the interruption. "What I haven't been able to figure out is how. Is it Tyrion's fault?" Dean nods. "Whatever you need then I'm in. Tyrion and I have never seen eye to eye... Probably because we both had feelings for her, but never acted on them." She finishes. 

Dean gives Mina a surprised stare. Then blurts out, "You like Alyx?" 

"Of course I do. She's amazing!" She gushes, "Don't you?” she chuckles. “Yeah, I know you do. Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you were looking at her last night, Dean." 

He ruffles his hair sheepishly, the morning sun catching the sprinkling of cinnamon in it. "Yeah fine, I do, Okay." He answers flustered. "But that's not the issue right now. Right now, we need to solve this case." 

"I agree. Let's figure this out before we lose her." Mina retorts. They continue discussing plans trying to find the best solution. Ultimately though, it comes down to using me to get to him. 

Later I plod into the kitchen. "Do I smell bacon?" 

"Ah yes." Sam jumps up and grabs a bag of food off the counter and places it on the table. "Breakfast burritos. I saw this little place out on my run this morning. Grabbed some on the way home. Mina mentioned you love them?" He says. 

I grab the bag, open it and smell them. "Mmmm. Yes, I do love breakfast burritos. Thank you." I say blissfully. I take one out and begin eating. Mina turns, seeing me for the first time, makes a tiny gasp and stares at me with wide fearful eyes. Dean turns and sighs heavily. 

The drugs decided to have one last burst of strength, transforming me more. I'm still wearing Sam's sweatshirt, only now it looks like a dress. I hadn't even noticed my pants had fallen off because the sweatshirt falls to my knees. My now tiny feet are engulfed in too big slippers and I've actually shrunk by three or four inches making my height five foot three. My hair has grown a few more inches on its way past my butt and started to become wavy. No one says a word, they all just stare. 

"Eat!" I demand and hand over the bag. No one does. I munch heartily on my burrito, ignorant to the fact no one is saying or doing anything but staring at me. 

Mina is the first to react. "Well looks like someone needs something to wear today. I'll be right back." She smiles nervously and heads out the door. I wave after her as if nothing is wrong. 

Sam clears his throat and asks me some questions about yesterday's lab. It's stuff I should know, but can't seem to remember the answers to. He sighs, obviously disappointed. Then Dean decides to ask me some questions of his own. I start to get frustrated when I can't remember things I knew only yesterday! Both of them sit quietly looking first at me then at each other. "This is disheartening Alyx," Sam says after a bit. "No offense but you're becoming more brainless with each passing day! What are we going to do?" He looks at Dean imploringly. 

"No!" I say standing up, a little sense returning. I start pacing the room thinking. "I still have some intelligence left. I won't let this happen!" I stop by Dean's chair. "Ok here's the plan. Dean you are going to hang out with me all day. That’s sure to piss off Tyrion, maybe make him slip up so we can get some answers?" I look to Dean for his consent. He gives me a little side hug showing his support. 

Dean stands up then and it's then I notice the height differences. He towers almost a foot over me now and I step back startled. I sit in his chair grabbing another burrito, trying not to think too much. "I think this is our best plan." Dean lays it out... "It's easy and simple. Something we need," he says pointing at me blissfully unaware, absorbed with eating my food. "We're at a loss here Sammy. I don't want to use Alyx for bait, especially considering her lack of... substance of late. But she's the one who this is all happening to, so she gets a say." 

"Thank you, Dean." I coo back. "I don't like the plan either, but it sounds totally doable." Even though I have no idea what the actual plan is. The guys shake their head incredulously. 

"I sure hope this works." Says Sam. 

"Me too." Replies Dean looking at me apprehensively. "Me too." 

Just then Mina returns with a few bags in tow. "Let's go find you an outfit." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my room. Mina had run to her friend who's a costume designer so the threads are a bit eccentric. I manage to find a few things that will work. A sixties mod dress, some bellbottoms and seventies rock tees, and a few other period pieces. She hugs me tightly after watching me look through the clothes. "Alyx, I'm so so sorry about all this. I'm going to help you, any way I can." 

I look at her strangely, having forgotten what is going on. "Why are you sorry Mina? I'm fine." 

Her eyes get moist, she hugs me again then kisses my cheek. "Have a good day at school Sweetie. Call if you need anything. Anything at all." She chokes on those last words, then hurriedly runs from my room trying not to let me see her cry. I shrug my shoulders and go about getting ready for the day. I hear her in the kitchen talking to the boys. "We need to fix this. And fast guys. She forgot what has happened to her in there. It's like she has no intelligible thoughts of her own! You call me if you catch that twat, Tyrion! I want to be there to watch him squirm." 

I finish getting ready but I don't know what to do with all my hair. There's so much of it and it's so long. I wonder if the guys have any ideas. I return to a cleaned-up kitchen and get a nod from the guys. I chose a fifties pin-up style dress. Purple and pink flowers, heart-shaped pockets, a sweetheart neckline and tons of crinoline make it a little over the top. But I'm feeling very girly today, in need of showing off, thanks to the drug. "I don't know what to do with my hair." I pout. "But I have a class I need to get to right? I'll figure it out on the way?" I grab my books, some hair stuff and head downstairs with the boys in tow. 

As we arrive at the Impala, Sam says, "I have some ideas for your hair. May I?" We sit in the back while Dean drives us all to school. Sam finishes his hair masterpiece as we reach the parking lot. "I was inspired by Game of Thrones," he confesses. "You have all this hair now. And you have always reminded me of Daenerys. Fierce and strong. Do you approve?" He has braided several braids and braided them all into one so it cascades down my back like a golden sunset. 

"Sam you're so weird! How do you know how to do hair?" I ask incredulously. He shrugs. "Props to the reference though. Do I really remind you of Daenerys?" I ask. 

"From the moment I met you. You looked like people underestimate you all the time. And they definitely shouldn't." He added. 

"Thanks, Sam. I love it!" I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "You always know the right thing to say." I smile brightly at him. "I'll see you for lunch." 

Dean parks the car and I get out of the back, smoothing my dress. He leans over the seat to say to Sam. "Stay on campus. I'll call you when we have some news." He glances at my hair through the window. "Good one Sammy, it does look like Daenerys's. I dig it. But why?" He asks. 

"She is going to face a lion today; she might as well look like a dragon," Sam says with a wink, knowing Dean will like the reference. "I'll be in the library doing some more research. Just text me." 

Dean rolls his eyes. "You're such a freak, Sammy." He says as he gets out of the vehicle. I giggle and Dean grabs my hand. "Come on Darling. Let's get to class." He smiles at me, waves at Sam and we head off to Psychology.


	16. Time To Set A Trap

Chapter 16: 

Dean accompanies me to class. As we walk, he notices all the lustful stares, from guys and gals alike, but keeps his mouth shut knowing he has no claim to me. I walk along in my own little world enjoying the morning, oblivious to everyone. When we arrive, he decides to sit in, to "keep an eye on me." The whole lecture I'm paying attention but I swear the professor is speaking gibberish. I have no idea what he is talking about. It's as if I've never heard of Ivan Pavlov or Sigmund Freud before! I'm not even sure I want to go to Eastern religions, as I'm sure I won't get anything that's said, but Dean insists. "We have to keep up normal appearances. Go to class, act like nothing is wrong or Tyrion is going to suspect something and we'll lose our chance." 

I sigh wearily, having enough sense to know he's right. "Fine. But if we're going, I'm going to need some coffee." 

"You don't even like coffee, Alyx," Dean says suspiciously. 

"I don't?" I ask him confused. 

"No!" He says sharply. "You are an avid tea drinker!" He sighs and closes his eyes in frustration. 

"Tea. Coffee. Whatever I like, I know I need a little pick me up. Let's stop at the kart." I respond, oblivious to how anxious all this is making Dean. 

We walk to the nearest outside coffee kart on the mall, which will soon disappear with the first snow. I can't remember what I like so I order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles. Rainbow sprinkles. Dean gets a triple shot espresso. "I'm going to need it to get through today," he says heavily. I shrug and sip my hot chocolate. 

Continuing on our way, I now notice all the stares and I have to admit I love the spotlight. I've never really felt attractive so I just absorb all the attention coming at me. Several people stop to compliment me on my dress, my hair, a few even to hit on me. I am on cloud nine. Dean walks a few steps behind silently fuming and sipping his coffee. He keeps steering me the correct direction when I start to wander off. I get a text from Sam, interrupting my attention-whoring. It brings me back into focus. I didn't choose this or work for it. It was forced on me. Then I feel it, that anger inside, feeding the flames. I’m sure it's that fire that's keeping me from fully succumbing to this drug and becoming a brainless doll, like so many others have. I signal Dean over and we decide Sam will meet us at the burger place in the sub for lunch, after Eastern religions. I know Tyrion will be in the vicinity and want to set the trap. 

Dean and I enter the lecture hall. We are a little early and make small talk with everyone who arrives. They all have something to say to me now. A girl I've never met comes forward. We talk a little and then she asks me. "You are a Wiccan, right? Isn't that why you wear a pentacle?" 

I feel a rush of unease when she asks me that. "Why am I wearing a pentacle? I never have before." As I look down and see it displayed proudly on my chest. It is quite beautiful, with Celtic knots and a lovely black-green stone at its center. 

I go to remove it and Dean grabs my wrist and whispers in my ear. "Don't take it off, you need it. Don't you remember, I gave it to you." I look at his hand stopping me and then into his pleading eyes. Seeing the pain there, I have a flash of a memory. I nod at Dean. 

I look at her, shrug and reply, "I thought it was pretty." 

"Oh well I was going to ask you about Wiccan, but I guess I'll have to go to that group then after all." She responds. "It looked interesting enough. Maybe you should come with me. We could find out more about it together?" Is she flirting with me? It's hard to tell. 

"Maybe," I respond. "I'll have to check my schedule." Then the professor enters. The girl hands me the flyer with the information on it and I write it down in my notebook. I smile when I hand it back and try to listen attentively. He starts in on his lecture and just as before, I don't understand any of it. Gods and Goddesses, Brahman, samsara. I get so confused trying to keep it all straight. Dean keeps whispering trying to help me. Even with all his pointers, I can't seem to make any sense of it. I ask several questions for clarification, it's still foreign to me. I know I am disturbing everyone with my incessant hand raising and feel a little ashamed. But then it passes and I forget and ask another. 

Soon, the educator gets a little fed up. He shakes his head and replies with irritation, "Please leave my class. You are giving me a headache and making it very hard for the other students here to learn. You can come back next week. Perhaps when you are feeling better?" 

Dean speaks up for me. "I'm sorry sir. She isn't herself today. We'll leave." The professor nods and Dean helps me gather my things and get me out the door. As it shuts the Professor resumes his lecture. 

Outside in the hallway Dean loses his temper. "Are you even in there?!" He pushes me up against the wall. "I can't even tell anymore." I hear a terrified squeak come out of my mouth. Dean realizes what he's done. He steps back and walks a few paces away to sit on a bench, his fists clenched. He slowly unclenches them a few times, breathing deeply. I'm up against the wall heart racing, totally rattled. The look in his eyes when he shoved me. I was frightened. I knew deep down he would never hurt me, but I was still scared. After a few moments, I hear Dean speak. "Alyx. I'm... I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?" 

By now my heart has started to slow, my head has cleared and I find my voice again. I walk warily to the bench and sit beside him. I tentatively put my hand on his knee before finally answering. "No. You startled me is all. I'm sorry I made you angry." 

"I'm not angry, I'm concerned." He answers back sharply. "You know I would never hurt you right?!” He looks at me hoping I’ll understand. “Sometimes things feel so daunting and I don't know what to do, so I lash out." He snorts. "I'll work on it, okay? Forgive me?" 

"There's nothing to forgive. I know things are bad right now. I'm doing the best I can, but I feel myself slipping away." I look up at him with mournful eyes. "I don't know if we can stop it. All I can tell you is I will resist it as long as I can. As long as Dean Wesson is willing to fight for me, I'll never stop fighting either." I smile weakly at him. 

He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "You got it kiddo." A silent tear falls onto my head. I pretend I don't feel the wetness and let him hold me awhile. Finally, he says, "About my last name. It’s not actually Wesson. It’s Winchester. I thought you should know the truth, even if you forget it.” He tells me. 

“Winchester. Dean Winchester?” he nods. “It suits you better.” I smile. 

He does too. All it seems is forgiven. “I guess it's about time to go meet Sam. Shall we?" I nod and we head to the SUB, holding hands, both lost in our own thoughts. 

The SUB cafeteria is crowded with lunch-goers as usual. Dean and I find a table in a corner. Sam arrives shortly and sits beside me. We all sit silently for a minute contemplating food. I keep going through periods of intense bliss, feeling quite bold and thoughtless. Then with the right word caught from my surroundings or a look from the boys, I'm back to me again. I can't keep my brain straight. It's quite exhausting. Whatever Tyrion has cooked up sure is doing a number on me. In moments of clarity, I alternate between feelings of anger towards him and wanting answers. But soon it passes and I'm back to being mindless. It really was a good idea for the boys to keep an eye on me today. My phone buzzes and I see it's from Tyrion "Damn girl! You are looking sexy as sin! Looks like someone's been taking their vitamins!" 

I blush and look around for him. Not seeing him I answer back. "Come on now you don't mean that." 

Tyrion appears, nods at the Winchesters, none to happily, but then winks at me. I'm suddenly all shy and coy with him as a strange rush of feelings hit me. "So Alyx," he says seriously. "We need to talk. Tonight?" 

Remembering what Dean said about keeping up appearances I respond, "I have a study group. How about after? Nine or so?" 

"Sure. That'll work." He says after a pause. "Meet me at my lab here on campus. There's something I want you to see." It's then that I remember I haven't introduced Sam and Dean to Tyrion. "I've seen this one with you quite a bit." He points at Sam, "So you’re the big moose protecting her from the all this attention?" Tyrion scowls, insulting Sam. Then he goes after Dean. "Does this one squirrel you away when the moose isn't around? He's a pretty sneaky squirrel. I've seen you skulking around." He says sneering at Dean. 

"Be nice Tyrion or I won't come tonight!" I whine at him making a pouty face. 

"OK I'll be good, but only cuz I want to see my favorite girl." He winks again and turns to leave. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." 

"Stuff it, Shakespeare!" I shoot back. "I'll be there. A lady always keeps her word. Even if said man is being a dick." I finish of sardonically. Tyrion grabs my hand and kisses it before his crew surround him and drag him away to the pool tables. He waves and mouths, "See you tonight my Queen." 

I shake my head and wave back. "We've got em’ boys!" I say triumphantly when Tyrion is out of sight! "Tonight, we will get some answers!" 

"God he's such an asshat!" Dean fumes. 

"What a tool!" echoes Sam, shaking his head. 

The rest of the day seems to drag on. Now that Tyrion is sort of on to us, Dean decides to keep an eye on me from afar, hoping Tyrion will slip up. I wonder what to say to Tyrion to get him to spill the beans. Sam and Dean are worried about my safety. I go to physics, then some study groups and take a walk. I pretend that everything is totally fine, although I'm in this thick fog with no clue what is going on around me. I keep quiet and try to keep my head down so no one notices me acting strange. In moments of clarity I think how everyone cannot notice what has happened to me, how can they not say anything. Maybe everyone on campus has gotten a little of this drug. And I get so mad again. But never for long. Dean is my constant shadow, keeping as near to me as possible, never letting me out of his sight, but still giving me some space. It's then that I decide, when I am me again, if he's still here and still interested, I'll be his. After all, he did notice me when I was invisible.


	17. Men in Suits

Chapter 17: 

Finally, it's nine o'clock. The Winchesters have of course checked the joint as much as possible for ways in and out. We have all gathered at the side door, waiting for Tyrion. "Remember to send either one of us a 911 and we'll come in, guns blazing and gank that sonofabitch," Dean says hotly. 

Sam eyes Dean, "You mean burst in and scare the guy, stopping him from hurting Alyx. Right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah." he waves off Sam as he heads behind the bushes to spy. Sam rolls his eyes and follows. 

They are surprisingly well concealed and quiet for being such big men. I wonder how long I'll have to wait for Tyrion to arrive. He sneaks up on me and picks me up and I scream in surprise. He whirls me around hugging me tightly. "I have missed you! But look how gorgeous you are!" He pronounces and smiles brightly. Then softly under his breath so he thinks I don't hear him. "I knew it would work!" His phone rings so he sets me down and pulls it out of his pocket. When he looks at the number, his eyes widen and he gets a little sweaty. He takes a deep breath then answers it quickly. "You are not supposed to be here. She's won't be ready for a few more days. OK. Yes. Yes. I..." He tries to say something more but keeps getting cut off. "Ok fine. I'll meet you in the lab in five. The code is 8592." He gets off the phone as soon as possible and pulls me close. Smoothing my hair, he says, "Some horrifying people are coming to talk to you. Act stupid, naïve and vain. I'll explain everything after they leave ok?" I start to argue as he unlocks the door ushering me inside. "Please don't blow it or they are liable to kill us. I'm being serious." He stops in his tracks to make his point, eyeing me and I bump into him. 

An icy chill creeps down my spine as I enter the building with a pleading glance toward the bushes. "I hope you heard that and come save my ass!" I think as the door starts to close. Tyrion grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs to his lab. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a hand shoot out of the bushes, catching the door right before it closes. I smile. As we walk down the hallway, Dean texts me. "I heard that bastard. We are following you up in case you need backup. Be brave my dragon." I beam and clutch my phone to my chest happily. 

We get to the lab and Tyrion turns on the lights. He takes me toward his desk and settles me down on a stool. Then Sam texts. "Saw some scary people entering. We followed them up. Now we are outside in the hall. If you need us scream. OK?" 

I reply to both quickly before Tyrion suspects something. To Dean, "I'm going to get that info we need Dean. I promise." To Sam, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Winkey face. But will do." 

Tyrion looks at me annoyed. "What's with all the texting. I need you to be present right now. This is important and some scary shit might go down!" 

"Just some school stuff. I'm done now." I say and hurriedly delete the texts. Putting my phone to silent, I put it in the pocket of my bag. "See. On silent and put away. I'm here." 

"OK." Tyrion squeaks as someone knocks loudly on the door. “Showtime.” Tyrion hurries over and opens it and in walk three ominous-looking gentlemen in suits. They all have a cold hard look in their eyes. I can see why Tyrion is afraid of them and vow to play along both for our safety and hopefully to get some answers. Tyrion and the men stay near the door talking quietly. I sit on my stool staring at them, waiting impatiently. Tyrion motions toward me then passes around his phone. Tyrion finally speaks up as they make their way over. "May I introduce Alyx, my first official test subject. I thought she could use it. Don't you agree?" He goes into professional mode. He pulls me off my stool and twirls me around. The men look me over from all angles, murmuring and nodding. I feel like a prized cow, or a dog in a dog show, the way they stare and walk around me nodding approvingly. Tyrion pipes up. "Most impressive no? And as promised dumbed down as you wanted. You did say that part was imperative." All three nod in approval. "Go ahead." He beckons. "Ask her something. She's still functioning, albeit with a smaller IQ and much more docile. I did say she was not quite ready." 

The three men begin questioning me. Rapid-fire, one after another. Easy things I would know the answers to in my sleep. Then harder and harder ones. Math, politics, history, art, entertainment. If I don't know it right away, I make a show of trying to think of the answer, especially as they get harder. Then, one man, I take to be the leader, starts to get personal. He stares intently with his dark eyes, asking me things nobody has the right to ask you. It makes me angry. I try to shove it down so as not to raise suspicion but I am starting to see red. Finally, I snap, grab a scalpel off the nearest tray and slash his face with it. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" he bellows. I'm so enraged and offended, I try to get at him some more. Tyrion steps in and overpowers me, twisting the scalpel from my hand like its nothing. He apologizes profusely to the man and pulls me away. But not before I see black goo ooze from his face where there should be blood. 

The man pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes away the goo. I watch the wound heal instantly before my eyes. Inside I am completely terrified. "What are these things?!" but I still have a role to play so I struggle against Tyrion trying to get at the man pretending its perfectly normal to see goo instead of blood. 

After folding up his handkerchief and returning it to his pocket he speaks. "It's quite alright. You did say she was a feisty one before you began the treatment. That was one reason you chose her; was it not?" 

Tyrion responds timidly, "Yes, but I'm still sorry she attacked you. Let me tie her up so it doesn't happen again." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Says one of the other men as he steps back to pull out some tablets from a briefcase. 

They all watch coldly as Tyrion grabs some rope and ties me to his desk chair. As he finishes up some knots he whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry about this. I'll get them to leave and then we'll talk." 

But the man with the dark eyes seems to have other ideas. "Didn't you say you had a few more doses to give her before the transformation is complete?" He asks Tyrion callously. 

"Yes." Tyrion stands up and faces them. "Yes, I did." He stammers. 

"Well give her one now." He demands. "Maybe it will calm her down some?" 

"She is not ready for another dose." Reverting to the ingenious mind he is as his work is being challenged. "Do you want her to become one of those things!" Tyrion bristles. "If we give her too much too soon, that could very well happen. With so many other subjects, I gave them what they wanted or could pay for and look what happened! Chaos! I have Alyx on a regulated dose. True she has progressed much more rapidly than I anticipated, but she is not ready. You arrived earlier than projected! If you had come when you said you would, this little incident here would not have happened." His nostrils flared in anger. 

"I see." says the leader obviously impressed with Tyrion's fortitude. "Well, what do suggest then?" 

He takes a moment to calm down and look at his notes on the desk. I'm hopeful he's thinking of a plan to get us out of this. After a moment he says. "She has received three full doses. Given her accelerated transformation, I think we only need to give her one more to get the desired effect you have asked for." I gasp in shock. "I would prefer to do that in two stages just to be sure. We don't want anything going wrong now do we?" The men all nod of course not. Tyrion heads to the fridge where he is keeping the drugs. He knows they are watching and doesn't dare try anything. He pulls out a tray of the sparkly blue liquid I keep seeing around campus. "As you know. I designed it so TXLYZ works best while the subject is sleeping. I'm going to add a sedative to the mix. It'll knock her out and if I'm right, we may actually get to see some of her changes first hand." 

"Excellent idea Tyrion, I do believe we have some time to spare?" Leader guy looks to his flunkies for confirmation. They check their watches and tablets then nod in agreement. 

Tyrion gets some more vials from the fridge and another liquid, this one a milky white. The dangerous men watch his every move. He pours various amounts of blue and white together in a cylinder. He does some calculations on a scratch pad nearby. Adds some water, looks at me, does some more calculations, adds some more liquid and water. Then mixes it all together until it looks like pale blue milk. I stare at Tyrion watching him work. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" I hear myself say as I feel a flush of desire. The men all ignore me and Tyrion is too busy to pay attention to what I'm saying. Am I crazy to be getting turned on while strapped to a chair about to be experimented on?! What is wrong with me?! I grunt in frustration. 

Tyrion then pulls a ten-milliliter syringe from the drawer and fills it with the pale blue concoction. He takes a deep breath and comes over to me holding it menacingly. I glare at him "Don't you dare touch me, Tyrion Grey! You asshole!" The scary ring leader steps up and slaps me so hard I see stars. One of the minions rushes behind me, tightens my restraints and holds me so I can barely breathe. "Can't breathe!" I gasp out. 

"You don't need to for long, Bitch!" says the ring leader vehemently, glaring. 

I'm affronted and turn my glare to him. The minion holds me stable. Dark eyes backhands me again. I blackout for a sec or two. When I open my eyes, Tyrion has just pulled the syringe away from my neck. Empty. "I'm sorry about all of this Alyx. So so sorry!" He whimpers. I see the tears in his eyes so I know he means it. I shoot daggers at him and start to scream something obscene at him but a wave of drowsiness hits me. Tyrion duct tapes my mouth shut saying, "It's for your own good." But I can see how awful he feels as I start to fade in and out of consciousness. 

"He put a sedative in there. No!" I silently scream as I fight the tranquilizer. "No! I can't fall asleep, who knows what will happen if I do!" I struggle against the restraints and duct tape, trying so hard to stay awake. 

"Shhhhhh," Tyrion says petting my hair. "It'll all be over soon. I think you're going to thank me in the end. Shh now."


	18. The Explanation

Chapter 18: 

I wake up what feels like minutes later although I know more time than that has passed. I realize I am now strapped to a table. My head hurts like the dickens and I feel super groggy. I try to talk but everything hurts. A moan escapes my lips however and I feel a shadow looming over me. "Drink this. It'll help your head." Says Tyrion offering me a straw. I take a few sips and my head starts to clear, the pounding subsiding. I take a few more and my brain kicks into high gear. 

Eyes shoot open and I jerk my head away. "No! What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" I say to Tyrion through gritted teeth, shooting daggers at him. 

"Ummmm, what I told the guys I would do. Gave you a mini-boost laced with a tranq." I growl at him. "I know. I'm sorry! It was the only way I knew they wouldn't kill us. You want to live, don't you?" 

I struggle feebly against the restraints. I feel so weak and out of breath. I lie there livid, trying not to explode. "What does that mean exactly Tyrion?" I ask in a low voice. 

"Um..." He changes the subject. "You have been getting a lot of texts from Sam and Dean, those goofs at lunch. They seem really worried about you. Your phone was locked but there are at least twenty messages." Then a thought dawns on him. "Were you sent to spy on me?" 

"You don't get to ask me any questions!" I spit out at him. At least my voice is strong. 

"How many times can I say I'm sorry about all this. If you'll just let me explain..." He pleads. 

"Do it! I want answers!" I bellow out. 

"First things first. I'm going to untie you," he begins. 

"That's a start!" I yell. 

"Then I'm going to leave for a bit and go get some food." He finishes warily. 

"No! You stay here and explain yourself!" I scream angrily. 

He starts backing up to grab his things. "Believe me things will go smoother this way. Fifteen minutes, then I promise I'll be back and explain everything. Don't you trust me?" 

"Do I trust you? Don't I trust you?!" I stare at him accusatory. "Of course I don't trust you! Look what you've done to me" I roar at him and struggle some more. I take a few deep breaths before I can look at Tyrion again. "But as I'm here, strapped on this table, what choice do I have?" He looks at me cautiously and a little afraid. "Fine! Fine." I cave and sigh heavily turning away from him. 

He leans over scrutinizing me, not sure if I'm going to attack him once I'm freed. "Once again I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I'll fix it if I can Alyx." He undoes the straps, looks pleadingly into my eyes then runs from the room. 

I lay on the table for a few minutes collecting my thoughts and letting my anger fade. I am quite coherent, thank goodness and millions of things run through my head. The task at hand is to see what has been done to me so I can deal. I slowly and shakily sit up from the table. I feel a little dizzy so I close my eyes and wait for it to pass. When it does, I open my eyes and look down. "Oh yay!" I say sarcastically. "My boobs decided to grow some more." Now they are roughly the size of basketballs. It's then I notice I'm wearing a hospital gown. "Double yay!" I sigh. I slip off the table. It feels a long way to the ground. "Great. I shrunk some more too." I'm wobbly and unsteady on my feet but I know I have to see. I make my way towards the large mirror on the other side of the lab, leaning on things for support. I feel strange and unnatural in this body. As if I've been put into a new one. I know it's me, but it doesn't feel like me and I'm pretty damn sure it doesn't look like me. I don't know what to expect and am scared to find out. 

I reach the mirror. I keep my eyes closed until I'm in position. I take a few deep breaths, fearful of what I'll find. I find I can’t force myself to look. I’m too scared. I wrestle with myself for a few minutes more finally convincing myself that if I don’t look, I won’t know how to deal. And that I don’t want to have a full-blown panic attack in front of everyone. That would be embarrassing. I open my eyes and stare at the stranger looking back at me. She doesn't even look like me anymore. She looks perfect like someone created her in a lab. I look around me at the lab and snicker, "I guess she; I mean I was." I reach out and touch the mirror. "That can't possibly be me." But it is. The arm moves where I tell it, my eyes following it as I wave at myself. My mouth opens and closes, my head shakes no. I am totally freaking out inside I can feel the panic rising. I grab a chair so I don't pass out. Sitting in the chair I breathe deeply till I’m calm enough to study this new me. My eyes are anime huge and have lightened to a Caribbean blue. My already great nose is still there but has become smaller, as has everything in general. Thank goodness, my hair hasn't seemed to grow longer. It's now a perfect blend of auburn and blonde, smooth, shiny and what's not in a braid is perfectly curled. I can't tell if I have shrunk anymore, but if so, it's only by about an inch. I have the smoothest creamiest complexion without any blemishes like they've all been wiped away. All my scars and even my tattoo is gone! I feel a prickle behind my eyes. I turn away and bring my knees up to hug them, trying to calm down. I can't hug my knees with these basketballs on my chest! They feel heavy and abnormal. So instead I curl up in a ball in the chair to succumb to the waterworks. But the tears don't come. 

I then realize I'm curled up on a desk chair, with plenty of room to spare. I'm tiny and delicate like a little bird. A strong wind could blow me away or someone could break me in two without much effort. I raise my head. "Well not with these jugs!" I think and stifle a laugh. I'm feeling stronger, so I wriggle off the chair to stand again on my teensy feet. "Here goes nothing," I say and remove the hospital gown to gaze underneath. I have an itty-bitty waist and a smooth stomach, like most the fat has melted off me. You can see the bones moving under my skin but there's just enough pudge there they don't stick out. Smooth muscular legs lead up to a heart-shaped thigh gap. A freaking thigh gap?! Now I roll my eyes and turn around to get a look at my backside. Yep, my butt is a perfect inverted heart. I rewrap myself in the hospital gown and head to Tyrion's desk, giggling to myself. It is kind of funny. I wonder if I'm really what guys want and who Tyrion had to poll to find out what the perfect women looked like. I sit at Tyrion's desk looking for something, anything that will give me a clue to why he decided to do this to me. I find nothing. 

I've started to get cold so I rummage through my backpack looking for something else to put on. I find one of Dean's flannels. "He must have snuck it in there this morning." I think with a smile. Then I remember Tyrion commenting on all the text messages. I find my phone on Tyrion's desk, looks like he was trying to figure out my password. Luckily, I had changed it last week. I'm surprised I can even still remember it! I pick up the phone to read through them and find out why the guys never came in to save me. I nestle in Tyrion's office chair, covered in Dean's flannel. Turns out they followed the men back to their car to get a peek at their license plate. Sam and Dean tried to follow them but when they headed out on the country roads the boys figured they better not follow. The men must know the area pretty well to head into the country this time of year. There was already snow on the mountains. The last text was about twenty minutes ago before I woke up and said they were coming back to the lab to collect me. 

I hear the familiar jangle of keys at the door as Tyrion returns. Suddenly I am famished! He sticks his hand in holding a bag of tacos. "I've brought tacos." He announces and pops his head in. I just sit in the chair. I know I'm no match for Tyrion in this new body. Not until I get used to it anyway. 

"Bring them!" I order. I am still furious with him, but I'm also hungry. I figure I can at least take care of one problem. 

He enters and hands me the bag. "From that place you like. Near Roskie." I grab the bag and eat in silence, watching Tyrion become more distraught as I sit there boiling. 

After I've had my fill of tacos I finally speak. "Are you going to finally tell me what the hell is going on? Or do I need to call Dean to come smack it out of you!" I can feel my anger rising, almost as if it has a mind of its own. 

"Please!" He pleads. "Just wait before you call them. You owe me that." 

"I owe you shit Tyrion!" I hiss at him. "Look what you did! LOOK!" I scream. "I don't even look like me anymore! You never asked me. You took it upon yourself to experiment on me!" My anger growing with each sentence. "Look at me! Am I even human anymore?! I don't feel like it. I look like a life-sized doll someone created! What the hell?!?!? When Sam and Dean get here, they will kick your ass so hard! I'll watch them do it and I'll enjoy it! You deserve it you slimy, sniveling asshole!" I pick up my phone and call Dean. 

He picks up, "Hey we just got back to campus. It's good to hear your voice. Are you ok?" 

Trying to keep the anger from seeping out, I say through gritted teeth. "No. Not really." 

"Why that little shit! I'm going to...." Dean yells angrily. 

I hear Sam take the phone from Dean. "Deep breaths Dean! Calm down." Then to me. "We're at the door. What was the code again?" 

"8592," I answer. Again, amazed I know it. 

"Be right up," Sam says and I hear a click as the line goes dead. 

I know Dean is mad enough to kill Tyrion but to his credit when he arrives, he rushes past Tyrion over to me. He takes my hand and looks me square in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks breathlessly. I shake my head. Tears have started welling up again. I brush them off. I thought I had dealt with this earlier. But when I see the look in Dean's eyes, I lose it and start angry crying. Dean pulls me close and I hit him in the chest sobbing. He whispers trying to soothe me. Sam waits at the door surveying the scene before him. He closes the door and locks it. He meanders his way over to us and as he passes by Tyrion, he punches him in the face. 

He cries out in pain. "OWWWW! Let me help her! I think I can... maybe... somewhat?!" He checks to make sure he's not bleeding before continuing. "I had to wait until they were gone before I could." 

"Well?!" Sam says motioning and Tyrion rushes to the fridge. 

By now my anger has really kicked in and I get off the chair. I rush at Tyrion, the anger giving me unnatural strength, but I don’t know how to move in this body and collapse. Dean grabs me pulling me up and I fight against him. He grunts as he is having a hard time holding me back. "Sam! Let's get her on the table! If he can't fix her..." He doesn't finish his sentence but steals a murderous glance at Tyrion. They wrestle me onto the table. Tyrion is fumbling around in the fridge, looking for something. I start screaming obscenities at him, anything hurtful I can think of. Sam and Dean get me into the restraints as I continue to struggle, trying to get at Tyrion across the room. Dean smooths my hair. "Easy there, sweetheart. Let him help you." But I'm too far gone to hear his words. 

"Um, Tyrion her eyes are turning red... Is that normal?” Sam asks fearfully. 

"Oh shit!" He yells. He's pulled a vat of liquid from the fridge, this one pale green. He does some quick calculations, pulls some green liquid, adds some water, mixes. Then grabs a twenty-milliliter syringe from the drawer and fills it. He runs over and plunges the solution into my neck. It feels like ice as it enters, a cold fire making its way through my system. It burns so much I blackout, again. 

When I come to minutes later, I feel more like myself. Clearer than I've been for days. I blink against the stark white lights of the lab and stammer, "What? What was that Tyrion?" My mouth feels dry and chalky. 

He looks up from his chair where he was, I think, praying. "Thank GOD! It worked!!!" He shrieks with relief and joy rushing over to me. "I was so worried you wouldn't get it in time. I should have done it before the tacos. What was I thinking! You were so mad and my nerves were frayed from being terrified. I needed some comfort and I knew you would be hungry so I thought hey tacos..." 

I reach out or try to reach out from my straps. I tug at his coat. "Hey, Tyrion. You're rambling. Focus. Start over and explain." 

"Sam grab some water." He directs Sam to check the mini-fridge behind his desk. "I gave you an antidote. Well, a prototype antidote anyway. I haven't officially tested it on anyone yet. When I saw what was happening all over campus with the other people who had taken it. The anger, the violence. The mind-numbing brainlessness. I knew I had to fight back, stop the shift if I could. But they were watching me. Always watching me!" He turned pale and shaky thinking about the men. 

"Hey now. There. There." I pat his hip. He sets me free and I sit up on the table. Sam hands me water with a straw. "Now tell us what the hell is going on? Start at the beginning." 

Tyrion takes a breath and the whole story comes tumbling out. How he got the internship. The company saw his potential right away and started him on his own project, TXLYZ. The purpose was to enhance the good stuff in people. They thought maybe they could cure cancer. Enhance the good cells so they could overtake the bad ones. Sounds science fiction, right? But then a dark shadow company took over the pharmaceutical branch and those three men came into Tyrion's life. They told him to change the formula. Add something to make people more vain, dumb and docile. Tyrion didn't see the point of that and told them no. They threatened him. When he still refused, they threatened to come after his family, after me! He couldn’t let that happen so he reluctantly acquiesced. 

He went through all the phases of testing. Tried it on mice, dogs, even some monkeys, but they were animals so he couldn't really tell if it was working or not. Tyrion couldn't tell anyone else what he was doing either, not with the threats looming. He tried a little bit on himself and thus got really, really, really ridiculously good looking. The scary men took notice and were thrilled. They asked him to bump up his research and try it out at the school as a "designer drug". They had backed off when they saw he was complying and so he had some space to create an antidote. Mostly it was for himself. But then he thought of all the ramifications of what could happen and it became about others. It was soon discovered that if people weren't getting this drug on the regular or if they consumed too much too fast, they'd become violent and animalistic, reverting backward toward the cavemen. By that time Tyrion didn't know who had taken it and who hadn't. He wouldn't be able to give the antidote to anyone without being certain they had taken the drug. He was worried about enough of the side effects already. 

Sam interjects. "That makes sense. Remember those bodies we saw at the coroner's Dean? They looked human but it was so hard to tell. They were completely messed up." 

"Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean." Says Tyrion mulling it over. "Wesson isn't really your last name is it, guys?" They nod no. Tyrion thinks a little more. "Hey you wouldn't be the Winchesters, would you? I heard some of the men talking a couple of times about those lousy Winchesters. 'Sam and Dean, they always ruin everything!' These guys wanted to make sure things were kept secret and worked properly so those Winchesters wouldn't get involved. Are you them?" 

Dean nods. "That's right. We are the Winchesters. They were talking about us? How? Like they personally knew us or had only heard of us?" 

"Like they had heard of you by reputation. Who are you guys?" Tyrion asks now curious. 

"May I?" I interrupt. Everyone looks at me. "Is there more to the story Tyrion?" He nods. "Then finish it. The time for questions is later. We need all the facts." Everyone nods in agreement. 

Tyrion starts in again. How he wasn't tracking it at school but wished he had. He knew the dumbing effects from when he had taken it himself and was worried about everyone. He needed a case study: controlled dosage, controlled ingestion, and documented observation. He picked me because I was his friend. He knew how often I'd get down on myself. He always thought I was beautiful, I just couldn't see it. He knew how desperately I wanted to be normal, to look normal, fit in. So he thought he'd enhance me, just a little. He didn't want to lose my brains, just enhance the outside. He added the counteragent to help slow the physical changes and hopefully stop the loss of brainpower. But I took to the formula better than expected. He was always going to tell me about it, but then things got so complicated between us. And those crazy men were chomping at the bit for some news, he never got around to it. Till today. I had changed so much Tyrion felt I needed to be told. Then the men showed up and ruined everything. He'd been so nervous, he'd forgotten to add some of the antidote, only realizing it when he'd returned with the tacos. They'd wanted to see how I was progressing, see about the effects in person and if they were on the right track towards mass production. "The only reason I'm telling you two all of this," he points at the Winchesters. "is I don't want them to have it. It's not even something that should have ever been created! There is no practical use for it. It started out as something good, but now... I knew it was stupid and tried to shut it down and that’s when those yahoos threatened me. I didn't know what else to do. I had no one I could tell, could talk to about this, so I kept working and... and... and look where we are." He finishes off. 

Everyone sits in silence pondering all that Tyrion has said. Dean is the first to speak. "Sam, should you give them the talk, or should I?" 

"Do you think it's time?" Sam asks hesitantly. 

"This is sounding more and more like our kind of thing Sammy. Those men, how they acted. I think we should. They have a right to know, especially if their lives are in danger." 

I look at Dean and nod my head. "I'm sick of being out of the loop. Please tell us guys." I reach for Tyrion and he sidles over still unsure of my feelings toward him but grabs my hand. 

"Alright, you guys asked for it." Dean starts. "As you know Sam and I are brothers. And we fight monsters." He pauses. "Yes, monsters are real. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches. I even thought you were one for a while Tyrion. Oh, and angels and demons are real too. Now I know what you are thinking. Monsters? Really? But it's true. I think you've seen enough to know that. Pretty sure its monster related. Those guys are probably monsters in disguise." 

"Yep." Sam echoes. "All true. There have been signs all over the country. Yours is the latest case in a long line of cases. That's why we're here. To find out exactly what and stop it. Now obviously you're involved and we need your help to ferret it out." 

Tyrion and I stare at each other in shock. Eventually, Tyrion speaks. "Something felt off about the takeover. The guys felt uneasy in their own skins. Almost as like the bodies they were in weren’t their own. I never saw them eat or drink anything either. Never! Even during the first few weeks when they had a guard on me at all times. They never went to the bathroom either! They all creeped me out. Now I know they aren't human. Thanks for that. Earlier when you cut that one guy and he didn't bleed. Just oozed black goo. That was terrifying!! I didn't even know what to think! I..." 

Dean grabs Tyrion gruffly, cutting him off. "What'd you say?" 

"Those men earlier," Tyrion said pushing Dean off him. "Alyx got pretty pissed at them and slashed the director in the face. He bled black goo and after he wiped it off his face the wound healed instantly! If I weren’t so scared, I would have been fascinated. From a scientific point of view." 

Sam and Dean exchange knowing glances. "Roman. Shit!" They both say at the same time shaking their heads. 

I pipe in. "Hey everyone it's getting late. We're all fried, exhausted. We've heard plenty of narratives and now this news about monsters? Let us try to absorb everything and get some sleep OK? I think that's for the best. Sam, can you drive Tyrion home? He's a mess. We'll follow then all go back to my place. I'm sure Mina will be glad to see you, Sam." I give Tyrion a hug. "I'm still mad at you, but I understand. Let's go get some sleep and tomorrow we can help make it right ok? Research and a plan." He nods and we all gather our stuff. 

Tyrion is starting to go catatonic from all the stress so Sam helps him down the stairs. I'm not faring much better. I'm so tired from everything that's been thrown at me the past few hours. Mentally and physically. Dean scoops me up and carries me out to the Impala. It's kind of nice, but I feel awfully pathetic. I punch Dean lightly. He teases me back. "Not that you need the help, but I couldn't resist a damsel in distress. Just this once." He winks and kisses my forehead. "I know things are crap right now but I'm gonna make damn sure that you get everything you deserve, Alyx. You're one amazing woman." I sigh happily and lean into his chest inhaling the smell of him. He deposits me gently in the passenger seat and turns on his baby. As the engine roars to life I fade into sleep.


	19. All About Mina

Chapter 19: 

I awake when we arrive back at my apartment as Dean is carrying me upstairs. I pretend to be asleep. Sam is running interference with Mina. He doesn't want her upset when she sees what's happened to me. Dean gets me inside and tucks me in. Then heads back out into the hallway to have one last talk with Sam. The door is cracked and I can hear them arguing. "We need to call Bobby and Cas. Let them in on what we learned." 

"We will Dean. Tomorrow. We need some shut-eye too. We won't be good to anyone if we're not rested." Sam replies. 

"You're right." Dean says, "But help me grab some books from the trunk first. I want them here in case..." 

"You can't sleep. I know, but you really need some." Sam echoes. 

"Come on Sammy this is important." Dean retorts. 

"Everything is important Dean. Look Mina's texted me, I'm calling it a night. You do whatever you want. Please try to get some sleep." I hear Sam and Dean both leave. Sam goes across the landing to Mina's and Dean heads outside. Dean returns and I hear him in the living room, pages rustling. I want to go comfort him for a change but I can't summon the energy. I fall into a fitful sleep only resting when Dean joins me in bed sometime later. 

I slept even with my dreams full of awful things. Blood, fire, teeth, black goo, shadows. I knew it was because of what Dean had told me, about the monsters. I somehow managed to get some sleep in with Dean by my side. Maybe he was the angel in my dream that kept chasing everything away. I don't know what any of it meant and I longed to talk to Dean about it all. He, however, was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, lying there like there was nothing to worry about. I smiled and went to tap him on the shoulder but remembered what Sam had said and changed my mind. I didn't know what to do so I wandered into the living room to see the texts Dean spoke about. They were old musty volumes and I couldn't make a word out of them. They looked to be written in some kind of foreign language. I sighed; no answers were going to be found from them without a Winchester present. 

I decided I could at least make breakfast. That was something I knew how to do. I realized that I felt much stronger, not like a pathetic weakling. My boobs had even shrunk a bit; however, they were still massive. I returned to the bedroom for proper clothes realizing I'm still in the hospital gown from last night. I watched Dean snoring softly. I ruffle his hair, noticing the drizzle of honey and sprinkling of cinnamon swirl. You can’t see it unless your're close. He looked so cute, all relaxed and wrapped up in my fuzzy blankets, hugging my stuffed unicorn. I grabbed some things off the floor and Dean's flannel. As I wrapped up in it, I inhaled his scent. A hint of musk, whiskey, gasoline, coffee, and gunpowder. It was heavenly, so manly, so Dean. I head to the kitchen, set about making a breakfast casserole and Belgian waffles. Soon Dean appears scruffy hair and sleepy-eyed. "Do I smell bacon?" I smile at him as he sits down. There's a knock at my door and Sam and Mina appear. 

Sam's holding four steaming cups. "I picked these up after my run this morning. This one," he hands one to me, "is tea for you." 

Mina winks at me behind his back. "He runs!" I know, I mouth back beaming at her. She must really like Sam. True to her nature she doesn't comment on my appearance. 

"Thank you for remembering," I say. "How on earth did you manage to go on a run this morning? I don't think I'd have the energy." Then to everyone else, "You want some bacon?" 

"God yes!" Dean cries and grabs a handful. We all laugh and help ourselves. 

"Nice to see you looking chipper and dare I say it, better than yesterday? Sam comments. 

"Yeah, you can say it. Yesterday. Last night, in particular, was not a good time for anyone." I reply. I remove the casserole from the oven and bring it over along with a heaping pile of my waffles. "You guys dig in. I need a moment with Mina." I grab her hand and drag her to the living room. "So. Samina." I start off. 

"Oh, so serious," she says with a giggle. "Bringing out my full name." 

I punch her lightly. "What has Sam told you about what's been going on and why he’s here? Are you up to speed?" I ask her. 

"Um well, I guess now would be the time to tell you. I know what's been going on. Everything. Except about what Tyrion did to you." She gestures to me. "Which by the way, aren't you gorgeous?! Like someone's fantasy!" I frown at her. "Sorry, off-topic. And it’s not like you asked for it, but I can’t apologize if you really are." She shakes her head. "I mean I know Tyrion was up to something but it was never clear to me what exactly it was. I saw you changing. Was I worried yes, but I knew everything would be revealed in time. I heard most of it from Sam and a little from Dean. You know he really cares about you. I think he may even love you." 

"Don't change the subject." I brush her off. "Sam told you everything? Just like that?" I ask bewildered. I'd known him for days and he never said anything to me. 

"Well not exactly..." 

"Not exactly." I retort back. "What does that even mean? And how would you know how Dean feels about me?" I sit there staring at her, so confused. 

She doesn’t say anything so I nudge her waiting for a response. Finally, she blurts out. "I'm telepathic okay." 

"Excuse me? What?" I look at her like she has just grown three heads. 

"Telepathic. I can read people's minds and auras. Been able to since I was twelve." She divulges to me. "I never told anybody but I'm telling you now because I know you've seen some wacky shit the past few days. I thought now you might actually believe me when I told you." She puts her hand over her mouth suddenly terrified of what she's confessed. 

I sit in silence absorbing yet again some unbelievable information. A few days ago, I definitely would have called her nuts but now that I think about it, it doesn't sound so crazy. I think back on our friendship; how she always seems to know if something is bugging me and sometimes knows what I'm going to say before I say it. It all makes sense now. I open my mouth to speak, 

"Hey, Alyx!" Dean hollers. "Do you have any more syrup? I can't find any in the fridge." 

"Be right there," I call. I look at Mina and pat her hand. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. This conversation is not over." I head into the kitchen to grab the syrup for Dean. I hear the front door slam shut. "MINA!" I roar after her. 

Sam stands up looking at me crossly. "What did you say to her? I'll go get her. I've finished anyways." 

"No Sam. Please stay here." I plead. "We kind of had a fight. Let me see if I can fix it. Okay?" He hesitantly returns to his seat and nods. I hand Dean the syrup and run across the landing to Mina's. 

Her door is open. I enter and find the hall closet thrown open and her suitcase pulled out. I head toward her room and find the suitcase on the bed already brimming with clothes. I hear Mina in the bathroom rummaging around and muttering to herself. "Why? Why'd you hafta go and say something? You idiot! Alyx is probably terrified of me, thinking I can read all her thoughts! What if she says something and these Leviathan come after me again?! I just can't!" She slams the lid down on the toilet and starts to cry. I know she would be mortified if I saw her that way so I wait in the hallway to give her a moment. Soon the crying stops and all I hear are sniffles. 

I knock on the door and slowly push it open. "Need a tissue?" I ask. 

"What are you doing here?" She looks at me, her green eyes bloodshot and her pale skin red and blotchy. 

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Our conversation wasn't over. I told you that and you ran off!" I state. 

"I just dropped a bomb on you. I thought it would be best if I just leave." She answered quietly starting to twist the Kleenex she's holding. 

"I've been having bombs dropping on me all week. I'm still standing." I say walking over to her, kneeling down and patting her knee. "I may not look it, but I'm a tough cookie. I can take it." I squeeze her knee reassuring her. "So, you’re telepathic. NBD. It kind of makes sense actually. I mean yeah, it’s a little weird. Thoughts are supposed to be private but I've never been afraid around you and you seem to have it under control." I sigh and lean against the bathtub. "Everyone has a little weird." 

"Really?" She looks at me, trusting me with this heavy secret. "You're okay with it?" 

"Yes," I snicker. "I mean it's not something you asked for and I'm sure you've probably tried to get rid of it." She nods and I continue. "It's a part of you. I may not understand it but I'm your friend and I love you, therefore I accept it." 

"Wow! Who knew you would be so cool about this! I should have told you ages ago." She sighs relieved. 

"And you could have. Come here, you big baby!" I wrap her in a tight hug. "You know you can tell me anything. Anything!" I say fiercely. We pull away and I stare into her big green eyes. I move a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm curious though, how does it work?" 

She sniffles again, blows her nose then laughs. "You know I'm not really sure how it works. I kind of concentrate on someone and poof I can hear them in my brain." She pauses. "It's different with everyone though. Some people are harder to "hear" than others. Some I can't hear. I only see colors showing their mood or frame of mind." She stands and grabs her brush. "I have learned to tune people out. Unless I'm rundown or the person is experiencing something extreme. Those are the screamers. Kind of hard to ignore someone screeching in your head. Sam is like that, he's so intense. Then there's Dean. I get swirls of color from him, sometimes a word or two. The things those boys have gone through..." She stops and clutches the brush, takes a deep breath as if she experienced them herself. "You’re like Dean in that way. It's mostly swirls and colors, I have to concentrate especially hard to hear you guys. But that's one reason I like you. It's a nice break for my brain." She begins brushing, her hair a perfect marriage of copper, ebony, and chocolate. I was always jealous of it. Until now. "You two have the warmest auras!" Mina blurts out. "They actually complement each other well. Dean's is purple and green, yours yellow and pink." 

"Yellow and pink? Really?" I giggle. "That's awesome. I'm actually comforted by the fact you can't read me. Makes it feel less invasive." 

"Good." She smiles. "That's one reason I don't tell people. No one likes their privacy invaded. That and there are dangerous people out there who want to find me and use me. I won't let that happen. If I keep quiet it's easier. Stay off the radar, you know?" 

"Makes sense. What were you muttering when I came in? Lev. Levi..." I ask interested. 

"Leviathans. How to explain them?" Mina ponders. 

"How about we try?" Sam says from the hallway. We both turn to see the guys listening to our conversation. I wonder how much they actually heard. "What do you know about them, Mina?" 

She turns to face them. "Not much. All I know is that they are ancient, evil, immortal creatures that are scary as hell. They killed my parents when I was seven and the reason I grew up in foster care. They tried to find me but I got passed around a lot. I was an odd kid, even before I grew into my gift. When I started hearing people..." 

"I think we missed that part of the conversation." Dean interrupts. "Hearing people? Like dead people?" 

Mina laughs, "No Dean, I'm telepathic. As in hearing people's thoughts." Sam and Dean look at each other warily. "I'll prove it." She stares at Dean intensely. "Right now, you're freaking out. I can tell. Your thoughts are all murky and dark but a few words are coming through. Bobby, Castiel, dead, Roman, Purgatory, and a general sense of unease and dread." She turns to Sam. "You're thinking too fast for me; It's all jumbly but you have the same sense of fear and anxiety that Dean does. Bottom line is you both know something you're not saying. Don't you?" She crosses her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah, we might." Says Dean gruffly and leans against the wall. "Let's head back to the food and talk some more. You can finish your story. You were twelve when this all started?" 

We all head back to my place, no one saying a thing. The smell of food is inviting and loosens us up. Mina continues her story once we latch the door. "Yes. I was in one of those foster homes with so many other kids. With those people that are in it for the money and don't really give a crap. They were OK people otherwise. It was about a month after I had just had my first period." Dean makes a face, but Mina ignores it. "Guess it was puberty that caused my gift to emerge. Anyway, my "mom" said she had something from my parents. There were instructions that I was supposed to get it after my first red flower. I was given a small box with Celtic runes and symbols on it. Inside was a letter, a small book, and this necklace." She pulled a beautiful moonstone from beneath her PJ's. "I think it was given to help me channel my abilities. I always feel more focused and in control when I wear it." 

Dean butts in. "Your parents were witches, right?" 

"Dean," Mina scolded. "Don't get all judge-y on me. I can see it in your mind." He rolls his eyes but shuts up and helps himself to some more waffles. "They were gypsies, I guess you could call them witches, many often do. All I know is there was magic inside them that had been passed down from generation to generation. I remember my grandmother was a fortune teller and my mother could speak with the dead. My father didn’t have any gifts of his own, but his mother could touch an object and know its history. All this might seem pretty weird to you but it all seemed normal to me. I was never frightened of it as a child. Many people I knew had some sort of extraordinary ability. I had forgotten all about this until I received the letter. It explained everything; how if they were to both perish, I would not remember a thing until I had read the letter or had gained some sort of ability. In the book were spells, incantations, notes and information to help me develop my powers, were I to have them, or ways to protect myself if I did not. Nothing happened for a month after I remembered everything. Then I started to hear snippets, a word here, and a word there. At first, I thought I was hearing ghosts like my mother. It took me a good year and a half to get a handle on things and understand what was going on. It was really rough, hearing so many things I wasn't supposed to. I started getting shuffled around, even more, when I would slip up and divulge something that I shouldn't have known. No one wanted to deal with a "difficult" kid." Mina paused to take a bite and sip of water before continuing. "I was fourteen when the Leviathans came. I had just started to get a handle on my powers. I'd only read about Leviathans in the book my parents had left for me. There was a section on monsters to be wary of and they were in it. No information, just a small blurb, and a caution. According to my book, they want magic for themselves. They hunted me. Always a few foster homes behind until they had finally caught up. I was in a home with a very nice couple who took a chance on me. They knew I was a little different and wanted to help. They were even considering adopting me. I got them killed." A few tears slid down her face before she could continue. "I have been on the run ever since. College is the first place I've been in longer than six months." 

"Since you were fourteen?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Since I was fourteen. It's a big university, in a less populated state. I thought I could be normal for a while before taking them on. Do some research, meet some people, hone my powers, have some fun." She smiles at me. "If I can help I will. I know you don't trust witches Dean, but sometimes when we use our magic, we are the best weapon you have against the supernatural." 

Dean nods unsure of what to think. "Sam call Bobby. Let him know what we're up against. I'm going to see if I can get ahold of Cas. Excuse us a minute, ladies." 

Mina chews her food while I digest all this new information about the person I thought I knew. "Is Mina even your real name?" I finally manage to ask. 

"Yes. Samina is my real name. Mina is easier to forget so I go by that. I wanted my diploma to have at least my real first name on it. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that, but just know if I could I would." She smiles hesitantly at me. 

"I understand," I say finally. "I don't like it, but I understand." Sam and Dean return.


	20. A Conversation with Bobby and Maybe a Plan?

Chapter 20: 

"Dammit, Cas. Why won't you answer your freaking phone!" yells Den angrily as he sits back down at the table to finish his waffles. 

Sam ignores Dean's outburst and begins talking about his own phone conversation. "Bobby says there have been signs. Not from Roman of course. He really is dead and so is Sucrocorp and all that. But there have been signs, like what we saw when they were here before. Starting about six months ago. He didn't want to say anything till he was sure... Said we had enough on our plates dealing with Lucifer and the rift. Bobby was going to bring it up after we got back from this case, but we called him about it first." 

Dean nods. "Okay. Leviathans it is then." 

I interject, "Do fire, teeth and black goo have anything to do with those creatures?" 

"Not fire, but the others yes." Says Dean. "You have heard the Greek mythology of Titans?" Mina and I both nod. "The Titans are based on the leviathans, though they pre-date them. They are shapeshifting monsters of black goo. With sharp, sharp teeth, hell-bent on eating everything in sight while creating death and destruction wherever they go. They were the first things created by God. He was worried because they were too hungry and destructive so God created Purgatory to hold them and keep them away from all his other creatures. They showed up back on Earth about six years ago. They were smart, organized and efficient. Dick Roman of Sucrocorp was their leader until I sent him back to purgatory. The only way to know if you were dealing with a Leviathan was if they bled black goo. They can replicate you from any form of DNA. We always wondered if they were all gone when we killed their leader. That was their one weakness. Having no loyalty to anyone except Dick and that was through fear and intimidation. When Dick was killed, we picked off what was left. Or so we thought." 

Sam takes over. "Bobby has some ideas about their movement since then. We got the majority of them when we attacked Sucrocorp. Bobby knew we couldn't have possibly gotten them all. Bobby thinks there's only about twenty or so left. But he's checking with other Men of Letters now that we can do something about them. Maybe Cas knows..." There is a knocking at the door. "I hope that's him now." 

"You stay with Mina here in the kitchen." Says Dean protectively. "Just in case." 

I look at him miffed. "I'm coming Dean, it's my house!" I do however look through the peephole to show him I'm being careful. I look to see Tyrion's goofy grin glaring back at me. I open the door wide. "Hey come in! We are having a pow-wow to discuss everything. Go catch up with Mina and Sam in the kitchen. I made breakfast." I say after giving him a little squeeze. 

Tyrion looks at me in surprise. "You made breakfast?" 

"Yeah. I can cook you know." I glare at him and turn to Dean. "See. It was just Tyrion. Why are you so worried?" 

"These guys are bad news Alyx. You have to be careful now." Dean scolds me. "We don't know what the Leviathans plan is or who knows about Mina or what could happen." He runs his hand through his messy morning hair. "I gotta take a walk. Check out the neighborhood. Think. I'll be back." He shoves his feet into some shoes and heads down the stairs. "Go get Tyrion up to speed." 

I returned to the kitchen where Tyrion and Mina were helping themselves to the large breakfast I had created. "I can't believe you made all this!" Tyrion exclaims with this mouth full. "Where have you been hiding your cooking skills?" 

"I learned a lot of things this summer without you around to hang out with." I bark at him. "Plus, you always preferred doing it," I smirk. 

"Have me stand corrected. I'm never cooking again!" He cried joyfully taking another bite. 

"If we get out of this." I throw back some shade. If it weren’t for him, we probably wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. I think. 

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks. 

"He said he needed to think and wanted to check the perimeter," I tell him. 

"That sounds like Dean." Sam sighs. "OK so now that everyone is up to speed with all parts of this case. Ideas?" Sam looks around at the three of us. "I mean Dean and I faced them before but this seems different from what Tyrion is telling us. It's a small faction, what's leftover from Roman's empire. It probably has something to do with world domination. They are hungry bastards. Can you think of anything else that might be useful Tyrion? Maybe who's in charge? Last night you were too spooked to talk about it." 

Between bites of food, he began. "They seemed extremely nervous, scared even. Except for the big one. You know which one I mean Alyx." 

"The one who hit me?" I clarify. Tyrion nods. "Oh yeah. If anyone is in charge its gotta be him!" 

"I don't think he's in charge," Tyrion says after mulling things over. "I never saw him sweat like someone in charge does. He seemed upset or annoyed if my timelines weren't met though. Like if I didn't succeed with the formula, he didn't succeed. And he sure didn't like that. The others seemed edgy. Not in front of me. No, they were all assholes around me, acting all macho, but I watched them as they left. I always wanted to make sure they were actually gone before I breathed! Maybe someone else is calling the shots as a general and big guy is his right-hand man. Do you know of anyone that could be Sam?" 

Sam thought a moment. "I have a few ideas but I need to..." 

"Check with Bobby and Castiel before jumping to any conclusions." I butt in. "Am I right?" 

"Yes, but you don't underst..." Sam started to reply. 

"Who are these guys that you rely on so much?" I question, cutting Sam off again. With a round of "Yeahs" from the others... 

"Well, Bobby is like our Dad. He raised us while our real Dad was off hunting." Sam explains. "He taught us about all things creepy and weird as well as how to fight a bit. Cas... Well, Cas is complicated. Let's forget about him until he arrives and you can meet him ok? It'll be better that way. We need to think of some ideas anyway." 

I knew that Sam was uncomfortable talking about Cas and felt we had a right to know, but I let the issue drop. We did have more important things to deal with at the moment. "Your right Sam. Let's see what we can come up with guys." 

We begin to think of how we can fool them at the lab. How we could re-engineer TXLYZ to stop the side effects they create. Help stop the spread of addiction on campus and the loss of brainpower. Ways to force the Leviathans into revealing themselves. Basically, anything we could come up with that would stop these monsters. Dean returns a while later, nods at Sam and joins in the discussion. 

"But why are they wanting everyone to look their best?" Dean inserts his way into the conversation. "Last time all they wanted was everyone to get fat so they could eat us. It doesn't make sense." 

"You said you faced these things before? About five or six years ago? What happened?" I asked. 

"Six years ago, we came across these guys. Dick Roman, the businessman, and CEO of Sucrocorp ring a bell?" 

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Tyrion says. "Dick was buying up a bunch of agricultural businesses, especially those that were involved with high fructose corn syrup. Are you saying he was a Leviathan?" 

"He was THE leviathan," Dean answered. "Their leader. Wanted to turn everyone into fat lazy slobs so we were easier to eat. He only saw us as food." 

"But we ganked that bastard and sent him back to purgatory along with, we thought, all of his friends." Sam finished. 

"Yeah we thought, but he did have far-reaching hands." Dean pondered. "I was sure a few small groups remained, but we always got sidetracked on other cases to do much looking. Now it seems one of the remaining has taken the mantle of Roman and must be re-organizing. We know they need someone to lead them, right? It's their kryptonite. We have got to find out who it is if we're going to take them down." 

"I thought we were just going to stop them from terrorizing us!" I gasp. 

"That's the first step," Dean reassured me. "But we have to eliminate them completely or the human race is doomed. They will keep popping up, again and again! Try to eat us all!" 

"That doesn't sound like fun!" I exclaim. "I suppose you're right Dean. If they only see us like cattle and were trying to eat us before, why the switch? Why go in the opposite direction? It doesn't make much sense does it?" 

"Nope if only we had some more intel." Dean sighs. Just then his phone rings. "Yes! It’s Bobby!" 

"Put it on speaker," Tyrion demands. "We want to hear what he has to say." 

"Alright." Dean acquiesces. "Hey, Bobby! Finally! We were all wondering when you were going to call us back with some more news! Has Sam told you about our accomplices? Cuz they are listening and eager to hear something." 

In his gravelly voice, he replies "Boys, it's looking like the remaining groups of Leviathan have found each other. We know they wouldn't have done this on their own. It’s looking more like an outside source has found each group and united them with a common goal. I'm not exactly sure who's in charge, or what that common goal is but I'm sure it's not good. Neither does Cas. He's checking on something and will arrive to explain things soon." 

"Where'd he go, Bobby?" Sam presses. 

"I didn't ask. All he said is it shouldn't take long. Didn't he text either one of you?" Bobby asks. "Idjit said he would." Sam and Dean check their phones again and sigh when they don't see anything. 

"He's still getting back into the swing of things Dean," Sam says giving him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure he's fine." 

"You know I can't help but worry Sam!" Dean hisses. "After that thing with the Lance, then Lucifer and the rift..." 

"I know. I know." Sam replies supportive but trying to keep Dean calm. 

Bobby grumbly interrupts, "Dean. You know how he gets sometimes. Especially if he thinks something is his fault. He'll come round." 

"Yeah. Yeah. OK. Stow the touchy-feely crap guys. We got work to do!" Dean says gruffly. 

"Dean take me off speakerphone," Bobby says. 

Dean grabs the phone, stands up and walks across the room, leaning against the window. He and Bobby talk quietly for a few minutes, then he wanders back over and hands Tyrion his phone. "He wants to speak with you. Privately." Dean claims. Tyrion went off to talk with Bobby. We all kind of sat around the table looking at each other. 

"I guess everyone has eaten enough?" I ask. "Let's clean this mess up. Boys, you clear the table. Mina, help me with the dishes." I turn on the radio and Taylor Swift comes blaring out of the speakers. I hurriedly turn it down. "Sorry I forget I'd left my iPod plugged in. Is Taylor OK?" 

"Only if its Shake It Off!" Dean snickers. 

"You got it, Dean." I wink at him and find the track. Then we clean up the kitchen with Taylor crooning in the background. 

Soon Tyrion returns and hands the phone to Mina. "Your turn. I'll take over here." Mina wipes her hands off and leaves the room to talk with Bobby. 

"What'd he want?" I ask Tyrion point-blank. 

"Oh, he was asking me some questions about my formula and my opinion on the Leviathan. If I had anything that might be relevant to what they are doing now. That sort of thing." He answers back cheerfully. 

"Okay." I say. "Start washing!" I point to the soapy sink. Then I start thinking furiously. "WTH is going on with these Leviathan? Why on earth am I involved?! Just two weeks ago I was a normal college student minding my own business. Now me and my friends have joined up with monster hunters to save the world!" 

Tyrion blows soap in my hair. "Alyx! Earth to Alyx!" 

"Hey!" I shout irritably. 

"You were doing that spacey thing you do." Tyrion points out to me. 

"Sorry, my brain is full." I sigh. And it was. All this new information was a little hard to swallow. I, however, was glad that I had the brains to actually think about these problems. 

Dean comes over and nudges me. "Sam does that all the time when he's sussing things out. You two actually have quite a bit in common. IDK why you even like me." 

"Me either Dean. Sam is totally more her type." Tyrion speaks up over me. 

"Hey, guys! I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm invisible!" I roar. "I'm liable to smack you both!" They grin at each other. 

Sam intercedes. "Guys leave her alone." 

I turn around to give Sam a warm smile. "Thank you, Sam." 

He nods. "My brother sure can get a bit pushy!" 

"A bit?!" I say sarcastically. 

"Yeah. But he's such a teddy bear inside. He wuvz hugs." Sam says sweetly as he punches Dean on the arm. 

"Hey now Sammy, I can still kick your ass." Dean challenges him with a gleam in his eye. 

I smile at their silliness and yap. "Boys! Have you finished cleaning the table up?" 

"Yeah," Sam says. "I was actually going to pull out my laptop, but I need your WIFI password. And can I borrow Tyrion? I wanted to talk to him about some things." 

Mina returns and hands me the phone. "It's your turn it seems," she says with a sigh. 

"Mina, help out Sam with the WIFI, will you? I shall return." I say with a smile as I saunter away. When I'm in the safety of my room I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello, Bobby?" 

"Hey." He replies in a gruff voice. "Alyx is it?" 

"Yeah," I answer. "Looks like I'm last on your list." 

He chortles. "You sound like a nice girl. How did you ever end up in this mess? It doesn't seem right." 

"Thanks for saying that Bobby. It's just my luck that one of my best friends happens to be a chemistry genius. And the other one is psychic! If they weren't my friends then I probably wouldn't be in this situation." 

"Maybe, maybe not." Bobby murmurs. "From what I'm hearing from the others, it sounds like you might have been involved anyway. Even if you didn't know Mina and Tyrion, your proximity to them might have brought you in. The Leviathan would have assumed you knew them, Mina living across from you, and Tyrion growing up right next door. They'd have gone after you. They are spiteful that way. This way is better. This way you can survive. And Alyx, I want you to survive. You are good for Dean. I hate to admit it." 

"Bobby?" I say confused. "What on earth do you mean? I'm good for Dean." 

Bobby clears his throat. "I know you don't know him yet, but you've gotten under his skin girl." I open my mouth in shock. "He texts me quite a bit, you know. Dean is like a son to me. And the past few days, I should say since he's been on this job, he's mentioned a girl.” He pauses awkwardly, “Well, he's mentioned you." 

"Whaa...?" I gasp in shock. 

"Lemme finish." He grunts. "The fact that he's even mentioned you has got me intrigued. He never talks about women. Ever. But in almost every text since he saw you at that party, he mentions you. How he feels an overwhelming need to protect you. To stop whatever is going on and save you. How he can't stop thinking about you even when he should be concentrating on finding the big bad. IDK what is going on in his head, but he deeply cares for you. And that's why I needed to speak with you. Make sure, you're not in some way purposely making him so damn distracted! He needs to focus on defeating these Leviathan. They are wicked smart and almost destroyed us last time. I got shot and nearly died! Dean went to Purgatory. Sam got lost! We were a mess! We need Dean running on all cylinders here. You get me, girl?!" 

I'm silent for a minute before I respond. "Listen Bobby. I appreciate your concern about Dean, I do. He said you're like a father to him. But I'm telling you that I didn't know anything about the supernatural until just a few days ago. That's the truth. All I have ever heard are stories I read about or watched on TV. I never imagined in my wildest dreams it was all true. I have never even heard of a Leviathan. I couldn't even say it properly until an hour ago. I'm a tough chick, I can usually take care of myself. If you think for one second that I planned or wanted any of this, especially to distract Dean from his obviously very important job, have you got it wrong." 

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "That's good to hear Alyx. Good to hear. I'm just letting you know, I've got my eye on you." He finishes. 

"Duly noted Bobby," I say, disappointed that he could be so suspicious, even after talking with me. "Do you need to speak with Sam or Dean again?" 

"Yeah get Sam will ya?" He asks roughly. 

I walked out to the kitchen to find Sam and Tyrion in a heated debate. "Sorry to interrupt Sam but Bobby needs you," I say handing him the phone, glad to be rid of it. 

"This discussion isn't over with. I'll be back." he hissed at Tyrion. "Yeah, Bobby?" He wanders off. 

"What are you two arguing about?" I ask Tyrion, trying to get my mind off of the conversation I had with Bobby. He kind of hurt my feelings. 

"Oh, you know. Logistics, scientific details in capturing these beasts." He replies. "Did you know nothing hurts these guys? To even make a dent you have to decapitate them, spell them or splash them with Borax. And then it’s only temporary! There is technically no way to kill them! Kinda makes things a little harder don't cha think? What on earth are we going to do?" 

"Can't we catch them?" I ask, my brain kicking into high gear as I focus on something other than Bobby.

"I don't follow..." Tyrion responds. 

"You know. Capture them and put them in a box and lock them away from everyone and everything?" I say an idea forming in my mind. 

Dean walks in listening in on the end of my sentence. "Alyx," he says. "That's kinda what God already did when he put them in Purgatory." 

"Hear me out, Dean." I request. "I get that God locked them away in Purgatory. But they were still in Purgatory. Like other monsters, creatures and beings had access to them, right?" Dean nods yes. I continue. "Well, what if we put them in a box and then move them somewhere that nothing has access to." I finish. "Course that would mean we'd have to have some way to get them to this place. That might involve magic that has to be written down, that could potentially get into someone else's hands and then they might have access to the box... Sorry, I'm rambling here. But do you get what I mean?" 

"You might have a point..." he says. I can see the wheels turning in his brain. "I wonder if God..." he trails off. “Hey, Sammy!" 

"Yeah? What?" He says appearing from his conversation with Bobby. 

"Com’mere. Did you hear this idea of Alyx's?" And Dean proceeds to tell him what I said. 

They begin discussing it quietly in the corner while Tyrion and I stare at each other. I hear fragments of the conversation. "What about Chuck? A box large enough? Other dimensions? Unoccupied? Would Cas know if this would work? What about Amara?" 

Tyrion and I shrug and decide to head to the living room to ask Mina about her thoughts on the subject. I figure the Winchesters know a little bit more about what is going on in the supernatural world. They would think of the right questions and then we could find answers to them once they let us in on them. "That sounds like a feasible idea," Mina says after I tell her my idea. "But what kind of box are you talking about? How big? How could we seal it? There are a lot of unanswered questions to solve here Alyx." 

"I know, but do either of you have ANY other ideas that sound like they could potentially work?" I ask irritated. Mina and Tyrion look at each other and shrug no. "OK then help me come up with a rough draft of this idea. List possible questions that the boys will ask and we have to answer. It's the start of a plan at least." We begin brainstorming and don't even notice how the time flies.


	21. A Friend Arrives

Chapter 21: 

The doorbell rings. Who on earth could that be? All the important people I know are here with me. I yell "I'll get it!" as I head to the door, wondering if Dean heard it. I guess not as he doesn't immediately run to protect me. 

I pull open the door to find a tall attractive man wearing a trench-coat and a backward tie. He has the bluest eyes that have ever blued. He stares at me inquisitively before speaking in a deep baritone, "Hello. Is Dean here?" I stand there enthralled, peering at him my mouth open. He doesn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable with me standing there gazing. "Dean? Or Sam? Are they here?" He asks me again. 

"Who is at the door and why are you staring?" Dean asks coming toward me frustrated. I told you not to answer it yourself!” He grabs the door and opens it wider. "Cas? Finally! Where have you been?" he asks the man as he pulls him into a big bear hug. "Did you lose the ability to send a text message?" He cajoles Cas. Dean turns to me. "This is Castiel. Can he come in?" I nod, my mouth still open. I can't place my finger on it, but there is something about this man that's not quite right. I am not afraid, in fact, it's quite the opposite. I feel nothing but warmth towards him. Dean closes my mouth with his finger and whispers, "Stop gawking and follow me. You wanted answers? You'll get some now." He quietly shuts the door, grabs my arm, throws his other over Cas’s shoulder and pulls me toward the living room. "Sammy! Look who decided to join us!" He hollers as we enter. 

"Cas! Bout time!" Sam gives a sigh of relief. He swoops in to give him a hug as well, though not as enthusiastically a Dean did. "We were starting to worry. Although you know Dean would never admit it," he says teasing. 

"I forgot to text you didn't I," Castiel says in his deep voice. "Sorry, it was imperative that I get home and I didn't think about that." 

"We know buddy, but you have to remember us little guys." Sam gently chides him. "Especially if you're going somewhere without service, like home." 

Castiel clears his throat, "Ah yes. Sorry guys." He says apologetically. He turns toward our merry little group. "What do we know?" 

As soon as Mina gets a clear view of Cas she gasps. I had wandered over to them during the greetings. I whisper, "I know right?!" 

She whispers back startled, "He's... he's not human Alyx!" 

Tyrion and I glance at Mina, "What do you mean not human?" We ask and huddle closer to each other for comfort. 

Mina stares at Castiel, both with a sense of apprehension and curiosity. We turn to look, trying to see what she is seeing. Sam and Dean look pretty uncomfortable with the whole situation. No one is saying a word, everyone just staring at each other uncomfortably. Mina asks quietly "What are you?!" 

Everyone starts talking at once. Sam and Dean looking at each other and mumbling, "Well you know, he's a... why can you see past his vessel? What the heck is going on?" 

"Humans can't see me, how can you? Are you not human either?" Cas asks as he peers intently at Mina. 

Tyrion is frustrated and yells, "I don't understand what you're talking about Mina! He looks totally normal." I nod in agreement not sure what to think. As I mentioned before, I don't feel threatened by him, but if he's not human shouldn't I be scared? 

"Alright everyone, Shut up!" Dean bellows. We all stop talking and look at Dean. "Let Cas explain things okay?" 

Cas walks up to Mina speaking only to her and ignoring us all. "Do you know what I am?" 

She peers at his face as he gets closer, "No human has eyes that blue!" She giggles nervously. "I think I should be afraid of you, but I'm not. I get a calming, safe feeling from you.” She reaches toward him but doesn’t quite connect. “Your aura is a bright blue and white, like fire. Do I see wings there? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were an angel, but then..." she trails off and drops her hands. 

He stops about a foot from Mina, he doesn't want to startle us more. "Samina, you would be correct. You must have magic if you can see my wings, see that I'm not human." Then he turns to Tyrion and me. "I know it sounds impossible but yet it's true. I am an angel of the Lord. A seraph. I have come to help the Winchesters." He turns back towards Sam and Dean. "I was in Heaven trying to get some information on the Leviathan. Chuck and Amara are still on hiatus. I sent word to them when I first got a whiff the Leviathan might still be on Earth. I was hoping they had gotten my message and were going to help us finally get rid of those cursed creatures. But nothing. We can't do what we did last time Dean, I will NOT be going back to purgatory if I can help it. That place was very… unpleasant. What should we do instead?" 

Everyone starts talking at once again. "An angel are you kidding me?" Tyrion wails throwing his hands up. "What next the tooth fairy?!" he continues mumbling to himself. 

"How can you see him Mina?" I ask curious. "What do his wings look like?" I realize something and get very cross with Dean. "Chuck, Amara Purgatory, You guys were talking about this earlier." I pointed at Sam and Dean. "Is that why you wouldn't explain things? You thought we would think you were crazy if you said you have God and angels on your side?" They nodded. “I think we are way past that. I mean we are dealing with supernatural beings that eat you! If they are real then wouldn't it stand to reason that everything else is too? I mean give us some credit!" I say exasperated, glaring at them. Tyrion stops mumbling, nods and joins Mina and I with the glaring. 

Sam speaks apologizing. "Do you blame us? It's a lot to take in. Not everyone can handle these types of things. We didn't want you to freak out. That's all." 

We all nod and look at each other. "We get that," I say, with murmurs of understanding from the other two. "What's the story with Cas then? I mean how do you know each other? It's obvious there's some history here." 

"That my curious friends, is a long-complicated story for another time," says Dean, avoiding the subject. "Now that Cas is here, Team Freewill is complete. We can get down to business. Just know that Cas has been with us a long while. We trust him completely. Now, everyone sit so we can brainstorm and come up with a complete plan." 

I seemed to be our little groups spoke person so I spoke what we were all thinking. "Ok, I get that's he's an angel and that we are facing Leviathans. But we need some help putting this all together. In a nutshell, we need background. I think it may help us to understand things and potentially help with the brainstorming." 

They look around at each other and decide to let Castiel take the lead. He starts, "Long before there was anything else in existence, there was nothing, a void. The Darkness arose from that. She was the beginning of everything. A horribly destructive, supremely powerful amoral force. She is one of the two fundamental components of reality itself; the other being her younger brother, God. If one of them is destroyed, reality ceases to exist. God began to construct things to show his sister the beauty of creation. The beauty was just there, waiting to be born as they had been. But every time God finished a new world, The Darkness, or Amara as she liked to be called, would destroy it. God then created the four archangels; Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, to help him combat her. Their combined strength was barely enough to defeat and entrap Amara in a prison. But trap her they did. God created a mark that would serve as both a lock and a key to her prison, entrusting it to his most valued lieutenant, Lucifer. 

With the darkness safely locked away, God was free to create the physical universe as we know it now. He also made many other galaxies as well as heaven. Chuck as he's now known, then created the Leviathans, the first beasts. Dean sort of explained them earlier. Chuck was concerned with their destructiveness and insatiable appetites. He feared they'd eat anything else he created, so he made the monster realm known as Purgatory and locked them there. Next Chuck created angels and all their classes and sub-classes. He then created the human soul and the physical vessels that held them. Souls are incredible power sources, remember that." Castiel nodded at us to make his point and make sure we were still following. "To protect his most cherished creations he placed them in the Garden of Eden. Some of this you may know from the Bible, but it does leave out some key parts. 

After generating humans, Chuck asked all of his other creations to bow before humanity and to show them more love than himself. All the angels and archangels complied, except for Lucifer. He refused to bow before a species younger and inferior to him, arguing humans were flawed and therefore unworthy of God's love. The mark binding Amara was slowly corrupting Lucifer, boosting that hatred. Lucifer openly rebelled against Heaven and God causing a war. Lucifer went to his older brother Michael for help. Michael refused and on God's command cast Lucifer out of Heaven. 

Looking to get revenge, Lucifer managed to enter the Garden. He twisted a human soul, Lilith, into the first demon. Still in the Garden, he convinced Adam and Eve to consume the forbidden fruit, later leading to the corruption of the world and the fall of man. God was forced to remove humanity from the Garden for disobeying him. Lucifer then created the princes of hell, the first four demons after Lilith; intending for them to become generals in his war against heaven. Lucifer then began talking with Adam and Eve's son, Abel. In order to save his brother from corruption, Cain made a deal with Lucifer. His soul in Hell for Abel's soul in Heaven, as long as it was Cain who sent Abel to Heaven. Cain struck down his brother. Lucifer was then able to transfer the mark binding The Darkness to Cain. Unable to bear the grief of killing his brother, Cain took his own life. The mark resurrected him as a demon, a knight of hell, a powerful soldier in the Hellish armies. Cain gained a reputation as one of the worst and deadliest demons to walk the Earth. Lucifer ordered Cain to train more Knights, creating all of demon-kind to supply him. Lucifer made different species of demons just as God had created different types of angels. Red-eyed demons, Black-eyed demons and later white-eyed demons who all began torturing other souls to create even more demons. 

Being unable to permit any more evil, God created the realm of hell and banished all demons there, locking them away. Chuck created a special cage, in the deepest darkest corner of hell, powerful enough to hold Lucifer. On God's command, Michael defeated Lucifer and cast him into that cage. Gabriel, the youngest archangel, fled to Earth as he could no longer bear to watch his family fall apart. While the third archangel, Raphael, chose to side with God and Michael. Chuck watched over his creations hoping they would figure things out for themselves but they did not. Lucifer had corrupted them. Eventually, Chuck left Heaven out of sheer disappointment in his creations. The angels ferociously cried and wailed for their father to return, but he did not. Eventually, Michael and Raphael turned their attention towards ruling the Universe. They figured that if they couldn't have their father back, they'd take the Universe for themselves. Despite being immensely powerful beings themselves, they'd need the Word of God to rule something so massive. The Word of God is basically an instruction manual on the natural order of things, how the universe should be run to create balance.” Cas explained further. 

“Fast forward millennia later and Lucifer escapes from his cage. Continuing his vendetta against Heaven and the angels by starting the apocalypse. The Winchesters and I stop it. Shoving Lucifer back in his cage along with Michael, but not before he causes some serious damage. A civil war breaks out in heaven and I somehow end up being chosen as a general on the side of free will." Castiel shifts uncomfortably at this admission. "In desperate need of power to defeat Raphael, who wanted to restart the apocalypse, I mistakenly open Purgatory to claim the power of all the souls there. Which is how the Leviathans got here in the first place. When I claimed all the souls in Purgatory, they slipped out too." Castiel finishes ashamed. 

My little group stares at Team Freewill in a new light. "That was the short version?" I ask. "Wow!" We sit absorbing everything that was said. "Things are making more sense. Even so, what's going on with the civil war in heaven? Is it over? Who's in charge now? Dean was talking about Lucifer, a rift and a lance? What about Amara and Chuck? There are still lots of unanswered questions. In fact, I'd say more questions now." I sigh slightly annoyed. 

"Sam? You wanna take over?" Dean asks. "I need some coffee." 

"Fine." Sam waves him off. Dean heads into the kitchen to get some coffee. Castiel follows him. Sam continues the saga. "Some years back, after the Leviathans fiasco, Dean received the mark of Cain to defeat a knight of hell. Since heaven was too busy fighting their civil war to care about what happened to us, we had to find our own way to stop her. Abaddon was ruthless and vicious. We had no other way of defeating her. The mark began to drive Dean mad just as it did to Lucifer and Cain so we had to remove it. Removing it released the Darkness. That made everyone band together again. Heaven and Hell. Amara was too strong for any one of us to face alone. All the angels got back together and Chuck returned. We released Lucifer to help us defeat Amara as well. Us fighting together ended the civil war. Heaven is run as a democracy now. Chuck and Amara went on sabbatical to try and sort out their differences. See if they can work together and be a family. We were going to put Lucifer back into the cage but he went AWOL. Running all over the place doing as he pleased. We almost lost Cas during the hunt for him. A false lead sent us to a prince of hell who was none too happy to be disturbed. Cas was severely wounded by the Lance of Michael then. This particular knight collected weapons from both sides and happened to have the lance handy. Luckily, we have the king of hell on our side and Cas was saved in the nick of time. Or should I say we have the ambivalent demon king of hell on our side. Because when it suited him, Crowley would help us. He hates Lucifer as much as we do, maybe more because Lucifer tried to steal Hell out from under him. I’d still say I win in the hating Lucifer department. After all…” Sam stops and takes some calming breaths. I can tell Lucifer is a sore spot for him. “I’m getting off-topic, anyway, Lucifer created a Nephilim. A Nephilim is half-angel, half-human and stronger than the angel who created it. We were worried about what that would mean for the world. We chased after the women and Lucifer, hoping to stop both of them. But Jack was born. He created a rip in the universe. Dean, Castiel and I were able to trap Lucifer and Jack on the other side of that rift and seal it. If it weren’t for the help of Crowley, who knows what state the world would be in today. He died closing the rift. I'm still not sure if I'm happy about that or not. He was a snarky jerk, but he sure helped us out of a lot of jams." He concluded. "I hope that helps out with the questions." 

"We keep learning more and more about you guys. BTW, thanks for saving the world." I say appreciatively. We all nod gratefully at Sam. 

He looks slightly embarrassed. "Hey, it's our job. But you're welcome." He runs his hand through his gloriously thick hair. "Does that fill in the important blanks that led us to where we are now?" 

I look at my companions. "Anything you think we need to know that was missed?" I ask them. "Now's the time to ask." 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

He glanced up at the apartment again, as he had for the umpteenth time as he smoked his pipe. Fire flashed in his eyes and he wondered what the Winchesters were hatching. He saw the angel, Castiel, arrive and had a slight qualm about the success of his plan. "It doesn't matter." He thought. "Even if heaven was involved, they can't stop me. Not this time." He said with a smirk and an evil glint in his eye. "As long as that witch doesn't figure out the extent of her power.... and I'm pretty sure I made that possible." He had a flair for killing, it was true. Probably why he was such a feared leader. That or his dashing good looks. Either way, he was thisclose to getting what he always wanted. What is it they said? Good things come to those who wait. So, wait he would. He laughed maniacally then turned and walked off down the street, whistling to himself.


	22. Dean and Cas

Chapter 22: 

Dean heads straight for the coffee pot to see if he can salvage some from breakfast. Cas comes in and sits at the table watching. "That's her? The tiny one with the mouth and the enormous breasts? She's the one you told me about in those texts?" Cas asks despondently. "It's because she's perfect isn't it?" 

"It's not like that Cas!" Dean hisses angrily. "I met her before that happened. There's something about her... She has this light inside... I… I can't explain it." He throws the old coffee out in disgust and starts about making a fresh pot. He feels Cas's agonizing stare on him. He starts a pot of hot water for tea as well. 

Several minutes go by in silence. "We're working with another witch now?" Cas asks after a beat, ignoring Dean's outburst and changing the subject. "I thought you said never again after that thing with Rowena." 

Dean sits at the table with his head down waiting for the pot to brew. "I know I did. It's not like I want to... But its Alyx." He picks his head up to look into the ocean that is Castiel's eyes. "I know we've been close," Dean says and reaches out, gently touching his hand, pleading with him to understand. "But I, I love her Cas." The realization hits Dean like a freight train, but he knows it’s true. "I love Alyx and I want to spend the rest of my sad sorry life with her. Making her laugh and smile, trying to make her the happiest women on the planet." He falters and moans, "How did I even get here?! I'm not that guy! I've never been that mushy guy! I don't..." 

Cas takes his hand back from Dean's and scooches closer. He grabs Dean's face and kisses him deeply as a few silent tears slide down his face. He pulls away and says softly, "I know Dean. It's okay." Cas grasps Dean's hand and kisses it before placing it gently on the table. The smell of coffee begins to permeate the air. "I knew this day would come; I just wish it wasn't so soon. I wanted more moments with you, with us. I knew it was borrowed time, but I had you so it didn't matter. I hoped if we were together this day wouldn’t happen." A few more tears slip out of Cas's eyes as he moves his chair back to its original position. 

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean asks bewildered. "You hoped what day would never come?" 

"The day you met your soulmate," Cas replied tears falling freely now. Dean looked at Cas like he was nuts. Cas sniffled and continued, staring at his hands. "It's like that story from Greek mythology. How humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half. Only it wasn't Zeus who split them up. I know it sounds crazy, but Chuck liked the idea of twin souls, of a soulmate, so he kept it. Of course, you silly humans don't know any of this, or why you feel it in your gut. That aching need to be with someone. When you find them it's like coming home. There is an inexplicable joy because your heart is whole, it’s now complete. Even if you think that you are whole already, your soulmate is the piece that you never even knew was missing. You are content and happy.” Cas pauses to wipe his eyes. “Once met, if you are forced apart your souls will still be held together by this magical bond of love. You'll find your way back to one another eventually. No matter what stands in your way. Twin souls are partners, equals, unified together and spiritually in sync. There is an unspoken understanding of one another. Your life goals are compatible and complementary to each other. A perfect yin and yang if you will. It's undeniable, once found you cannot be separated, its fate. It's one of the things I admire most about humans. Your capacity to love. And nothing shows that more clearly than when someone has met their soulmate." 

"A soulmate Cas? Really? Are you making fun of me?" Dean asks curtly. 

"Of course not Dean! Do you think I'd be acting like this if it wasn't true?" Cas spit out between quiet sobs, staring at him with water-laden eyes. "I loved you even though I knew I could never keep you! I love you still! But I saw it, Dean. Inside her. She is your soulmate, your missing puzzle piece. She fits. And, and I don’t." He crumbles into the chair fighting to keep it together. 

"What a load of crap Cas! You expect me to believe in soulmates? You know how I feel about you!" He quietly rages trying to keep it down so we don't hear in the living room. "Are you saying it was all for naught? That I wasn't feeling what I felt with you? That this was all a lie?" He gestures wildly at himself and Cas. 

Cas looks up into Deans emerald eyes, "No it wasn’t a lie. I’m saying that it doesn’t matter how much I love you, I’m not her. I can’t fit in your heart and make you whole, even if I want to.” 

“What if I want you to? We’ve been through thick and thin Cas. I know what I feel, how I feel about you.” Dean whispers and reaches across the table for Cas’s hand again. 

Cas moves it so Dean can’t reach and sighs back. “It doesn’t matter Dean. It can’t happen. I can’t fit in a space I’m not made for.” 

Dean looks disappointed. “But Cas, you know me… l…lo… You know how much I care about you.” 

“Why can't you say it to me, Dean? Just once before I let you go? Why can't you say you love me?” Cas cries out and gets up, the chair pulling harshly on the linoleum. He goes to look out the kitchen window and compose himself. Dean has seen him cry enough. 

Dean was ready to explode at Cas, but he saw Cas's heart-wrenching reflection in the window and couldn't do it. He’s surprised to find himself almost in tears as well. He takes a deep calming breath and saunters over. He’ll try again. He reaches for Cas's hand and entwines their fingers together. "No Dean, we can't," he says helplessly and tries to pull away. 

Dean yanks his hand back, not letting go, causing Cas to look first at their hands and then at him. Dean takes another deep breath. "Castiel. You know how hard it is for me to say the words, but you know that I do." Dean leans down and brushes a tear from Cas's cheek. "This is really confusing for me. I was happy, you and I. I wasn't expecting to meet Alyx. And I sure wasn't expecting to fall for her either. I don't know what to do here. I don’t know how to make it okay." 

Nothing but silence from Cas for a few moments as he collects himself. Sighing painfully, he squeezes his eyes shut allowing a few last tears to slip out, "Yes you do Dean. The fact that you can say you love Alyx proves my point. She is your soulmate. I only hoped you'd never find her. Then..." He collapses into silence. 

"Castiel. I'm... I'm..." Cas reaches up and puts his finger to Dean's lips stopping him. 

"Don't." He shakes his head bitterly. "Don't say I'm sorry or have the nerve to say I love you now, just because that's what I want to hear." 

Dean exhales sharply. "Look, I don’t need to feel like hell for failing you. Okay?! For failing you like I’ve failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don’t need it!" He throws Cas’s hand away and takes a step back. He takes a minute before continuing. "Look. You know I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you Cas. Ever." Dean leans into him. "I have no idea how this works. If you say she is my soulmate, I'll believe you. When it comes to really important things, I know I can trust you." Dean steps in and pulls Cas's face up to gaze into his misty blues. "I don't want to lose you though. I can't lose you. You’re the third member of Team Freewill. There’s no team without you.” Dean pleads with him. “Promise me? Promise me I won't lose you!” 

Cas pulls his face away and dries his eyes before speaking, "From the moment you came into being Dean Winchester, I have loved you. Then I got to have you. For a time. That will have to be enough." He pauses, closes his eyes and continues. "I can't stop loving you so I will stay. And I'll be happy for you... I AM happy for you. Even though everyone has a twin flame, it is still quite rare for humans to actually find them." Dean tries to smile but instead drops his head onto Cas's shoulder. They stare out the window, having come to some kind of tenuous agreement. 

I head into the kitchen and find Dean leaning on Cas. "Am I interrupting something?" I ask timidly. They break apart and turn around almost guiltily. "I was! Oops, I'm sorry!” I apologize. “Everyone was wondering about the coffee situation. Caffeine always helps the brain process and with everything you've told us lately I thought we could all use some... I can come back." I say trailing off. I notice that Castiel has been crying and Dean looks a little ashamed of himself. 

"It should be ready," Dean says, quickly changing the subject and wandering over toward the coffee. "I was going to bring out the pot with some mugs for everyone." 

"You kind of need mugs for that." I gently tease Dean. 

"Where are they again?" He asks. I laugh and Dean smiles. 

"They're over here," I say and open the cupboard showing him. 

"May I use your facilities please?" Cas interrupts our banter with a pained look on his face. 

"Of course. Down the hall to the left. Last door straight ahead." I direct him. 

"Thank you." He says and heads off. 

“Wonder what that was all about?” I muse. I turn around and find Dean with his arms full of mugs. "Grab the coffee pot and that unicorn mug. It has your tea." He says. We head towards the living room. "I can see you like unicorns Alyx. Any particular reason?" He asks trying to brighten the weird mood from the kitchen. 

"They are whimsical and magical and magnificent. There's an air of mystery to them and they are majestic and beautiful. That about covers it." I say with a twinkle in my eye. 

"Wow! That's some serious love right there. The stuffed one on your bed is exceptionally soft." He mentions. 

"I noticed you took a liking to it last night." I mock him. 

"Don't tell anyone okay?" He asks a little embarrassed. 

"Don't tell anyone what?" Asks Tyrion as we reach the living room and he reaches for a mug. 

"Oh, nothing," I say mysteriously. Tyrion shakes his head and gulps down some coffee. Once everyone has a cup, we all sit in silence drinking and thinking. Cas returns to the living room and turns toward Dean as if to sit by him. He changes his mind and comes to sit between Mina and me on the couch. "I know it's probably none of my business," I say quietly to Cas, "But are you alright?" 

He looks at me mystified. "Thank, thank you for asking." he stammers out. "But I'm fine." He glances at Dean, then back to me. "Or I will be." He says firmly as if he is trying to convince the both of us. 

"You’re a part of this team, right?!" I say with a grin and pat him on the back. "Gotta make sure we're firing on all cylinders." He nods in agreement and accepts the mug I hand him. "There is something going on there that I probably should know about." I think to myself. But now is not the time. We need a plan and we need one now. 

"Don't you all have classes you need to attend?" Cas says suddenly with a realization of what time it is. 

Tyrion laughs, "Yeah well technically, but I think our problems are a little bigger than school right now. We can make up the notes next week if we live that long." 

I reach over and punch Tyrion in the arm. "Don't say things like that Tyrion! You'll jinx us!" 

Sam tsks, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he does have a point." 

I throw a pillow at Sam's head. "Not helping Sam!" He dodges the pillow quite easily and beams smugly. "Did you tell Cas about my plan Dean?" 

He clears his throat and looks at Cas remorseful. "Um no, we didn't get to that part. Why don't you ask him about it? So far it's seeming like the best one we've come up with." He takes a big swig to finish his coffee and reaches for the empty pot. "Oh look we're out already, I'll go make some more. Discuss." Sam gives Dean an odd look as he leaves. 

After I finish explaining my box idea Cas replies. "That does sound like a workable idea, but there are still a lot of holes in it." 

"I know there are. But could it work? That's the question?" I challenge. 

"IF we could ensure that we got all of them and IF we could ensure that there was no possible way to reopen the box.” Cas seems to stare into space thinking, ticking things off of his fingers. “Yes, it could work." Castiel nods. "But those are two very big ifs." 

"See that's where ya'll come in," I state trying not to get frustrated. "Obviously we know nothing about the supernatural or magic except for Mina. So that would be for you guys to figure out. Unless you have a better plan." 

Dean returns with a fresh pot. "What's the consensus?" He asks. 

"I shall return to heaven and see if anyone knows of any sort of device and defense that is available to use," Cas says standing up. "All the angels will be on board in helping if I mention the Leviathans." 

"That just leaves us with..." Sam starts. 

"Research." laments Dean. "I really hate research!" 

"I know Dean, but it's something that must be done," Cas says sternly. Everyone nods in agreement. "Walk me out?" he asks awkwardly. 

They head to the door and I turn to Sam. "What do you want us to do? We can all help with research so Dean doesn't have to. Or whatever you need. The sooner we can get rid of these things the better." 

"Dean can make borax bombs. We'll need a lot of those so someone can help there. I definitely need a research assistant." Sam says thinking out loud. Hey, can either of you two fight?" He directs the question to Tyrion and Mina. They both nod no. "I know you can Alyx. I've seen it!" 

"I hate to admit it but I may need a little help in that department. I'm not used to this body at all." I point out. 

"Which reminds me." Tyrion butts in. "I've brought some more antidote to give you. I can see it has already helped some." 

"Go do that. I'll get set up in the dining room." Sam waves us off. "Can you go grab your laptop, Mina?" 

Tyrion and I head to my bedroom for my treatment and Mina heads to the door. She pops her head out and sees Cas and Dean at the bottom of the stairs deep in conversation, standing a little too close together. Dean has the muddled look to his aura again. He's highly agitated. So is Cas's blue-white fire. She doesn't want to interrupt so she quietly tiptoes across the landing toward her apartment. Their voices get louder and she hears a hitch in Dean's voice. "I know this is hard Cas. It's hard for me too. But please come back. We need you in this with us. You know we can’t do it without you." Mina stops and peers over the stairwell and sees them embracing. Their auras seem to meld together, as they often do with people who are involved. She gasps and quickly ducks down hoping they haven't heard. She lifts her head again and sees Cas walk out the door. Dean watches him walk away as a single man tear falls from each eye. She hears Dean composing himself. She crawls back inside my apartment so she can pretend she was just leaving and didn’t hear a thing.


	23. A Memory is Jogged

Chapter 23: 

Dean can't believe he cried. He barely cries. This whole damn soulmate thing has got him totally disconcerted! I mean come on! This is the stuff every romantic comedy on the planet is made from. He secretly loved them though he would never tell anyone that. He needed to take another walk. Think about things some more. He wipes the tears away and heads up the stairs only to run into Mina at the landing. "Sorry, Mina!" He says. Then thinking "Crap! I hope she didn't see that whole thing with Cas." Then "Oh double crap, I really really hope she can't read my mind right now." He had to get out of there and fast. He turned around and headed back down the stairs. "Can you tell everyone I'm checking the perimeter again?" 

Dean heads outside into the crisp autumn air. "Whew! That was close." He wishes he grabbed his leather jacket, but the brisk air helps him think. He walks around the building looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he reaches the street, he glances at the bus stop. He remembers seeing a poncey guy wearing Italian loafers, a fancy hat and a black pea coat there. "Wait a minute." Dean stops and says to himself. "No one dressed that nice would be waiting for a bus." He crosses over to where he remembers seeing the man. The smell of smoke hits his nose hard, although he doesn't see any. The man hasn't been gone long. It's a familiar scent, of pipe tobacco and scotch. Something he hasn't smelt in a long time, but a scent he'd know anywhere. A name pops into his head for the first time in months. Crowley. 

************************************************************************ 

"Tyrion!" I whine. "I don't want another shot. I've suffered enough of them the past few days. 

"I know Alyx but it’s the fastest way to get you the antidote." He cajoles me. "Just a shot, you'll take a little nap and be more you again. Isn't that what you want?" 

Fire flashes in my eyes. I can feel the anger rising. I don't want it to overtake me again. "Fine!" I pout and sit on the bed my arms crossed. Tyrion comes over and gives me a squeeze before injecting me with the green liquid. I give him a punch for good measure, but he barely feels it. I'm suddenly very sleepy and he helps me lie down on the bed. 

"I'll be back to check on you in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for it to work. Sleep tight, my Queen." He whispers in my ear before backing out of the room. I'm asleep before the door closes. 

Tyrion returns to the dining room and pulls out his laptop. "She needs to sleep for the antidote to work. I’ve set my alarm. Then she can help with research." He tells Sam. 

"OK great. Let's get you logged on. Do you happen to know any foreign languages?" Sam inquires. 

"Sadly no," Tyrion replies. "Alyx is the linguistic expert. She speaks," he counts them off on his fingers, "four languages and knows bits of at least half a dozen others." 

"That's cool!" Sam sounds impressed. "A girl after my own heart." He sighs. 

"I know. I don't understand what she sees in your brother!" Tyrion remarks. "He's so not her type. Well technically she hasn't dated much to have a type but I know it's definitely not your brother. I know Alyx enough to know that bad boy macho persona is not for her." He finishes resoundingly. 

Sam chuckles. "Defensive much?" He scoffs at Tyrion. "If I didn't know better, I'd have guessed you like her as well." Tyrion turns red but doesn't say anything. "Four people fighting over her. I bet she never thought that would happen." A lightbulb goes off in his head and he grabs Tyrion threateningly. "You didn't put anything in the drug that might be causing this did you?!" 

Sam's easily got five inches on Tyrion. He squirms under Sam's hold and tries to get away. "Please don't hit me again Sam!" He squeals defending himself. "I promise I didn't! It's all her! The formula just enhances what’s already there and makes you dumb! That's all! I swear it!" 

Mina walks in suddenly with her laptop. "What in the world is going on here guys?!" 

Sam unhands Tyrion and pushes him back into his chair, satisfied he's telling the truth. "Oh, nothing. Just a heated discussion." He glares at Tyrion again. 

Tyrion smooths his shirt, shooting darts at Sam "Yeah." He says angrily. "A heated discussion." 

"Whatever." Mina rolls her eyes at them and takes a seat, between the two of them, a tiny chihuahua between two pit bulls. "What am I doing Sam?" 

Sam ignores Tyrion and focuses on Mina to let his anger fade. "Do you speak any foreign languages?" 

"About half a dozen actually." She states. "I've been on the run a long time. You learn things." 

"That you do." He replies "Which ones do you know?" 

"German, Mandarin, Hindi, Greek, Japanese, and Romani. I know a little Russian and Tagalog as well." Mina answers. 

Sam's eyes sparkle with excitement. "Those are all really hard languages! I have to say I'm impressed. That will help us out a lot!" He set about getting Mina logged into the Men of Letters database. He grudgingly got Tyrion set up too. Once he had them both logged in as well as himself, he set them loose. Mina was looking up spells that might have an effect on Leviathans, with ingredients readily available. Tyrion set about finding information related to curse boxes. He himself was researching Leviathans themselves making sure he didn't miss anything from last time. 

When the timer went off on Tyrion's phone, he went in to check on me. I was in a deep sleep and didn't wake when he shook me. He returned to his computer to continue research before checking on me a second time. This time I woke up. I had grown about three inches taller, now three inches closer to my normal five-foot-eight height. My boobs had shrunk again as well. They were still on the large size, but at least looked somewhat normal. The weird blue of my eyes had calmed down to a more natural-looking tone and I'm feeling better than I have in weeks. I join the computer nerds in the dining room and Sam sets me up on the database checking on sigils. I notice Dean has not returned and it's been at least an hour. I wonder if I should worry. Sam says not to, so I focus myself on the research. 

The four of us are clicking away, taking notes on our respective tasks when Dean bursts into the room shouting, "Sammy! It's Crowley! IDK how but somehow he's back!" He takes a second to catch his breath. "I should have known that snarky bastard has something to do with all this!" 

"Woah Dean! Woah! Are you sure it's Crowley?! How do you know?" Sam asks calmly, trying to get all the info out of Dean before making any conclusions. 

"I was out wandering around outside, checking for anything weird right? And I remember seeing a man waiting for the bus. He, of course, is gone now, but I remember he was dressed real fancy. It struck me as odd. Why would someone who dressed like that be waiting for a bus? He should have a chauffeur driving him around. I went over to see if he had left anything. Of course, there wasn't. Just a smell. A very familiar smell of pipe tobacco and scotch." Dean points out to Sam. 

"You mean the stench of sulfur, pipe tobacco and scotch?" Sam questions. 

Dean thinks a moment. "The faint overtone of brimstone that normally topped off the smell was missing... and I never saw the guys face, he was wearing a fedora." 

"Are you sure it was really Crowley then?" Sam inquires. "We both saw him die closing the rift. Stabbed clean through his black twisted heart." 

"It has to be. I hung out with the guy for six months when... well you know when. I think I'd remember that smell, Sam!" Dean yells. 

"Okay! Okay!" Sam puts his hands up in resignation. "It could be true. We have known others who came back. I'll text Bobby and get him on it. I need to tell him about the plan anyway." He walks off to go make the phone call. 

"Crowley?!" Mina asks a little worried. "That demon that would help you guys out from time to time. He's back? And others have come back? How is that even possible?" 

"Yep," Dean says. "I've died one hundred-ten no, fifteen, about one hundred nineteen times.” He says counting with his fingers. “Sam has died at least six and every time we've come back. Not that I condone dying. It's not very pleasant. Those reapers are nasty sons o' bitches." We all stare at Dean in disbelief. "Don't make it a thing!" He retorts then deflects more with a question. "How's the research coming?" He takes over Sam's computer as if saying him being resurrected from death was no big thing. "This idea a go then? How we coming?" 

I file resurrection of people in a new box in my brain – stuff I need to find out more about, and answer Dean. "Tyrion is looking up curse boxes, I'm looking at sigils and Mina is checking spells." I finally manage to get out. "I believe Sam is double-checking on Leviathans. I really think this could work. I mean I hope it can." I finish a little proud of myself for thinking of it. 

"It does seem a solid plan. Hopefully, Cas will have some luck with the feathers upstairs and find us something we can use. If Crowley is involved this complicates matters." Dean says matter of factly. 

Sam returns. "Bobby has kept his eyes peeled for signs of Crowley returning. After that little incident with his soul, Bobby has kept a close tab on him. He says by all indication Crowley is really and truly dead. But he proposed a theory. What if it is Crowley, just not the Crowley we knew and loved?" 

"Like an alternate universe Crowley?” Dean queries. “As in that slimy bastard slipped through the rift into our world? How would he even know who we were? There was no us in that world... unless it wasn't that world he came from but one of the other universes." Sam could see Dean working through it. "Maybe it was a universe that we in, just not as awesome as we are here. Could explain why there wasn't a hint of sulfur in that aroma. He wasn't a demon in that universe. But maybe he was still a son of a witch?" He turns to Sam. "Ok I'll bite. How did he know about the Leviathans and that they needed organization then? 

Sam looked puzzled. "That Dean is the real question." He said. Which means you get to research alternate realities." He smirked. 

"That is something I can actually get behind Sammy." He beamed. "I need to grab my laptop from Alyx's room." He came over and whispered in my ear. "Can I borrow you for a minute? I need to talk to you." 

I turn to look at him and see a seriousness there. Whatever he means to say must be important. "Yeah sure," I say cautiously, and leave the room to everyone’s stares. I follow Dean into my bedroom where he’s seemed to have taken up residence. There are signs of him all over my room. His green army duffel bag is in the corner near my closet, his boots are sitting near the door. Flannel is everywhere! A shirt draped on my desk chair, one on my bed, one over my robe on the door hanger and a few on the floor. His worn leather toiletry bag is on my dresser, his toothbrush sticking out the top. I smile as I head to the bed to sit. 

He closes the door and turns to look at me. "Hello." He says nervously. 

"Why are you so edgy? It's only me. Come over here and sit on the bed." I pat the space next to me invitingly. 

He comes over and sits down. "You look great by the way." He says stalling for time. "More like you." He makes as if he is going to tuck some hair behind my ear but stops himself. 

I move the hair myself. "Thank you. Tyrion's antidote is helping immensely. But I know you didn’t bring me in here to tell me that. What is it, Dean?" I ask gently, trying to make him feel at ease. 

He jumps up and starts pacing the room. "I. I have something I need to tell you." He pauses still wondering if he should. "I don't really want to but I think you have a right to know. You need you to hear it from me, not from Mina." He says adamantly. 

I look at him clueless and say "From Mina. She hasn't said anything to me..." Then it hits me, Wait. What did she say this morning? She thinks Dean loves me. That couldn't be what he's come to talk to me about is it? I think suddenly anxious. I recover quickly, "I haven't talked to Mina alone since before Cas arrived." 

He looks relieved and comes back to sit by me on the bed. "Okay good." He sighs, reaches for my hand. My tiny paw is dwarfed in his large, surprisingly soft ones. He squeezes it. "You asked about Castiel's history earlier. And you got a condensed version, but there's more to the story that we didn't feel everyone needed to hear. It's not pertinent to fighting Leviathans, but it's relevant to us." 

"To us?" I question looking at him quizzically. 

"Yes, to us." He flounders trying to find the right words. "Cas... Castiel and I have. We have been together.” Dean blurts out. “For a while. Since we were stuck in Purgatory actually. Which is about five years? But we have decided to end things." He glances down so I can't see the pain in his eyes, but I hear the hitch in his voice. He clears his throat and continues. "I thought you should know. Because..." He can't bear to finish his sentence. He looks back to me and I get lost in the misty forest of his eyes. I can tell he’s taking the breakup hard, but he presses on. "It's because of you." He concludes and searches my face. For a sign, some indication about what I'm feeling. All I can do is stare at him totally thrown. 

I take my hand back slowly. It’s my turn to pace the room. I can't believe what he said. Did he end a long-term relationship for me? Why? Of course, I secretly hoped he liked me, but I never knew about Cas then. If I had known I'd never had sent out those vibes... and now I feel like a homewrecker. I plunk down in my desk chair, tossing his flannel on his bag. "I don’t know what to say about that Dean," I answer honestly, trying to process. 

"Do you maybe want to know why?" Dean asks quietly, apprehensively. I think a moment and then nodded. "It's because I love you Alyx." He says faintly but clearly. The words hang in the air between us. 

"Dean loves me?" I say in my head. Then again to hear how it sounds. "Dean loves me." It sounds nice. 

Dean coughs. "Now I know what you're going to say, we haven't even known each other that long. What's it been a week? Wow?! Only a week? So how can I say this? A week isn't enough time to know, but Alyx, I do. I. Love. You." He watches me from the bed unsure of how to proceed. When I don't say anything he continues, babbling now, trying to make me understand. "Castiel could see it the instant he arrived so he let me go. I don't know if it was the right thing or not. I'm so confused. I love you, but I can't even say those words to him. I've never been able to say those words to him even though I'm pretty sure I did. I mean, how can you be with someone for five years if you don't love them? Right?! Right?! And you want to know the worst part?" He says frustrated. "It's that he knew the whole time! The whole damn time we were together and yet he stayed with me. He loved me. He knew I'd never be able to feel the things for him that I do for you. My soulmate." He takes a breath, starts talking with his hands now as I continue to stare. "I know. I know it sounds silly, right? I'm pretty sure you are though. Geesh! I don't know why I'm telling you this except maybe I hope you feel the same way. At least then I'd stop feeling like a ridiculous failure!" He flings out the last word with his hands and lies back on the bed exhausted from the declaration. One more thought slips out, so low I almost miss it. "Just cause you love someone doesn't mean you should stick around and screw up their life. This settles it then. I won't. As soon as we put a stop to those Leviathans I'm gone." 

I'd listened to Dean. It all sounded insane, but I knew it was true. Every single word. I felt it. Deep inside, I knew it. There was no question about it. For once my heart and my brain both agreed on something without arguing. I make my way over to Dean and knelt before him, putting my hands on his knees. "No Dean. If you love someone you should most definitely stick around. You wouldn't be screwing up their life if you truly loved them." I paused until he sits up to meet my gaze. "I love you too Dean Winchester.” I can’t believe how easily it passes my lips. Like I’ve said it a million times. “I don't know what it is about you, but I think I fell for you the moment our eyes locked in the cafeteria. I was just too stubborn to admit it then. I mean you did knock me over.” I smile up at him to let him know I’m only teasing. “So, if it's okay by you, we should both stick around." 

Dean sits there as if he doesn’t believe me. Then he leans down to kiss me passionately. He picks me up and places me on the bed, never letting our lips part. When he finally pulls away, I was breathless. "This can't be real." He says squeezing his eyes shut, twisting his fingers through my hair. "This can't really be happening." 

"Why not?" I asked catching my breath. 

"Because my prayers aren't answered." He uttered. "Miracles don't happen. Not to me." 

I rolled my eyes and smooch him again. "Don't go getting all soft on me now." I taunt. 

He grabs my shoulders and gazes at me, his eyes sharp yet full of emotion. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life before, but I know this. You’re my soulmate. My world, my universe. The missing piece I never even knew I needed, but always wanted. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life letting you know how much." 

"I think I'd like that," I say truthfully. "But first we have a case to solve. We should probably get back to that." 

He groans and grabs for me again but I deftly roll off the bed, grinning like a loon. "Flirt!" He harrumphs. "But yeah your right. We should get back. There is one more thing I have to ask of you though." 

"I already know what you're going to say and that’s not to say anything to anyone. Especially Cas." I respond for him. 

"How did you know?!" He asks mystified. 

"I just know." I nod. "Try not to be too happy inside or Mina will find out." 

"Got it." He says snagging me and pulling me in for one last embrace. 

I let him go back first, while I use the restroom. My hair is kind of a mess. As I brush it out, I can't help but hum 'So this is love' from Disney's Cinderella. I'm such a sap. I smile to myself. I feel bad for Cas, but inside I feel so right. Just like Dean said. It feels like my heart is whole, the missing piece I knew was missing but hadn’t yet begun searching for was there. I smile again and sigh happily. 

A sharp rap on the bathroom door brings me back to reality. "Hey, some people need to use that thing. Could you stop preening?!" Comes Tyrion's voice. 

"Sorry!" I hurriedly answer back. "Out in a minute." I start a French braid before opening the door to relinquish control of the bathroom. "I still want to look cute even if I'm just wearing PJ's, Tyrion. You don't have to be so rude!" I comment as I leave. 

"You don't need to primp any. You're already perfect my Queen." He caresses my face as he slides into the bathroom. I roll my eyes at him and head back to the dining room. 

I enter and find Sam's probing eyes follow me across the room. As I approach, the sun comes out from behind a cloud and I spy the flecks of gold hidden in their mossy depths. "Wow! I never noticed how beautiful they were. I wonder if Mina has noticed. She probably has. Act cool Alyx. I tell myself. Act cool. "What's up Sam?" 

"Nothing." He answers peering intently, almost as if he suspects something but isn't saying. "You?" 

"Same. Just took a little breather to refresh." I say back with conviction as I pop my back. "Now back to work it is." He nods and goes back to his own screen. Well, that was weird. I think. Does he know I wonder? I look at Mina and she has her head down, busy at work. She, however, feels my gaze and looks up inquisitive. I shake my head no, and she mouths 'Later?' I shrug and dive back into the world of sigils.


	24. A Typical Friday Night

Chapter 24: 

After hours and many articles later, I lean back stretching. I notice everyone is looking a little frazzled. There are pages and pages of notes strewn across the table. Everyone hoping to find just the right combination of stuff we can use to lock up the bad guys. "All right everyone!" I say, startling them. "We all need a break. How about we head to local brick oven pizzeria and pub. Sound good?" I get nods all around. 

"A break is a good idea." Sam agrees. "I think everyone has worked hard and I thank you. Let's go get some grub." 

Mina and I head to our rooms to put on real clothes while the guys head outside. Tyrion comments, "Always waiting on the girls aren't we gentlemen?" Sam responds with a fierce glare and Dean doesn't respond at all. "Shotgun!" Tyrion calls as they near the Impala. Dean gives Sam a look of annoyance and unlocks the doors. Everyone gets in and Dean drives over close to my apartment to wait. He turns on the radio, Metallica comes blaring from the speakers. Dean turns it down a little and bobs his head to the rhythm. Tyrion listens for a little bit and then reaches over to change to the station. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dean asks. 

Tyrion responds, "This isn't really my type of music Dean. Why don't we find something we all...”? 

Dean cuts him off. "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole!" He leans down to turn the music back up. He smirks and catches Sam's eye in the rearview mirror. Tyrion huffs and crosses his arms bitterly. "Why don't you go sit in the back and sulk Tyrion," Dean says over the music. Tyrion gets out to lean against the car and wait for us fuming. 

Soon Mina and I come downstairs and make our way over. I lean over the driver's door to see where everyone is, making sure to give Dean a nice view. I wink at him and open the back to slide in behind him. Mina slips in before I can. "Go sit up front. He saved it for you." She conveys. I look over the car and Tyrion waves me to the passenger side, pointing. Tyrion gets in the backseat on the passenger side, leaving Sam in the middle. 

Dean turns the music down. "Shotgun's for you Alyx." He indicates the open spot. 

I get in and ask Dean. "Know where we're going?" He nods and turns the music down to barely audible levels. He guns the engine before heading out onto the street. Once on the street, he reaches out in the dark to find my hand. Lightly brushing it, he squeezes and turns to smile at me. Our hands remain intertwined the whole way there. I try not to smile too broadly. 

We get to the pizzeria and find one of the last spaces. It's a popular place, especially for a Friday night. We all exit the vehicle and head towards the neon lights. In the span of getting here it cooled down significantly and I shiver in the chilly air. Dean sees and offers his coat. I hug it tightly around me and breathe in the getting to be familiar scent of Dean. I still can't believe we both feel so strongly about each other. It's surreal. Thankfully we get a table right away and Dean heads to the bar for beers while we decide on food. We end up with two pizzas, garlic cheesy bread, and mozzarella sticks. We are feasting like kings tonight. Everyone is glad to be taking a break. "Research is hard work!" Mina states. "And you guys are having to do it constantly! Does it ever get old?" She asks Sam and then Dean as he returns with drinks. 

"Of course it gets old!" Scoffs Dean. "But as Sammy always reminds me, it has to be done." He ruffles Sam's hair. 

Annoyed with Dean, Sam answers. "Yes, I actually enjoy it. Unlike you. Each case has its own set of problems to figure out. That was one reason we created the Men of Letters database, with Charlie's help of course. Man, I miss her." 

Dean gets a wistful look in his eyes. "Yeah! Me too! Isn't she on a hunt with Claire, Donna, and Jodi? We should text them. Haven't heard from them in a while." Dean pulls out his phone to do that. 

Sam explains, "Jodi and Donna are sheriffs we came across a while ago that joined the hunt. They are now Women of Letters and call us when they need some help. Charlie and Claire are like the little sisters we never wanted. They do their own hunts, but sometimes work together." Sam pulls his own phone out to text them. 

"Charlie doesn’t have a place of her own so she stays with us when she needs a break," Dean adds, taking a break from the text. "Unless she finds some women she can't resist, which is most of the time" He smiles at that. He leans in to whisper in my ear, "I hope you get to meet her one day. I think you two would get along great." And shoots off another text. 

While the guys are busy with their phones I check in with Tyrion. "Hey, Tyrion. How you holding up with everything? Did you ever believe anything like this would ever happen? Especially to us?" 

He shakes his head in disbelief. "No way! This has got to be the most unbelievable, crazy, amazing, thrilling thing that has ever happened to me." 

"Amazing and thrilling Tyrion? Seriously?" I ask him dumbfounded. "Our lives are in danger. We could DIE! And you are saying that's amazing!" I roll my eyes incredulity. Sometimes he can be a real idiot. 

Dean overhears our conversation and growls at Tyrion. "Try living that way. You wouldn't think it was so thrilling. Bad food, bad motels, driving all across the country, at every hour of the day and night. Things trying to kill you, eat you and torture you. Always fighting for your life as well as innocent peoples. If you're not fast enough, smart enough or don't have the right information, you lose people left and right. This life, hunting monsters, there's no joy in it. There's nothing but pain, horror, and death. Yeah, Tyrion. That's amazing all right." He huffs. Tyrion's gaze shifts from Sam to Dean, he hasn't considered what it must be like living that way. He finds new respect for the Winchesters and what they do. "I'm going to go blow off some steam at the pool table," Dean says and heads toward one instead of punching Tyrion. 

I feel like I should follow Dean, but at the same time, I know he needs some space to calm down. "Good one Tyrion!" I spit out. "Alienate the people trying to save your ass!" I cross my arms angrily. Mina looks at me and motions for her to follow to the ladies' room. I oblige. I don’t want people seeing me crying, even if it’s an angry cry. That leaves Tyrion and Sam sitting together at our table in uncomfortable silence. 

I rush toward the ladies' room fighting off tears. I'm so angry at Tyrion. Why does he have to be such a dick?! Mina pulls me inside before any of the guys can see how upset I am. "Hey now Alyx, it's OK. You know how Tyrion is. Besides he only acts that way because he's jealous. Anyone with eyeballs can see the connection you and Dean have." 

I sniff and look at her. "Really? We were trying to not be obvious. Because..." 

"Because of Castiel." She finishes. "But he's not here, so why not show it? It's very clear you have feelings for each other." 

I should have known that Mina already knew about Cas and Dean. "We want to be sensitive to other people's feelings as well. And we do need to focus on the case." I finish lamely. 

"I get that. But if we die tomorrow, wouldn't you want to spend some time with Dean being happy?" Her eloquent words give me pause. "Castiel would understand. After all, he is the one who broke it off." 

I wipe the few tears that managed to slip out, off my face and turn toward the mirror. The stranger in the mirror is not looking so unfamiliar anymore. More of me has returned. I wonder again how I got into this insane situation and can't help but start giggling at the absurdity of it all. I turn to Mina and she starts in as well. We end up having an insane laughing episode right there. Everyone on the restroom thinks we're drunk as skunks, but we don't care. Wiping tears from our eyes, I have made a decision. I will take her advice. We freshen up and leave. Mina heads back to the table and I head over to Dean. "Dean? Will you come back to eat?" I notice the food has arrived. 

He looks up at me from the table, pool cue in hand. He smiles and says, "If I make this shot. I'll go play nice with that dick, Tyrion." 

"I know how irritating Tyrion can be," I say by way of explanation. "He's been my best friend, ever since we were little. He often makes an ass out of himself." I smile. "Mina says he's being exceptionally antagonizing because he's jealous. But who knows?" 

Dean sinks the eight ball cleanly into the side pocket. He stands and leans against the table, holding his arm out. "Come here." I do and he wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Mina is right. Tyrion likes you. My guess is he has for years but didn't know how to tell you or didn't want to mess up your friendship. Now that he sees me moving in on you, he's decided he needs to speak up." Dean looks down at me. "That's just too bad for him." He stoops to taste my lips, making sure that Tyrion is watching. Pulling away, he nudges me toward the table. "Let's go eat. I'm starving." All I can do is grin as he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the table like an excited little kid. Tyrion doesn't say anything as we slide into the booth, but by the way he gives Dean an evil eye I know he's upset. I don’t let it spoil my mood. 

Dinner is amazing, as always. They have such delicious food here. The conversation is flowing quite freely even though people are mad at each other. Good food allows that to happen, I think. After everyone has had their fill, Sam and Mina decide to throw a darts game, inviting Tyrion along. Sam winks at Dean as he unfolds himself from the booth, giving Dean clear signs that he knows we want some alone time. Dean stretches and drapes his arm around my shoulders in one smooth motion. Tyrion hunches his shoulders, narrows his eyes and stomps off to the dartboards. I can't help myself and snuggle in closer to Dean. I'm not trying to rub it into Tyrion's face, but I only have eyes for Dean. He's toasty warm and his familiar smell is exhilarating. I look at his smug face and can't help but laugh. "Poor Tyrion. He shouldn't irritate Dean so. Dean will just flaunt it more." Dean glances down at me radiating mischief within him. 

We talk quietly watching Mina and Sam together. "I think Mina likes Sam." Dean comments. 

"You bet she does," I say absentmindedly as I entangle our fingers together. I sit up and gasp when I realize what I said. 

"She does ay?" Dean laughs. "I'll have to tell Sammy. He sometimes isn't so good with the ladies." 

"You're kidding?!" I chortle. "Sam? But he's so kind, sweet and tall! Girls really dig that." 

"He's had his share of heartbreak," Dean notes as he recalls. "I think it's taken a toll on him. And this life. It's not suited for relationships. If you get a chance at normal, you take it." He looks over to me. "Looks like I may have gotten lucky with you." He boops my nose. "I hope anyway. Let's go hit the pool table again?" He nods as one opens up. "I can teach you some hustling." He winks. "Watch me." Dean saunters over to the newly released table acting slightly drunk. "Anyone wanna bet on a game?" He roars. 

Some frat boys eye Dean and approach. "Yeah, we will. Betcha fifty, Butch here can kick your sorry arse." 

He slurs at them. "Make it a seventy-five and we've got a deal." He says plopping the money down on the table. I shake my head wondering what he's playing at. 

The frat boys’ counteroffer. "Throw in a kiss with your girl there and you're on." 

Dean considers it for a moment. "How about it Babe?" He asks me putting on heirs. "You know I get crazy jealous when another guy looks at you. I couldn't stand seeing his grody lips on yours, but it’s up to you." 

I decide to follow his lead. "Yeah well, you ain't treating me so good of lates. Maybe I wanna kiss that guy." I say in a valley girl accent and move a little closer to the boys unbuttoning my top. 

That pretend riles him up and he roars at me. "But if I win!" 

"Oh Sugar," I coo. "You know what you get if you win." I lean over and shake my goods. 

"Bring it, Butch!" Dean thunders. All the commotion soon has us surrounded by a ring of onlookers. 

As the guys get the table set up and chalk their cues, Tyrion comes to stand by me, touching my shoulder possessively. He whispers, "What is that jerk up to now?" 

"Shhh!" I hiss at him. "He's trying to hustle those frats over there. I'm trying to help him. Don't screw it up." I wriggle my shoulder free and glared at him. 

"Yeah, whatever." He says and glares right back. Dean notices the exchange and shoots daggers his way. Luckily the frat boys are not paying attention, they are too busy helping Butch get psyched up. 

I sashay my way over to Dean, shaking everything modern science has given me the past few days, to plant a smooch on him. "There's more where that came from if you win for me." I wink at Dean and trail my fingers across his chest. The frat boys escort me to the stool of honor where I will await the outcome of the game. As I pass by Butch, I smack his ass and wink at him making a kissy face, hoping it will throw him off his game. From the way Butch then breaks the pool balls, I'd say he is a little thrown. 

Mina comes over with Sam once they finish their game of darts. "Oh, how exciting!" Her eyes sparkle in the dim light. "This is all for show right?" She murmurs. 

Sam leans in, "Oh yeah! He's famous for it. He'll beat those guys for all their money and then some. You'll see." He says with a hint of pride in his voice. "Mina, meet me back at the booth in five. I'm going to take out the leftovers to the Impala." 

She nods and watches Sam walk away. "Isn't he dreamy?!" She sighs. "I mean I know you have Dean and all, but Sam is..." 

I bow to breathe in her ear. "Very fine in his own right. I must admit." She smiles at me. "You like him, don't you?" I ask. She nods. "Be gentle with him. Dean said... some things and... He has a tender heart. But you know that already don't you." 

She nods again. "I better get back to the booth before someone steals it. I want some alone time with him." Before she leaves, she tells me, "Sam knows about you two. He doesn't understand because of Cas, but if Dean is okay with it, he's okay with it. Sam thinks you’re too good for Dean, but wants Dean to be happy. He wants to know more about what is going on and told me if we all make it out of this alive, he will get the whole story. Until then he trusts you guys." Then she slips off into the crowd. 

I sit on my pedestal trying not to feel guilty again. "How could something that feels like this? That feels so right, be wrong? I knew Dean was not the kind of guy to throw words like love and soulmate around. There had to be some truth to it. Right?" These thoughts were way too deep to be having on a Friday night at a bar so I shoved them down. I'd deal with them later. 

I focused my eyes on the game and noticed Butch was winning. Dean had five of his striped balls and the eight-ball left. Butch had only three of his left. Dean had to make it look convincing I hoped. I caught his eye across the smoky room and smiled shyly. He blew a kiss my way. Then promptly hit four balls in on his next turn. "How's that for you?" He says all puffed up with pride. 

Butch I noticed is starting to sweat this game. I slip off the stool and go over to him. I press my breasts up against Butch and pull his head down to whisper, "Don't you want to win for me, Honey? This could be all yours tonight." I lick his ear before cruising back to my throne, making sure to put extra swing into my hips. Some very purple shots await me. "What are these?" I ask the waitress unloading the tray. 

"Purple Nurples. They are quite good." She answers. "The frat guys bought them. Enjoy!" 

Dean swings by my throne all set to cause a scene. I hand him a shot before he can speak and shout "Drink!" He obliges and shoots it down. He picks me up off the stool and swings me around howling, "What you do to me, woman!" As if he is angry about what I did to Butch. But he leans in and hums, I've got those boys right where I want them. Good job." He sets me down and sniffs my hair whooping. "You smell amazing! I can't wait to get you home tonight!" He eyes me hungrily. "We need to order us some more of them thingies." He slaps the back of one of the frat boys. "I don't know, man, what are these things? I think they're called purple nurples?" The guy nods and calls out to the waitress for more. She nods and sets up getting a full tray of shots. 

Butch catches up with Dean again and then it's down to the magic number eight ball. The room is silent, full of suspense. If Butch misses this shot, Dean wins and I'm safe from the frat guys. I feint nervousness as I watch from my stool. Butch calls right corner pocket and shoots. He hits it too hard and it goes in but bounces back onto the table a few inches away. Everyone claps for Dean! I jump off my stool and run into Dean's arms. "I knew you could do it Sugar!" I cheer. He picks me up and lays me on the table all ready to make out with me right there and then. He starts to undo more of my buttons, kissing and caressing me. A burly security guard taps him on the shoulder. 

"Pool tables are not for making out! Kindly remove the lady or I will have to remove you." He crosses his beefy arms over his massive chest. "I mean it, Buster." 

I sit up suddenly, aware of how much I’m exposed and all the trouble we are in, all farce pushed aside. I button up my top and scooch toward the end of the table. Dean stops me and says totally unafraid, "I did win the game. I deserve a little nookie." 

The brawny man laughs and slaps Dean on the back. "Eh. That you did boy, just not here. Okay?" 

Dean winces a little and pulls me close. "Cuz you asked me so nice." He places me on his hip and then deftly on the ground before nuzzling his face into my cleavage. I laugh as if all this is normal, once again in character. The crowd begins to disperse and the security guard goes back to his post. 

Tyrion appears behind Dean outraged. "What the hell do you think you are doing?” He snarls and pulls Dean off of me. Not realizing we are still pretending. "You keep your paws off her!" 

"Tyrion!" I shriek. "Don't make a scene." Dean stands there as if he processing but keeps me behind him. 

"He's been all over you all night and it's gotten on my last nerve." He turns around and clocks Dean, in the same area I did a few days ago. Sam and Mina see what happen and head over to stop the situation from becoming worse, as does security. 

"Oh shit!" I go after Tyrion, pushing and hitting him. Not that it makes much of a difference, he's still a lot bigger than me. "You asshole!" I yell. "Why are you trying to cause problems? We need him, remember!" Tyrion pushes me back, forgetting himself, and I hit the wall with a heavy thud. I slump to the floor, tears pooling in my eyes. His face falls as he realizes what he's done. He reaches toward me and the security guard pulls Tyrion into an arm lock, wrestling him away from me. 

"Okay, buddy. Outside you go!" He pulls Tyrion away as he struggles. "Go cool off!" And pushes him out the door. Standing watch, he doesn't allow Tyrion back in. 

Dean rushes toward me. "Alyx! Are you hurt?" As do Sam and Mina. 

"I'm fine!" I express hotly, squeezing tears from my eyes. "Just give me a minute." The three stand around me in a semicircle giving me some privacy. I'm mad as hell at Tyrion. He has never physically harmed me before. He must care about me to go through all the trouble with Dean. I'm also pissed at myself. I should be able to defend myself; I know how. This body has got me all off my game though. I try to sort through my feelings sitting there on the floor. 

Mina turns inward and kneels down. "You’re shouting Alyx. Please let me help you." 

"NO!" I squawk, shut down and curl into a ball. 

She recoils with hurt and stands back up. Her mothering instinct kicks in anyway. "Sam, move her back to our booth. We're all in the way here and exposed. Everyone can see us. It's awkward. Dean are you alright? Tyrion hit you pretty hard." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. I thought he wouldn't be able to hit that hard." He laughs, tenderly touching his face, flexing his jaw, moving his cheek around. "Yeah. It'll be fine. I'm going to grab some ice though. Don’t want my mug to bruise. It’s already been through things." 

As Sam carries me back to the booth, I can see Tyrion outside pacing in front of the pizzeria. He's upset with himself, probably as much as I am. The cold isn't even registering with him, even as he wrings his hands and blows on them. He comes over to the window of our booth and leans against it mouthing ‘I'm sorry Alyx, I'm so sorry!’ I’m almost catatonic anyway so I close my eyes trying to find my calm, sort through the feelings. He looks up in frustration and shoves his hands in his armpits. Dean returns with a small ice bag and sees Tyrion outside stomping his feet. "I ought to go give that little shit a piece of my mind." He turns to go. 

"Dean," I say softly and he turns, his full attention now on me. I shake my head no. "Let him stew out there for a little bit. I'm fine. More shocked than anything." I uncurl myself and face everyone. "Hey is there any more food left?" I ask. 

"I took it out to the Impala already. Remember?" Sam says with a laugh. I nod in remembrance. "We can order more though. If you want." 

"I want a cookie or some hot chocolate, something sweet and comforting to calm my nerves," I state. "Then we can have Tyrion come back inside. I just need a bit." 

"You got it kiddo," Dean says and hurries off to get it for me.


	25. A Confrontation

Chapter 25: 

I close my eyes again and do some deep breathing. It always helps me when I'm emotional or my anxiety kicks in. After a bit, I open my eyes and glimpse towards Mina. She lifts her head up smiles. "I can tell you're feeling better. Your aura is almost back to normal." 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It's just, I keep getting hurt. I've always been able to defend myself before. It was all too much. Forgive me?" I plead. 

She nods. "I know how overwhelming things can get. It's ok." Dean returns with a warmed triple chocolate chip cookie and a hot chocolate brimming with whipped cream, mini marshmallows, drizzled with caramel and a cherry. "Hey, Dean." Mina teases, "Where's mine?!" 

I laugh at the panicky look on his face. "Was I supposed to get you some?" He asks. 

She smiles slyly. "No Dean. She's teasing you." I say and reach for the mug. It's warm and toasty. I pull him into the booth and whisper in his ear. "Want to see me do a trick?" He nods, intrigued. I pluck the cherry off the whipped cream and toss it in my mouth stem and all. I chew for a moment then pull him in for a kiss. When we part, his eyes wide with surprise, he pulls the triple knotted cherry stem from his mouth. I bite my lip and flush scarlet. Even Sam looks impressed. I face the window pretending to look for Tyrion, but really, it's to hide my face. I've never shown anyone that trick. I grin wickedly. I spy Tyrion huddled under the neon sign trying to stay warm. I notice a group of guys flocking to him with cigarettes and figure they are a good distraction. It may be cold, but he still needs to cool off. I sip my chocolate and eat my cookie, savoring every taste. Mina goes and gets one for herself, tempted by my look of enjoyment. Sam tells some stories of his time at Stanford, before becoming a hunter. "Standford huh?" I comment. "That's a pretty good school, why would you ever want to leave?" 

"It's a good cover, me not graduating." He answers a little wistful. "But the biggest reason I left... it's because my family needed me." He smiles over at Dean. 

"You getting soft on me in your old age Sammy?" Dean jives back, but smiles knowingly, his eyes glint with familial love. 

I roll my eyes and giggle. "I'm glad you two are so close. It's refreshing to see. Makes me kind of wish I had a better relationship with my own. 

Mina indicates Tyrion out the window. "You kind of already do with that one." 

I groan, "I mean a sibling that I get along with." 

"Hey, we fight all the time!" Sam remarks. 

"Yeah, all the time." Dean agrees, "But we still have each other's backs, that’s what's important." 

"I guess." I sigh and gaze out the window thinking about Tyrion. I notice the group of guys is no longer there and neither is Tyrion. "Hey, guys? Where's Tyrion? I don't see him. Did he come back inside?" Everyone crowds around the window peering out into the dark. No one else sees him either. 

Dean goes and asks the security guard while Sam heads out to check the parking lot. "Maybe he went to stand by the Impala and wait for us." He says grabbing his jacket. I look at Mina a little worried. 

*********************************************************************************************************** 

Tyrion paced around the parking lot trying to temper his rage. "Dean! That stupid ignorant jerk! I'm glad I punched him in his pretty-boy face! I hope it hurt!" He shook his hand. It still hurt even now. He'd never hit anyone in the face before. It was kind of exhilarating. Definitely worth the pain. Tyrion moaned again. "Gaaah! Why did he have to get so handsy with Alyx? Flaunting it in my face. He knows I like her. Why'd he rub it in? He needs me on this case, why make things difficult?" Tyrion thought angrily. "From the moment that guy met me he didn't like me. Never even gave me a chance to get on his good side. Well, fuck him then. I don't have to like him. I don't even have to be nice to him. I can be civil, but only because there's no hope of getting out of this situation without those stinking Winchesters. It's no wonder monsters called them lousy. They get all up in your business and not very nicely. I know their supposedly superheroes, having saved the world several times, but they're still jackasses!" 

While we were inside it had gotten colder and my breath comes out as hot steam, but I hardly notice. I spy Alyx in the booth through the window and head over to lean on the building "I'm sorry Alyx! I'm so sorry!" I scream at her hoping she can hear through the glass. She ignores me and turns away. I throw my hands skyward and howl in frustration. Shoving my hands back in my armpits I stamp my feet a few times trying to warm them up. "She knows I like her. Doesn't she?" I think. "How could she not know? After all I've done for her." I go try the door again but the security guard is still barring the way. He shakes his head and I resume my pacing again. I stop underneath the neon sign where I find a warm spot, sulking while watching them all inside together. Sam and Mina. Dean and Alyx. Tyrion left all alone to fend for himself. Fuck them all and their happiness! I flip them off and turn to face the road. 

Then it all hits me. What I did to her. "OOOOH, poor Alyx. Why did I do that? Push her so hard? I know she's not herself. She's so fragile right now! How could I have done that? HOW?! I have never, ever raised a hand in anger! To anyone before. Never!" The rational side of me kicks in. "Because you idiot, the formula that you created! You never tested it. Those side effects amplified your jealousy. I'm sure of it. That's what caused it." I try to justify my behavior to myself. "She's only known the guy a week! How could she pick him over me?!" I growl. "Did I say anything to her though? Or did I just assume she knew?" I shake my head in frustration. "I never said anything! What an idiot!" I snarl at myself. I hear the crunch of gravel behind me and I turn to face the pizza/bar again. A group of guys are heading my way. From the looks of it to have a cigarette. 

There are about ten of them, all around my age, some a little drunk. "Hey, dude! I saw you punch that guy in the face. Good going!" One calls out as he recognizes me from inside. 

"Yeah! He was such a smug prick! Good job knocking him down a peg." Says another. A bunch of yeahs all around from the others. I smirk and nod my head. 

The first guy offered me a cigarette. I'd never smoked before. I said what the hell. I could die tomorrow if those stupid Winchesters didn't stop playing games and get their shit together. He hands me the one he's light and pulls out another one for himself. I stare at the burning paper for a second before bringing it to my lips. I inhale deeply. Not such a good idea for your first puff. I immediately start coughing and hacking so badly I drop the cigarette. He smacks me on the back. "You OK dude? I didn't know you've never smoked before. Why didn't you say something?" 

I coughed some more wondering if I'd hack up a lung. No wonder I'd never tried it before. My throat felt on fire and I couldn't catch my breath. "Why would people think this was cool?" I wondered to myself. He handed me some water. I gulped it down. "Thanks," I say. "I didn't know it would be so intense." He smiled at that and engaged me in conversation. 

After they had all had a few, they started dispersing to their cars. "Want a ride?" He calls out from his vehicle. "I'm pretty sure they're not going to be giving you one anytime soon." He gestures to the window. "They all look pretty cozy in there." 

"Nah. I think I'll walk," I answer back. "I've got some thinking to do." 

"Okay," he answers warily. "It's your funeral if you freeze to death. 

"There's no snow and it's not even below freezing yet. I'll be fine." I wave him off. I jump up and down a few times to get the circulation going and look in the window. The four of them burst out laughing about something Sam said. He was right! I'll walk back to Alyx's place. Hopefully, she'll have forgiven me by the time they return. 

I start walking along the side of the road, thinking about what happened. How had I ever gotten into this mess?! I wish I could go back. Before the whole thing started when I first got the internship. I should have spoken up. Should have been more proactive about what we were working on. Too late now. A loud crash behind me interrupts all the swirling thoughts in my head. I turn and see a garbage can knocked over and some raccoons rummaging around. The street lamp flashes and goes out. "That's just great," I mutter. I wait until my eyes adjust and start walking again. A gust of wind bites through my tee-shirt making me shiver. Winter is coming. I laugh. That phrase can never be used again. Thanks, Ned Stark! I whistle the Theme from Rocky and start to jog a little. I'm jabbing at imaginary foes trying to warm up but also hurrying to get to the next street lamp. It's a little spooky out here. 

There's a screech from behind me and I whip around. No trash can this time, instead, it's a rusty street sign. Although, I may have glimpsed someone duck behind a tree. "Am I paranoid? Who on earth would be following me?" trying not to imagine some psycho serial killer after me. Technically it could be if it was a Leviathan. "Nah!" I laugh it off. They still need me." I resume my walking, more attentive to my surroundings. Even so, I don't notice the rest of the street lights fading. 

The leaves rustle and whirl around me in another sudden gust of wind. Dirt and dust get in my eyes and I stop to blink it out. When I open them, nothing but the ashen moon lights up the night. There is a pale man standing in front of me. He's dressed impeccably. In the darkness, it was hard to tell if he was in navy or black, but regardless this was a man who cared about his appearance. Pinstripe suit, red paisley tie, red polka dot pocket square, and rich Italian loafers. Dark ginger hair poked out from underneath his black fedora with a crimson band and feather. Ruby cuff links twinkled when he raised his hand to remove the pipe from his mouth. The sweet smell of tobacco wafts toward me, along with a hint of peat moss. "Hello, Tyrion. It's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand. "I've heard so much about you from my associates." A mystical red glow seemed to emanate from the dark recesses of his oculi, like hellfire. 

"Hello," I reply back, tentatively reaching for his hand. "Do I know you?" He shakes it heartily. 

"You may have heard about me." He retorts, tapping out the ash from his pipe before putting it inside his pocket. He removes his fedora and nods. "Name's Fergus Crowley Macleod." 

"You're Crowley?!" I manage to squeak out. "Your definitely not what I was expecting." I finish. Raising my eyebrow appreciatively I add, "Nice threads." 

"Thank you." He smiles smugly. "I was a tailor for a time. Always appreciate a good suit." His hand seems to be rooting around in his pocket, searching for something. 

"Was a tailor?" I ask curious, but also slightly anxious about the answer. "What are you now?" 

"That you'll have to wait and see." He pulls his hand from his pocket, tosses a fine white powder at me and chants some strange words. 

I sneeze and try to wipe the powder off but it seems to seep into my skin. I sneeze again. "What did you do?!" I ask horrified. 

"SILENCE!" He bellows. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "That's all well and good." Crowley smiles mischievously. "Now hop on one foot, rub your belly and pat your head." He chuckles. Somehow, not of my own free will, I find myself doing exactly what Crowley says. He laughs again. "Stop." He commands and I do. "Now. You will tell me what I want to know Tyrion. You will not lie and you will not omit anything. Understand?" 

I nod. I seem to be under some sort of spell. I must obey Crowley, doing anything he asks of me. In my head I'm freaking out, two thoughts going through my mind. "There's no such thing as magic! How can this be?! To, Holy shit what is he going to make me do?" I turn as if to run away. 

"Not happening." He grins. "Stay put." I freeze and turn to face him. Every fiber of my being screaming to run and me not being able to move a muscle. "Now tell me. What are the Winchesters up to?" Crowley asks menacingly. 

I stumble trying not to speak but not being able to help myself. "We are going to get rid of the Leviathans. Send them somewhere they can never return. At least that's what we hope." I try to stop but more comes tumbling out. "We are waiting to hear from Castiel. We hope he may find something that can help us. We don't have a solid plan. We're kind of just winging it." I finish. My eyes wide with fear from telling this villain our sort of plan. 

He laughs at that and thinks a moment. "What about the witch? Has she unlocked her powers?" 

I stare at him confused. "Witch? We don't have a witch?" 

I can see him get upset. "Don't act dumb with me boy! The witch! What can she do?" 

I don't want to anger him and incur his wrath. From what the Winchesters told me, he is quite sadistic. "Are you talking about our friend who is psychic? Is she a witch?" I ask looking for clarification so I can give him the correct answer before he decides to hurt me. 

"Who else would I be talking about you moron?!" He snarls at me. Then through gritted teeth. "Don't make me do something I'll regret." I find myself cowering in fear and humiliation. He takes a step back to have a sidebar with himself. A softer voice speaks, "Well you won't actually regret it, but if you kill him now, the plan will be foiled. So, you can't Crowley. Get it together. Ask him the right questions." He pulls a flask from his coat pocket and takes a swig. He clears his throat and the more ominous voice returns. "Fine Fergus. You win." Then he turns back to me. "So, the witch, I mean your psychic friend. What can she do exactly?" 

I strain to keep from spilling all our secrets. I'm sweating profusely and in the cold night air, it makes me shudder. "She... She can read minds.... and aura's!" I squeak out. "That's all I know. I swear!" He leans close to me, the sickening stench of fresh band-aids and peat moss penetrating my nose. I lean back from the invasion. 

"That's all?! Are you absolutely certain." He breathes in my face. 

I cough before answering "Yes. Yes, sir." I say. He leans back pleased with himself. I'm still struggling hoping that I can get away, knowing it's useless but refusing to quit. I don't want to be at this man's mercy. I doubt he has any. I am at my wit's end. Crowley looks at me and laughs maniacally. It is the most terrifying sound I have ever heard. For some strange reason, I give up. Just for a second, I give in to hopelessness, screaming for help so loudly in my head I give myself a headache. Then I'm back. "I can't do that to Alyx. I can't give up." I remind myself and resume fighting against whatever hold Crowley has over me.


	26. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night. Well, Maybe Not Stormy, But it Was Dark.

Chapter 26: 

Back at the pizzeria, Sam and Dean return to the table. "The security guard says he watched Tyrion pace around a bit. When he was joined at the sign by the group of men, he stopped watching and went back to his normal rounds. Figuring the group would keep him out. That's all he knows." Dean reports to us both. 

"There's no sign of him outside either," Sam mentions. "He's not at the Impala and the few people I questioned in the parking lot hadn't seen a young man loitering. What do we do now?" 

"Would he just leave like that?" Dean questions. "That's kind of a dick move." 

I look at Mina and she shrugs her shoulders. "You know we've never gotten along. You would know what he'd do better than any of us." 

"Let me think," I say. 'Would Tyrion leave without saying anything? We've never been in a situation like this. Before, if we had a fight we'd always made up or someone else was around to take one of us home.' I closed my eyes in frustration. 'Just like him to try and spoil this wonderful evening for me. I think back and remember all the times he's done it before. It was kind of a habit for him.' Then it hit me. 'Tyrion likes me. He's always liked me. Just like Dean said. He was too much of a chicken-shit to say anything.' I feel someone gripping my arm tightly. 

"Mina?!" I hear Sam ask. "Are you alright?" He reaches out to her. 

I open my eyes and see that it's Mina's other hand on my arm. I see a wave of pain? Sickness? Fear? Something, pass over her and she sucks in her breath greedily. Then her arm goes slack as she faints. Sam catches her and places her in the booth. A few people turn to look. "This night is getting better and better." I think bitterly. 

As we stand around wondering what to do, Mina awakes with a start. "Tyrion!" She shouts. Then more quietly so we have to lean in to hear. "I heard him. Tyrion needs our help. He's in danger." She looks at all of us. "Now would be a good time to go." She laughs weakly. Sam nods and carries her out to the Impala. Dean and I follow. 

************************************************************************* 

Crowley continues to study me. I can feel his eyes piercing into my soul. It's vile. He is obviously much more than he seems to be and that scares me. I hate to admit it. "What if he kills me?" I think. "Kills Alyx? NO! I couldn't bear that. I must try to uncover his evil plan." I cough. "So, Crowley?" I try to be smooth, but it comes out sounding weak. 

He cocks his head in my direction. "What is it Tyrion?" 

He doesn't notice how unnerved I am, or maybe he does and likes me feeling that way. "Why? Why do you care so much about what the Winchesters are up to? They're just pesky humans after all, right?" 

"I'm a pesky human!" He roars at me. Then pushes down the rage. Smoothing his suit, he continues. "I admit, they don’t sound like much. But every Armageddon, every bloody 'this is the end of all things,' a Winchester stopped it. That! That is why I care Tyrion. They can't foil my plans this time." 

He unknowingly reveals a secret. This is not the Crowley that Sam and Dean knew. This Crowley is flesh and blood human. Which means he can be killed. Even if he knows a few spells or is a witch, he can still die and that is something the Winchesters will want to know. I keep fighting against the hex and feel the fingers on my hand twitch. Hopefully, the spell is wearing off. I continue talking, keeping him distracted so he doesn't notice. "What exactly are you hoping to do? I mean of course I don't expect you to tell me your plans, but I don't understand why this formula is so important?" 

He scoffs at me. "Of course you don't Tyrion. You don't have the vision I do. You couldn't comprehend it. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not speaking to you anymore." He turns away and paces between two trees muttering to himself. 

"What an asshole!" I say under my breath, noting the spell has weakened if I'm able to speak my mind. I wiggle my fingers some more and am able to flip him off. I smirk, silently laughing. 

Crowley turns towards me, narrowing his eyes. "What did you say, boy?" 

"Nothing. Honest." I cross my fingers behind my back. 

He rushes over to me, getting in my face. "I don't believe you. You're guilty of...something...which I won't tolerate...whatever it was." He steps back and gives me a malicious look. He bites his lip thinking. He snaps his fingers and I hear a sickening crunch seconds before pain explodes in my left hand. I glance down and see that all my fingers are pointing at odd angles and my hand is contorted peculiarly. 

"That mother fucker just broke my hand!" I suck in some air and grit my teeth. I will not give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing me cry out, even if it hurts like hell. I focus on my breathing trying to distract myself from the pain. 

"Don't mess with me, Tyrion Grey. I don't think you'd like what else I have to break, er um say." He smiles, mocking me. I don't even respond, my hand hurts too much. I hear the sound of a car approaching. Crowley turns to watch a cherry red Jaguar MK2 appear. "Ah looks like my ride is here." He waves the car over. 

From the other direction, I hear the familiar grumble of Dean's Impala. I turn toward the sound, hoping against all hope that they are coming to save me. As they reach me, Sam calls out the window. "Tyrion get in!" And the back door opens. 

"I can't Sam!" I wave frantically. "He's got me stuck here with some kind of spell. Although it may be wearing off." 

"I knew it!" Crowley says irritated. 

The back door slams shut. Dean moves closer then jams the car into park and hops out pulling a gun from his jacket. Sam does the same. "Let him go!" Deans deep voice booms. Mina and Alyx watch huddled in the back seat. 

"Why should I? The little wanker is more trouble than he's worth." Crowley responds. 

"Maybe." Dean answers, "But he's our wanker. Give him up!" Dean looks at Sam confused. "Who is this guy?" He mouths. Sam shrugs his shoulders. 

Crowley walks toward the running Jaguar. "He is getting to be quite a nuisance." He stops and taps his chin thinking. "Here, you can have him." He flits his hand in my direction and I go flying toward one of the trees. I hit an oak with a horrendous crash, falling into a heap on the ground. I try and get up and collapse in a fit of pain, coughing up blood. Sam and Dean rush over. 

The distraction gives Crowley enough time to get to his vehicle. "Bye, boys!" He waves as he hops into the waiting car. He sticks his head out the window and shouts, "I'll be seeing you." as he drives past us. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roars. "I hate those British people." 

"Scottish. I manage to cough out. "He's Scottish, Dean. That was Crowley." I say weakly. Dean stares at me than Sam, a look of worry and confusion on his face. 

Sam is tending to me when Mina and Alyx emerge from the vehicle. "Thanks for the shout-out Tyrion. Could you have been any louder?" Mina whines at me. "You made me faint!" I stare at her confused. "You did call for help, didn't you?" She asks. 

"Yeah, but it wasn't an audible request. And I never thought anyone was listening." I say gingerly as Sam pokes me. "Ow!" I glare at him. 

"I heard you. Your cry was so loud I felt it at the pizzeria." Mina explained pointing at her head. "You know in here." 

"Really? That's a couple miles away. And we're not even close." I laugh coughing up some more blood. 

"Evidently, being in proximity to you all day has made me in tune with your whatever-ness.” she motions. “I was able to connect with you on that plane. It's actually pretty cool, that's never happened to me before." Mina commented and returned to the Impala to sit in the back seat. 

Alyx is staring at me wide-eyed, nervously fidgeting. Even with the look of horror on her face, she's the most beautiful women I have ever seen. How could I have been such an idiot! I should have told her the moment I fell for her six years ago. But for whatever reason, she has chosen Dean. I was right there and she never knew. I make a promise to myself; I'll tell her. She deserves to know. I open my mouth to say something. Sam pokes me again and I gasp into another coughing fit, complete with gobs of blood. He looks at Dean and nods. "Several of his ribs are cracked or broken, and he has a dislocated shoulder. And would you look at his hand!" I had forgotten about my hand. The pain in my chest and shoulder were more pressing. 

"I take it I need to go to the hospital now, eh guys?" I try to make a joke but it falls flat. 

Alyx's mouth falls open and she kneels down to grab my good hand. "Tyrion I'm so sorry. And about earlier. It's ok. I understand." What she understands I'm not sure. I'm starting to feel a little woozy from all the pain. "Let's take him home and fix him up the best we can." Sam nods. Dean, Alyx and Sam help get me up and into the Impala. I can tell Dean is dying to ask me about what happened but to his credit, he keeps his mouth shut. I guess he figures I'll be more talkative when I'm not in so much pain. He's right. We head back to Alyx's.


	27. A Small Miracle

Chapter 27: 

All the way home, I can't help checking the back seat, staring at Tyrion's mutilated hand, his shallow breaths. "I did this." I think guiltily. "I got him kicked out of the pizzeria. He never would have come across Crowley if we were all together." Dean keeps trying to reassure me, but I've never been around someone who has been hurt so badly and I'm worried. 

Sam sees it too. "Let me look him over more thoroughly before you jump to any conclusions Alyx. You'd be surprised what Dean and I can patch up. I'm sure he's going to be fine." Mina says not a word. Just sits there in her own little world thinking profusely. About what I haven't a clue. 

Dean glances in the rearview. "That settles it. Tyrion isn't going home. He will be staying with us at Alyx's until this whole mess gets sorted out. Tomorrow we'll go to his place and get whatever he may need. The beefed-up security at your apartments may be the only thing to keep us safe. Thanks for that Mina." 

He breaks through Mina's thoughts and she looks up to him blinking. "What? Sorry, Dean. What did you say?" 

"I said thank you for the magical warding at your apartments. It is going to help keep us safe." Dean nods appreciatively. 

"Warding?" She asks innocently. "What warding?" 

"Whatever you infused into the steel door. And that awesome fence around your patios. That was a smart move." He adds. 

"When you have been running as long as I have Dean, you learn a few things." She answers by way of explanation. 

We get back to my place and get Tyrion inside. Sam props him up on the couch and turns on all the lights, making sure the curtains are closed. Gingerly he removes Tyrion's shirt. His torso is mottled with bruises and his right shoulder is squared off. His left hand is beyond description. It looks like every bone is broken and every joint and ligament torn. I can't bear to look and run into the kitchen. I pull the vodka stashed in my freezer and do a shot. I bring it with me to the living room. I'm sure Tyrion could use some. Mina is rummaging around on the dining room table looking for something. I offer some vodka to Tyrion. "Good idea." Says Dean and makes him drink some. 

"Should I call that Pre-med guy who helped me with my ankle?" I ask wondering what to do. I don't quite know enough yet from my own Pre-med to do anything. "I have his number." 

Dean turns to me and says, "Let's see what Sam can do first. He is quite handy. He's fixed me up more times than I can count." He pulls me into a hug, kissing my hair. He holds me tightly not letting me go. 

I hear Sam murmuring reassurances to Tyrion. "Ok. This is gonna hurt like hell, but once I'm done it'll feel better and you'll be able to use your arm. Ready? One... two..." I hear a loud thwock and a cry of pain from Tyrion. Only then does Dean release me. Tyrion has passed out on the couch after Sam popped his shoulder back into place. 

I don't even realize but I started crying. Dean wipes the tears away and comforts me. "I know he is your best friend, and I'm sorry this happened to him." He sighs. "But he did a stupid thing. He's going to have to answer for that when he wakes up." 

"I understand." I nod knowingly. "I don't like it but I understand." I look toward Sam. "What about his hand? What can we do about that?" 

Sam looks it over carefully, now that he can touch it without Tyrion wincing. "Oh man!" He exclaims. "This hand is shattered. It's beyond anything I could do. I can feel all the broken points of bone sticking into his tissues. It's bad guys. The only one who would have a hope of fixing it is Cas, but he's not here. And we can't leave it like this..." 

"A-HA!" We hear a triumphant shout from the dining room as Mina appears holding some paper. "I've may have a solution guys." We all look at her curious. "I have done a few self-healing spells now and then when I've gotten into scrapes. Once even fixing my broken leg. If we can find all the ingredients, I can try to fix Tyrion's hand." 

"What?!" I cry, rushing to Mina in excitement. "Are you serious?!" 

She laughs, "Yeah. I mean I don't know if it will work. I've never done a spell on anyone else before, but I can definitely try. It's better than having to go to the hospital and explain all of this." She motions to Tyrion looking broken on the couch. 

Sam and Dean come over. Excited at the prospect as well. "Is this it?" Sam asks reaching for the paper she's holding. She nods. He reads off from the paper. "An amethyst stone, two bowls of water, fresh violets, a candle, and mint oil." He studies the rest of the spell. When he reaches the bottom, his eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, this is from the Men of Letters database." He looks at Mina. "When did you have time to research healing spells as well as those involving Leviathans?" 

She smiles sheepishly. "I didn't. There were some mentions of how to heal oneself if inflicted by a Leviathan. And if you were cursed and I was curious. So, I followed the rabbit hole and made some notes, printed out a few things, just in case they might come in handy. That's all. I did check to see if the healing spell I know would work on someone else. It doesn't but I found this one. It's way less complicated than the one I know. Alyx's printer is wireless and my computer is hooked up to it, so I was able to do print without anyone knowing. I wasn't sure if it would be ok, knowing Dean's feelings about witchcraft." She glances at him. 

"Your right. I don't like witches, but that's because all the witches I know are the bad kind. Even Rowena. I mean she helped us out a lot, but it was always in self-interest. So, you could see how I'd be a little wary of them." Mina nods. Dean continues, "You're obviously not evil though. If you think you can help him, I'd say go ahead and try it. I trust you." 

"You do?" She asks surprised. Dean nods. "That means a lot coming from you." He smiles. "Do we have all the ingredients?" 

"I have the candle, mint oil and bowls. I'll go grab them." I head off. 

"I have an amethyst stone at my apartment," Mina tells the guys. "We just need some fresh violets. I have many flowers and herbs, but violets are not among them." Sam nods, having seen Mina's apartment. 

"I remember driving by a greenhouse at some point. Would they have some violets?" Dean says. 

"Oh yeah. Cashman's and Lawson's! Of course, they would have some!" Mina says delightful. "They have great stuff too. I get most of my plants from them." She looks at the clock. "Only now they're closed." She thinks a minute. "We need those violets. I have to do this soon or the damage might be permanent and it won't work. I hate to be above the law, but one of you needs to go get some." 

Dean nods. "Lawson's. I remember where it is now, on the way towards the mountains. I'll be back as soon as I can." He grabs his jacket and heads out. 

I return with the oil, several candles, and some bowls. "I wasn't sure if the bowls need to be the same size or matching or a certain color. Same with the candle." I look to Mina. "Where's Dean?" 

"We need some violets. I sent him to get them. The bowls don't matter. However..." She spies the stack I've brought. These handmade clay ones will do nicely. All earthy and shit." She giggles. Sam rolls his eyes. She ends up choosing a fat blue pillar candle about a foot tall from the myriad of candles I'm holding. 

Mina pops over to her place to find the amethyst. Then we get everything set up as much as possible and wait for Dean. Tyrion is lying on the floor propped up by pillows to keep him comfortable. Although he is still unconscious so we hope he's comfortable. I have another shot of vodka hoping it will calm my nerves. The past few hours have been very stressful. About forty-five minutes later, I catch the familiar rumble of Dean's car announcing his return. Sam greets him at the door. "Any trouble?" 

He shakes his head. "Nope. Neither cops nor Crowley or his minions. Free and clear." He smiles proudly, showing Mina the haul. "I hope these will do. I tried to find the prettiest ones." She smiles with approval. Mina grabs the bowls and heads to the kitchen to fill them. 

She returns and nods to us. "Whatever happens, please stay quiet. I need to concentrate. I’ve never done something of this magnitude before, let alone on another person." We all signal acquiescence. "Okay. Here goes nothing." She begins by blessing both bowls of warm water. Then places Tyrion's hands in each. Being especially tender to the mangled one. We sit on the couch watching and waiting. Mina writes Tyrion's name on the candle. She anoints it with mint oil and recites, "In the divine name of the Goddess who breathes life into us all, I consecrate and charge this candle as a magical tool for healing." She washes her hands of the oil in the bowls of water. Then places the oiled candle on top of Tyrion's chest and lights the wick. I get very nervous. What if he wakes up while the candle is there and burns down the apartment? Sam pats my hand reassuringly. 

As the candle burns she chants, "Magick mend and candle burn, broken bones; good health return." She allows the candle to drip wax onto Tyrion's chest. Then she picks it up and lets them fall into the shape of a star. She places the candle into one bowl, curving Tyrion's hand around it as if he is holding it. She continues chanting while adding the violets until the bowl is full. Once thirteen wax droplets have fallen onto the flowers she moves the candle to the other bowl to do the same. While the candle wax drips, she picks up the amethyst and places it in the center of the star on Tyrion's chest. Once all the drops have fallen in the second bowl, she picks up the candle. Thirteen drops fall onto the amethyst covering it and filling in the center of the star. She then stands and places the still-burning candle between Tyrion's knees. When she returns to his head her chanting ceases. 

She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and does a few Ohms to focus. The amethyst begins to glow. I imagine I see tiny tendrils sprouting from it. I look at the boys and they seem to see them too! Roots are sprouting from the stone, moving through Tyrion, into the earth. With each deep breath from Mina, I can see them burrow deeper, growing stronger. I glance at the candle and see that it too has curls of stems growing from the flames, reaching toward the floor and around Tyrion's knees. A bright light appears at the center where the roots penetrate the earth. With each slow breath, Mina pulls the energy from this light, moving it up toward Tyrion's core and herself. Two more streams of light appear filtering down from the ceiling, one stream into each bowl. Mina draws this energy into her own body through her hands from the bowls. Collecting the energy from the streams and the energy from the earth into herself, she lets it build...until she can hardly contain it. She blooms with incandescent light. When she begins vibrating, she releases an energy flood into Tyrion and shouts, "HEAL HIM!!!" 

She continues to draw the energy for a bit, letting it flow through her, spilling over Tyrion and onto the ground. When she feels relaxed she draws up the roots from Tyrion, removes both their hands from the water bowls, and opens her eyes. The candle flickers out. She folds Tyrion's arms over his chest, the mangled one touching the stone, the healthy one on top. She pours the cooling wax over his hands, sealing them in wax and places the candle near his head. Taking a sip from each bowl she thanks nature and takes the bowls to her apartment to water her plants with. 

When she returns, she plops on the couch. "Now we wait." She says her eyes hopeful. We stare at Tyrion for almost an hour, waiting to see what will happen. Soon we all succumb to sleep. 

I awake to the sound of a low moan. "Ooooh. Geesh! What? Why am I on the floor?" 

"Tyrion is that you?" I call softly. All the lights are off and the sliver of moon that shines through the crack in the curtains is barely enough light to see by. 

"Yeah." He answers. "Why are all the lights off and why am I on the floor?" 

"Don't move! I'll turn some on." I make my way over all three sleeping people to the other end of the couch where the overhead light is. It blazes on and everyone wakes up, startled by the brightness. The first thing I do is look at Tyrion. He is lying in the same position we left him in after the spell. "Are you okay?" I ask. 

He thinks a moment. "Not sure. I feel a little odd." 

"Odd how exactly?" I press him. 

He shrugs. "Hey. I shrugged and my shoulder didn't hurt. That's got to be a good sign!" He starts to move a little more. 

"Wait for Mina," I instruct him. 

Sam and Dean are slow to wake but Mina is up and moving toward Tyrion. She takes over the questioning. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" She asks him. 

He does. "That didn't hurt either. My chest is tight, but only like I did a few too many chest presses." He smiles. "I can't seem to move my hands though. Are they glued to my chest or something? What did you do?" He starts to become panicked. 

"Shhh." She soothes him. "Don't worry, let me take care of things." Sam and Dean, now awake, lean over listening to every word, awaiting the outcome. Mina rubs the wax from Tyrion's hand, lifting it. She peers carefully at the other one underneath. She gasps and then beams proudly, "It worked!" 

"Hm? What worked?" Tyrion asks slightly frustrated. 

"What are you holding in your left hand?" Mina asks. 

"I don't know. It's smooth and warm." He lifts his hand to his face and opens it, not realizing he's been healed yet. "Is this one of your magical stones Mina? Why am I holding it?" He glances at all of us confused before realizing what happened. "Mina?!" He whoops, "My hand is healed!" He sits up and hugs her tightly. "Did you?" He points at her then his hand then his chest. Did you fix me?" He notices the wax star. "You did, didn't you? But how? Oh." He remembers something. 

Mina doesn't even realize Tyrion isn't paying attention and starts babbling at him. Sam and Dean start firing questions at Tyrion too. "Mina?" I catch her attention. "He's not listening hon." Once again, I seem to be the organizer. "Guys! One person at a time! He's not even listening to anyone he zoned out. Hold on." I kneel on the floor near Tyrion and snap my fingers in his face. "TYRION!" He still is zoning. I smack him hard. 

He shakes his head and cradles his cheek. "Alyx! Whaddya do that for?" 

"You were zoning out ya idjit!" I say exasperated. "Everyone here has things they need to ask you about. I need you to focus!" 

"Yeah. Ok sorry." He smiles again when he sees that he's still holding the stone. "Mina. You first. I think my body somehow healing itself is something that needs to be addressed. 

She explains that she did a healing spell to fix him. "I've never done one on another person before, so if you feel anything weird I need to know about it. I don't know if your 100% healed or if there will be side effects, nothing about long term effects. You need to keep communication open with me. Understand." She peers intently into his eyes. 

He nods. "I feel pretty amazing." He admits. He puts the amethyst down and slowly flexes his left hand. "The hand is a little sore like it hasn't been used in a while. Same with everything else. There isn't any pain. And I promise it anything starts to glow or change or feel funny, I'll tell you." He pats Mina on the shoulder. "Hey thank you. I mean it." He tells her sincerely. He gets up and rubs the wax off his chest. "Smells like mint and violets." He comments. We all smile. 

I go grab one his many shirts he's left here, out of my room. I toss it to him and take a seat in the armchair. Mina went and grabbed waters for everyone. We all wanted to hear exactly what happened with Crowley. Tyrion took the other armchair and faced us all. "That man, Crowley. He's evil. I think he was insane. As in legit crazy. He talked to himself a lot, called himself Fergus and Crowley, it was freaky and frightening. I recognized the driver as one of the guys watching over me at the pharmaceutical company. So, this guy Crowley must be in charge of them, otherwise, why would he have been driving that car? I noticed that Crowley also has this weird sense of pride, thinks he's above everyone else." He cocks his head toward the Winchesters. "And he really really hates you guys, for whatever reason. I guess you always foiling his plans don't help. But this isn't the same Crowley you know. He let slip that he was human. And you didn't recognize him when you came to rescue me. What's up with that?" 

Sam responds. "The Crowley we knew was a demon, we never knew what he looked like as a human. His real name was Fergus MacLeod. I can see why he chose Crowley to go by. He was from Scotland, the son of a witch. The vessel that we knew him as was a British literary agent. Dark hair, dark eyes, always dressed up in a suit and tie. Kinda short, compared to us anyway." He sniggers then continues. "He was evil, but as I mentioned would often side with us to save his own skin or advance his own agenda. He had that same sense of pride though. Thought he was the shit." He thinks a moment. "Looks like this version of Crowley is the human version. What he actually looked like when he was alive, with that ginger hair and pale skin. He still smokes his pipe and drinks scotch though. Seems to know a lot of witchcraft and still likes his fancy clothes. A lot of his personality is the same. It must be fundamental, I guess. That no matter what universe or reality you are in, those things stay with you. Make up you. Kinda makes me wonder what our other versions are like now." 

Dean listens to the exchange, but I can tell something is bugging him. He breezes over the whole alternative me's and gets right to the point. "Even if this version is less scary then our Crowley, look what happened to Tyrion?!" He gestures wildly and starts pacing the room. "We spent all day doing research when I should have been teaching you how to defend yourselves! Dammit!" 

Sam gets up and goes to Dean, "Hey. You had no idea this was going to happen. It's not your fault." Dean glares at Sam. "No Dean! I know you have a habit of blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong, but this is not on you!" Sam follows Dean's glance toward Tyrion. "It's not his fault either. It was a combination of bad judgment and ill timing is all. The best thing we can do right now is get some sleep. Tomorrow we will begin some training for the newbies. We are still waiting on Cas so we'll have some time. I'll look over the research while you prepare them. Okay?" Everyone nods in agreement. 

Dean is still a little pissed but accepts Sam's suggestion. "Okay, Sammy. You're right. First thing tomorrow, girls you're with me. Tyrion can help you with whatever you need after you take him to his place to get some stuff." Dean scowls at Tyrion. "I'm going to go check the perimeter." He grabs his jacket and heads out the door. Again. 

Sam sighs. "Okay people. It's late. Mina, I think it would be better if Tyrion stayed at your place. Is that Ok? Obviously, there's some tension with him and Dean and it might be better for everyone." 

She nods. "Of course. I have that couch bed he can use. And that way I can keep an eye on him from the spell." She comes over and gives me a fierce hug. "We are going to get through this." She says and pats my back encouragingly. "Alive I want to add." I sigh. "I'll see you in the morning, Sweetie." 

Tyrion comes over next and wraps me in a bear hug. "Once again I have to apologize for being a dick. I'm sorry." He doesn't let go though and whispers in my ear. "I can't help myself. When it comes to you, I do stupid things because I love you. I have for years." He kisses me on the cheek then hurries after Mina, almost as if he's afraid that he finally spoke his revelation. 

Sam comes over. "Did Tyrion say what I thought he said?" 

I look up at Sam at an utter loss. "Yeah. He just told me he loves me." I stare off in the direction he left. 

"Because we don't have enough problems to worry about right now." He comments. "Wow!" He pulls me into a hug. "Hey kiddo, let's not tell Dean about this?" He smooths my hair. "He's already in a foul mood. This will just make things worse." 

Tears begin leaking out, soaking Sam's shirt. "I'm sorry Sam. This is all so much. I don't know how to handle everything. How do you guys do it?" I ask murmur. 

He hugs me tighter. "I don't know Alyx. I really don't know." He hugs me awhile longer, letting me cry until his shirt begins to get clammy. "I'd stay here until Dean gets back, but there's two of them over there unprotected and only you here. Plus, you have that amazing magical door." I try to smile at him. "Everything will look brighter tomorrow. I know its cliché, but I truly believe that. A new day dawns and does wonders. Gives things a fresh perspective." He pats my head and leaves me alone in the living room. I plod over to the couch and grab a pillow. Curling up in the corner I let the tears fall once more.


	28. A Man of Letters in the Making

Chapter 28: 

I don't know how long I sit there, wishing the tears would stop, but they don’t. It feels like hours. Everything that has happened is running around and around in my head. I feel so many things at once and I can't process, I'm numb. Dean returns and finds me on the couch, staring out at the moon. It has started to rain and as the droplets smear the glass. I notice Dean leaning against the wall, watching me. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He says softly and comes over to join me. As he wraps his warmth around me, I smile, content for a moment. I cock my head up to stare at his smiling handsome face bathed in the soft moonlight. 

"Thank you, but it's just the formula," I respond not being able to take his compliment. 

He stares hard at me. "You know that's not true. I fell for you before any of this happened." He gestures. "You know that. Don’t you?" 

I stare at my lap. "Do I?" I mutter twisting my fingers. 

Dean grabs my hands, forcing me to listen to him. "It was like one of those horrible romantic comedy scenes. A mellifluous giggle caught my ear in the next room. It was so sweet and pure. It made me think of bouncing dandelion puffs on a summer day. I followed the sound but couldn't find the source. Then I heard it again. A soft delicate tinkling, but I could tell she was trying to stifle it. I turned the corner and saw you, standing near the fireplace with some friends, just talking. My heart dropped and I had a hard time breathing. I watched you. You seemed so happy right then. I don't know what your friend said, but whatever it was you found hilarious. That airy giggle emerged. You couldn't hold the laughter in and it bubbled out of you, becoming warm and hearty, complete with adorable snorting noises." He smiled down at me now. "It was one of those full-body, bone-deep laughs and I was afraid you were going to spill your drink. My one thought was, "I need someone who can laugh like that. So free and easy. Without a care in the world. Watching you I knew I wanted to see that amusement on your face every day. I fell a little more in love every time that laugh burst out of you." 

I grinned at the memory of that night, only a week ago. That was before I caught up with Tyrion and the night went to hell. "Really?" I squeaked out. "My laugh is what caught you? But it's awful!" 

"No, Alyx. It's perfect." Dean whispered and squeezed my hand. He leaned down to kiss me and I turned away, staring out the window. 

Watching the rain fall I asked him. "How do you deal Dean? With all of this. It's so intense, hard to handle. I mean people get hurt and die. How do you cope with that?" 

He turns my face toward his. "You really want to know?" I nod. "It used to be, the four B's. Babes, bullets, bacon, and booze. But now that I have you," he boops me on the nose. "I'll have to delete one of those." He smirks. 

I whack him on the arm. "That's how you cope?! That's not coping!" I scold him. 

He shrugs. "It works for me. I don't do that touchy-feely crap." 

I snuggle into him. "Sometimes you do. After all, you just described our meet-cute. Those only happen in touchy-feely romantic movies." 

"Yeah okay." He admits. "Sometimes. But don't go telling everyone alright?" 

I shake my head with a little laugh. "We should probably get some sleep." 

"I know." He sighs staring up at the watery moon. "But I'm so comfy with you here. Let's watch the rain for a bit hm?" I nod and lay my head on his chest. He covers us with my new cashmere blanket. I sigh again. I can hear the soft thud of his heart. It has a calming effect on me and I drift off to sleep. 

Sometime in the night, Dean moves us to the bed. He puts me down and crawls in beside me. We curl around each other entangling ourselves like a knot. I feel safe with him there and sleep soundly and dreamless. In the morning I awake to find we have unraveled ourselves but are still holding hands. I look over at Dean, my heart full of love. I watch him sleep, the sun hitting him just right. It brings out the subtle red and gold highlights of his hair and reveals his pale freckles. I poke him so he'll let go of my hand and slip out of bed to make some coffee. He's quite grumpy until he's had some. I snag my robe and steal some hot water to make my lemon zinger. After it steeps, I sit on the couch sipping and watching the world come alive, wet from last night's storm. Dean pads out to the living room so softly I don't even hear him. I sense him and turn to watch him try and wake up. It’s the most adorable thing I've ever seen. First one eye then the other, but it's too much effort so he closes them again. He sags onto the couch and glugs half his coffee. His eyes slide open when he hears me laughing at him and grumbles, "I hate mornings." 

"I can see that!" I tease him as I sashay by him toward the door. I hear someone on the landing. He grabs for me but his reflexes are off. There is a knock and I hear the door unlocking. It's Mina and the guys. I welcome them in and we all head to the kitchen. Everyone seems to have slept well, and for that I'm grateful. I knew we all needed it. "What's on the agenda for the day again?" I ask Sam. 

"Tyrion and I are headed to his place so he can get some clothes and things, while Dean makes sure you can defend yourself against the Leviathan and Crowley. Then he'll work with Tyrion and you guys help me finalize some details with the curse box. Hopefully, Cas will show up at some point to give us direction with it." 

Dean pipes in from behind me. "I'll go easy on you girls." 

"You better not!" I shoot back. "I'm kind of enjoying living, so I'm counting on you to keep me that way." 

Mina butted in. "Yeah, Dean. I'm ready for whatever you have in store for us." 

He smiles wickedly. "Alright then. You asked for it." He slurps down the rest of his second cup of coffee. "Let's get it on." 

Sam rolls his eyes and gets up from the table. "Tyrion, that would be our cue to leave. See you guys later." 

I watch them leave and wonder for the umpteenth time what we've gotten ourselves into. Dean leads us to the living room where he has moved furniture and set up an area for us. Insert training montage here, accompanied by cheesy eighties music. By the time Tyrion and Sam return three hours later, Mina and I are exhausted, but ready to face whatever is thrown at us. 

********************************************************************** 

Sam and I get in my Jeep and head over toward my place. It's an actual house, handed down from my Grandparents. It's small but just right for one or two people. I could have asked Alyx to move in with me but decided not to. I thought it might be a tad difficult with me being in love with her and all. I tried to talk to Sam last night, but he was just as mad as his brother. He only hides it much better. I think I'll try again. I pull the car over on the side of the road. "Listen Sam. I realize you or your brother don't like me very much. But you never even gave me a chance. I'm honestly not that bad of a person. I admit I've been a little unruly lately but that's because of Alyx. I love her and it's killing me to see her with Dean." I sigh. "If I promise to try harder, will you give me a chance to prove that I'm an alright guy. I think we could be friends Sam. We have a lot in common. What do you say?" I glance at him in the passenger seat. 

"Your right Tyrion. We haven't given you a fair shot. I can't speak for my brother since he's the one you're in direct competition with, but I've been watching you. You’re a smart guy. A little misguided, but who hasn't done crazy things for love." He gets a little wistful. "I know I have. I'll give you a second chance. Just don't screw it up!" 

"I don't plan on it." I grin. "Great. Thanks, Sam." He waves me off in that way of his. 

A few more minutes gets us to my house. Everything looks great from the front but when I pull around back, I notice the door is ajar. "Psst Sam. Look!" I motion. 

"Oh great!" He says bitterly. "I hoped we wouldn't run into a problem." He pulls a gun from somewhere in his jacket. "You stay in the car until I come back! I mean it, don't move! And if someone other than me comes out you drive back to Alyx's and tell Dean. Got it." I nod a little unnerved. Sam gets out and creeps up to the door. Now that we're close enough I see its hanging from its hinges. He slips inside. I sit in my jeep staring at the door, hoping he won't find anything. I'm a giant chicken, truly. I hate to admit it, but anyone could tell you. Five minutes later Sam beckons from the house. I turn off my jeep and cross the yard. 

"No one inside, but hey, I'm sorry about the state." He lets me in. 

My place is a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, anything that could be smashed was in pieces on the floor. Every drawer pulled out and upended. Pictures ripped off the wall, anything with fabric shredded. They were looking for something that's for sure. Good thing I had my computer and hard drive with me or they might have found what they were looking for. I find myself trembling a little. Damn them! Making me feel this way. Sam pats me on the shoulder. I brush him off. "Right I'm going to see if I can salvage anything to pack. You want to check the kitchen for any perishables we can use?" 

"You need to call the police Tyrion," Sam tells me. "We know who did this but you need to have it on file. Maybe you could get some money to help you replace everything." 

"None of it matters Sam." I look at him and see the concern on his face. "Truly. I don't need any of it. The important things are with me. My work. The rest is just stuff." He nods and heads to the kitchen. My bedroom is in an even sorrier state then the living room. It looks like a bomb exploded there. Feathers everywhere and clothes flung about. I grab a duffel from my closet in disgust, trying to find things that weren’t destroyed. There's not much. Enough for about a week. I shove it all the duffel with the only pair of shoes that weren't ruined. The bathroom is next. It's covered in shards of glass from the mirror and strips of fabric from the shower curtain. Anything in liquid or cream form has all been squeezed out into a nice concoction in the bathtub. Written on the tiles, in some sort of red media, is a warning. "You can't run. You can't hide. We will find you." 

"Sam!" I call. 

"Yeah!" He pops in. 

"Did you see this?" I point at the message. 

"Oh no I didn't." He seems wary? Nervous? I'm not sure what. "I'm sending this to Dean. He needs to see it." And snaps a photo with his phone. He leans against the wall texting. "I found some canned food and some bags of chips that aren't to smooshed. I put them in the car already. Want me to help you find anything special?" 

"There's a photo album in the living room if you can find it. Has Grey and Harte written on the cover. It's just some photos but they really mean a lot to me. Hopefully, those are not ruined." I say. 

"I'm on it." And Sam goes in search of the album. 

I manage to find a travel size unopened tube of toothpaste, some razors, and deodorant. They even smashed my electric toothbrush. I sigh. I throw it all in the duffel and head to the living room. Sam is still looking for the album. I start looking through the books on the floor seeing if any of them are salvageable. None are. I return to my room to do the same. It's in there I find the photo album, hidden under my torn mattress. It's then that I remember I had been looking through it a few nights ago. "Sam! I found it!" I yell. 

He appears in my doorway, looking flustered. "I'm glad. It's really a mess in there." 

"Yeah. It's kind of depressing me. Let's get out of here." I say. 

He pats me on the shoulder again. "I am sorry about this. It sucks. I'm surprised you're taking it so well." 

"Like you and Dean said. These Leviathans are sons of bitches. I'm seeing their true colors. I want to help you stop them. Whatever it takes Sam. I'll do it. I need Alyx to be safe. Even if I can't have her." I take a deep breath. "Let's get back. Some good research will get this off my mind." 

Sam laughs. "Tyrion, I have a mind to make you a Man of Letters. We need a chapter here. You think that might be something you're interested in?" 

"Maybe. If we all make it through this, I will definitely consider it. I don't think I'm, cut out to be a hunter if it involves things like this." I say surveying the mess one last time. We head back.


	29. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 29: 

Sam and Tyrion arrive a few minutes after we finish up our last round of training. We hear about what happened at Tyrion's apartment. Everything he owns now fits in a duffel bag. "Tyrion," I said despondently. "I'm so so.." He puts his finger up to my lips to stop me. 

"Don't say it!" He says. "I deserve it for all the crap I've been sending your way." He stops and pulls out a book from his bag. "They didn't manage to destroy this." He brushes the cover and hands it over. "All the pictures of you and me from as far back as I can remember." I take it and sit in the corner reminiscing as I look at them all. The guys discussing quietly. I get toward the back of the album and begin to see a lot of pictures I don't remember being taken. Tyrion sidles over and sees that I'm almost done. He blushes and tries to take the book back. "You weren't supposed to get that far." 

"Where did all these come from?" I ask him floored. "I don't remember them." 

He runs his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair, not even messing it up. "Yeah. About that. I started taking pictures of you when you didn’t know it. The moments I saw the real you." He hesitates but then continues faintly, "The moments that made me fall in love with you." I finish the last few pages, impressed. In many, I actually looked good. I want to ask about them more but there's a knock on the door and Castiel has returned. 

"Hello everyone." He greets us with that rumbly bass of his. "I have news from heaven and from Chuck." 

Dean's eyes light up at the mention of Chuck and he goes in for a hug from Cas. At the last moment, he remembers and pats him on the shoulder instead. "That's great news Cas! Great news! Did we finally catch some kind of break?" Dean continues as we head to the kitchen. 

"I think we may have. Heaven has given us a curse box." Cas says and pulls a Rubik's cube from his pocket. "Once the puzzle is solved a door is opened. It stays open for three minutes, hopefully allowing us to get all the creatures inside. Then it becomes a holding room. Like the one Zachariah trapped you in Dean. Remember?" Dean nods. "It's heavily warded with Enochian magic, and bits of pieces from every other kind of magic out there." 

Cas rummages in his coat again. "Here it is." He says pulling a thick purple envelope from his pocket. "The message from Chuck." 

He hands it to Sam to read. He unwraps it and pulls out rainbow stationery. Unfolding it Sam begins. "Dear Team Freewill and friends, Sorry about all the alternate realities guys. I was trying my hand at creating what you now know as Earth. Some of the realities are bad, some are similar to yours and there are plenty in between. Yours is the best of course. I looked over them all and came up with one that really sucks and would be a perfect place to send the Leviathans. They won't be able to get out, there's no magic there and won't be able to hurt anything worth caring about. With the additional warding I have now placed on it there will be no way to access it. No one will even know it exists in fact. I've listed all the ingredients you need and the incantations to access it at the bottom of this note. Sorry I can't come help in person. Amara and I are making real progress in bonding and I need some more time to make sure it sticks. We can't have a repeat of last time, now can we?" There's a bunch of splotches and starts of words as if someone is fighting over the pen. Towards the bottom, the writing begins again. "Amara says Hi, Dean." 

On the backside are some directions. The first spell is to capture and contain the Leviathans. The Celtic blood trapping. It's the most simple and easy trap to use, you just need some blood and sigil numero uno. 

Once you have them trapped you will need to open the door/create a rift to the alternate world. Simultaneously perform the following two spells. The first is in Latin. You will need lamb's blood, sea salt, and a bone from someone holy. Paint sigil number two using lamb's blood on a wall. Don't use the same wall as the trapping sigils. Say the following incantation: Ostium clausum est nobis naufragii nostri extinctum est. Nos autem stabit in limine portae Domini. Humiliter et fideliter paret postmodum honorifice aperire. Roughly translated to; This large door is closed for us, our eyes unlit of the wreck. But now we stand at the threshold of the door. Humbly, faithfully and honorably we subsequently prepare to open it. 

The second spell is in Enochian. You will need the skull of a saint, dried frankincense and myrrh, cuts of wood fungus, a pinch of grains and a portion of angel grace. Do not, I repeat DO NOT USE CASTIEL'S GRACE HERE! I have contacted some other angel to be of service. All you have to do is call him. Combine all ingredients except the grace and say Mahray, fah doh, em lah. Kahday! 

Time it so that you finish both incantations at the same time. Add the angel grace to the bowl and the combination of both spells should open the door to the correct world. You will know it's the right place because you will see gnarled purple trees, orange grass, and the sky will be red. Don't ask. 

Throw the Rubik's cube into the portal and it should swallow it. The door/rift will take a few minutes to close, but the Leviathans will not be able to reenter your world. The door will be invisible on their side because of there not being magic. Once it's closed they will be gone and out of your lives forever.

I realize some of these ingredients are hard to find so I've made arrangements for that on the other pages provided. You should be able to get everything in about three days. If something goes wrong, and I'll know if it does, then Amara and I will come. I'm not sure if we can help much, but we'll be there. Hopefully, it won't come to that. She's still quite stubborn and needs this distance and me time to come to grips with herself. Oh, and before I forget. Dean, whatever Cas told you in the kitchen that morning when he first returned. It's all true. Please don't screw it up. You only get the one chance. Toodles. Love, Chuck." 

We all stare at each other in stunned silence. This is actually happening. We have a plan! An actual workable plan! Everyone starts talking at once, excited, apprehensive and more than a little nervous. Dean and I caught that little snippet at the end. Soulmates are real and I'm his. I see the look of joy on his face as if the world has been illuminated now and everything makes sense. He picks me up and twirls me around, not able to contain himself and not caring that both Cas and Tyrion are there. "See Alyx. I told you! It's meant to be!" 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I stare at Dean and Alyx, as they twirl around in ecstasy. I'm destroyed by the news. There's absolutely no way of having her now. Even I can see that. I'd still had a tiny glimmer of hope until this moment. I tap Cas on the shoulder, "Hey can I talk to you?" He nods and we slip outside onto the patio. 

Before I can get a word out Cas stops to say, "I needed to speak with you as well, Tyrion." He reaches inside his trench coat pulling out a small green envelope. He stops to cock his head and study me. "There's something off about you. Are you alright?" 

"Other than having my heart crushed?" I grunt bitterly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

Cas looks me over again. "Were you hurt recently?" 

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you about last night in all the commotion." I state. "I had a run-in with Crowley. He banged me up pretty good and mangled my hand." 

"I can tell." Cas enounces. "You look remarkably well for someone who broke four ribs, dislocated his shoulder and had his hand smashed." 

I gape at Cas. "That's amazing! How do you know all that?" 

"We have our ways," Cas says, his eyes twinkling with hidden knowledge. "How are you healed? Did Sam. Nope. It was Mina wasn't it?" I nod. "That girl has far more power than she knows. She's only scratched the surface of what she can do. Almost as if..." He loses himself in thought. 

"Cas. Castiel?" I poke him, trying to get his attention. "Is that for me?" 

"Yes, Tyrion sorry." He refocuses on me and the envelope. I can clearly see my name is written on it now. 

The way Cas is staring has me extremely nervous. I drop my hand. "Am I okay? Mina wasn't sure she performed the spell correctly. She's never done it on someone else before. I basically trust her, but only because Alyx does. We haven't seen eye to eye before." 

Cas returns the envelope to his coat. "Let me check you over." He takes a minute, grips my shoulders, closes his eyes. Then he speaks, "Mina not only performed the spell correctly, but she also went above and beyond. That knee that's been giving you trouble since you attempted to try football in middle school, as good as if it never happened." He stops, a trace of sadness in his eyes, his brow wrinkled. He touches his finger to my forehead, concentrating as if trying to perform some miracle. Nothing happens, I don't even feel a tingle and Cas sighs. He turns away to stare out at the landscaped courtyard. It has begun to rain again. 

"What is it Cas? What's wrong with me?" I moan, knowing that something is not right otherwise why would be acting this way? 

Cas turns and looks at me, filled with compassion. "I'm sorry. Mina did a great job but she missed something. I... I tried to heal you now." He pauses. "I can't believe you don't know..." He trails off again. 

"What is it Cas? You're kind of freaking me out!" I hiss grabbing his shoulder. 

"It's your brain Tyrion. There's a tumor. It's quite large in fact. I'm actually surprised you haven't noticed it by now. Headaches, uncontrollable shakes or urges, things like that." Cas states bluntly. 

My eyes bore into Cas's. "Are you serious right now?" I stare at Cas and he stares right back unfazed it seems. "Are you freaking serious? A brain tumor?" I shout the last part and begin to pace the small patio. As the information sinks in I collapse into the only chair. I can feel the waterworks coming but I don't want to cry. I look up to Cas with fearful eyes. "Castiel, really?" He nods morose. "Am... Am I going to die?" He hesitates and in that instant, I know it's true. "Wh...When?" I manage to croak out. 

Cas shrugs. "I don't know that. I can't know that." I sit slumped over on the chair trying to hold it together. "Even magic can't heal some things. I'm sorry Tyrion. Truly. I guess now would be the best time to give you this." He reaches inside his trench again and removes the small green envelope with my name on it, sealed. "A personal letter from Chuck to you. I imagine it's very important as you’re the only one who received a personal letter. I don't know what it says. Would you like to be alone to read it?" 

"Do I want to be alone Cas? You just told me I'm going to die!" I howl. "No, I don't want to be alone." Then softer. "Please stay." I reach for him and he grabs my hand squeezing, reassuring. He nods and pats me on the shoulder, then leans against the door to wait. I wipe my eyes, trying to wipe away the fear, the confusion and the realization there's nothing I can do right now. I take a few breaths. I think about the past few months. I have had headaches. More than usual. I chalked it up to all the stress on the project and being without Alyx. "There must be a reason for all this. And even if there's not, I still have Alyx to think about. I can't tell her, put her through that. I want her to remember me strong." 

I take another breath and open the letter. Once again rainbow stationery greets me. "God has a sense of humor," I smirk and unfurl the letter. It reads: My dearest Tyrion, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you have a brain tumor and will die soon. “Let’s not sugarcoat it, Chuck!” I sigh. Then continue: Nobody wants to hear they're going to die. Especially someone as young as you. Twenty-four has barely begun to live, but I didn't mean for it to end up this way. I am the creator of everything, but even somethings I can't stop it. I know you think I should have seen this coming, after all, I am omniscient. But only to a point. There are roughly seven and a half billion people on the planet. That's a lot of children to keep track of. Even if they all don't believe in me, I'm still their father. I try to check in on you as much as I can, but let's face it. I am only one person. And now with my sister in the mix. I know it's no excuse but that’s the way of it. Once you teamed up with the Winchesters, I looked into you. Anyone they deem worthy enough to work with deserves a second look. I was sad to find it too late to do anything to help you but I thought that you might be able to help me. Help us. Help the Winchesters and help the world be rid of these Leviathans. They are bad news, is it any wonder I locked them away? If anything, I could give you that. A hero's death. You'd be remembered and some would say your death wouldn't have been in vain. No one needs to know about the tumor unless you want them too. As you heard the other letter read out loud you heard the plan. After the door is closed it needs to be sealed from this side. The only way to do that is with a spell. A destructive spell. A spell that the caster gives his life for. A sacrifice. It's the only thing strong enough to ensure the door is hidden, plastered over with cement, wood, brick, stone, more cement and then wallpaper if you will. I'm asking you. Tyrion Grey, science geek extraordinaire, inventor, tinkerer, badass zombie-killing expert, lover of science fiction, baked goods, and Alyx Harte. Please do this. Not just for Alyx, but for the world. I know this is an impossible task I have asked of you. I shouldn't have the right to ask you but I need your help to do this right. You can give Alyx the world, you know she deserves it. Will you, please? 

On the following page was a list, almost as if he already knew I would do it. This is what you will need for the spell: the blood of a virgin, brine from the dead sea, mercury, lamb's blood, and holy oil. Castiel can help you get the ingredients without the others knowing if you wish. 

Tyrion, you will need to learn how to draw a devil's trap. See below. Practice, practice, practice. You must have this right. Combine all ingredients in a bowl placed in the center of the devil's trap and ignite the oil. It will burn steadily for about five minutes, which is how long you have to add the final ingredient, your life. More specifically you sacrificing your life for the rest. Once you do that, the rift will close and be sealed forever and you will become the hero you always dreamt you would be. 

The letter falls from my hand to the patio. The torrent of rain can't drown out the sounds in my head. "No! I have to keep it together. Last time I lost it Mina heard me. She can't know, cuz then she'll tell Alyx. I don't want to do that to her." I lean down and pick up the papers. "Castiel?" I turn toward him. 

"Hmm?" He squints down at me, shielding his eyes from a sudden burst of sun through the soggy clouds. 

"Does Mina know? About the tumor?" I ask him. 

"No. It may be large but it's tricky. She wouldn't know unless she was looking for something. Your secrets safe." Cas replies. 

"I don't want anyone to find out. Can you help me with that?" He peers at me sharply. "And with this?" I hand him the second page of the note, realizing I have already made my decision. Chuck was right. "I need to get the ingredients listed and learn how to draw a devil's trap." 

"If you wish it." He says hesitantly, bows his head in consent and slips the paper into his coat. "I am here to help in whatever way I can." 

I nod. "Thank you." 

He squats down to eye level. His eyes blazing like blue fire. "I shall ward you." He touches my forehead again. This time I feel a prickly sensation run the length of my body. "Enochian. No one will be able to sense anything from you now. Mina may notice that and say something. I'll leave it up to you on what to say." He glances in the window and sees Dean with his arm around Alyx. He lowers his eyes in heartache. 

"You guys were together, weren’t you?" I ask him. He nods. "Then you don't like this any more than I do." 

He shakes his head no. "It's destiny. Who am I to try and change fate's design. She gets it from Chuck himself." He sighs heavily. "Sometimes I wish Chuck cared about us all a little more and wasn't so wrapped up with trying to rehab his sister." 

I chuckled at that. "An angel bad-mouthing his father. That's kind of funny." 

Castiel laughs, a deep, hearty laugh. "Yeah well. If I've learned one thing from people, sometimes it's good to vent." He smiles warmly at me. "We should get back." 

"Yes. But I need a few minutes please." I ask. "Don't let anyone out here. I'll come in when I'm ready." He nods and heads inside. I tuck the note into my jeans and stare at the torrential downpour as I process.


	30. Let's Get Down to Business

Chapter 30: 

I see Tyrion and Cas out of the corner of my eye on the patio. They seem to be having a deep conversation. I wish I could hear what they are talking so intently about. Dean squeezes me, bringing me back to the conversation in front of me. 

"Let me go see what we have in the trunk. I'm pretty sure we have all the ingredients already. Except for the skull and angel grace of course. You teach everyone how to draw the sigils. We all need to know them in case anyone of us is incapacitated." Dean directs. Cas returns from the patio. "Oh and no one goes anywhere alone except for Sam, Cas and me. Got it! We will not be having a repeat of last night. You guys pair up. Now that Cas is here we have an even number of people so that shouldn't be too hard." 

Mina inspects Tyrion through the glass door, peering hard at him. She made a face and then sneezed. I giggled and then questioned her with my eyes. She shakes her head, "Not now." I shrug and head the way to the dining room to practice our sigil work. Dean heads outside to the Impala with Cas. Sam goes through the motions of the first sigil. Mina and I watch and try to repeat it. Mina gets the gist of it and I'm mildly confused. Tyrion arrives as Sam says, "I want to make sure anyone of us could do any of the spells if needed. We don't know what the Leviathan will bring to the fight. We can set up the Celtic blood trapping beforehand, but all the others will have to be done in the heat of the moment. All the ingredients will be hidden away until we are ready. Got it?" All three of us nod and Sam shows us the sigil again. 

Sam comes over to see my first sigil. He laughs heartily. Wiping his eyes, he nudges me. "That's not even close Alyx!" 

"I'm trying Sam!" I say angrily. "I've never done this before! I don't know what I'm doing!" 

"I know. I know.” he tries not to laugh more. “Here. Let me help you." He takes my hand and we draw the sigil together. "Does that make more sense?" I nod. Mina and Tyrion both watch us, taking mental notes. "You can kind of get a flow for the symbol if you draw it this way." We all try it again. "Much better. Now you need to practice it a lot." 

Tyrion pipes up. "Hey, Sam? Do you think the Leviathans will have demons with them? Like maybe we should know how to make a devil's trap?" 

"Where ever did you hear about a devil's trap?" Sam asks curiously. 

"After the incident with Crowley, I did a little research," Tyrion responds. "Just in case. I mean, I know this is a different Crowley, but I thought any information might be useful." 

"Hm. Well good for you on doing research but no. Leviathans hate demons. Think they are bottom-feeding scum. They would never team up with them." Sam says. 

"With all due respect Sam." Tyrion retorts. "Don't they feel that way about humans too? Yet they teamed up with Crowley." 

"Well, they don't hate us like they hate demons. I still don't believe that they'd team up with a human though. I think this Crowley is different somehow. The Leviathans respect him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten this far in his plan. They would have eaten him a long time ago. I kind of wish we could find the little git and interrogate him. Plus, it might even draw the Leviathans out. He is their leader and we know they attack when their leader is threatened." 

Cas and Dean return, their arms full of bags. "What might draw the Leviathans out?" Dean asks, setting his bag on the table and rummaging around in it. 

"If we kidnap Crowley for interrogation, maybe torture. Depends on how I'm feeling that day." Sam smirks at Dean. 

He looks up from his duffel and chuckles. "Sammy boy! Sounds like you have a bone to pick with ole Crowley!" Sam shrugs. "How're the sigils?" He takes a look at mine and Mina's. "Pretty Bad. Not bad. What about you Tyrion?" He holds it up for Dean to see. "Looks great Tyrion. Looks like you got the Celtic one down pat. Have you tried the others?" Tyrion holds up some more papers for Dean. "Wow! They all look great!" 

"He always had an eye for art," I say proudly. "Even if said art is ancient squiggles." I wink at Tyrion. 

Dean pulls some bottles and bags from the duffel, organizing it into piles. "Here we go. Lamb's blood and sea salt for the Latin spell. Just need the bone of someone holy. Frankincense and Myrrh, grains, and some fungus for the Enochian spell." 

Sam grabs the bag of fungus. "Dean this isn't wood fungus. These are mushrooms. It won't work." 

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean asks irritated. "Isn't all fungus basically the same?" 

"No, it isn't. Put it on the list with the skull of a saint." Sam indicates. 

"Fine. Fine. That was it right?" Dean grabs the paper to check. 

"What else you got in there? Any weapons we could use?" Tyrion asks innocently. 

"We can't use weapons against the Leviathan remember?" Cas says. "Borax is the best thing." He pulls out a homemade grenade and an old fashioned looking bottle. "Borax bomb, holy oil. Dean, didn’t you have more of these borax bombs in here?" Dean looks up from the list and points at the other duffel. 

Tyrion comes over to look at the homemade bomb. "Looks easy enough. We could totally make some more of these. I have some stuff at the lab we could use. No one would miss it." 

"Excellent. I only have about ten. We should head over there and get the supplies. Then you and I can do some training. You still need it Tyrion." Dean says. 

"Okay. Let's go then." Tyrion sighs. "I'd like to get the training over with sooner rather than later." 

"Hey, I can go get some wood fungus." Mina offers. "There's a nice spot on the edge of town that I go to get some of my herbs. There should still be some fungus there now. There's are a few more weeks before it gets too cold and it dies. Cas could go with me, while Sam helps Alyx practice her sigils?" I roll my eyes at that. 

"That’s awesome Mina. Off you go." Dean nods. "Later someone can go get the skull and bone of a saint. Might as well use the same person. And the angel grace. Then we can make a couple hundred bombs and I'd say we would be about ready." 

Sam nods in agreement as well. The four of them leave and it's me and Sam. Sam is fact-checking on his computer and I am practicing. After about a half an hour, I manage to finally get the Celtic sigil right without having to look at the cheat sheet. Sam claps! "You sure know how to keep a girl motivated!" I say saucily. 

He laughs and says, "I try." And sticks out his tongue. I chuck my pencil at him. "You want a snack? I know I could use one and I think you earned it." I nod and get up to go rummage in the kitchen for something. I check the fridge and don’t see anything off the top of my head. 

"Want me to make something?" I ask Sam. "I make a mean quesadilla." 

"Sure, that sounds good actually." He replies and I get to work. He watches me for a while before he starts to daydream. I have to poke him in the ribs to get his attention. 

"You looked deep in thought there Sam. Care to share?" I ask, handing him the quesadilla. 

"Something is bothering me about all of this. I can't put my finger on it, but something seems off." He shakes his head. "It'll come to me later. I hope." He looks down at the food and smiles. "This looks amazing." 

"Thank you. Do you want guac or sour cream?" I ask rummaging in the fridge again. 

"If you have it, I wouldn't say no." He responds. 

"Here it is," I say appearing with both in my hand. 

We eat standing in the kitchen. We both hadn't realized how hungry and tired of sitting we were. Sam scarfs his down before I even get half of mine finished, so I give him the rest of mine and go about making two more. "Thanks, Alyx. These really are good." Sam says with his mouth full. 

"I'm happy to feed you. Honestly. After all you have done for me. Thank you!" I giggle. Then whisper. "And if you're really good, later I'll make my famous pumpkin chocolate chip cookies." 

"Pumpkin chocolate chip huh? That's one I haven't heard of. I'm fully intrigued." Sam announces. 

"That settles it then." I finish up the quesadillas, handing another one to Sam. He chews, relishing the taste. I finish half of mine and am done. I begin a search of the kitchen for ingredients for the cookies. I have everything I need except my secret ingredient and I need some more sugar. "We'll have to go to the store later." I lament. "With all the people here, we are running low on food, and I need some more sugar." I turn to face Sam and see that he's helped himself to the rest of my quesadilla. 

"You were done right?" He asks with his mouth full, eyes wide like a puppy caught getting in the trash. 

I giggle and close the fridge. "Yes, I was. We should probably get back then? I know I need all the practice I can get." 

He swallows and says, "You go ahead and get started on that second sigil. I'll be right in." I nod and head back to the dining room. 

About fifteen minutes later he arrives with two glasses of purple liquid. "I saw this lavender lemonade in the cupboard and thought it might be good, so I made a pitcher. Hope that's all right." 

"Where was it?! I've been looking for it for ages!" I explain. 

"Top shelf in the cupboard. It was toward the back, hard to see, but I've got the height." 

"My knight in shining armor!" I coo reaching for a crisp glass. 

He comes to check on my drawings. "Looks like you're getting the hang of this one." 

"It seems easier somehow." I shrug and go about practicing some more. 

Another hour goes by and I feel confident in two of the three symbols. I hear laughter from the landing and realize Mina and Cas are back. They enter the dining room shaking raindrops from their hair. "Hey!" I shout. "Don't get the papers wet!" 

"Sorry!" Mina says apologetically leaning on Cas. "He is so funny!" She mouths to me. "Can you get Cas a towel?" 

"I'll go grab some," I say and run to the hall closet. I return and see a few bags on the table. I hand a towel to Cas and he dries his hair with it. He takes off the trench coat to let it dry. 

"Here's the wood fungus." Mina hands a bag to Sam. "Cas assured me this was what we needed." He nods and adds it to the pile for the Enochian spell. "I found a few other herbs that needed replenishing in my garden. Alyx can you help me? I bet you need a break, and I need to talk to you." 

I look at Sam for approval. "Go ahead. But only for thirty minutes or so. You still have one sigil to learn." I nod and follow Mina to her place. 

"What's going on?" I ask. "You and Cas are buddies now?" 

"Yeah, he is so amazing!" She cries her eyes shining with admiration. "He knows so much about nature and the world. I even got to ask him about his wings and Heaven a little bit. He wouldn't tell me much, a few gems. Oh, and he gave me a feather." She pulls a long silky ebony feather from her jacket to hand me. 

"It's black!" I say confused. "Aren't angels supposed to have fluffy white wings?" 

"In general, yes. But some of them, the special ones don't. Cas is special. He wouldn't say exactly, but I think it may have something to do with some battles he fought in. He wasn't always a seraph you know. He started out a soldier. That's when he met Dean. He has been helping them ever since. He was promoted to Seraph in order to serve the Winchesters better. Seraphs are the highest order of angels, except of course the archangels. Seraphs have the most power and influence so it stands to reason why Castiel was promoted. But that's not why I asked you over here." She takes the feather back. "We need to talk about Tyrion." 

"What about Tyrion?" I inquire. 

"There's something off about him." She drums her fingers on the counter. "Ever since he had that conversation with Cas on the patio, I can't read him." 

"Is that different than before?" I ask. 

"Yes. His aura was always very clear to me. A comforting blue/green. He was a moderate speaker. I could hear him if I looked at him, otherwise, he blended in with the crowd. Now his aura is very faint and I can't hear anything from him. Even if I concentrate. It's very strange. Do you think that maybe Cas warded him from me? And why would he do that?" 

"No!" I say forcefully. "No. Why would Cas need to ward him? He has nothing to hide from us, does he?" I mutter. "I'll see if I can find out. I need to talk to him about the photo album anyway. When they get back maybe I can catch him for a moment?" 

"Okay, if you find out anything would you let me know? I want to make sure it's not me. You know, to make sure nothing's wrong with my power. I think Sam is counting on it and I don't want to let him down." I pat her arm reassuringly.


	31. Tyrion's Lab

Chapter 31: 

Dean and I head to campus to my lab. There is a lot of stuff lying around that I know we could put to good use. Especially in the basement. It’s a Saturday and there's a football game, so we won't have to worry about there being people where we're going. Thank goodness. Dean tries to adjust the radio station to his liking but I throw his rule back in his face. "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole!" It was kind of nice getting that jab in. 

"I don't see why we can't just take my car!" He grumbles after the second try. 

"You know why Dean." I reproach him. "It will look suspicious if your car is parked outside the lab. If it's mine, security won't give it a second thought. I'm always here. And that way when the lights are on in my lab, it's not suspicious either. Use your head man! Do you want to get caught?" 

He shakes his head angrily. "Fine!" And crosses his arms across his chest. He is silent the rest of the way there. 

As I pull into the parking lot, I figure I will give it one last shot. "Dean." I start. "I know we haven't exactly gotten along since you met me. Partly, that's my fault. I have been quite the jerk. I wanted to apologize and let you know I'm all in. I'd like to... what is it you say? Gank these sons of bitches too. They come here and mess with my life, with my girl. And I..." 

"Woah! Woah! Woah there Tyrion." Dean interrupts me. "Your girl?! Alyx was never your girl. You were to chicken shit to try. I may be with her now, but she still isn't mine. She is her own person, she doesn't belong to anyone. She is choosing to be with me. I know that rubs you the wrong way, but tough. She's made her choice, why can't you respect that?" 

"I do respect that! Of course, I don't know what the hell she sees in you but whatever. I respect Alyx enough to let her choose her own life. Just know, when your relationship goes in the crapper, and it will, I'm going to be there to pick up all the pieces of her heart. Tape them back together so she's whole again." I roar at Dean, realizing what I said. That's how it was before, but it won't be now. She'll stick to Dean like glue after I'm gone. What do they say? People in traumatic situations tend to glom on to each other? I sigh loudly before continuing at a normal volume. "Dude, I'm apologizing to you! I’m trying to make it right. I get that we will never be friends, but could we at least try to get along?" I thrust my hand in his direction. He stares at my hand like I'm going to eat him. "Come one man!" 

He thinks for a moment, studying me, making up his mind. "Fine. For Alyx." 

He grabs my hand, giving a strong but brief handshake. and I respond the same. "For Alyx." 

We both nod and head toward the lab. First, we go upstairs to get some containers to use for the bombs. I grab a few small vials to collect ingredients for my spell. I need to snag some holy oil and lamb's blood from the guys. It's cool how they have a whole arsenal of magical weapons and things in their trunk. I give Dean the task of sorting through the containers finding the ones with the right size. I also direct him to the janitor's closet where I know for a fact there is a large drum of Borax. While he is at that, I wander into one of the storerooms to steal some mercury for the spell. It's contained in special vials so it doesn't evaporate. Mercury is a liquid at room temp, and highly toxic if inhaled. Once I have collected and safely hidden it in my backpack I go in search of Dean. He is in the janitor's closet ripping the sticker off the drum. "This is perfect for what we need. I'm going to take the whole thing. I think it's enough for three hundred bombs, maybe even three-fifty." He grins his eyes sparkling mischievously. He's kind of a nerd too, even if he won't admit it. 

I roll my eyes. "Dean that's a ten-gallon drum! There's no way we can just roll that out the front door. And do we really need all of it?!" 

"It's a little more than halfway full, so technically it’s a six, or six-and-a-half-gallon drum. And trust me, we will need ALL of it! Those Leviathans are hardy. We'll make all the bombs we can and the rest we'll put in those backpacks." I look at him confused. "You know the ones the weed killer guys wear when they do your lawn. We fill up those backpacks that have the sprayer attached and voila! Leviathan repellent! It's genius!" I had to admit, he had thought this through. I'm sure it helped to fight them before, knowing the enemy somewhat. He sure was prepared. "The only thing we need now is a place to set up shop. Somewhere out of the way and quiet so that we won't be disturbed. People tend to freak when they see sigils on walls, especially if they are made in blood. It's kinda hard to explain things too." 

"I think there's a great space in the basement that we could use," I mention. "We need to go down there anyway to look for more containers, why don't we check it out? There's also a loading dock there that we can use to roll the drum into my car as well as anything else we might need." I tell him. 

"Awesome!" Dean exclaims. "Let's go!" I grab a cart from my lab and close it up. We roll the drum on to it and head for the freight elevator at the end of the hall. 

I'm busy thinking about my spell and Dean is busy thinking about god knows what. "I can't believe I'm going to sacrifice myself to save the world. That's big. I hope Alyx isn't heartbroken when I'm gone. I am going to miss her. Maybe, just maybe I'll get to kiss her once before I go." I hear a noise and noticed Dean's humming some Led Zeppelin song. "That guy really digs his classic rock." I think, laughing noiselessly to myself. We reach the basement and the doors open to pitch black. "Shit. The generator probably unplugged itself again. Wait here." 

"You don't know what's out there Tyrion. Let me go." Dean snaps into combat mode and reaches for the knife in his boot. 

"You don't know where anything is down here!" I hiss at him, annoyed. "I know exactly where it is. If the lights are not on or you don't see me in three minutes, then you can worry." He starts to argue and I slug his shoulder. "Geesh. Relax! I'll be right back." I pull my keys from my pocket and twist on the tiny flashlight, plunging into the darkness. 

The tiny pinprick of light is just enough for me to see my feet. I head straight ahead to the octagon. It's like the central hub that links up all the labs' storage areas together. Once I'm there, I have to remember which tunnel to take to find the generator. I stop at the entrance and use my flashlight to peer at each tunnel. It's deathly quiet down here, even in the middle of the day. It's creepy. I take a deep breath; I can’t remember where all the tunnels lead. Thankfully, they have a sign to remind me where it is. Third from the left, I can just make out the maintenance sign. I walk toward it and see the symbol for electricity showing me the right direction. I turn down the tunnel and find the generator sitting in the middle of the corridor. When it's used it vibrates itself right out of the socket and into the hallway. No one notices for at least a couple hours then we're all plunged into darkness like this. I lay the flashlight on the floor and push it back inside its cubby where it goes. I crank it up before plugging it back in. The hallway blazes to light. I stand there blinking in the brightness and jury-rig the generator so it won't unplug itself again before heading back to the elevator. Dean stands in front of the closing doors. "Good job. Which way to the loading dock?" 

"Bring the cart with us. We may need it. Follow me." I direct him back the way I came leading him to the tunnel meant for chemistry. 

"Do people get lost down here? It's very confusing." Dean queries. 

"All the time. They put up signs everywhere, but things are always changing so they aren’t always right. The only one that's never changed is the maintenance tunnel." I point to where the generator is. Everyone needs to know that one for when that stupid generator goes out. They've tried to fix it, but the labs here are so old they haven't figured it out how to update it." Dean nods. We get to the room I want to show Dean. "This room is quite large, I think it may fulfill our needs." I open it. "The problem is it's full of junk. We'd need to move it somewhere." 

Dean glances at the dimensions as he works his way toward the back of the room. "This room is perfect Tyrion. Nice spacing, good height, plenty of room to work the spells and not be in the way of fighting." He thinks out loud. "You're sure we won't be disturbed here?" 

"Not if it's at night or on a weekend," I answer. "A lot of people don't like it down here and they tend to leave before it gets dark. Spooks them" He nods in approval. 

"Okay then let's clear it out," Dean responds. "Where should we put the stuff?" 

"There's another room three doors down on the right. It's a junk room too. Everything can go there. If it doesn't fit, there's a second junk room across the hall from that." I tell him. "If you see anything you want to use, set it near the cart. I'm going to go move my car to the dock. I doubt that anyone will come down here, but if they do, say you're working for me. They'll leave you alone." Dean opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and nods instead. "Be back soon." Dean takes off his flannel and rolls up his sleeves and I head to the parking lot. 

I start thinking about the spell again. Wondering if it’s the right thing to do. I don't want to die. But which death is better? Sacrificing myself to save the world? Or slowly dying in a hospital bed? A human pincushion and experimental drug monkey? The answer is really simple when you think about it. Why me though? Why did this horrible thing have to happen to me? Is there some way I can get out of it? I'm not the praying type but I sit in my car and pray then. I know Chuck is listening so I ask him. "Why did you choose me? Did you want us screwed? I can't do this? It's too big! I'm not str... I'm not strong enough!" I wail pitifully, slamming my hand on the wheel before leaning over it. A few tears slip out hitting my jeans. Angrily I look out the window. "I will not cry anymore. I've made my decision. That's that. Somewhere I'll have to find the strength to go through with it. Because let's face it, the world is doomed otherwise." Suddenly my radio crackles to life and 'Run' by Snow Patrol comes on. I haven't heard this song since high school. As I sit there listening to the lyrics, they seem to speak to me on many different levels. 'Light up, light up as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear.' As the song fades away, it dawns on me. The keys to my car are still in my pocket. There's no way my radio could have played. I take it as some kind of sign. I fish the keys out and start up my jeep, driving slowly to the dock. 

I park the vehicle with the back facing the door and use my lab keys to open it. Then I head to the room to see what needs to be done yet. I round the corner and see the cart is overflowing with containers and a few odds and ends. I pop my head into our designated room. Three oh five and see that nearly everything is gone! There are some tables and benches pushed up against either wall and some cabinets close by. "Well, what you think Tyrion?" Dean wheezed, out of breath from hauling something. "Think it'll do nicely now eh?" 

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" I ask, amazed at the work he put in. 

"No. You were gone a normal amount of time. It wasn't as cluttered as we thought, just looked that way with everything thrown in willy-nilly. The tables and benches will serve well for the spell casting and we can hide things in the cabinets. Oh, and I found a bunch more containers that'll work for bombs." 

"I see," I comment. "It looks great. Sam will be pleased we found a place too. Need help with anything else?" I scan the room looking for anything that might get in the way and find nothing. 

"That was the last of it." He wipes his brow with his flannel. "I could go for some food right about now. Isn't that pickle place near-by? They have great sandwiches." 

I chuckle. "The Pickle Barrel. Yeah, they're close. Other side of campus. We could call-in an order and pick it up. Do you think we should get something for everyone else?" 

"If you want. I'm sure everyone else ate already." He calls from the hallway. Stacking things so they fit on the cart. 

I text Alyx asking about the food situation. She responds shortly. "Everyone has had dinner. But we need to go grocery shopping when you get back. Running low on provisions." 

"Dean and I are getting Pickle Barrel. We'll get some extra in case someone gets hungry later. See you soon." 

"Good plan. Hurry back. You still need to train!" 

"Don't remind me!" I sigh. "Hey, Dean! What do you want? I'm calling it in." I say as I hit speed dial. I eat there quite a bit. Single guy, you know how it is. 

"The special by that guy who owns it. Oh, and a cheesesteak, extra onion." He answers. We get those plus chicken curry for me, a dragon slayer, beachcomber and bobcat special to save. Then I help Dean push the overfilled cart to the loading dock. We manage to fit everything in the back. Barely. Dean sure knows how to be a pack it in. We get in and head to the sandwich shop to pick up our order. To Dean's credit, he doesn't touch the radio and we listen to that radio show hostess Delilah. Though he snorts a few times at the people calling in. I like it. I liked getting a little sappy every now and then. Or used to. I actually want to turn it off, but I won't give him the satisfaction. We get our food and head back.


	32. Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Cookies

Chapter 32: 

We get back to Alyx's and head inside. Mina is practicing some sort of spell work while Sam works with Alyx on yet another sigil. Cas is nowhere to be found. Dean immediately moves to the table to stuff his face. That guy is such a pig. "Where's Cas?" He asks with his mouth full. 

"I sent him out after the saint's bones." Sam declares. "I figured might as well. The sooner we can get all this over with the better right?" Dean nods, his cheeks bulging with cheesesteak. "And now that your back, I thought I might go get that angel grace." 

Dean swallows his bite. "Now Sammy? It's almost dark. What if you need some backup?" 

Sam shows Dean the paper Chuck sent. "He lives just outside Cody, but he said he'd meet me in Columbus. It's about halfway for both of us. Three hours or so roundtrip." 

"That sounds alright to me," Dean says after reading the paper. "The girls can stay here while Tyrion and I do some training. 

"Actually, we need to go to the grocery store." I trill sweetly. "We don't have anything for breakfast tomorrow. And I kind of promised Sam I'd bake some cookies." 

Dean looks at Sam with wide eyes. "You actually want to eat some cookies? Are you feeling alright Sammy?" He stands to place a palm on Sam's forehead. 

Sam smacks him away. "I enjoy cookies, Dean. Every now and then." He glares at Dean. "Plus, Alyx said they were her specialty so I'd like to try them." 

Tyrion closes his eyes wistfully. "They are so amazing! Let her go so you can taste them. Honest, you won't regret it." 

Dean thinks a moment. "All right. I like cookies. You can go." He hesitates, "If you could call me a couple of times while you're gone though that would be best. I want to make sure you're safe." 

I get up from my seat glad for another break. I'm tired of practicing the sigils and need to clear my head. I skip over to Dean and kiss his cheek. "Whatever makes you happy Dean. I'll call." 

"You better!" He says huffing before taking another large bite of his sandwich. 

I grab my purse and Mina and I follow Sam out to the parking lot. He heads to the Impala and we head to Mina's car, an old yellow VW bug painted with hundreds of flowers. It's so her. We hear the familiar beats of cheesy eighties music and know that Dean has started Tyrion on his own training montage. Mina and I look at each other and laugh, glad it's not us in there. 

We wave at Sam as we take a right and he takes a left out of the parking lot. Mina and I turn the radio up and sing along, blowing off some much-needed steam. We take our time, glad to be doing something normal in all the chaos of the past few days. I keep my promise and call Dean three times while we're gone. Once when we arrive, once while shopping and once more as we are loading the car to come home. I can hear Tyrion in the background wheezing. I hope Dean isn't being too rough on him. 

When we arrive home, Dean comes out to help us bring in everything. We find Tyrion lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He looks a mess. All sweaty and red. I punch Dean. "What did you do to him, you meanie!" 

Dean laughs, "I just made sure he was prepared and could defend himself. Looks like he needed a lot of work. We are going to do some more after he reverts to a normal color. It'll keep us both busy until you have made some of the cookies..." His eyes shine brightly at the thought. 

"You be nice in there!" I shoo him back to the living room while Mina and I head to the kitchen. Mina decides to practice some more spells while I make the cookies. "Why the sudden interest in spells Mina? You never were before." 

"I was always too scared to try anything too intensive or do too much at once in case the Leviathan could track me. But now, I figured they are already coming because of Tyrion and Crowley. I want to be able to help. We are going to get rid of them so I might as well practice. I'm kind of intrigued about my capabilities. I've never had the chance to see what I could do before." She said as a burst of white light flared from her hands. It quickly winked out of existence. 

"Wow! That was cool!" I said blinking intensely, trying to clear my vision. 

"Flash bomb," Mina replied. "Thought it might be useful." She sees me blinking and rushes over. "Crap! Can you see?" 

"Umm. I close my eyes and shake my head. "It's starting to come back. I think... Maybe I should sit down." She leads me to the table and helps me into a seat. 

"Sorry! I didn't realize how powerful it was. It doesn't bother me, but I'm the one casting it. Gimme a second. I hear her mumble something and soon my vision clears. "Can you see now?" She peers into my eyes. 

"Yes. No problems. Did you fix me?" I asked. 

"Technically yes. It was a rapid regeneration spell. For cuts and scrapes. Simple things, that would take a few days to heal. I can do that myself now, without the help of crystals or a fancy ceremony. Thank the Gods and Goddesses." She yawns. "It does have one drawback though." She yawns heavily. "It makes me very tired. I'm going to take a little nap and regain some strength. Wake me when the cookies are ready?" 

"You got it." I smile and get to mixing. Soon the house is permeated with the smell of chocolate and pumpkin, bringing the boys in from training. "Do you think he's ready?" I ask Dean as they pester me for a taste. 

Dean rolls his eyes at Tyrion. "He's no Rocky, but he'll suffice." 

I give Tyrion some water as he sits panting. He glugs it down before he can speak. "I don't want to be Rocky. I just want to be able to live through this thing!" He glares at Dean. 

"You will," Dean replies. 

"That's all I want." He refills his glass and drinks it down again. "Don't you think we should get started on those bombs, that is if you still plan on making three hundred." 

"I want some cookies first!" Dean grumbles as he watches me take out the first tray. 

"Did you return my living room to normal?" I ask him, teasing him with the hot cookies. 

"Well no, but." Dean starts. 

"No buts!" I interrupt him. "Go fix my living room, then I'll bring you both in some cookies and milk. Alright?" He groans some more. "They are too hot to eat right now anyway. Go!" I point. Dean gives me a frown but heads to the living room. Tyrion drinks some more water than stands to go help. "Will you go wake up Mina first?" I ask him. He nods and turns toward the bedroom instead. I call after him, "Thank you!" 

I get the third sheet in to bake. I always use three when baking cookies, it works the best. Rotating them as one cools, one cooks and one for prep. It's pretty efficient. I grab a nice platter and scoop the warm cookies on to it. Then I grab some glasses and the milk and head to the living room. Dean is putting the coffee table into place. He spies me from the corner of his eye and whistles approvingly. "Perfect timing." I glance down, forgetting I had put on my wonder women apron. I shake my head snickering. Tyrion grabs the platter of cookies and places it on the coffee table. I hear the timer go off in the kitchen so Dean grabs the milk and glasses. When I return Mina has joined them and everyone is happily munching. 

"These are fantastic Alyx! Best cookies I've ever had!" Dean gushes. "I'm normally a pie guy, but these cookies have me seriously reconsidering." 

Mina pipes in, "Wait till you try her pies, Dean. They are just as good, if not better." 

Dean stares, first at Mina then to me. "Really?" 

Tyrion adds, "Really. Her baking repertoire has been legendary since what was it, seventh grade?" He looks at me for an answer. I nod. "Yeah seventh grade! Cookies, pies, cakes, and cupcakes. She got a little creative in high school with some other things but went back to the basics freshman year. College kids like homey things." 

"I'll have to test out some of these desserts then, won't I?" Dean smiles with that little mischievous twinkle I love so much. I blush and snag a cookie before heading back to the kitchen. 

I stay in the kitchen until I hear a knock at the door. Dean yells, "I've got it! It's Cas!" Before running to open it. "Cas, you have got to try these cookies! I'm telling you, a little slice of heaven right here!" I wave to him as he passes by, being pulled to the living room by Dean. I can just imagine them when they were together, and it makes me smile. They were good. It makes me question why we're together, even though I already know the answer. 

Castiel enters the kitchen startling me. "Alyx?" I drop the tray I'm holding, only it doesn't clatter to the floor. I feel a whoosh of wind and Cas is in front of me holding it with his bare hands. I quickly grab the tray from him momentarily speechless. "I was wondering if you had some more cookies. Tyrion and Dean seem to have eaten them all." 

"I um, yes I have some ready." And before I can help myself I blurt out, "How did you get here so fast? And did the tray burn you?" I clamp my mouth shut, utterly embarrassed. "Sorry, that was inappropriate for me to ask. You are an angel after all. Makes sense you could do things like that. I keep forgetting because you act so normal." 

He clears his throat. "Thank you for saying that. I have been trying to pass as human for the past few years. It makes my job easier if people think I'm one of you." His blue eyes connect with mine, ocean and sky. "Sometimes I can't help myself though. I didn't want to ruin your cookies so I flew over here and caught the tray." 

I grab his hand wondering if he's hurt. "You're okay, though right? That tray was hot." I don't see a red mark or anything. 

He nods. "I'm fine." 

"You flew?" I realize what he said. 

"Yes. It was my fault for startling you in the first place, I didn't want to compound the situation. Mina told you about my wings?" Cas questions. 

"Yeah. It's just that was so fast and..." I mull it over while I get some cookies for Cas. "Can I ask you a deeply personal question? Well, make that two deeply personal questions?" 

"You can ask. I will try to answer." He replies. 

I hand him the cookies. "Why are your wings black? I thought you would have white wings?" 

He takes a bite of cookie and closes his eyes to savor the taste. "These are quite good. Dean was right." He takes a swallow of milk. "To answer your question. I used to have white wings. Back when I was a soldier. It was my garrison that was sent to hell to save Dean. We fought our way to him for almost forty years. Hacking and slashing through demon after demon, level upon level; we slowly made our way to him. My wings were badly injured in the fight, as were most of the others. But I still managed to grip him tight and raise him from perdition. He was a mess, as we all were. He was stitched back together and so were we. Every angel that made it out of hell has black wings. It’s a reminder that we have been touched by evil and came out the other side stronger." 

"Does Dean know? What you did for him?" I ask munching on a cookie. 

"In a way, I think he does," Cas answers solemnly. 

I think on that a moment, chewing thoughtfully. "Second question. Why did you give up on Dean? I know you told him about the soulmate thing but is that really the reason why? I see him sometimes when he doesn't know I'm looking. I can see how much he misses you. And I can see it in your eyes now. How good you were together and how much it hurts both of you that you're not anymore." I gingerly reach to pat his hand. He squeezes it. "I feel bad Cas. For both of you. I love him, but there's always going to be that piece of him I can't have. That piece he left for you." 

Cas licks the crumbs off his lips as he mulls over what I've said. "I can't fight destiny Alyx. Most everything in this life is left up to chance. Our free will. If we say yes or no, take path A or path B. But there are some things that can't be helped or changed. It's fate. A soulmate is one of those things." He stops a moment to collect his thoughts. "You feel it, don't you? Inside? That warm, homey feeling whenever he looks at you. How you feel that he sees and understands the real authentic you. How you have never felt more alive, more cherished and more loved than when you're with him? Even amongst all the chaos happening around us?" 

I don't even hesitate as a quiet yes spills effortlessly from my lips. 

"That right there is why, Alyx." He sighs heavily and releases me. "There's no way I can compete with that. No matter how much I love Dean, that bond is stronger. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's making me sad and I'm tired of being so." He stands up and grabs the platter. Glancing back at me, his eyes full of woe, "I will say one thing more on the subject. Please take good care of him. For us." I nod and get busy rearranging things for the last few batches. "I'm going to take this platter in for the guys. Make sure you save some fresh ones for Sam. He should be home soon." He walks back into the dining room, shoulders hunched. I hear his voice brighten at the sight of Dean. With that and his statement, Cas has given me much to think about.


	33. Sam Returns

Chapter 33: 

I'm finishing the cookies when I hear the familiar rumble of the Impala. Sam has returned. Perfect timing. I retrieve the platter from the dining room where everyone is now working on the bombs. Dean has set up an assembly line and I see a fair number of them ready to go. Everyone is full of cookies so I clean up the area to let them work. Back in the kitchen I set Sam up his own plate and greet him at the door. "Hello, stranger!" I coo at him. "We missed you. Here's your very own plate, hot from the oven. Did you get the grace?" 

He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coatrack before answering. "Sure did. No problems whatsoever." He feels around in his pocket before producing a small vial. "Here it is." He shows me what I can only describe as molten blueish smoke. It seemed to be alive in the tiny bottle swirling this way and that. "Are these all for me?" He asks staring at the plate, as I remain mesmerized by the grace. 

"Yes. They are. I hope you like them." I say as I hand them over. "Everyone is in the dining room working on the borax bombs. 

"Even Cas?" Sam says between bites. "These are amazing Alyx! If all cookies were this scrumptious I could be persuaded to be a cookie guy." He says as we walk down the hall toward everyone. 

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying them," I say flushed from the compliments. 

"Got the grace, Dean. Where's the other stuff?" He looks around for it as we reach the dining room. 

"I had to move it into the living room to make some room for the assembly line. Cas already added the bones to it." Dean states. 

Cas stands up from his spot. "Switch me, Sam. I'll go organize the ingredients into separate piles. Pack them in separate bags, so we can't mess things up. Sound good?" He nods. "I need to borrow Tyrion for a minute too." 

"Okay. We've got about half of them made." Dean peers into the bag at the end of the table. "Let's see if we can make it to two hundred before we call it a night?" 

Cas and Tyrion go to the living room. Mina packs the bombs into a duffel, wrapping them with care so they don't accidentally break in transit. They are made of plastic, but they can still break. I head back to the kitchen to clean up and put the rest of the cookies into Tupperware for later. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

"Tyrion." Castiel whispers in the living room then checks behind me to make sure we are alone. He pulls from inside his trench two small bottles. One contained silty water and the other had a thick red substance inside. "Here are two more ingredients for your spell. The brine and virgin blood. We will have to use it within three days. I hope we can pull it off in time." He returns them to his coat and pulls out two more small containers and hands them to me. "I'll keep an eye out. Get some of the holy oil and lamb's blood before Sam and Dean come ask about things." 

I do as he says. I don't want to have to explain myself if I get caught. And I don't want Cas to get in trouble. He's the only one who knows what I'm up against and I can't do that to him. "Cas" I mumble. "How much do I need exactly?" 

"I'm not sure." He talks low out of the side of his mouth. "Just fill up the containers I gave you. That should suffice. Hurry!" 

I pop the top of the bottle containing the holy oil. The smell of cinnamon, olives and something bitter invades my nose. It's quite pleasant, but strong so I quickly pour it into the smaller holder so I can cork it again. With the heavy scent of chocolate and pumpkin in the air, I doubt anyone could smell anything else. However, I don't want to take that chance. I grab the lamb's blood and open that. A sickly-sweet metallic smell is added to the din of scents in the air wafting about. Cas has drawn a lamb on the lid of the container and it makes me smile. Good way to tell them apart, Cas. I think and pour some into my vial. I hastily finish up, making sure all the lids are on correctly in case they tip over. We can't have all the blood and fluids leak out, then what would we do? "Psst! Cas! I'm done." I hiss. He comes over and grabs the containers finding room for them in his coat again. How many pockets does the guy have? 

I hear everyone making their way to the living room. Dean's voice ringing out "I can't believe we got two hundred and fifty bombs made! That's great!" Everyone rounds the corner to find Cas packing things into the duffel and me chilling on the couch. "How we looking here, buddy?" Dean asks. 

"Everything is great Dean. We have everything we need and more than enough of the various ingredients, in case there is a problem." Cas says casually as if he didn't just help me steal from the Winchesters. 

"I still can't believe how fast you got everything Cas," I say nonchalantly. "I thought we were going to have to wait for days to get everything. Looks like we could do this thing as early as tomorrow afternoon eh?" 

"When we need things fast we always send Cas, he flies you know. Having wings and all." Sam states trying not to be obvious. "Everyone seems to forget. Which is actually a good thing, him fitting in." He pats Cas on the back. "But when you've been around the supernatural as long as we have, it's obvious he's not." 

"I'd like to see those wings sometime. I bet they are awesome!" I say. Alyx agrees. "So, what about it guys? Are we going to be able to pull this off tomorrow?" 

Sam and Dean look at each other than all of us. Dean says in that flippant manner of his. "It could happen. I'm dead tired though. It has been a long day of prep. Let's get a good night's sleep and reassess in the morning? How does that sound to everyone?" We all nod as both Alyx and I yawn. 

Cas says in his lyrical baritone "I'll keep watch on the roof for any Leviathans. I remember what they all look like." 

"Don't you need to sleep to?" Mina asks, then answers her own question. "Probably not you being an angel. That's got to be some kind of perk. Imagine all the stuff I could get done if I didn't have to sleep!" 

"I occasionally have to rest, but I never actually sleep as you humans do. Sometimes it comes in handy." Cas smiles at her. He moves over to me and whispers in my ear. "Tomorrow before everyone awakes, come see me about the thing. Say seven?" 

I look at my watch and counteroffer. "Make it eight. It's already past midnight now." He nods. "I'm still staying with you Mina, right?" I ask. 

"Yep. Let's get to bed people!" She rounds up Sam and me and starts pushing us hastily to the door. "I know how you are at dawdling so let's get going." She laughs and shouts back at Alyx and Dean. "See you about nine or so. There better be something good to eat." She pulls the door closed and we head to her place. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I grab Dean's hand as he turns to head to the bedroom. "Before you go, I need to talk to you about Cas." 

He looks at me mournfully. "I don't want to talk about it." And tries to pull away. 

I'm insistent. "I know you don't Dean, but there are some things I need to say about it. Then I'll never mention it again. Things are difficult enough as it is, we need to be totally honest about the situation if this is going to work." For a moment I see the look in Dean's eyes as he remembers being with Cas. He stops pulling away and gives in to the memories. I let him have that and lightly lead him to the couch to sit down. When he looks at me after a while it's gone. All I can see in his eyes now is love. Love for me. I know the pain is still there, but somehow looking at me makes it easier for him. I still find that hard to accept. 

I squeeze his hand. "Cas and I had a little talk earlier, in the kitchen." Dean nods. I can tell he's not happy about it but lets me continue. "I was feeling guilty about how I pushed you two apart." Dean starts to say something and I stop him. "Let me finish okay?" He takes his hand back to cross his arms. "But after our conversation, I'm feeling better. I'm the kind of person that hates if anyone feels bad. I have this weakness; to tend to people’s emotional and physical needs if I can. It's important to me that you understand that." 

He uncrosses his arms. "I do, I'm starting to see this about you. Even in our short time together... So, what did this conversation prove for you?" 

"Cas loves you. He will always love you, that's never going to change. And though he has fought against heaven before, in so many ways, this is something he can't fight. There's no way for him to win. It's written in the stars, so to speak. So, he painfully acquiesces. He said sometimes loving someone means letting them go. Though it's painful for me; to cause Cas so much anguish, I love you too. He understands what's going on between us at a level I can't begin to comprehend. I wouldn't want to try. If I were in his position, I'd do the same thing." I wring my hands together unsure if this talk was the right thing to do. "I just wanted to let you know." 

Dean reaches over to caress my cheek "Thank you." I look up at him in confusion. "I've been wanting to talk to Cas about all of this, I just didn't know how. If you've noticed, I'm not so good with the words and expressing my emotions." 

I laugh at that. "It's true. You're pretty terrible. But it doesn't matter. I know how you feel. Here." I lean on his chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart. "Even without the words." I wrap my arms around him, hugging him. He sighs and wraps his arms around me too. I have one last thing to say, "Cas will still be in our lives, Dean. I don't plan on shutting him out. Do you?" 

"No. Whether I like it or not, our lives are intertwined. I can't shut him out now. I will make sure he has all the space he needs though. And I'll make sure that he knows I still need him. He's a part of my family." I survey him through my eyelashes, ready to speak more but he continues. "A wise man once told me, family don't end with blood. But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you. Not what you can do for them. Family's there. For the good, the bad, all of it. They've got your back. Even when it hurts. That's family. You, me, Sam, Mina, Cas, Bobby, Charlie, Jodi, Donna, and the girls. We're a family." He smiles down at me and nuzzles my hair. "Notice how I included you in there?" I giggle and nod. He picks me up and pads off to the bedroom, dropping me softly on the bed. "Now off to bed with ya!" He kisses me and heads for the shower. I start to drift off to sleep, going over the conversation we had. Only when Dean climbs into bed, embracing me with his clean, fresh scent do I fully surrender to sleep.


	34. Final Preparations

Chapter 34: 

The next morning dawns bright and sunny, a perfect fall day. "That's just great!" I mutter. "A perfect day to die." I roll over and check my phone for the time, 7:30. Just enough time for a quick shower, to get dressed and brew some coffee before I meet Cas. I roll off the couch and plod to the kitchen to set up the brew. I add an extra cup, I want to make sure I'm awake when Cas and I talk. I only get one shot and I don't want to mess up. I return to the living room, strip the bed and reset the couch. Then I rummage through my duffel to come up with something that's clean. I had thought about getting some new things, but after making my decision I thought, what was the point. I jump in the shower and lather up, enjoying the feel of the soap on my skin. It's only when I start to rinse off it hits me, "Today is my last day on earth. I'm going to die today." I break down and sob, sinking into the fetal position in the tub, letting my tears mingle with the water. I haven't cried yet, not really. I know I need to do this in order to find catharsis so I can do what needs to be done tonight. I don't know how long I sit there, letting the water rain on me, mewling quietly. I'm glad no one else is up yet to interrupt. When the tears stop I sit there still, turning up the heat, letting it scald me and turn me a rosy pink. Finally, I get up to rinse my face and get out. It's time. 

I pour a generous helping of coffee into a thermos. I add copious amounts of peppermint bark creamer, making it taste heavenly. I don't care if its girly or not, I like it. Then I head outside to meet Cas. He is waiting for me outside the door. "Good morning Tyrion." He greets me. 

"Morning Cas." I take a sip trying to warm up in the brisk morning air. "How was the night? Any problems?" 

"Nope. It was beautiful. The moon is waning and the animals were out in full force. I watched bats flitting around in preparation for hibernation. And a family of owls stopped on their way migrating south. I heard the yapping of the coyotes chasing rabbits. A few elk and deer ventured into town in search of food while a stalking bobcat followed. All in all, it was a tranquil night." Cas comments. 

"That sounds like a nature movie. I bet it was nice." I said. "We might as well get down to business. Shall we take a walk?" 

"Good idea. We don't want anyone interrupting." Cas starts off and I begrudgingly follow. "Have you been practicing the devils' trap?" 

I nod. "I think I could do it with my eyes closed by now, that's how much I've practiced," I state proudly. We have reached the sandbox in the play area at the center of the apartment complex. 

"Prove it." Castiel challenges me handing me a stick and pointing at the sandbox. "Draw it here, with your eyes closed. I will watch." 

"In the sandbox? Where kids play?" I ask him somewhat skeptical. "Won't that freak people out when they see it?" 

Cas laughs at me. Actually laughs. He had an odd sort of spluttering laugh like he had something in his throat. It sounds unfamiliar and odd coming from him like he's not quite sure how to do it properly. Then he pats me on the back and says breathlessly, "I don't plan on keeping it there for others to see. I'll erase it after." 

"Alright. Gimme the stick." I grab for it, but he pulls away. 

"Wait. I have a better idea." Cas starts to undo his tie. "I'll blindfold you with this, to make sure. Then I'll truly believe you can do it." 

"Don't make it weird dude." I snap back, stopping him. "I don't need the tie. I promise I won't open my eyes till I'm done." 

He drops the tie and gives me the stick. "It doesn't have to be huge, just big enough that I can see all the marks correctly. Proceed." 

I put my coffee down in a corner of the sandbox and get into the middle. Looking down I recall the image in my mind. Once I'm ready I close my eyes and begin. A few moments later I rise and open my eyes. "Done." I step out of the trap and give Cas a chance to check it over. I pick up my coffee to watch him hoping he'll approve.

"Very good Tyrion. Very good." He smiles at me. "Now explain the spell to me, step by step as if you were going to do it right here, right now. 

I swallow a little nervous. "Umm. Right." I take another sip, clear my throat and close my eyes to think. "I place the metal bowl in the center of the devils' trap. First, I add the blood of a virgin and the lamb's blood together and mix. Then I add mercury, brine from the dead sea, and the holy oil last. To start the spell, I then... You know, I um, I haven't quite figured that part out yet. How to... The most effective way... How to kill myself so the spell works." I stumble over the last part, still having a hard time getting it out. 

"Ah yes," Cas says stroking his chin and thinking. "You have the spell down. The last part is the hardest." There's a flash of silver by his side and a long blade is revealed. "I thought this might be the easiest." He tosses it to me and I catch it one-handed.

"What is this?" I ask turning it over and feeling the heft of it. The triple edged blade didn't seem that sharp but was balanced nicely as I began spinning it like a fidget spinner. 

"It's an angel blade. Every angel has one of some kind to defend themselves with. We use them any way we can; like a sword, a dagger, or knife. They may not look like much but are quite effective at killing. I always carry mine, hidden in my sleeve. You can use it if you like. It might be the easiest weapon you have access to, as I always have it. The Winchesters would be none the wiser if you used that instead of smuggling in something else." Cas explains. "Yes, I think that will do nicely." 

"It's not that sharp." I concede. "Will it work?" 

"It's sharp enough Tyrion. I've killed many angels, demons and dare I say even humans with this thing." He grabs it mid-spin, peering steadily at me. "It will work." At that moment, I could sense how fierce a warrior Castiel was. I didn't want to cross that guy. I know he could be terrifying. 

I take a deep breath. "That settles it then. I'll use it." I say feebly. "How exactly..." 

Cas wrenches the blade out of my grasp. He nudges it to my gut. "Here." I can feel the cool metal poking me through my thin tee shirt. "When the time comes, stab it here. Forcefully and upward. It'll do the trick." He takes the blade back and whirls it a few times before sliding it back up his sleeve. "Shall we get back, it's almost nine and people will be waking, expecting breakfast. I already got doughnuts and breakfast sandwiches for everyone." 

We head back and I slip inside Mina's without waking anyone up. I refresh my coffee and sit at the table waiting for the others so we can head to Alyx's and finish planning our coup. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
I awake to Dean whispering salacious things into my ear. I roll over to smack him and find him not there. I squeeze one eye open and find him at eye level. He's kneeling next to the bed, dressed and ready for the day. "Oh, pouf!" I mutter and reach for the blanket. "Gimme five more minutes Dean!" 

"Look who's the lazy one today!" He chortles. "Everyone else is already here. Tyrion and Cas brought doughnuts and breakfast sandwiches. If you don't come, I will eat your apple fritter and not save you a bacon sandwich." 

I eye him. "You wouldn't dare!" I challenge him. 

"I will if you don't get up!" He grabs the blanket and peels it off me. I try to stop him but he's much stronger than me. "And I want to gaze at you looking sexy in that underwear." 

"Dean!" I holler and throw my pillow at his face. He glides out of the way and runs across the room. He sticks out his tongue before closing the door and laughing down the hallway. I snort annoyed and jump out of bed, sorting through the blankets looking for the rest of my pajamas. I hastily put them on and head for the kitchen. Everyone is laughing at something Sam just said. Dean slides a full plate towards the empty chair for me. It's piled with two apple fritters and both a bacon and sausage breakfast sandwich. I shake my head. "What a scoundrel!" 

We spend the time at the table chatting about nothing at all, not wanting to ruin the spirit of the morning. All too soon the food is gone and we have to delve into the day. Mina and I clean up while Dean assesses what we have left to do. Which isn't much, just the bombs. We decide tonight will officially be the night. It’s a weekend and there’s no sense in waiting. He gets the assembly line set up again to finish the bombs. Everything else we could possibly do is done. 

We converse about what we will be facing later. "I don't see how we can get the Leviathans to show up. I think they are on to us." Tyrion states. "I tried calling the number that I have for the leader and it's disconnected. There haven't been any messages left at the lab either. What do you think that means?" 

"Could be anything," Dean says. "They are shifty fellas." 

"I know a surefire way to get their attention," Sam comments as we finish the last of the bombs. "Why don't we go after Crowley? They flocked to Sucrocorp when we threated Dick Roman. Why wouldn't they do the same now?" Suggests Sam. 

"True. But that limey bastard is pretty good at hiding, it may take us a while. Some of those ingredients won't stay fresh for long." Dean replies. 

Mina quips, "I could do a locating spell. Find him in no time." 

"Are you sure you can do that Mina? Have you tried one before?" Sam queries. "I know you have been practicing a lot of spells lately. I don't want you to tire out." He looks at her concerned. She does look a bit paler than usual, which is saying something since she's so fair to begin with. 

"I feel fine Sam. In fact, I feel stronger. Stronger than I've ever felt before. It's like I've tapped into the power inside me and where I thought there was a bathtub there is an ocean. It is amazing." Everyone stares at her apprehensive. "Don't worry, I'm entering the ocean as cautious as possible so I'm not overwhelmed by it. I need to do this. I've only brushed the power inside, too fearful of the Leviathans. But now that I know I can use it to stop them, I'm feeling it out. Very gingerly." 

Everyone exchanges wary glances. Finally, Sam says, "If you're sure your up for it, go for it. What do you need?" 

"I just need a map of the city and surrounding area and some matches. If he is anywhere close, we'll find him." Mina said. 

"I have some maps that might work," I called as I ran to my study. I had an extensive collection of maps from my father who loved to take road trips. He always said if you could read a map you'd never be lost, and I took that to heart. I found a few that might work and returned to the table with them. 

Mina looked them over and found one that would work best. "Now it's ok if I use this Alyx? You won't get it back." 

I nodded. "Whatever you need to find that bastard. I want him to pay for hurting Tyrion!" I looked at Sam and Dean. "We are going to make him pay aren't we?" 

Dean chuckles. "You betcha. A little torture before questioning always does the trick." I see the malicious glint in his eye and remember what Cas said about Dean being in Hell. "Poor Dean." I think. "He must have been through so much down there. I can't believe he has the capability to love after all the horror he's witnessed." 

Mina opens the map and spreads it out on the table, making sure nothing else is nearby. Wouldn't want to start a fire and burn the place down. She cracks her fingers and shakes, loosening herself up. She grabs the matches and closes her eyes to begin. "Beings who see, beings who say, aid me in this task, I pray. Where Crowley wanders, let me see. As I will it, so mote it be." Striking a match she sets the map ablaze. It burns a brilliant green and it eats its way around, almost as if it's a snake searching for prey. Soon all that remains is a tiny scrap of paper, where Crowley is hiding. "Got it! Looks like he is located somewhere in the northern mountains, on the way to the ski resort. It's off of Rising Spirits road, near a creek." She smiles at everyone. "I remember you guys saying you chased after some Leviathans heading that way out of town?" 

Dean splutters answering, "Yeah. Um yeah. They were headed that way, that's when I saw the nursery and that hike up to the letter. I think that's for the university right?' 

"Yes, it's a tradition to have hikes up there. You can see the whole town. It's beautiful. If you keep following that road you get to a ski resort. Winter semester you can take ski classes at the resort. Which brings us back to where Crowley is hiding. I took that class last year and my fling of the moment had a fancy cabin on Rising Spirits road. I spent a lot of time in the area. I know which place he'd be in. The eerie one at the end of the road. Let's go get him!" Mina shouts. 

"Woah! Woah! Woah! We gotta plan this smart." Dean pauses and thinks. "Do we still have that witch catcher in the trunk, Sam?" Dean asks. "I think it might behoove us to use it if Crowley is as powerful as Tyrion makes him out to be. Course Tyrion wouldn't know if he really was or not. I just want to be careful." 

Tyrion makes a face at Dean, then asks brazenly. "Where are we going to question him? We can't bring him here or to my place. The lab is already for the portal. So where?" 

Sam answers trying to de-escalate the fight he sees coming. "We could take him to that house we were squatting in before Alyx and Mina invited us to stay with them. It's near enough to campus we can move there fast, but it's still quiet, no one around. It's in a new subdivision. I think they have stopped construction on them for the winter. That sound good?" Everyone nods in approval. "OK. Dean, Mina and I will go get Crowley since she knows where we're going. You three go to this address," Sam scribbles on a paper. "And get it prepped. Cas knows what to do and what we'll need. Hopefully, we won't run into any trouble and meet you there in two, two and a half hours?" 

Dean nods and says gruffly, "I'm going to go check the trunk. Meet me out there." He stands up and stalks off. 

I follow him to the door. "Dean." He turns and when he sees it is me his face softens. I embrace him and stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Please be careful." 

"Don't worry. I will." He tucks my messy hair behind my ears and kisses my forehead "You worry too much. It's not good for you. I'll be fine." He steps onto the landing. 

I gaze at him knowing he's right, but I can't help myself. "I know. A kiss for luck?" I lean on the doorframe. 

He smiles warmly and reaches for me. "Of course." He kisses me lightly at first then more intensely. When we break apart, I'm definitely not worrying anymore, there's something else on my mind. 

"Whew!" I fan myself furiously. "You sure know how to make a girl forget what's troubling her." I smile coyly. "Good luck!" I blow him another kiss and flounce back into my apartment to get ready to go.


	35. Going After Crowley

Chapter 35: 

I check the trunk of my Baby and find we do indeed have the witch catcher, along with witch killing bullets. We also have Mina, whose spell knowledge has grown in the past few days. If I didn't know her already, she would more than likely be on our radar. We are prepared as we can be for whatever Crowley can throw at us. I change out the bullets in my gun and Sam's and put the catcher in the backseat. Then I lean on the hood and wait. 

Sam and Mina come outside holding hands. I snort. Figures. Sammy was always drawn to the darker ones. But hey, if they are not dangerous and it makes him happy so be it. He never said anything about me and Cas. I figure I owe him a few. I clear my throat as they approach. "Mina you should ride shotgun so you can point me in the right direction." 

She drops Sam's hand reluctantly. "Yeah um ok." And walks around the car to slide in. 

Sam gives me a bitch face. I shrug and whisper, "Sorry Sammy. Now's not the time. We gotta put our game faces on. You know how slippery Crowley is." 

His anger dissolves and he nods, getting in the back. "Hey, you found the witch catcher. I couldn't remember if I had stowed it in the trunk or not." 

I hand him his gun. "Yep. I swapped ya out with witch killing bullets." Getting in I turn to Mina. "You think you could put a cloaking spell on us so we can get close to the cabin without him knowing?" 

She pulls out her phone. "I think I got one here that doesn't require much. Let me see." scrolling she finds what she's looking for. "Yep. Got one here. We'll have to do it when we're close. It doesn't last for very long. Five, maybe ten minutes tops." 

"You put spells on your phone?" I stare at her in disbelief. "What about a grimoire or journal or something like that?" 

"I'm working on one. These spells are the newer ones I'm learning or ones I thought we might need in our endeavors. Beats carrying around a big heavy book." She points out. I nod and we head out into the late morning sun. 

About twenty-five minutes later we turn left off of the highway. We're deep in the mountains. All the leaves are turning russet and gold with a few green ones hanging on. Mina checks the paper to see if we are close. "Around that bend, stop for a minute and I'll ward us." She says. I pull over and turn off the engine. She rolls the window down a little and listens to the forest. Closing her eyes, she meditates for a bit. Just as I'm ready to ask her what she's doing she lifts her hands, one hanging out the window, and her voice rings clear. "Let no force from above or below be aware of our presence, let our auras never show. Cloak us in the dark of night to hide us all from evils sight. So, I will it, so mote it be." I see a shimmering translucent light emerge from her fingertips slowly wrap around the Impala and us. But when I rub my eyes it's gone. Mina opens her eyes, blinking slightly. "Alright, guys. We are warded. The house we want is at the end of this lane, which is two more bends in the road. Keep it slow and let's go." 

I turn on the car again and drive as close as I can to the property, hoping Mina's spell is working. The driveway is in full view of the living room. I can actually see Crowley sitting in a comfy armchair reading the paper. "Little shit!" I mutter under my breath. "Thinks he's king of the freaking world. We'll show him." I park the car in front of the garage on the side of the house, out of view of the living room and turn off the engine. If he hasn't sent out guards yet, we must be in the clear. "Mina, you should stay here, it'll be safer and easier for us if we're not worried about you. No offense, but you're not exactly field-tested and Sammy and I have been doing this a long time. I hope you understand." 

She nods. "Of course. I'll keep an eye out here and let you know if someone approaches. Put your phones on vibrate and I can text you." 

We both pull out our phones and do that. "Okay, we're going in. Wish us luck." Sam says. 

We get out, closing the doors lightly. Sam grabs the witch catcher and follows me into the side garage door. Luckily, it's left unlocked. Crowley must be feeling pretty safe out here if the doors are unlocked. I stop to admire his Jaguar. True it’s a bit predictable for a bad guy, but damn if it isn't a beautiful car. I holster my gun and feel her smooth curves. "Dean!" Sam hisses at me. "Stop ogling! It's just a car! When all this is over, you can have the damn thing!" 

I give Sam my best bitchface. "It's okay Carmen," I whisper to the sweet red thing and pat her. "He didn't mean it." Sam is right though. I grab my gun again and follow him through the door into a mudroom. I stick my head back out once more. "I promise, I'm coming back for you!" 

Sam lets me take the lead again as we creep through the kitchen. Then we turn right towards the living room. I peer around the corner and see Crowley's arm resting on the armrest, holding the paper. I sneak toward that side while Sam goes the other way. If I can distract him long enough Sam can get the catcher on him from the other side. "Hands up asshole!" I sneer at him pointing my gun. He doesn't even move. Sam glides closer. I clear my throat. "Didn't you hear me, shithead? I said hands up!" He puts his finger up as if I'm interrupting his precious reading time. 

Finally, he closes and folds up the paper, setting it on the table and grabbing his teacup. "So, the Hardy boys finally tracked me down. Took you long enough." He takes a sip of tea, watching me intently over the rim. "Did you really think I wouldn't know you'd come?" The moment you entered that garage I knew you were here. I wanted to see what you brought to the game." He shakes head disappointed. "Guns? Really?" 

"Not just guns." I crack. "Guns with witch killing bullets," I smirk. "So, you better do what I say?" It's weird seeing Crowley as the human version of himself, but he's still the same man, deep down. He's wearing Crowley's signature colors, a fancy navy suit, Italian loafers, pops of red from his tie, cuff links, a ring. Yep, same old Crowley. 

"Do what you say?" He chortles. "Where's the giant Moose, Squirrel? I know he's slinking around." 

Sam goes in for the capture. Crowley sees, "Ah bup, bup, bup, bup, bup!" Crowley waggles his finger. Sam stops, frozen, leaning over Crowley. His eyes go wide and his eyes dart at me frantically. "I don't think so, Sam." He curls his finger into his hand, flicks, and Sam goes flying against the wall. 

"HEY!" I yell. "You better stop. Did you not hear me when I said WITCH KILLING BULLETS?" I cock my gun pointing it closer. 

"Sure I did Dean," Crowley says condescendingly. "But can they really? I mean you are always threatening people with one thing or another. Half the time they are fake, how can I trust you?" 

"You can't trust anyone these days, but do you really want to find out?" I threaten again. 

"No. I suppose not." He frowns then waves his hand again, tearing the gun out of my hands. He beckons and says "Why don't you take a seat, we can talk." A chair slides across the floor forcing me into it. It won't allow me to escape, as if invisible rope binds me. 

"Great!" I think looking at Sam in an unconscious heap on the floor. "So much for being prepared." I stare icily at Crowley. "So, we gonna talk or what? I ain't getting any younger here." 

He laughs, "No, your definitely not Dean." He stands and paces the room a bit. 

"Son of a bitch!" I think then remember Mina is outside. I close my eyes and concentrate, maybe she'll be able to hear me if I concentrate hard enough, as she did with Tyrion. "Mina!" I yell in my mind. "Crowley has got us trapped in here. Sam's knocked unconscious and I'm magically strapped to a chair. Help us! Please?!" I open my eyes and find Crowley staring at me oddly. 

"I should just kill you now." He hisses vehemently at me. "Then I'd be rid of you once and for all." His tone changes and softens as he adds, "Mother would be so proud." Then back to a hiss. "No, she'd blame you for not getting her precious Samina back. You need them to open the portal idiot! Then you can kill them. We have to bring back Samina or it'll all be for naught." The softer tone replies. "You're always right Crowley. Why do you even need me?" The malevolent voice answers, somewhat kinder. "Because without you, I'd kill everyone for any reason without a thought. You keep me on track. We make a good team Fergus, you and I. So, I'll let you take the reins on this one." 

I shake my head. "This Crowley must be even more messed up than our Crowley. Should I taunt him?" I think. "Probably not, he's legit crazy pants, I don't want to mess with that." I see Sam stirring and I try to get his attention. "Psst! Sammy! Hey Sam! You okay?" 

Crowley, or is it Fergus hears me and sees Sam shifting. He walks over and picks up the gun, adding it to the table with mine. He didn't see the witch catcher. That fell under the chair when Crowley threw him. He picks Sam up using magic and ties him to another chair like me. By that time Sam is conscious and struggling at his invisible restraints. I shake my head. "Don't fight it. It's no use." I say. Sam sighs. 

"Winchesters." Crowley starts, "Always the proverbial thorn in my side, in this verse as well as my own. I'm sure you've figured it out by now, that I'm not the me from here, but a me from somewhere else." 

"Kinda figured that out since the Crowley from here died almost a year ago. Sam and I both saw him do it with our own eyes." I huff. 

"Yes, a year and three months ago to be precise, that's when I got here. To your world. I'm not going to tell you everything though. I just need you to help me find your friend Samina and open a portal then I'll be gone and out of your hair..." He smirks and trails off. 

"Yeah right!" I snap back. "Like we'd ever tell you anything! " 

"I have ways of making you talk, Winchesters." His eyes glow red and static flies from his clawed fingertips. 

"Maybe that worked on the Winchesters from your world. Here we're made of stronger stuff." I throw back in his face. 

Sam whispers at me, "Don't mock him, Dean! We don't know what he's capable of!" 

"I got this Sammy." I wink at him. What he can't see is Mina has appeared in the room behind Crowley. She's muttering something under her breath and creating something magical in her hands, a ball of some kind. I keep Crowley talking. "Magical torture?" I laugh. "Please! Sam has been tortured by Lucifer himself and me? I was a demon for a while. We don't need magic to torture, we're much more creative than that." I can tell I'm infuriating him and it is kind of fun. I do miss the witty banter of the old Crowley though, even if he was a self-centered prick. He had the best snarky repertoire. I glance behind him hoping Mina is ready with whatever she's doing. 

"Hey, Crowley?" She hoots. "Looking for me?" She throws the lucent orb in her hands as Crowley turns to see who spoke. It hits him square in the chest and explodes covering him with a glassy green sheen. "Quick! Where's the witch catcher?!" 

"Under the chair!" I holler as the invisible hold on me relinquishes and I grab the guns from the table, pointing them both at Crowley. Mina snags the catcher but drops it like she's been shocked. Looks like another witch can't touch it. I hadn't even thought of that. I hand the guns to Sammy and place the metal contraption around Crowley's neck like a collar. The seven spikes poke into his neck as the green sheen starts to dissipate. Crowley remains motionless. "Sit in your chair!" I roar. His feet move almost of their own accord and he squats into his armchair. 

"Great timing Mina!" Sam acknowledges, holstering his gun and giving me mine back. "Thanks for saving our asses!" 

"It was Dean's doing." She pats me on the back. "I got your message loud and clear, but I didn't know what to do! I don't have that many spells on hand to stop magic. Most of the spells I saved deal with combatting the Leviathans or healing. I did find a spell that works a lot like Petrificus Totalus from Harry Potter, only it uses an orb. I thought that might work if you could keep him distracted long enough for me to complete it. Thanks, Dean." Sam smiles at me. 

"Looks like some of Alyx's fandom rubbed off on you," I smirk at Mina. "Sorry about the shock, I should have realized a witch wouldn't be able to touch it. Makes sense but still sorry. And since I'm the one who put the contraption on him, I get to make him do whatever I want." I smile at the thought. 

Crowley had regained the power of speech. "That's a load of BS. A witch catcher doesn't even work." 

"Oh really?" I snap at him. "I've seen it used on your own mother. I know it works." 

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbles. 

"Want a little taste then?" I threaten. "How about you sing me a little song then Crowley?" He shakes his head no. "Yes. I think I shall. Crowley, Sing, 'Carry on My Wayward Son.'" 

"I don't know that song!" He whines. 

"Yes, you do. The one by Kansas, from the seventies." I glare at him menacingly. "Sing it!" He tries not to but can't seem to help himself and belts out a horrible rendition of the tune. 

I glance around the fancy cabin looking for anything that could be useful to us. It's then that I notice a plate on the table. Severed toes sit on fancy china, some wrapped in cheese, while others have only bone remaining. I also spy the keys to the jag and Crowley's cell phone. An idea forms in my mind. When he finishes singing, I comment, "That was horrible! Remind me to never ask you to do that again." Crowley glares at me sweating profusely as he fights the collar. "Stop fighting!" I command. He does and I continue with the rest of my request. "Crowley. You are going to tell us everything. From why you came here to your end goal. Your whole evil plan. All of it! And it will be the truth because if it's not the truth, it will cause you physical pain. Got it!" 

"Wha. What kind of pain?" Crowley splutters out. 

"What do you think?" I glance at the others for guidance. "Oh, I know. For every lie you tell you'll break a finger. Then onto your toes. If you've managed to get that far, we'll decide what breaks next." Crowley does not look happy with the news but nods sharply. "First off, where are all your cronies? Why isn't anyone here protecting you." 

"I don't need protection." He boasts proudly. "Anyway, I was hungry so I sent the guys out in search of food." 

"In search of food?!" I ask. "Does that have anything to do with the plate of toes on the coffee table?!" I point at it disgusted. Mina notices them and moves away grossed out. Crowley doesn't want to say more, that's plain to see as he starts sweating again. "Did I mention, if you don't answer a question it’s the same as a lie. You have thirty seconds to answer, or..." I trail off shrugging my shoulders. 

I give him some props, He holds out for the thirty seconds. I hear a satisfying crunch and Crowley winces in pain. "Ok! Ok! Yes, it does!" He whimpers and cradles his hand. 

"Care to expound on that?" I prod him. 

"NO!" He screeches at me. 

"I think you want to Crowley. Now tell me what exactly are your cronies off hunting? And why did they all need to go?" I question him. 

Crowley hangs his head and sighs. "I eat people. Just like the Leviathan. They all went off to find some humans we could take without anyone noticing. A feast to regain our strength, before we came after you this evening." 

"What! Ew!" Mina gags. "That's disgusting!" Crowley glances at Mina as she moves further away from him toward Sam. Sam reaches for her, embracing her tightly. 

"So you’re her." He comments. "Samina. You don't look like much, then again neither does Mother." 

"That brings me to my next question. Although, we should probably take this interrogation elsewhere. Don't want to run into the Leviathan if we don't have to, right?" I grab the Jaguar's keys from the table as well as his phone and put them in my pocket. Crowley watches, livid. Then I punch him so hard I knock the chair over. "That's for being a douche!" Sam and I yank him to his feet and drag him out to the Impala, Mina trailing behind us. I unlock the trunk and chuck him inside. Before closing the lid on him, I throw a ratty tee-shirt at him and breathe menacingly, "You will not make a sound for the entire trip. When I stop and turn off the engine, you will wrap this around your head like a blindfold and stay quiet until I speak to you again. Got it!" He nods and I slam the lid with a satisfying thud.


	36. Crowley's Revelation

Chapter 36: 

Tyrion, Cas and I pile into Tyrion's Jeep and head to the subdivision. Sam was right, construction has ended for now. Looks like they still had a lot of work to do but didn't want to put up things that might get frozen over the long bitter winter. As we head deeper into the community, the houses start emerging from the frameworks. Near the back, we find the street that has fully formed houses, waiting to be sold. It's here the boys picked to squat. These at least had running water and electricity. Tyrion pulls into the garage and closes the door. We don't want to arouse suspicion. We wait in the car while Cas runs in to make sure no one else is there. The boys have been staying at my place a few days, but you never know with these Leviathans, they may have tracked the guys. 

He returns to the garage and motions us inside. "All is clear. I found a nice room in the back that will do for our interrogations." He leads us to a room that would be great as a library or study. "I need to put up some wards around the house. You two, find a tarp, some wooden chairs, and a table." And off he goes. 

Tyrion goes outside to find a tarp and I move some of the chairs from the table back to the room. The house is staged and I'm grateful for it. I find a slim table in the hallway and move that as well. Then I head to the kitchen to see what's there we can use as torture devices. Not that we actually would, but I want the table to look intimidating. I want answers from this guy and make him hurt a little for Tyrion. I return to the study where Tyrion has finished laying down the tarp. "Hey, Tyrion." I prod. "Do you think they will actually torture Crowley? Is that why they want a tarp?" 

"I don't know Alyx. They might." Tyrion responds. "Dean can be pretty brutal. I could see it in his eyes during our training session. He is a total badass but according to you has a heart of gold. Where's Sam looks like a giant teddy bear, but I think is secretly a terrifying badass. How else could he have kept up with Dean all these years? Then there's always Cas. He was a soldier in heavens army fighting demons. I know he can be vicious too." 

"I don't know how I feel about that. I want answers but torture?" I talk a big talk but if it came down to it, I wouldn’t hurt a fly. I question what is going to happen. 

Cas returns from outside. "I highly doubt it will come to that Alyx. Dean can be pretty persuasive without it. And if they managed to get Crowley with the witch catcher, they won't even need to torture him. The catcher makes it so whoever places the collar on the witch can make them do their bidding. So, we'll make him answer our questions. Nobody will get hurt. Don't you worry." He pats my arm. "Hey, I noticed you've gotten taller. That's good right?" 

Tyrion moans "Oh crap! I haven't given you any antidote for days. But you are looking taller, and more filled out. In all the good ways." He winks and pulls out some paper from his pocket. "I'm making a note to get you some more antidote." He scribbles on the paper and shoves it back in his pocket. 

Cas takes my handful of kitchen items and starts to arrange them on the table. A meat tenderizer, sharp knife, meat cleaver, scissors, a set of chopsticks. Tyrion and I pull the wooden chairs in a semicircle around the largest center one. Once that's done we have nothing to do but wait. I pull Tyrion down the hall to the living room. I need to ask him about what Mina said. "Tyrion." I start as I pull him onto the couch with me. We sink into the feathery cushions. "Are you alright? You seem... a little off." I hesitate to say the next part but deicide I need to. "Mina told me she's having a hard time reading you now. Before she always could. Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Tyrion readjusts himself so he can look at me more easily. "Nope. Nothing. I just asked Cas to help me out with..." He glances at me before shielding his eyes. "You know. The thing with Dean." He looks at me again, eyes full of love. "I don't know if you heard me the other night." I nod knowing he doesn't have to say it and giving him the option of not having to. "Well, I'm saying it again Alyx. I love you." I can see it on his face, the depth of the emotion. I blush, but he continues. "I love you and Cas loves Dean. We are both having a hard time with this. I asked him if he could help me, makes things easier. I know we all need to pitch in to have this plan succeed. I was feeling like I couldn't even do that, all my emotions were too crazy, too much. Cas helped. He's got lots of tricks up his sleeve, that angel." He sighs and mumbles. "I still wish you had picked me tho." 

I grab his hand and squeeze. "I know. "I'm sorry that you're hurting. I never meant to, but I didn't know. How could I? You never said a word or gave me an indication..." I trail off and sigh before continuing, "And now that I know the whole story between Dean and me, I can't go back. He's my soulmate, Tyrion. My missing puzzle piece. I know it sounds crazy. I thought so too, but it's true. Chuck told us in that letter." I pause again. "I don't plan on letting you off the hook so easily though. Not unless it's too painful for you." 

Tyrion takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly, pondering. "Yeah? Well, we'd have been good together, there's no denying it. After this is all over, I'm going to need some time." (I hated lying to her like this, but I'd do anything not to hurt her more than necessary.) "You know I can't give you up. You're too much a part of me." He envelops me with his big arms, smooshing me. I was loving all the hugs I was getting lately. I needed them in my life and made a note to give them out more freely. 

Cas comes around the corner and we break off. "Sam texted me. They are on their way here now." His eyes flit between us but he doesn't say anything and continues. "They had a little tussle with Crowley but now have him subdued in the trunk. He said they'll be here in about ten minutes." 

We pull Cas down onto the couch with us. "You’re a part of the team. You deserve a rest too!" I giggle and whisper in his ear. "Thanks for helping Tyrion out. I appreciate it." He smiles warmly at me and nods. We all lie there in a heap, comfortable in our silence until Cas hears the familiar rumble of the Impala. 

He jumps up. "I'll go open the garage for them. Meet us in the room we prepared." Just like that, he was gone. The worry and fear I'd staved off all day since Dean gave me that kiss, started to creep back into my bones.

Tyrion and I moved to the study and took a seat on the far side. Mina comes in and sits next to me. She grabs my hand and squeezes. It feels warmer than usual. "That Crowley is such a jerk!" Mina says angrily. 

"Are you okay? Your hand is really warm." I ask, looking at her with concern. 

"I'm fine. He was stronger than the guys anticipated, I had to slink in and save their asses." She smiles haughtily. "Did a little magic. You know." 

I hear grunting and a little cry of pain. Turning my head, I see Crowley supported by Sam and Dean, followed by Cas. They shove him into the room and he flops on the tarp. His hands are bound together in front of him, one of his fingers sticking out oddly. He is also blindfolded with a ratty tee shirt. Dean nods a greeting before booming at Crowley. "Get up and sit in that center chair you ass! Now the real interrogation begins." 

Cas unties the tee shirt and helps Crowley to the chair. Sam ties his feet to the chair with rope. Crowley glances around the room at us. He looks uncomfortable wearing a collar with spikes poking into his neck, but I guess that must be the witch catcher. "What are they doing here?" Crowley growls. 

"I will be the one asking all the questions Crowley. You are not to speak unless it is answering." Crowley nods pitifully. Dean continues. "So you like to eat people huh? What's that about?" 

Crowley sighs and softly answers. "I'm part Leviathan. My father was one. In my universe, Leviathans wander free, as do all things of darkness. There are not as many helpless creatures there so it is allowed. He ran into my mother during some witch ceremony and was impressed with her spunk. He decided not to eat her and instead copulated with her. Normally all parties die when that happens but Rowena did not and I was born. Surprise! So needless to say, I eat people as my father does." 

"Wow really?" Dean comments. "I didn’t think that was possible. Cas?" He shrugs shaking his head. "Hm. So are you actually human if you eat people?" 

A deeper more menacing voice responds. "Yes. I am human. Just with a little extra kick. My blood is thicker, like the Leviathan, giving me a little boost in strength and stamina. I won't die of old age. It'll be a violent death, I'm sure. I can eat normal human food, and I do occasionally, although I cannot go for more than six months without eating human flesh. Plus, I do enjoy how people taste. Especially if they commit any of the seven deadly sins. Those people taste the best." He licks his lips at the thought. 

"Does that have anything to do with why you found Tyrion to create this formula?" Dean presses him for more information. 

"Could be," Crowley smirks and shuts his mouth. "Just tell him, Crowley!" A softer voice pleads. Nothing happens and after a few, I hear a loud crack and watch as one of Crowley's fingers is magically broken. He cradles his hand and glares at Dean. 

"That wasn't an answer Crowley. Sorry!" Dean smirks back. 

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when I get out of this thing and murder you all!" He mumbles angrily. 

"What?! What was that Crowley?" Dean pokes at him. "That's what I thought. Now answer the damn question. Why did you make Tyrion create the formula?" 

The softer voice responds, "I'll tell you everything. Just don't hurt us anymore." 

"It's not up to me, Crowley or Fergus, whomever you are," Dean says. "You know the rules. You broke your own damn finger!" 

He nods and shudders. The darker voice is back. "I wanted the formula created to increase the number of people exhibiting the seven deadly sins. Everyone does to some extent, but those that commit to a single sin. Oh, they taste the best. I heard when the Leviathans entered this verse, they tried gluttony and sloth. They were doing alright, but you Winchesters discovered what was happening and interfered. Nothing against Dick Roman, but he didn't have the vision I do. I mean who wants to ONLY eat gluttony and sloth? Those are the blandest of all the sins. We like to eat them all and using this formula we could get in the other five. Greed, wrath, pride and of course the two best, lust and envy." He licks his lips again. "I want to make this whole planet a feeding ground for my universe. Get rid of you nitwits and bring my Leviathan family here to feast every day. My father would be proud of that." 

He clears his throat and Fergus continues. "Mother doesn't care about this universe at all. The only thing she wants from it is you." He awkwardly points at Mina. "Samina. You're all she cares about anymore. We don't matter." 

Mina speaks up, trying to get more information out of Fergus/Crowley. "What are you talking about Fergus?" She asks gently and kneels down near him, just out of reach. "Rowena, your mother doesn't care about you anymore? How could that be? She’s your mother." 

Fergus sniffles and looks at Mina. "You remind me of her. So soft and fair." He reaches out to touch her but can't quite connect. He drops his hands to his lap. "You have her eyes and nose. Did you know that?" 

His face contorts and Crowley shrieks, "Of course, she doesn't know that! Fergus you idiot! She doesn't know who she is, what she means to us. How could she?" He breathes heavily. 

Mina moves closer to Dean, startled, confused, a little terrified. "Dean, what is going on? What does he mean? He is beginning to damage my calm!" 

He waves her off, "Lemme try to get through to him. Hold on!" He focuses his attention to Crowley/Fergus; soothingly he says. "Fergus. Hey man! Take a deep breath. Tell me what's going on?" 

His breathing calms down and the soft-spoken voice returns. "Sorry, Dean. Sometimes Crowley, well you know. He can be a bit of a handful." He chuckles. "I've talked him down and he promises to behave. He doesn't like broken fingers any more than I do." He takes another breath before continuing. "I'm not sure of all the details. All I can tell you is this. I was to have a sister, in my universe. Mother was excited. She loved me, but I knew she yearned for a daughter. A natural witch like her, someone she could share the wonders of magic with. I took more after my father and had very limited magical ability. I had to study for years before I could even start to become proficient before I could get to where I am now. Rowena knew and wanted a child more adept in magic. My father loved us both, as well as he could, but having children and a family is not something Leviathans do. I was about eight when mother became pregnant again. She went to the council and asked if it was to be a girl. When they said yes, she was thrilled! The council knew this child was also of Leviathan and forbade mother to keep her. They already had allowed one spawn of darkness to live, me, and they would not allow another. So, they forced Rowena to lose her daughter, that was to be named Samina. Somehow the powers that were to be given to the Samina of my universe were transferred here. The closest verse having magic and having a Samina. The powers of my sister were given to you." He points at Mina again. "The Leviathans have been tracking you for years, drawn by your extraordinary magic. Getting very close once, but never nabbing you. That's how I knew who you were. Although I had no idea you would be a part of this band of hunters. I am pleased. It makes our job a lot easier." 

Mina steps in front of Dean and stares down Fergus. "Are you telling me I'm supposed to be your sister?" He nods. Mina throws up her hands and yells, "That's insane! You're insane! I can't..." 

Dean grabs her and holds her back before she can attack Crowley. He pulls her towards the hallway, trying to soothe her. "Look, Mina! Look! No fingers are breaking. He's not lying. See!" 

She peers around Dean into the room to check. She's breathing heavily, staring at Crowley with a sense of hatred and confusion. "There's no way I can be related to that, that monster of a human being in there! If he even is human as he says he is. What kind of human EATS PEOPLE!" She shouts out that last part and tries to dodge past Dean. 

He catches her of course. "I know Mina. This sounds wack-a-doodle, but he is wearing the witch collar and I compelled him not to lie." He wraps her in a big hug. I come over and do the same. 

"I know who my parents were," Mina says her words muffled. We give her some breathing room and she continues. "Leviathans killed them when I was seven. Then the killed my new family when I was fourteen. I am not one of them." 

From the other room Fergus pipes in, "I never said you were a Leviathan Samina, only that you were my sister. In this realm, Leviathan don't roam as they do in mine, so technically you are my half-sister here. I don't know who your father is in this verse, but we have the same mother." 

She peers under Dean's arm, curious now. "How can that be? I'm twenty-three years old." She walks into the room, calm now. "Rowena is almost four hundred years old. It doesn't make sense Fergus." 

"I don't know about the Rowena in this universe." Fergus explained, "But you are still here, in front of me, so somehow it has to make sense. You do look very similar to her." 

"I need to sit down. My brain hurts." Mina says. 

"That's the thing about magic. If you try to understand it, it makes your head hurt something fierce." Fergus says. "Why do you think it took me so long to master it?" 

Realization dawns on Mina's face. "What was the deal you made with Rowena for me? I want to know." She glares at Crowley. 

"Well. Erm. Uh." He takes a deep breath. "We prefer not to tell you, but as I don't want to break another finger, I guess I have to." He looks to Dean hopeful. When Dean nods he continues. "I was supposed to take you back to my universe and hand you to mother. In exchange, I get to keep this world and make it to my liking... Because I can never go home again. If you go, I stay. Something about the balance of power. It was all very confusing and cryptic. I said I'd do it, as long as Father came with me. Mother said she'd have to think about that. She dearly loves my father. If I came back with you, she'd give me an answer. Knowing Rowena, she'll consent. She wants you and your power more than our love." He starts sniffling again. Murmuring to himself, "Why won't she love me? I think I deserve it. Don't we all? You? Me? We deserve to be loved! I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved." He collapses into a fit of sobs. 

Everyone is in shock. Both from the revelation and the fact that the great Crowley is crying. No one knows what to say or do so we all sit there. Silent, uncomfortable, listening to the sound of his tears.


	37. Oh Look, Another Fight, But at Least There's Tacos

Chapter 37: 

Fergus stops crying after about ten minutes. We sat there the whole time doing nothing. "This is ridiculous!" I shout. "Meeting. Living room. now!" I shout and point at the door. "Out!" Everyone shifts their attention from Crowley to me. I indicate leaving and everyone shuffles out. I close the door leaving Crowley alone and usher everyone into the living room. There are documents, magazines, and books lying around on all the various surfaces, giving the place a lived-in feel. I absentmindedly pick up a book and notice it's in Latin, all about exorcising demons. This must all be stuff from the guys, they didn’t know what they were dealing with when they arrived. I put it back on the table. "Wow. Was that crazy or what?" I joke. Everyone stares. Not even Sam or Dean have anything to say and that has me worried. I clear my throat. "Okay people. We need to discuss what happened in there." I turn to Cas and the boys. "Does what he said even have a shred of truth? Is Mina somehow related to Crowley? And do we care at this point? It's not like she's going to go running to the other universe where Leviathans roam free to eat whomever they want. Right?" 

Mina shakes her head. "Nope. Not happening. I like it here on Earth. It's what I know. I'm not going anywhere. I want to get rid of the last Leviathan here. Make this world safe for us. Then find someone to settle down with that accepts my weirdness and have a normal life. Or as normal as can be, being what I am." She sneaks a glance at Sam, hoping no one else notices, but I do. 

Castiel speaks up, his brow unfurling. "It could be possible. I don't know all the mechanics of how the worlds are connected, but they are. Just by the fact that Chuck created them. I haven't heard of power transference between them. But that doesn't mean anything. There is a lot I'm not privy to. Anything is possible." 

"Sure is." Sam pipes in. "I've seen many things I never thought possible. And things I never could have even thought of. There is so much we don't know." He reaches for Mina giving her a comforting hug. "We don't care what Crowley said. Whether it's true or not, you've proven yourself trustworthy and on OUR side. Right, Dean?" Dean sits in brooding silence. "Dean? Yo! Earth to Dean!" Sam shouts and reaches over to smack him. "Don't you agree?" 

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about all this," Dean admits. "Yes Mina, you have proven trustworthy, but if our Rowena isn't dead, as I suspect she isn't, might she come for you? Does she know you are still alive? And if that's the case, what would that mean for us? What about Crowley's Rowena? Would she come here if Crowley doesn't return? We don't know anything about her? I hate to say it, I feel like an ass for even thinking it, but might we be safer if we send Mina to the other dimension?" 

I gasp in shock. "Dean, you can't mean that?! She's my..." I trail off and sink to the floor. 

Everyone else seems as bewildered as me. Shouts of "What? Are you crazy? Why are you even thinking that? Huh??" Come from all sides. 

Sam lets go of Mina and goes to protect Dean. "Hey now. Let's not attack Dean for saying what is a legitimate point. Not that I support his idea in any way, shape or form, but let's look at this situation from all sides. Even the ugly ones." He sends a remorseful look Mina's way. 

She harrumphs and crosses her arms perturbed. "I can't be in this room right now. Ya'll are so loud with emotions. I can't hear myself. I'm going upstairs to one of the bedrooms." She grabs me in an attempt to bring me with her but I'm rooted to the spot. Mina gives up and goes upstairs alone. Probably for the best anyway. 

A buzz from Dean's pocket breaks the silence. Dean pulls it out and sees a familiar name flashing on the screen. "This damn Adam has called Crowley a million times. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. He keeps interrupting!" Dean goes to swipe answer. 

"Wait!" Tyrion calls startling Dean into stopping. "That's the name of the scary-looking Leviathan guy whose kind of been in charge of me. He's the one Alyx slashed the other night in the lab. The one I've been trying to get a hold of but whose number is dead. He must have gotten another burner. Give it to me." Dean shrugs and tosses it to Tyrion. He checks the texts and hurriedly answers Adam back. "That should keep him busy for a little bit. I sent him on a little errand for Crowley." 

"Thanks, Tyrion," Sam says nodding. "Now." Sam takes charge as I am still a quivering mess of emotions and anxiety on the floor. "Guys we need to think this through. Look at everything from all sides." 

Dean wanders over to comfort me but when he touches me, I snap out of my shock and jerk away. I move over to Tyrion, embracing him and staring at Dean icily. How could he say that about Mina? I need her, as much as I need Tyrion. I need comfort right now. Tyrion glances down surprised by the sudden hug but quickly cuddles me in return. He moves us to the comfy couch. 

"Do you think sending Mina away is a good idea Dean?" Sam asks. "You kinda just threw that out there. Surprised all of us." 

Dean glares at Tyrion and me, taken aback. He turns to Sam so he doesn't have to see the look of gloating on Tyrion's smug face. "I don't know Sammy. I did throw it out there but think about it for a second. It makes sense." 

"I don't want to think about it, Dean. You know how I feel about her. Don't you care?" Sam asks hurt. 

"Of course, I care, Sammy," Dean says lightly, not wanting to fight with his brother. "I want you to be happy. It's not my fault you keep picking girls that are... How do I put this delicately? Against the cause, dangerous to the world as we know it, monsters even?" 

"Don't you throw that in my face Dean! Just because Madison, Meg, and Amy were monsters and Becky was a little misguided does not mean it's a habit." Sam shoots back. "Cas can vouch for me, I like my women with a little more substance than you do. Did. Whatever. They were good people. Why is everything so black and white with you?! I thought you were starting to accept the grey areas. So much of our lives are lived there now!" 

Sam looks at Cas for reassurance. "I'm sorry Sam, I am not getting in the middle of this argument. It's between you and Dean." 

Sam looks pained by Castiel's response. "Fine! The hell with you both. I'm going to check on Mina!" And he swiftly leaves the room. 

Dean runs his hands through his thick hair, exhaling forcefully, then turns to me. "You want a crack at me too, Darling?" He quips. 

"No. I don't want to fight. I want to understand where you're coming from. Why would you say something like that?" I demand finally finding my voice. 

"Sometimes I don't think before I speak." He moves toward me warily. "It was just a thought, it slipped out." He grabs my hand pleading with me. "But now that I've said it, I think it's the best course of action." 

I throw his hand away. "That's my best friend. You couldn't possibly think I'd agree to send her to an unknown dimension? Could you?" I stand and walk out into the hallway, furious. I go halfway up the stairs and decide to sit, out of sight of the room. I need a minute to breathe, to think. So many emotions. 

From the living room, the shouting continues. "Good job Dean. You ran everyone off. Maybe you should learn not to be such a hothead." Tyrion sneers at him. 

"Well, la-de-fucking-da Tyrion." Dean snarls. "What are you still doing here anyway? You were our connection to the Leviathan, but now we have Crowley so we don't need you anymore!" 

Tyrion speaks clearly in a low voice, "I don't care if you have saved the world a bunch of times. You are a genuine asshole and don't deserve to be with Alyx. Even if she's your soulmate or whatever. I hope she leaves you a heartbroken mess." 

Dean hisses back at Tyrion. "You shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!" He breathes noisily, "I don’t have time, okay, for your… for you. So, either help us or get the hell out of here!" 

"Fine then I will! I never asked to be a part of this anyway!" Tyrion roars and storms out into the hallway. I catch his eye as he heads to the front door. He pauses grabbing the banister, looking up at me. "You heard that?" He asks gently. I nod. "I'm sorry, but I meant every word of it." He turns hastily and opens the front door. He turns back once more with a pained glance before boldly slamming it. 

"DAMMIT!" Dean hollers from the living room and I hear him knock over a table of papers. All the neat stacks going flying, some into the hallway. Then he punches a wall. "Little twat! I can't stand him!" 

"You shouldn't be so curt with him, Dean." Cas comments. "He's trying the best he can. He's not like you. This whole thing still has him pretty shaken, even if he won't admit it. Give him a break." 

"I won't give him a break! I've given him to many breaks already!" Dean roars. "He needs to stop being a baby and help us! He such a hindrance. This plan is pretty intricate, all the different spells being used at once. I don't know why he doesn't see that!" Dean bellows some more. I head down the stairs, Dean needs to calm down and I know just what to do. 

Calmly, Cas adds "Maybe he does see that, but you being so mean isn't helping. It's hard for him seeing you and Alyx together with us being in such close proximity to each other. I know you said you're trying to be respectful, but it's all he sees Dean. It's all he sees... And it's hard for me too." 

That gets through to Dean. His back is toward me and I see him reach for Cas. "I'm sorry Cas. You know I hate having you hurt like this." He embraces Cas tightly. I hear him whisper in Cas's ear. "I miss you, buddy. I really do." 

Cas sees me over Dean's shoulder and I indicate that it's fine. Have your moment. I slink back out of sight. A few seconds later I hear Sam and Mina on the stairs. "What's going on down here?" Sam yells. "I heard a door slam." 

I clear my throat, giving Dean and Cas a heads up. "Dean and Tyrion got in another fight and he stormed out," I report. Then add, "Has anyone checked on Crowley?" 

Castiel emerges from the living room, "I'll go check on Crowley." He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry about before Sam. You do pick more complex women, and I applaud you on that. It's just so hard to fight with Dean. With everything going on, I haven't the strength. I hope you understand." Sam nods accepting Cas's explanation as an apology. Cas continues to the back of the house. 

Sam goes into the living room and Mina stops at my side. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." 

"I'm fine. Just worried about Tyrion." I respond. "He's out there by himself now. Doesn't he need some protection? Someone watching his back? Or do you think all the Leviathan are looking for Crowley?" 

"He's a tough guy. Tougher than you know. I know you haven't seen that side of him, but I have. And now with Dean's training, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself. He'll come round eventually." Mina says reassuring me. "He wouldn't dare leave you in such perilous times, plus it's his lab we're doing this thing in. He'll hafta show up at some point." She smiles. 

"Thanks." I hug her. "You always know what to say to calm my raging emotions. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel so strongly." I hang my head. 

"Don’t say that Alyx," Mina responds. "Don't harp on yourself. You may think that it's a weakness when in fact, it's quite the opposite. Because you feel everything so deeply you have a real ability to affect people's lives. Help them change. I've seen it. Those people at the old folks' home and the animals at the shelter." She looks at me. "It makes you who you are. It's one of the reasons we all love you." 

I smile. "What a nice thing to say. Thank you. But what about you? Dean said that awful thing, about sending you away. And I... I can't imagine how your feeling." 

"Surprisingly I'm alright. It's not the first time someone wanted to get rid of me." She chuckles. "I thought on it upstairs and saw Dean's point. I don't like it but I understand it. Then Sam came in and we talked it over. Right now, we have to focus on the Leviathan. Afterward, I'm going to try to find Rowena. The one of this universe. If what Crowley/Fergus says is true, I will be more powerful than she is so there is no way she can corrupt me. I'll find her and we'll go from there. That's all to say about that. No more talk until we have finished what we set out to do this evening. Okay?" I nod and she grabs my hand leading me over to Sam and Dean. 

Dean reaches over and squeezes me. "I'm sorry I..." 

I interrupt him, "It's okay. I get it." I look up and he gazes lovingly into my eyes. "Thanks for understanding." He drapes his arm around me as Cas returns. 

"Fergus is fine. I gave him some water and he asked when we were coming back. He's getting bored." Cas says. "Did we get all the information we need out of him?" 

Sam and Dean exchange glances. "Mostly." Sam answers. "I was going to go ask him a few things by myself if that's alright. Then Dean is going to talk to him. Try to get some more information about some of the other cases we've seen lately. I think Crowley and his cronies are behind some of them." Cas nods and Sam heads to the study. 

"Is anybody hungry? I could go get some food?" I pipe in, ever the giver. "Or cook. Is there any food in this house?" 

Dean laughs. "There is definitely no food here. What's close-by?" 

"There's a Taco Bell. I can go get a box or two of tacos? How does that sound?" Everyone agrees. 

"Or I could get them. I'm the fastest." Cas winks at us all. I hand him some money and with a whoosh, he's gone. 

"I think it's so cool that you’re friends with an angel," I tell Dean. 

"He's showing off for you ladies. He doesn't blatantly use his flying powers usually. It's normally only for the sake of business." Dean responds. 

"All in the sake of business?" I wink at Dean, making him blush profusely. 

"Erm. We'll say mostly. Okay?!" He swats me with a pillow. 

I laugh, "So have you actually ever seen his wings? Do you know what they look like?" 

Dean answers, "I have. A few times, normal humans can't see them unless our minds have been altered somehow. By a spell, being a psychic or if you have special glasses scorched by holy fire. Which I happen to have. However, it's a very personal thing seeing an angel's wings. You'd have to ask Cas if he would let you." 

"Really? Personal? Mina has described them for me, but I'd still love to be able to see them. Just once. I'll have to ask him later." I say, thinking of when the best time would be. 

Sam returns. "You're up Dean. I got some good intel on the last three cases we've been on. All him." Dean unfurls himself from the couch and heads back to the study. 

"What we talking about in here?" Sam asks wanting to join the conversation. 

"Castiel's wings," I say nonchalantly. "Have you seen them?" 

Sam blushes too. "Um well yeah! But it was by accident. I didn't mean too. I walked in on...." He trails off, "I have to say they are really beautiful." 

"Wow! That made both of you blush. Wings must be an intimate part of an angel." I respond. 

I feel a stirring in the air and Castiel answers from the hallway, startling me. "Yes, they are. Humans are not supposed to see them. I feel shy when they are on display like I'm walking around naked in front of you. Mina, however, does a very good job of not staring at them. Here are the tacos." He holds out the boxes. "Shall we eat in the kitchen?" We all leap from the couch and follow Cas, the tantalizing smell of spices in the air. Dean joins us after a while and devours the tacos I saved for him.


	38. Final stages

Chapter 38: 

I decide to walk to the university. Sam was right, it's pretty close. I think about the evening ahead, what's to occur. My stomach growls and I wonder if I should eat something. What does someone usually have their last night on earth? Death row inmates would have had weeks to think about it. I had what a day or so? I come around the corner and see my favorite bar and grill, just off-campus. I spent many a night here when I didn't want to go back to my annoying roommate freshman year. A beer, burger, mozzarella sticks and onion rings, that sounds mighty tasty to me and I head inside. 

It is early on a Sunday evening, there are not many people around. The hazy interior with pool lights and electric signs comfort me and I know I've made the right choice. I settle into a booth and my favorite waitress Cherise stops by. "Howdy stranger!" She drawls in her cute Georgian accent. "Haven't seen you round these parts in a while. The university got you pretty busy?" I nod and place my order, watching her walk away. I glance around the place, reliving old memories. The old guys at the bar tip their hat to me. I smile back but remain alone at my booth. I want some time to myself, to think through things. Cherise drops my beer off. "You okay sugar? You're awfully quiet tonight." 

"Big plans ahead, Sweetheart," I reply and take a swig. "Can you grab me another one of these, I know I'm going to need it." 

She pinches my cheeks, "Well, only one more. You're going to need your wits for these big plans, aren't you?" She does have a point, but I nod anyway. "You got it. I can tell you need it." She winks and sashays away. I will miss that walk of hers. 

I start mulling over how I want my final moments to be, and think, "Damn I'm pathetic. All I can think about is how I won't be here anymore. That's depressing." I fling it from my mind and enjoy the moment. When Cherise brings my food, I dig in and savor every bite. I'm so full, but when Cherise offers me dessert, I have to say yes. I get some pumpkin pie with real whip cream. I eat every bite and have to unbutton my pants. I nurse the last half of my beer as the joint starts to fill up a bit. When the last table is full I decide it's time for me to go. I leave a giant tip for Cherise. After all she's put up from me in the past, she's earned it. 

I hit the head and leave the bar. The sun is slowly sinking below the horizon and I know it is time to set the plan in motion. I take a deep breath of the chilly air and start across the parking lot. I hear a sweet voice ring out. "Tyrion!" I turn and see Cherise running towards me her large breasts bouncing merrily. "What is all this?!" She asks me breathless and shivering in her short shorts and a thin tee shirt. "This tip is too much!" As she tries to give some back to me. 

I grab her wrist. "Darling, you deserve it for all the crap I put you through. Keep it." 

"That's so sweet of you Tyrion. Are you sure?" She inquires. I nod and she stands on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. "Well thank you. It's very generous." 

I blush and reply. "You're worth it, Sweetheart. Now get back inside, you're freezing." 

She looks at me funny as if she knows something is up but doesn't know what to do about it. "Be seeing you around then?" She rubs her arms walking backward. When I nod she smiles and turns around to rush back inside. 

I zip up my hoodie jacket and start walking toward the lab. I made a decision over dinner. I'm destroying it. All of it. The formula, the stock, the antidote, even the lab computers. Everything. No one will ever be able to use my formula again. I've caused enough harm already. I even destroyed my hard drive earlier, so all my notes and information at home is gone too. I reach the lab as the last shades of pink and orange fade from the sky. It's twilight. Everything is a murky shade of blue or purple, fading into black. I punch in the code unlocking the door, hoping that Sam and Dean remember what it is. If not there's always the loading dock. I walk up to my third-floor lab, listening to the sounds of the night coming alive outside and for security. I don't really want to have to explain to the guards why I've wrecked the lab. 

Looks like there is no one around. Which is good for me. I unlock my lab and step inside, thinking of all the hours I spent there. Then I go to town on the place. All my frustration at Dean, myself, the situation at hand. I throw beakers and glassware on the floor, listening to the tinkling sound it makes, like when you step in a half-frozen puddle. I approach the fridge and pull out all the formula and antidote hidden in the back. Dumping it down the drain with copious amounts of water, I fling each empty vial, at the wall, the desk, the hood, the floor. Loving the sound each one makes as it shatters. I demolish the desk, gouging marks into its surface, wrenching the drawers and tossing them. Grabbing my notebooks and ripping and shredding pages from it until the whole place is in ruin. Then I take the computer and throw it out the window. I watch as it sails to the pavement with a tremendous smash. Man, that feels good! I go to the nitrogen freezer, carefully pulling all the stock chemicals, cells and more hidden antidote from the negative eighty-degree interior. I chuck all of it at the wall near the sink, hearing the vials snap and drip down the wall as it warms up. I save one vial of antidote for Alyx. I did promise her another one, and I want to make good on that promise. I'll give it to her near the end. I leave that on the counter to thaw while I break the glass in the refrigerators. I yell and scream as I do it, getting out my frustration and unfairness of it all. By the time I'm done the only thing not broken is the super-cold freezer. It feels good to destroy it all. I sink to the floor against the one counter that isn't covered with fluid and pull Crowley's phone from my jacket. It's time for that call. 

I call Adam's number, excited for him to answer. "Hey, boss. I've almost got that thing you wanted, half the boys and me. The other half is still out hunting. But we can all come back if you want us to. Whatever you need Crowley. You know that." He sounds scared and it makes me laugh. Crowley must be one hell of an employer. 

I laugh loudly, "This isn't Crowley. It's Tyrion. Thought you'd lose my number eh? Well, I've got news for you, Adam. I destroyed it. All of it. So, piss on all your stupid plans!" I roar. 

He recovers quickly and reverts to the scary monster guy. "What do you mean you destroyed it? And how did you get this phone?" 

"I mean just what I said. I destroyed all of the formula and the lab too if you must know. I found Crowley and have him tied up like a turkey here. I took his phone off him after I beat him to a bloody pulp." I crack. 

"There is no way a little punk like you could subdue Crowley." He hisses at me. "But destroying the lab like that Tyrion. Stupid move. A bold one, but stupid. How'd you like me to torture and murder you tonight?" 

"Seriously? Don't make me laugh, you putrescent scum." I scoff back. "If you want me, come and get me. I'm in the lab building, in the basement." And I violently punch the end call button. Then the panic starts to set in. I hope I've done the right thing. I haul myself up, brush myself off and move toward the door, enjoying the crunch of glass beneath my feet. I remember I don't have Alyx's antidote and go back for it. It should be thawed by now. It is and I hide it in my jacket pocket. Cas showed me what a good place it is to stash things. As long as you aren't being flung about in a fight that is. 

I head back toward the door when I hear the handle rattle. "Shit! It's security! Am I in trouble?" I realize I forgot to lock the door. The door swings open and Dean appears. I don't say a thing, relieved it's him. 

"Christ Tyrion! What the hell happened here?" He questions. 

"Me." I squeak. "I happened here." 

"You?!" He exclaims. "You did all this?!" I nod. "You, crazy son of a bitch!" Dean laughs. "Now I suppose your gonna tell me this is helpful!" 

I shout, "It is helpful because now the Leviathans are on their way here." 

"What?!" Dean asks, staring at me. 

"Yes." I clarify. "Do I have to spell it out for you?! I swiped Crowley's phone out of your pocket, called Adam and goaded him into coming and now they are all on their way here. Where is everyone?" 

"Oh wow!" Dean clears his throat. "Erm. It pains me to say this but good job. We were actually wondering how to get them here. I thought I had lost the phone. We looked everywhere in that house. Couldn't find it. Everyone else is here, in the basement. You weren’t answering your cell and we need you for this fight. Another thing it pains me to say. I thought I'd check to see if you were up here before we started to get nervous on your whereabouts. Alyx will be relieved. I think Sam will too. He wanted another fighter to help keep the Leviathan away while the spells are being prepped. I mean he'd be better but you'll have to do. You're not the greatest fighter, but you got cojones and the ability to piss people off. That'll keep the Leviathan away from the others so they can do their spells. Sam is doing the main one. He doesn't trust anyone else to do it. Mina is doing the easier of the alternate reality spells. Alyx is setting up several blood trappings throughout the room, kind of like a line of defense. That will leave you, me and Cas to fight these things. Get them lined up so we can chuck them into the Rubik's cube. That is if we ever get the damn thing solved. We've all been working at it since Cas gave it to us but none of us are even close to finishing it." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean looks at me confused. "About the Rubik's cube." I define for him. "I can solve that baby in no time. Used to race people at it in fact. I believe my best time was thirty seconds." 

"Are you kidding me? Thirty seconds?" Dean groans. "I never even finished one. Always got mad and broke it." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Come on, let's go downstairs." I pulverize as much of the glass as I can on my way out the door, amping myself up. As we wait for the elevator Dean turns to me. "Hey, Tyrion. About earlier. I'm sorry. Okay?! Things are so intense right now. Everything has to be done in a certain timeframe and a certain way. You're so good about pointing out all the faults... Sometimes the pressure is hard for me to handle and I lose it. We really do need you to help." 

I give him a side glance before facing him. "That may be true, but you're also an egotistical pretentious dick." I wait until we get in the elevator to continue. "Course if I had saved the world a few times, I might be that way too." I slap him on the back. "It works for you though. This whole cocky, hero thing." He turns staring at me oddly. 

"What exactly are you saying Tyrion?" He asks trying not to lose his cool again. 

"I'm saying. You get shit done. You may not be the nicest or the friendliest but when the going gets rough, you get in there and make it happen. I respect that. I do. Just try to remember that your way is not always the best way. Deliberation has its fine points. And remember people have feelings eh?" I cock my head and raise my eyebrows. "I guarantee, you'll get better results. What do they say, 'You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.'" 

Dean nods. "I really hate that phrase. But many a person has pointed it out to me, so maybe I should heed it." 

We reach the basement and the doors open to black again. "Did you forget to turn on the generator?" I stop to listen and hear it running. 

"We thought it would be a little disconcerting if it were dark. They could follow the light to find us. We'd hear them coming because they wouldn't be able to see, fumbling into things. Dean explains. 

I nod approvingly. "Good plan. I like it." I saw a single hallway light leading us toward the hub. 

"Yeah?!" Dean questions. 

I laugh as we walk down the hallway. "Yeah. They won't know what to be expecting. Makes things a little easier for us. I know we could use that to our advantage if they are as scary badass mofo's as you say they are." 

"Oh, they are." Dean responds. We turn right-ish at the hub. There is another dim bulb right above the sign pointing us where to go. 

"Did you jimmy the generator so it won't unplug?" I asked peering into the darkness across the wheel. 

"Didn't have to. Whatever you did last time was holding up well. We left it alone." Dean remarks. 

"Oh cool. Hey, where is Crowley? Did you bring him?" I ask. "What are we going to do about him anyway? Have we decided?" I think Dean and I have come to an understanding about things. I feel we're in a good place. Or as good a place as any, considering things. 

We continue down the dark hallway as it twists and turns a bit. "Those Leviathans are going to be all turned around!" Dean states. "The general consensus is to throw Crowley in with the Leviathans. We don't want to mess with trying to send him back to the right world. In my experience, portals never lead to good things." 

"I agree," I say as we reach the room. The door is open and Alyx and Sam are putting the Celtic sigils on the wall using red paint. I laugh startling everyone. "This is going to take a lot of explaining to do if anyone catches us down here." 

Sam laughs back and says, "We have a lot of experience in covering these things up. And these." He flashes an FBI badge at me. "Don't you worry." Dean nods in acquiescence. 

Alyx runs over to me and gives me another tight hug. "I was worried about you being alone. Are you okay?" She glances over my shoulder at Dean. 

I nod. "We've come to an understanding. Regardless, we're all here now and the Leviathans are on their way. Are we almost ready?" I spy Crowley in the corner, still wearing the spiked collar. I feel bad for a second, then I remember what he did to me. "Where's that Rubik's cube?" 

Alyx laughs, that tinkling bell laugh. I'm going to miss so much. Her eyes light up as she remembers. "I forgot how obsessed with that thing you were. Tyrion can solve it in no time guys." She says handing it to me. "He'll do everything but the last move. When Dean gives the word, I'll finish it, opening the holding room. That'll give you time to finish the spells. Right, Sam?" 

"Yes," Sam answers wiping his hands on his jeans. "This is how things are going to go. Dean or Cas can let you know when to set off each of the Celtic traps, Alyx. Inside them, they are powerless and immobilized. Once all twenty-five are caught, Mina and I will start the spells. The riff opens and Alyx can finish the cube while Cas, Dean, and Tyrion push them all inside, along with Crowley." We hear him whimper from the corner. Sam continues. "Our spells will only keep the rift open until something goes through it, IE, the cube. Then we'll all watch for a bit to make sure everything went without a hitch. We'll put this room back like it was and that'll be the end of things. We can all get some much-needed rest. Any questions guys?" 

"Sounds simple enough." Dean comments. "Simple but complicated. We know these guys are going to fight dirty. Remember, if you get caught with the Leviathans in one of the Celtic traps, I'm sorry but you're going to stay there until we're ready to move them. So, keep your eyes peeled and your wits about ya!" 

Fergus starts whining from the corner. "You're not really going to send me away, are you? I deserve to be here just as much as you do." 

Dean wanders over and gets in his face. "No, you don't Fergus. Our Crowley died. His time here is gone. You can't replace him, you're not the same. We're sending you away with the Leviathans. You'll be happy in your new home with them. You won't have to ever see Rowena again." 

Fergus looks sad at the thought. "That does sound appealing. Although I will miss father." 

"You never know." Dean smirks, "You may see your father again someday." He faces us and smiles. "Now Crowley. Sorry, Fergus. We can't have you warning your brothers, so I forbid you to speak until you are safe inside the holding cell. Only when the door has closed in that cell will you be allowed to talk. Even if the witch catcher is removed beforehand you will not breathe a word. Got it?" Fergus sighs heavily and nods.


	39. An Epic Battle

Chapter 39: 

Tyrion goes into the hallway and we hear the screech of a chair. He stands on it and fiddles with something above the doorway. The door opens into the hall and I wonder if he's making a booby trap. He was always quite good at those when we were younger. He whispers at Dean to come over and they tinker with the top of the doorway. Finally, Tyrion nods and props the door open with the chair. Dean eyes it and nods back. Then they re-enter the room, heading to the duffels. Cas comes to join them, loading up the Borax bombs in his trench coat. I spy an extra duffel that I hadn't noticed before hidden under a table near the back. Tyrion catches my eye and places the Rubik's cube near the hidden duffel. I nod. He opens it and grabs one of those backpack sprayers that gardeners use to kill weeds with. I'm guessing it's also full of borax. Sam and Mina head to the opposite back corners to set up their spells. We place Crowley in the middle of the room, with a good view of the door, so the Leviathans will see him first as they enter. Sam ties him more firmly to his chair using zip ties and more rope. I wait at the first trap in the room with Dean's knife. The only way to activate the trap is with blood. "Oh, goodie." I think. "Just what I always wanted to do, slice my palms open to activate a trap to catch supernatural creatures." I start to giggle nervously. This whole thing is nuts! 

Dean comes over. "You okay Alyx?" He hugs me and rubs my back comfortingly. "I know this all seems crazy, but believe me, it's not. Just take a deep breath. I know you're nervous. Try to stay against the walls and focus on me. Everything will be alright." He pulls my face up towards his. "I promise, I'll protect you. I will keep fighting. I'll keep swinging until I got nothing left." I believe him when he says it. His fingers tangle in my hair as he leans down, crushing his lips to mine. I can feel the emotion behind his kiss, he tastes me as he yearns for me, as if he's never kissed me before. He steals my breath, making me dizzy so he kneels, pulling me to the floor with him. "Alyx" he murmurs, giving me some respite as he gazes tenderly into my eyes and fiddles with my tousled hair. I have never felt more love than I do right now. I sigh dreamily. 

A voice breaks through our lust-filled haze. "Dean. Alyx." Sam titters. "Um, hate to interrupt you guys but, we need to be ready. Mina thinks she heard them in the elevator." 

Everything snaps back into focus. I give Dean one more fleeting kiss and we break apart. He helps me to my feet. Still holding my hand, he clears his throat. “Sorry, Sam." He looks to each person in turn, all business now. "We ready for this?" Everyone nods, determined. He raises my hand to his lips and whispers. "You got this." He drops it and points me to the first of the sigils I'm to use. Then he joins Cas and Tyrion, just out of eye-line of the door. We dim the lights and wait. 

Not even five minutes go by before I start fidgeting with nervousness again. I twirl my hair around my fingers and realize how messy it is. "This will never do," I mutter. I stash the knife in my pocket and set out braiding it quickly. Anything to get it out of my way. I've liked having it long, but right now I'm annoyed by it. 

Mina whispers from the back, "They are definitely here. Just got out of the elevator. It's about half of them, twelve or thirteen. Some of them are loud talkers." She shakes her head trying to listen and count them all. "Wait." She puts up her finger. "All twenty-five of them are here now. The others took the stairs. They seem a little apprehensive in the dark." She chuckles. "I find that funny. Creatures of darkness afraid of the dark." 

I take a deep breath and pull the knife from my pocket. I look at Dean, loaded with bombs. He grins, giddy as a five-year-old, ready for a fight. I can’t help but smile back. "Ow! Shit!" We all hear it and freeze. "Why aren't the lights on!" 

"Because you idiot, they wanted things to be more difficult. We're almost there." Answers a voice whom I'm almost sure is the leader, Adam. "Crowley? You down here?" Muffling comes from behind us. Crowley is trying to speak, but of course, he can't. The Leviathans hear it and stop. "We're coming boss. Hang in there." He turns to the group. "You five together. You five. You guys together, you guys, and the last ones with me. I want each wave as five of us. I don't think they know how many of us there are, so this way we keep on coming. Those little shits won't know what hit them." 

"We will now, you moron!" I think to myself and grin. "You just told us about your plan." 

A few minutes later the first Leviathans slink in the door. The guys wait until all five have entered before pelting them with bombs. At such close range, the borax really affects them. They howl in pain, hands reaching, grabbing for the culprits. I eye them as Dean leads them closer to the trap. I slice my palm in anticipation, not even feeling it. "Now!" Dean yells and I slap the sigil with my bloody print. I watch fascinated, as all five are pulled to the aligning sigil on the other side of the room, in a tangled heap. Wiping the knife on my pants, I sheath it, put it in my pocket and wrap my palm with Dean's bandana. He gives me a thumbs up. I grimace as I start to feel the pain and move to the next trap. 

The next two waves shove themselves through the door. Ten Leviathans lunge at Cas, Dean, and Tyrion. Bombs and shouts are hurtling through the air. Crowley's muffled cries among them. They move toward him, fighting against the bombs and Tyrion's sprays. Cas moves to get behind them and another five enter the room, startling him and knocking him against the wall. I gasp and wonder why he doesn't use his angel powers to kick their asses! Maybe he can't. I stand, rooted, waiting for a word. Dean trips and six Leviathan are all over him, kicking and punching. It's Tyrion standing against six others. The last three move toward Cas as he gets up. I want to help, but I don't have anything that can fight them off, so I stand there trying to shrink into the wall, hoping they won't see me. 

I hear mumbling from the back of the room, some sort of incantation it sounds like. I turn to see puffs of pink-hued smoke appearing around Mina, gliding towards us, blanketing us all. We have no problem seeing through it and it has a pleasant aroma, like strawberries. But it seems to smell terrible to the Leviathans. They all start coughing, giving the guys a chance to maneuver away. The Leviathans are trying to get away from the fog, it seems as though they can't see in it. Coughing and disoriented they move toward another trap. I unwrap my hand and move it to get the blood flowing. Smacking the sigil, I get nine of them! 

The last of the Leviathans enter the room. But upon smelling the fetid smog they turn on their heels, trying to escape with the last six that remain mobile. One of them kicks the chair that was propping the door open and Tyrion's booby trap goes off. Borax pours on them from an open backpack sprayer and they all fall into the room, writhing from pain. The door slams shut. A few in the back weren’t hit much and they retreat further into the room trying to find another way out. 

Now all six of us are trapped in the room with all the Leviathan. Tyrion uses his sprayer to herd the four least hurt toward the next trap. I smack the sigil and whap! They are caught as well. This leaves seven left, all making a remarkable fast recovery to the borax burns, and two traps remaining. As they can't see very well but we can, Dean and Cas fight them towards the last traps. Tyrion sneaks back toward the door and sprays any one of them that gets to close. More fighting ensues, punching, kicking. There are no weapons except for the borax, it's all hand to hand combat. Two are trying to free their imprisoned brothers but don't know how to help. I actually giggle at the sight of them trying to pull the others free. The pink smoke is starting to clear. 

We get five more of them lined up and I zap them into the trap. That leaves the two trying to help their brothers. Dean has had enough of their crap by now. I can tell, his head is bleeding profusely and he looks wounded. I'm sure he has some broken ribs from the beating he took. The remaining Leviathan don't even notice they are the only ones left standing. Dean stumbles to the duffels that held the bombs. He pulls a scary-looking machete from it and lumbers toward the unsuspecting Leviathan. As the last of the mist dissipates, he expertly decapitates them both. He wipes the black goo from the blade as he kicks their heads away from their oozing bodies. To my surprise, each head begins screaming profanities at us. Cas picks them up by the hair and shoves them into an empty duffel if only to muffle their cries. 

I run to Dean. "Oh, are you alright?" I gasp. 

He wheezes and coughs up some blood. "I'll be fine Darling. Don't you worry." He leans against the wall. "Sammy don't start them spells just yet." 

Sam rushes over, "Let me see Dean." He gingerly raises his tee shirt. I'm shocked to see dark bruises have blossomed across his side. "Oh yeah. I'm putting you out of commission Dean. They got you pretty good when you fell over." 

"No kidding. You want me to do the spell?" Dean asks, before coughing up some more blood and sliding down the wall to rest. 

"You are in no shape to be doing spells." Sam comments. "Plus, you're kind of shit at 'em. Sorry to tell ya." Dean tries to laugh but grimaces. "Mina, you think you can do something here?" 

She comes over as well, trying to avoid the disgusting black goo, to get a better look. "This looks a little more complicated than a simple fix. I'm sorry but I know I don't have the strength for this and the spell after creating that mist. What about Cas?" 

Dean shakes his head no. "Cas can't help. The damn Leviathan are blocking his powers." He coughs again and Cas takes over. 

"That is true, and I also locked us in this room with magic. No one can leave for at least an hour. That's how long the spell is set for. I wasn't anticipating anyone getting seriously hurt though. Damn! Dean you're going to be alright. Just hang in there." Cas leans down to help Dean up. "Let's move you out of the line of fire." We all help move Dean to the front of the room. 

Tyrion takes off the backpack to give it to him. "No, you keep it, you guys will need it to push those Leviathan around. There any more bombs? I'm good with those." Mina checks the duffel and sees it's still about half full. She drags it over to Dean's side. He looks in and nods with approval. "That'll do nicely. Okay, Sam, you gotta help Tyrion and Cas get them into that cube. Then you can do the spell. Once the door is closed, it's closed for good right Cas?" 

"The door of the cube will stay closed for about a day. If we can get all of the Leviathans in the holding room, then open the rift. No problem." Cas states. 

All the Leviathan decide it's time to voice their opinions. Just because they are trapped doesn't mean they still can't bother us. We all glared at them in annoyance. In a low voice, Sam jokingly says, "Why don't we chop them all to bits and throw the pieces in? It would be much easier than trying to drag them in one at a time." 

Dean and Cas stare at Sam like he grew another head. "Violence Sammy?" Dean replies, "I thought you didn't like the violence." 

Giving them both a good bitchface he counters, "Normally I do take the high road, but when it comes to these sons o' bitches, there is never enough violence. Remember when they stole our faces, Dean? Committed all those crimes? We had to go in hiding for a year!" 

Dean recollects. "Of course, I do Sammy. I couldn't drive my Baby. It was awful!" He gets an evil glint in his eye. "Do it!" 

Sam takes the machete from Dean and Cas pulls another one from the other duffel and they set about hacking the Leviathan to bits. Black goo goes flying everywhere as do arms and legs and heads. I stay by Dean trying not to get any on me and so I don't have to watch. "Alyx, Honey?" Dean wheezes at me. "Go finish the Rubik's cube. We gotta start throwing all the parts in before they reattach themselves." He reaches by me fumbling for a bomb and chucks it at a pair of arms crawling across the floor towards us. The blast stops them from moving. 

"Oh, pouf!" I whine and take a deep breath. I can't believe these creatures! I turn, kiss his forehead and gaze into those gorgeous eyes of his. "I got this Dean," I say with determination. Standing, I kick the two lifeless arms toward Crowley. This is so weird. "Tyrion," I shout, he's closer to the cube. "Finish the Rubik's cube. We gotta start chucking all the parts into it before they reattach to their owners! Mina come help me. And watch yourself guys!" 

"Ew! This is gross! I don't want to!" Mina pouts. A hand grabs her ankle and starts to squeeze! "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!!!!" She screams and Tyrion turns to spray it with Borax. He picks it up and throws it toward Crowley. 

He grabs the Rubik's cube, finishing the puzzle. It begins to vibrate in his hands. Sparks flicker off the cube and a white/blue light emanates between the squares. Tyrion walks to set the cube on the floor behind Crowley and backs away. A low thrumming begins as the cube starts to expand. I notice some of the arms have reached Crowley and are desperately trying to untie the knots of rope from him. It's hard to do one-handed and each arm belongs to a different Leviathan. "They need to work together to get the knots out." I chuckle to myself. 

A high shrieking noise pierces the air and everyone covers their ears, except Cas. There is a flash of bright light and a container appears where the Rubik's cube was, covered in red sigils glowing like embers. The shrieking stops and the outline of a door emerges. Creaking hinges swing the door inward and I see a room. The inside is covered with just as many sigils as outside and nothing else. I start the countdown on my watch. "Three minutes guys!" I holler picking up the nearest lifeless limb and tossing it in. As the arm passes through the opening, the symbols luminesce crimson, as if activating in power. 

"Let's get it ooooooooooooon!" Tyrion howls and starts throwing the immobile body parts through the now open doorway. By now, Sam and Cas have hacked the bodies as best they can being caught in the Celtic traps. Sam lets the first trap open, by breaking the symbol. The bodies thump to the floor, some twitching and trying to get away. Many only have one limb still attached and look quite hilarious wriggling. Tyrion sprays the borax on them so Sam and Cas can pick up the largest pieces and heave them into the room. Mina and I grab the incapacitated pieces, while the boys keep busy with opening the traps and hauling the larger slabs of flesh to the box. Most of the heads are still yammering about how they are going to get revenge on us. We dropkick them inside to shut them up. "I feel like I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am!" I grin at Mina. 

Mina kicks another head like a soccer ball. "GOOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!!" She bellows as it goes flying through the portal. "Me either!" And we both catch a fit of giggles. 

My watch beeps and we abruptly stop laughing. "Thirty-second warning everyone!" I shout. Tyrion moves to Crowley and douses him as well as all the arms attached with borax. Cas and Sam pick up a whimpering Crowley, chair and all and shove him through the waiting doorway. Mina and I gather the paralyzed limbs that fell from the chair and toss them in over Crowley's head. Tyrion sprays around the doorframe as he sees some arms trying to slither their way back out. I glance around the room looking for any moving parts, but it's hard to see as the floor is now coated with black goo. "Dean, did we miss any?" I shout towards him. 

"Not that I can see, check around the back of the room!" He hollers at me. I make my way around the container as quickly as I can. It starts to pulse slightly as I reach the front again. 

"No parts back there." I check my watch again. "Ten seconds guys. Are you sure we got all the pieces?" 

Dean shouts! "AAAH! Here's a forearm!" Tossing it painfully toward us. Being hurt he can't throw that far so Tyrion runs forward and slides through the muck to catch the arm. He expertly twists and launches it at the closing door. It hits with a thud and slides down. Sam pushes it through the crack with the machete before it clicks shut. We all sigh with relief. The pulsing stops. Symbols bloom, glittering rose again and that high shrieking noise returns. We cover our ears as the doorway disappears from sight. The square container vibrates, emitting a thrum in addition to the shrieking. There's a flash of white and a pop. Everything goes silent and the normal-sized Rubik's cube sits smoking on the floor. Dean comes up hobbling behind us. "I wouldn't touch it yet." He suggests. 

We gaze around the room at the goo covered floor. The walls and even the ceiling are spattered with it. Cas, Sam, and Tyrion are covered with it too. "If they had normal blood, it would look like a massacre in here," I said, noticing that I'm not immune either. My pants are ruined and I have some in my hair. "Ew!" 

"There was a massacre in here," Tyrion says stating the obvious. We all laugh at that. Dean wasn't even helping and even he has large splotches of goo on him. Mina is the only one who looks clean, a few handprints and sprinkles here and there. 

I spy another chair half-hidden behind a file cabinet and grab it for Dean. "Here. Sit on this. I don't want you on the floor with this gross stuff." I comment. He smiles thanks and moves the chair back towards the door before sitting down. Sam and Mina head to their corners to get the spells going. 

Mina goes to her corner and pulls the bottle of lamb's blood from her duffel, along with a mortar. She places it on the ground and plops in the bone of a saint. Tossing sea salt in it she pours the lamb's blood over the bone. Grabbing a pestle, she grinds the bone into the salt and blood. With a paintbrush, she mixes everything till she has a thick paste. She looks to Sam at this point. 

Sam pulls a metal bowl form his duffel. He places the skull in it, throwing in frankincense, myrrh, wood fungus, and the grains. He mixes it all up together inside the skull and pours it into the bowl then back into the skull. He nods at Mina. 

They bring both bowls, coming together at a spot on the back wall. Mina begins painting a sigil on the wall using her concoction as she says her incantation: "Ostium clausum est nobis naufragii nostri extinctum est. Nos autem stabit in limine portae Domini. Humiliter et fideliter paret postmodum honorifice aperire." 

Halfway through her incantation, Sam adds his final ingredient, the pearlescent angel grace and says his lines: "Mahray, fah doh, em lah. Kahday." Mina finishes her sigil and incantation at the same time Sam finishes his. He places the bowl below the sigil and they step back. 

The grace rises toward the sigil which begins to glow emitting orange sparks. Sam pulls Mina back to stand with the rest of us near the door. We all watch as the sigil seems to radiate heat, we can feel it all the way across the room. A tearing sound occurs and we see a fissure form in the wall. A pale blue light radiates, and yellow, orange and red tendrils of smoke emit from it too. A loud crack reverberates through the stillness of the air and the concrete wall crumbles inward revealing a smoldering hole. We can't see inside; the haze obscures the view. We all walk towards it. We get halfway there and the mist clears. Through the chasm, we glimpse a deep red sky and gnarled purple branches reaching for each other. Sam being the tallest, stands on his tiptoes to check the grass, a pumpkin orange. We all breathe a sigh of relief, it’s the correct place. Sam plods forward and grabs the Rubik's cube. It seems to have cooled. He heaves it as hard as he can at the open portal. We watch it sail through the air and casually ricochet off a gnarled tree, coming to rest in a field of carrot and umber colored grass. The portal pulses as if acknowledging the cube has entered its threshold and a few pieces of wall return. The rift has begun to close. 

**************************************************************************** 

No one is paying attention to me, they are all preoccupied with the rift. I sneak over to my duffel and hide behind the table as much as I can. I hope Cas keeps everyone busy so no one notices me doing my thing over here. 

I close my eyes and shakily take a deep breath. This is it. I had moved one of the paint cans over my way before all the fighting began. I pull it towards me, trying not to make a sound and grab the paintbrush. I paint up a small devils' trap, just big enough that all the squiggles and scrawls are legible. I put my metal bowl in the center, hoping it's dry. I test it and find it close enough. I dribble the virgin blood and lamb's blood together in the bowl. I feel in the duffel for the vial of mercury. Grabbing it, I twist off the top and drizzle it in, watching it blend with the bloods until it’s a pinkish silver. I squirt in the dead sea brine, and then the holy oil. I give it a good mix making sure everything is blended. Then I peek over the top of the table to see if they've thrown in the cube. Knowing I only have a short window to add the final ingredient. I see the portal looks a little smaller already, it has started. 

I pull the angel blade from the duffel, staring at it. I peek over the table again and catch Cas's eyes. He nods. I stand up and place the point of the blade where Cas showed me. I close my eyes and whisper "All these moments will be lost in time, like tears in the rain. It's time to die." and shove the blade upwards into my chest. 

I gasp, surprised it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. My eyes snap open and I look toward our little group. I gaze at them smiling as I realize, we're the guys that save the world. Everyone has turned toward my rasping breaths. Alyx runs toward me shouting, but I can't hear anything except for the blood rushing through my ears. I stagger backward, hitting the wall, and glance down. There is some blood seeping through my shirt, staining it and all I can think is, that's going to be a bitch to get out! Does blood come out of clothes easily? Probably not. 

And suddenly she is there, her words come into focus. "Tyrion! Tyrion!" Alyx cries, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "What have you done?" She reaches for me as I begin to slide down the wall. I haven't the strength to stand anymore. She drops to the floor, cradling me. "Tyrion!" 

I shake my head trying to focus, I have to tell her, so she won't be so sad. "Alyx." I whimper, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I had to." I glance over her shoulder at the portal, seeing it is smaller still. My eyes start to glaze and I hear her again. "NO! Tyrion! Don't you dare leave me!" She wails. "I need you! You're my best friend! I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" 

"Shhh! Shhh!" I reach up and she grabs my hand squeezing so tightly. "It's going to be okay. Dean will take care of you. I know he will." I look in his direction and see him nod. 

"I don't understand Tyrion. Why? What is?" She touches the blade protruding from my chest. My whole shirt is now soaked. You can't even tell it was once white. The others have sauntered over and are watching us, speechless. 

I wince and touch her hand, "Don't take it out yet! It'll give me a few more minutes." I can feel the life seeping from my body, but I still have some things I need to say to her. She nods and grabs my hand again. "I just want you to know how much I love you and I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it did. Please," I peer into her eyes. They look so sad, but I have to get this out. "In my jacket is the last antidote. It's all that's left. Take it. It should stabilize you. I hope. I..." I take in a labored breath. "I want you to live. Really live. For me. You and Dean. Be happy together, experience life, have lots of babies... if that's your thing." She laughs through her tears and tries to smile. "Just know, I will always be with you." I take my hand and touch it to her chest. "Here. A piece of me will always remain." I can't hold my arm up, it’s so heavy, it falls into my lap. I look behind her at these amazing people, who have all fought to stop these creatures. Cas is smiling at me. I squint at him. "Is that? Can that truly be his wings?" There's six of them, all full and black as ebony, spanning at least twelve feet. He nods. A tear escapes my eyes. It's hard to speak now but I manage to get out. "They're so beautiful! Thank you." 

Alyx sobs clutching me, "Oh Tyrion! I can't." She sniffles and talks into my ear, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I do love you. Find me again when I get to the other side." Then she grabs my face, kissing me desperately, hoping that maybe it can save me, somehow knowing it can't. 

I smile and sigh "Whatever my queen commands." She squeezes my hand again. I take another shallow breath and breath out my final words. "I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar."


	40. The Aftermath

Chapter 40: 

Everyone stands there staring at Tyrion, the rift forgotten. Dean hobbles over to comfort me and I throw myself at his knees sobbing uncontrollably. "Tyrion is gone. He's gone! My best friend since birth is gone. He can't be! This can't be real! Am I dreaming?" I look up to Dean and manage to choke out, "Is he? Really? Is this real?" He nods and another round of tears hits me. Mina comes over and wraps me in a hug. I cling to her and Dean's leg as if my life depended on it. I can barely breathe I'm crying so hard. Nobody says anything, they let me cry. I think we are all stunned. 

In the silence, we hear the rift sizzle closed behind us. All that's left on the wall to mark the opening is a red blemish, not even in any particular shape. Sam goes over and runs his hand over the wall, smearing blood and feeling for a soft spot, a crack, anything. I stop crying long enough to watch, making sure it's closed. It has to be, we had a job to do after all. He nods his head, and I wait for another wave of tears to hit me. It doesn't come. I think I'm in shock now. 

We hear a faint click and the door unlocks, swinging open. That spell of Cas's has reached its end. Cas detangles me from Dean and pulls him away. Leaving me in a puddle on the floor with only Mina to hold me up. "Let me heal you, Dean, Alyx needs you to be strong, to help her through this." 

He waves Cas away. "No one was supposed to die on this mission!" He yells angrily trying to push Cas off. "Everyone knows I didn't like the guy, but I didn't want him dead!" He turns on Cas now. "And what the hell was that Cas?! The rift closing spell? The same one that Crowley used? Why?!" 

Cas pats Dean on the shoulder, healing him anyway. "You can't save everyone, my friend, though, you try. He had to do it. There wasn't any other choice." 

"Huh? Man, that's crap! You always have a choice. You and I both know that!" Dean snarls, sweeping his hand away and starts pacing. 

I finally find my voice. "What? What are you saying there wasn't any other choice?!" Getting up and walking over to them. "Cas, please, explain it to me. I have to understand. Tyrion loved me. He loved his life; he wouldn't give it up. I need to know!" I grab Cas by the lapels and try to shake him, becoming desperate. "I need to know!" 

"Are you sure you want to hear this now Alyx?" Cas asks me trying to be considerate. "It's going to be painful." 

"I'm already in pain Cas." I sigh and drop my hands, wrapping my arms around myself. "I highly doubt I could hurt much more than I already do right now. Just tell me. Please." I plead with him. 

Cas hands me a scrap of rainbow paper, Tyrion's scrawling on it. It was written hurriedly as if he didn't have much time or wasn't thinking much about it. It reads: I am not a hero. But sometimes doing the right thing requires sacrifices. So here I am, sacrificing myself for the good of the world. And for you Alyx. I'm protecting you the only way I know how. I never want you to worry about these creatures returning and hurting us again. I hope you understand that. I love you. Tyrion 

"This is it? Cas are you serious?" I question him. He'd walked over to Tyrion's body and pulled out the blade. A fresh gush of blood, almost black, oozes from his wound. He bowed his head as if in prayer. I stomp over to Cas and push him. "Cas! What the hell?! This can't be it? A half-assed written note scrawled on a piece of," I turn it over and see a list of ingredients. "A used piece of paper? Come on!" I crumple it up and throw it in his face. He doesn't even look alarmed when it bounces off his nose. 

Dean swaggers over, picks up the note from the floor, reading it. "Really Cas. You expect us both to believe this? He loved her. We both know that. He wouldn't write some sissy note like this. What's the real reason? I know you know. I think you were helping him." Dean glances at the list of ingredients and sees they are the ingredients for the rift closing spell. "You brought in that extra duffel. I saw you. Didn't think much of it at the time. I know how you like to be prepared." By now Mina and Sam had joined in the conversation and wanted the truth too. 

"Come on Cas." I plead as I start to tear up again. "I need to know." Dean embraces me and gives Cas a bitchface. 

"It's not my place to tell, but I guess what's the harm now. He's gone, he's not coming back." He rummages in his trench and pulls a small green envelope from his pocket. It looks familiar. "This is a note from Chuck to Tyrion. I gave it to him, on the patio. No one else was supposed to know." Cas hands it to me and leans back against the wall to watch Dean and I read it. 

I wipe my eyes and pull the familiar rainbow stationery from the envelope. After reading the first line I can't continue. I go and sit next to Tyrion, not caring that I'm getting covered in his blood and the black goo. I hold the note out for Dean and he takes it, to read aloud. I sniffle as Dean starts from the top. "My dearest Tyrion, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you have a brain tumor and will die soon." Sam and Mina both gasp in shock. Mina clings to Sam as I was clinging to her earlier. Dean continues laying the whole thing out for us, direct from Chuck. It's then we notice the crumpled scrap of paper was ripped from the second page detailing what Tyrion needed to do. After Dean finishes the letter, he lapses into silence. 

I hear a few sniffles from Sam and Dean, Mina has some tears as well. I break the silence. "A hero's death," I say out loud. "That's what he would have wanted, it's true. I wish he would have told us. Told me." I look at his remains and lean towards him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I punch his still warm arm and am horrified at myself. Dean rushes in to comfort me again. 

"We all wish that Alyx," Dean says looking toward Cas. "When you say he's not coming back, do you mean it? Isn't there something that can be done?" I add my gaze to Dean's, both of us now staring at Cas with hope. 

"You read the letter, Dean. Chuck himself said there was nothing that could be done to save him. He can't come back." Cas gently chides. 

"But you did! I did! Sammy has too. Several times. It doesn't make sense Cas." Dean comments. "Did you check?" 

He leans down to sit next to us, so he can look us both in the eye. "I know it doesn't make sense Dean," he says quietly with disappointment on his face. "Of course, I checked. As soon as I became aware of what was in the letter I checked. Chuck makes the rules and if he says it can't be done, it can't be done. Please don't hound me about this." Cas timidly reaches out to grab my hand. "Alyx, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, so you could be prepared, but he asked me not to. How could I refuse a dying man's wishes?" 

I look into two pools of blue as a few tears slide down his face. "It's okay Cas." I squeeze his hand. "You couldn't. I would have done the same thing in your place." I decide I need to hug him. Cas is stiff, doesn't understand why I'm, hugging him. Dean wraps his strong arms around us both and Cas softens. Sam and Mina come over to join in too. Mina slipping under Dean and Cas's arms to make sure she gets me; while's Sam's longer arms encompass us all. We are one giant emotional mess. I giggle and look at everyone in turn. "Thank you. I needed that." 

Sam agrees. "I think we all needed that." He looks to Dean. "Dean, should we?" 

"Alright, enough of this touchy-feely crap, guys." He shrugs us all off and gets up. "No question about it Sammy. He died saving the world. He gets a hunter's funeral." 

"What's a hunter's funeral?" I ask. "What about his parents? What am I going to tell them?" I realize I need to do that and go pale. 

"Woah now, Alyx" Mina grabs me. "We are not thinking about that right now. Let's get this place cleaned up, and go clean up ourselves. Then we can worry about all the details of Tyrion. He's not going anywhere." She says rationally. 

"I'm going to get the bag. Sammy, you get started in here?" Dean says. 

Sam nods and checks his watch. It's the middle of the night. Half-past two. It feels like a million years have passed in the span of a couple of hours. "Hey, Alyx? Do you know where any mops and buckets are? I know you don't want to think about this, but we have to clean the place up." 

"Um... Yeah. No, you're right." I murmur shaking my head to focus. "Keeping busy will help me. Let's go get the lights turned back on to full power. The mops and things are close-by. Follow me." 

I lead everyone down the hallway, flicking on lights as we come to them. I lead them across the hub to the maintenance tunnel. "There's a janitor's closet just past the generator," I call. I stop and check the generator, making sure it has enough juice to last a couple more hours, it does. We grab several mops, some buckets, rags, and a hose. Upon returning to the room Dean is there with a large coroner's bag. "Swipe that from some hospital?!" I tease him. I know it's inappropriate but I don't want to think about Tyrion and laughter is a good distraction. 

"Actually yeah." He snickers back. "Sometimes we have to do things that are a bit unsavory. Comes with the territory." He grins sheepishly. Sam and Cas head over to help Dean place Tyrion's body in the bag. They are so tender with him; it makes my eyes tear. I wipe them away and search out the spigot for the hose. I plan on spraying the place down, there are a few drains built into the floor, then we can spot check it with the mops. I find it across the room from Tyrion and connect the hose up. I turn and see they have gotten Tyrion in the bag. 

Cas is rummaging through Tyrion's coat and pulls out the antidote. "Wanted to make sure we got this for you." He nods at me and I acknowledge thanks. They zip him up and carry Tyrion into the hall. 

Before I start to think again, I turn the hose on full blast and start attempting to wash the place down. Spraying the ceiling, walls, and floor I try to direct the sticky, tar-like goo towards the drains. It is slow going. Mina taps me on the shoulder and I stop. "Maybe if we use the borax it'll break the goo down so it's not so sticky?" She proposes. I hadn't even noticed her leave, but she is holding two large bottles. 

"Let's give it a try. This stuff is hardly moving." I respond. They guys all come back into the room bringing their own bottles of borax. Everyone splashes it on the thickest spots and it seems to do the trick. The goo begins to melt into liquid and I wash it down the drains. 

Sam and Cas get to work on the walls and ceiling, while Dean and Mina work on the furniture and lower walls. Anything the hose won't get to; they use rags and buckets. Soon the place is void of any goo or blood. It's still pretty wet from the water so we use squeegees to help it drain. It's actually kind of fun cleaning up, if you don't think about the fact, we basically murdered twenty-five people. I giggle at that thought. 

Dean stares at me strangely and opens his mouth to speak. He hesitates and closes it without saying anything. Cas does instead. "Everyone head out. Alyx and I will put the cleaning supplies away and meet you at the docks." He indicates the bag that holds Tyrion and Dean gets the idea. 

Mina squeezes my arm. "I'll watch over him." I nod my thanks. 

After they leave, I glance around the room thinking over the ordeal of the evening. It hits me again like a sack of bricks and I slip towards the floor in anguish. I feel a stirring in the air, a flutter of feathers and Cas catches me before I hit the floor. I gaze up into his handsome face. I can see why Dean fell for him. He is alarmingly good looking. "Thanks for catching me." I giggle. 

"I didn't want you to hit your head. You already seem a little loopy." He answers in a familiar rumbly bass. 

"People handle grief many different ways Castiel." I scold him mildly. "I happen to think of very inappropriate things that make me giggle." He cocks his head, a little like a confused puppy. I laugh again. "Sorry, Cas!" I whisper. "I can't help it." He places me on the clean, damp floor and lays down beside me, holding my hand. We both stare at the ceiling, thinking our own thoughts, Cas occasionally squeezing my hand in comfort. I feel something tickle my arm and I giggle again. Letting go of Cas, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm glad he is giving me some time here. I need it. I feel a gentle caress on my cheek. My eyes flash open but there is nothing. I close them again. A few moments later, something soft traces down my arm. I glance down and see a tiny obsidian feather near my hand. I turn to sit and pick it up. It feels so soft and it is warm. "Cas?" I inquire. "Is this?" 

"Mine?" He answers for me. "It is. I thought you might find some comfort in knowing that Tyrion was able to see my wings before he passed." He pauses, "And I thought you might like to see them as well. To share that moment with him?" He shyly hands me a pair of glasses. "Put these on." 

"Are these the glasses Dean was talking about? The ones scorched with holy oil?" He nods. My eyes mist up again, but this time for the kindness Cas has shown me. He stands and hands me a handkerchief before stepping back a few paces. I wipe my eyes and put on the glasses. I look at him and it's like all the color has gone out of the room except for Cas. He is radiant. His six onyx wings frame him making the tiny bits of color in his outfit pop. The cobalt of his tie, the charcoal and navy plaid from the upturned collar on his sable coat. His dark cinereal suit underneath and his raven-colored boots. Cas spreads out his wings, all twelve feet of them and I gasp. He is magnificent to behold. I am touched that Cas would allow this; he did after all tell me he feels naked when us mortals can see them. "Oh, Castiel!" I squeal, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

He chortles and reaches for my hand again. "Alyx. You are something special." He pulls me in for a hug, twirling and enveloping me with his six wings. They are so soft and warm. I feel safe in the cocoon of feathers. 

I look up into the blue abyss of his eyes. "Yeah?" I question shyly. "You think?" 

"I know," Cas answers back without hesitation, smiling. "You shouldn't question what an angel tells you." He winks and spins me out of his embrace. I laugh. "We should probably go get cleaned up. We're quite a mess." 

I nod and we walk hand in hand to the door. Cas leaves first and I turn to get one last glimpse of the room. Pale green walls and alabaster ceiling are now spotless. I hesitate before I flick off the light and whisper into the sterile room, "Thank you Tyrion." The sting of tears prick my eyes and I close the door as a fresh wave of sadness falls.


	41. Flames at Dawn

Chapter 41: 

Cas hands me a new handkerchief and takes the glasses back. He lets me lean on him as we walk through the hallways towards the dock, not saying anything, just being a soothing salve for my weary heart. We step outside to darkness; dawn is still about an hour away. I make a decision. "Dean!" I call softly. 

He steps out of the Impala and comes to escort me from Cas's side. "You must be exhausted. I know we all are. Let's get you home." 

I hesitate. "Wait. Dean?" He looks at me concerned. "This hunter's funeral. Can we do it at dawn? As the sun rises? I think Tyrion would like that." 

He embraces me and kisses my forehead sighing wearily. "I thought you were going to say something horrible like you were hurt. Whew! Of course, we can do that for Tyrion. Come on, let's tell the others." 

Dean hops off the dock and turns to help me down. We hold hands till we reach the car. He opens the passenger side and I slide in, Dean into the driver's side. He immediately grabs my hand again gripping tightly. I face Mina, Sam, and Cas in the back. "We're going to say goodbye to Tyrion at dawn. He always liked that time of day, it only seems fitting." 

"Why don't we go out to Crowley's place. It's nice and wooded, pretty private, we could burn him there without being disturbed." Sam suggests. Dean nods and heads out. 

He drives in silence, holding my hand, squashing it reassuringly every now and then. Sometimes he has to use both hands on the wheel, but his rough warm fingers always find their way back to mine. No one else says anything either. I glance in the rearview and find that Mina has fallen asleep on Sam's chest, embracing him, holding on to him like a life preserver. Sam has conked out too, his arm protectively wrapped around her, his head leaning against the window. Cas is staring out his own window, lost in his own world. I decided I might as well try to sleep and lay down on the front seat. We're stopped at a stoplight, the last one before heading into the mountains. Dean makes me a pillow out of his jacket, slipping it under my head. I smile and drift off instantly. 

What feels like two minutes later, Dean shakes me awake. "We're here Alyx. We need your help to get set up before dawn. I stretch lazily and hop out of the car. Everyone else has already started gathering wood for a funeral pyre. Dean pulls two blankets from the trunk. "Which one do you think he'd like most?" Dean asks me before I get too far away. 

One is a fleece Star Wars blanket and the other is Pendelton wool. "Why on earth do you have a Star Wars blanket?" I laugh at Dean. He shrugs. "That one. Definitely." I smirk at him. 

"Hey, it's not mine." Says Dean defensively. 

"Suuuureeee!" I say lightly and walk away giggling. Dean rolls his eyes at me. 

Sam is returning his arms full of kindling. "Dean! You're not going to use your Star Wars blanket, are you? You love that thing!" 

"All right fine! It's mine!" He throws his hands up exasperated. "What's the big deal? I don't see half of the nerdy stuff that you do Sam. It doesn't mean that you don't do nerdy stuff." 

Sam drops his kindling and comes over to grab Dean in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "I know brother. I just like teasing you. Come on, I'll help you with the bag so Alyx can prepare him." 

I head out into the dark forest looking for branches, pinecones, anything to add to the pyre. After about fifteen minutes I lug in a large quantity. I return to see Sam and Dean set up the framework of the pyre. I watch them for a few, seeing how smooth and effortlessly they work together. I can see they've been a team for a long while. Dean spies me and shuffles over to grab the wood from me and deposit it near Sam. I follow and he grabs my hand leading me to the back of the Impala. Tyrion is lying on top of the blanket, in the center, waiting. "This is probably the hardest part," Dean says quietly, as he knows from experience. "I'll help you of course, but he meant the most to you, so you have the honor of preparing him for the flames." He pauses and gazes at me intensely as I stand there. "Alyx?" He prompts. "Are you up for this?" 

I wipe a few tears away; I didn't know I'd started crying again. I sniffle. "Yeah, Dean. I've got this." I take a deep breath and go about gently wrapping Tyrion in the blanket. I brush his hand. It's cold now and I know he's truly gone. I kiss my fingertips and place them on his lips before I cover his face, tucking the blanket behind his head. After I finish, Dean helping lift him when he's too heavy for me, Sam and Cas come over. The three guys carry him over to the pyre they built, placing him on top. Mina and I stack kindling underneath, while Sam, Dean, and Cas stuff more twigs and pinecones between the thick branches. 

The first streaks of blush slowly perforated the dark bruised hue of the sky. We all step back. Dean hands me a Zippo. I flick it on and stepped close to make sure the kindling would catch. It did and began climbing up the first branches. I walked around to the other side to do the same. Then join our little group. Bright bands of red and orange from the dawn joined the flickering flames as the pyre caught. The purple-blue twilight faded as a new day was brought forth. The colors blending perfectly into each other until the sun itself began to peek over the mountainous horizon, its golden rays shining brightly, to warm the air. Birds began trilling good morning all around us. 

After this long arduous night, the daybreak brought glimmers of warmth back to my soul. I hadn't realized how numb from emotions I'd been as I watched the flames burn higher. Mellow blues and purples blurred into the colors of the sun, and a silver mist shrouded the deep green of the forest. Even when my world was drowning in grief, the sunrise remained beautiful. As the fire became ablaze, it engulfs Tyrion in his Star Wars blanket. I smiled. "He really would have liked that." I thought. A gust of wind fanned the flames brighter and I leaned into the warmth. Closing my eyes, I said a silent farewell. The tears evaporating from my face almost as soon as they fell, the pyre was so hot. I watched the fire burning away all that physically remained of my best friend. "Hey Tyrion," I called. "I'll always keep a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things. And of course, for you. Thanks for saving the world." Everyone murmured approval. I catch a flash of something in the underbrush. Peering through the fire I notice it's a small pack of wolves, their glassy eyes reflecting the dancing flames. I smile. Tyrion always loved wolves, it's fitting. Dean hugs me tighter, resting his chin on my head as we watch the sunrise and the pyre start to fizzle out. 

The sun has cleared the mountaintop when the fire finally dies out, leaving nothing but smoking ash. I turn and see Cas holding a shovel and a large jar of water. He moves to the pyre and pours the jar over the embers, cooling them instantly. He begins to shovel the wet ashes into the jar, effectively making a funeral urn. Sam and Mina break apart and Sam goes to help Cas. Mina moves closer to me grabbing my hand. Dean grabs his jacket from the car and wraps it around me as I stand there, watching the process. The men all begin to disassemble what's left of the pyre once the ashes have been placed in the jar. We haven't been disturbed but we still don't want any evidence of what was done here. Cas saunters over and gives me the jar. "The ashes. I thought you might want to keep them. Maybe give them to his parents?" 

"Thank... Thanks, Cas." I lick my lips, my mouth dry from all the crying I've been doing. Mina leads me over to the Impala and gives me a bottle of water to drink. I get in the front seat, cradling Tyrion's ashes as more tears pour down my face. I can't seem to stop. It's almost involuntary. Leaving me in the car Mina goes to help clear things away. I stare down at my lap, at Tyrion. The scent of lilacs hits my nose and I look up. "It's too late in the year for them." I don't know how but Mina has magically set a few of the bushes to grow where the funeral pyre stood. Their scent wafts through the early morning breeze seemingly breaking up the silver mist that lay clinging to the valley. I smile some thanks. Everyone piles back into the car and we head for home, to wash away the grime of this horrendous ordeal. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

We arrive back at the apartments, tired and still filthy. Being gentlemen, the boys let us go first. I have another breakdown in the shower, trying to get the goo out of my hair. It's so sticky. Dean hears me crying and slips into the bathroom. "Alyx are you doing okay?? Can I help you with something?" 

"I can't get this stuff out of my hair!" I wail and sniffle. 

"Oh yeah. I remember that problem. Hang on a sec." He darts out and returns a few minutes later. He sticks his hand in the shower handing me a large bottle of vinegar. "Use this to wash your hair first. It's the only thing that works. I sent Cas out to buy some more." Then he hands me a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. "Then use this as a conditioner and to get rid of the vinegar smell." 

I grab the bottles. "Thanks. Dean." I pop my head out of the shower and kiss him on the cheek. "For everything." 

He sheepishly runs his hand through his hair forgetting its full of black goo. "Ah man!" That makes me giggle and I hand him back the vinegar. He squirts some in his hand and slathers up his hair. He smells awful! He laughs and heads out to the living room to wait his turn. 

I end up using the rest of the bottles on my impossibly long hair. It is shorter, but not by much since I haven't had any antidote for a few days. That reminds me I need to get it from Cas. Probably before bed. Not that I'll sleep much, but I need to get it in me soon. I remember what Tyrion said. Another fifteen minutes and I've gotten the goo out of my hair, the olive oil conditioning it. Now it's super soft and shiny. I scrub myself a few more times, hoping to wash away the thoughts of the night. It doesn't work so I resign myself to get out. Dean and Cas both need showers too. 

I get out and put on the most comfortable thing I have, which at the time is an old faded Bon Jovi tee and yoga pants. Dean heads into the shower and I look for Cas. I find him in the dining room, cleaning up our mess of information. He's taken off his trench coat and is only wearing his button-down. I can see the muscles moving under it as he's organizing piles of data, picking up tidbits left from the bomb-making. "Cas," I say softly. "You don't have to do that. Leave it." 

"It's the least I can do." He yammers. "I... I don't get to sleep like you. At least if your place is clean when you wake things might start to feel more normal. I..." he shoves the pile of things across the table and slumps into the nearest chair. "I feel so bad about all this Alyx. It's my fault all this happened. How the Leviathans got here in the first place. Me believing the lies of Lucifer's spawn. Allowing him to be born, thinking he was going to save this sad doomed little world. If Dean hadn't brought me to my senses, none of this would have happened. DAMMIT!" He slams his fist on the table. 

I see the warrior that is Castiel behind his eyes and I know how fierce he must have fought during battles. I grab his fist and pry his fingers apart to slip my fingers between his. I look up at him and all the fire in his eyes goes out. He places his head on the table. "Castiel. You may be an angel, but you still experience human emotions. You were trying to do the right thing. Even I can see that. One thing I've learned from all this is nobody's perfect. Not even God, I mean Chuck. How can you put that expectation on yourself?" He lifts his head to meet my eye. It's like two oceans meeting, lapis on azure. 

He smiles wearily. "Wise words for someone so young. You humans always seem to amaze me." 

"Thanks, but I'm really just talking out of my ass! I have no idea what I'm saying or doing half the time!" Cas laughs at that. "I actually wanted to ask you if you still had the antidote? From Tyrion. I was thinking I probably need to take it. It's been a few days." 

"Ah yes." He goes to check his coat then remembers he's not wearing it. "I feel odd without my trench coat on. But it needs washing." He grabs it off the back of one of the chairs and I can see that it does. "Maybe it's time for a new one. This is pretty sad." He digs through the many pockets and finds the vial. Pulling it out with a flourish he hands it to me. "Do you have a syringe?" I shake my head no. "Good thing I grabbed one while we were there. I thought you might forget." He smiles and rummages some more before handing me one. 

"How many pockets do you have in that thing?" I tease. 

"More than I know what to do with. But they come in handy." He replies smiling. 

"Thanks, Cas." I give him another hug. I'm going to head to bed here. I'm pretty beat." 

He nods. "Give me a call if sleep seems to evade you. I have a remedy for that." 

"I will," I say and head to my bedroom. I can still hear Dean in the shower. He has some Pink Floyd playing and I'm comforted. I close the door and stare at the vial of green liquid. I don't want to do this, but it was one of Tyrion's last wishes. I unwrap the syringe from its package and plunge it into the vial. It fills up quickly, almost twenty milliliters worth. I try to remember where he gave me my last shot. I can't and decide to go for my arm. It's the easiest. I push the liquid in as fast as I can, it feels like ice entering my veins. I shiver and wrap myself in my blanket like a burrito, lying on the bed hoping sleep will come fast. 

It doesn't. Twenty minutes later Dean enters the room looking fresh and clean. He sees that I'm still awake "Oh, Alyx. Honey, you need to sleep. I thought you would have conked out already, all you've been through." 

"I can't." I moan turning on my back. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Tyrion's lifeless body slumped against the wall with that silver blade sticking out of him. And I'm so cold." I shiver to prove my point. "I was hoping I might be able to drift off once you got here." 

"I have a solution. Let's call Cas. He has this awesome thing he does that knocks you out for however long your body needs to recover." He looks down at me with sad eyes. "Cas! Come here. We need your sleep remedy!" Dean crawls into bed with me, cradling me in his arms, warming me up. "Oh, you are cold!" He exclaims and snuggles in closer. 

Cas comes in and looks at us cuddling. "You two are really cute together." He smiles. "Sleep well." He touches our foreheads and we fall into a deep sleep.


	42. A Few Days Later...

Chapter 42: 

I slowly open my eyes. The late morning sunlight hits the bedroom wall and bounces off, highlighting the yellow on my bedspread. I turn over, now awake and stretch, realizing I'm alone. I sit up and my golden rose hair tumbles into my face. Peeking through it I glance around the room for some sign of life. "Where is Dean?" Swinging my legs over the side, the smell of maple syrup hits my nose and I smile. I hope he made waffles or pancakes, I'm not picky today, I'm so hungry. Hopping off the bed, I search for my missing hair tie and also a missing sock. I find it hidden at the very end, my butt sticking up in the air as I fish it out. "Figures," I mutter. I put on my sock first then try to wrestle my unruly hair. It's then that I notice my hair isn't so long. Without falling out or being cut, it's now a manageable length, to my butt. And OHMYGOSH! Tyrion's antidote worked extremely well this time. I beam as I skip over to the mirror. What else as changed? Everything is back to normal. Well, not the normal me I was before this all started but like a normal, normal. I have some definite curves and mass to me, but it feels right. Not like I'm a tiny delicate flower that could fall apart if the wind blew too hard. More like a mighty oak, I could stand a hurricane or two now. My eyes are still a brilliant blue, I don't think they will ever return to the grey of before, but I'm okay with that. I'm also back to my proper height, five foot eight and my boobs, though still large, actually fit with the rest of my body. I giggle excitedly and look around the room to find some clothing to accommodate this new me. All the things that Mina had brought over are too small, so I have to go to my own bins of things. I find a few things in the sixteen size range that even though are a little big, will work. 

Now dressed, I head to the bathroom for I swear the longest pee in my life. "How long have I been asleep?" As I sit there waiting to finish, I lament not having my phone, then at least I could keep busy. After finishing up, I follow the delicious smells into the kitchen. Everyone is sitting there. Sam, Dean, Mina, and Cas. For a second, I wonder where Tyrion is. Then I remember. "Hey everyone!" I say brightly. I will not succumb to tears again. I've cried so much already. 

Dean turns and with his mouth full muffles out, "Bout time you rejoined the living. We had begun to worry if Cas broke you." He looks me over as he comes to give me a big hug. He whispers in my ear. "Darling you look marvelous! I'm so glad your back." 

I smile at everyone. "I'm starving!" They all laugh at that and stand to dump food on my plate. Cheesy ham and eggs, bacon, pancakes, some orange juice. 

Cas brings me some hot water and a lemon zinger peering into my eyes. "Do you feel okay Alyx? You look so refreshed and awake now. I hope you're feeling emotionally better as well?" 

I dig into the eggs first before answering. "Geesh, guys! How long was I asleep?" 

Dean answers seriously. "Three days Alyx. Three days. It's Thursday morning." 

I stop chewing and look at him with concerned eyes. "Three whole days? Are you serious?" Then I look at everyone else for confirmation. They all nod in agreement. 

Mina pipes in. "If it makes you feel any better, I slept for two days." She smiles at me, always knowing what to say to ease my fears. 

"Dean and I slept for a day, day and a half it was. Right, Cas?" Sam confirms. 

"Yes. You were all very tired physically and emotionally. You lost someone so close to you Alyx. And all that nonsense with the formula. It makes sense you would need the most time to heal." Cas responds. 

"So, what has everyone been doing while I've been asleep?" I asked with my mouth full. Food tasted amazing! 

"Not much actually," Dean answered for everyone. "Sam went to your classes for you, so you wouldn't get behind. Mina went to her classes. I've been around campus, listening for any rumors of what happened, ready to put the kibosh on anything. Thankfully, I've heard nothing. Cas stayed here to watch over you in case you woke up. I think we got off scot-free." 

"Thank you for doing that Sam. That was nice." I said. "What does this mean for you guys then?" I asked looking at Dean. 

"Well," Dean looks at Sam. "We have discussed this and we have a few options actually. But I want to talk with you first before we make any decisions. After you've had breakfast of course. Wouldn't dream of coming between you and the food." 

I smirk at that. "You got that right! And don't you forget it!" 

"Well Alyx," Mina says softly. "I have some news for you if you're up for it." My eyes snap up to meet her soft brown ones. "Or we could wait till you're done." 

I swallow, "You said that like it's important Mina. Let's hear it." 

"Remember when I told you I was interested in finding Rowena?" She asks. I nod in remembrance and take another bite of bacon. "I decided I'm finally going to finish up my degree and graduate. Then I'm going to go off in search of her. I actually have all my classes done. This semester was fluff because I thought I needed one more, but I can actually graduate in December. Which means, I won't be here much longer. I wanted to tell you now. Because." She pauses glancing at Sam, "Well because I want you to know your options." 

"My options?" I say chewing thoughtfully. "That sounds rather ominous." I snigger, but she can't seem to look me in the eye and I know it's serious. 

"I... I'm done eating and I've got to get ready for class. Sam, will you come with me?" Mina stutters out awkwardly. She gives him a look and he nods. 

Placing the rest of his toast down he wipes his hands of crumbs, guzzles down the rest of his coffee and takes his plate to the sink. He checks his watch. "Oh crap! It's that time? Yeah, we better go." He grabs the toast again and shovels it into his mouth. Snagging two travel mugs he fills them with coffee, handing one to Mina and they both rush out. "Be home this afternoon." He calls before the door slams. 

"They sure left in a hurry," I comment, looking from Cas to Dean. I see the face Dean makes at Cas and I'm suddenly quite anxious. 

"Ah, yes. Um, I have some errands to run." Cas says gracelessly, fumbling with his chair. "I'll be back around two?" He asks Dean with his eyes. "Yes, around two." He says again more firmly before pushing in his chair and heading for the door. I watch Dean mouth a silent thank you to Cas as he leaves. 

That leaves the two of us at the table with all the food. I stare at Dean, wondering if he's going to say something. I'm not quite ready to hear what he has to say yet, so I jump up from the table. "Let's get this cleared up. Then we can go to the living room to talk. Okay?" He hesitates at first, like he wants to get this over with, but then nods. We work together seamlessly, not saying a word, each of us knowing exactly what to do, like an old married couple. That thought gives me a moment's pause. Dean and I? A married couple? It hadn't even crossed my mind before this morning. I mean we haven't even had sex yet this relationship was so new and here I am thinking about marriage? I chuckle. Well, it's only rational. I tell myself. We are soulmates, of course we're going to get married and be together forever. I stop at the thought. Who says that! That just sounds crazy! I yell at myself now. You don't even know what Dean wants to talk about. So, stop this nonsense and clean up the table. There's no use jumping to conclusions. 

Soon everything is washed, in the dishwasher and the food stored in the fridge. Dean takes my hand silently leading me to the couch. "I realized I haven't given you a proper good morning yet." He says as he moves in closer. I can smell the coffee on his breath as I lean in. His lips are moist with it. As our kiss deepens, I can taste the maple syrup hidden underneath. It tastes divine. I sigh happily. 

I'm getting swept away and I pull back breathless. "Well if that isn't a grand good morning, I don't know what is!" I smile at him and turn away to sit on the couch before I faint into it. Taking a few deep breaths, I face him. "What are we talking about. I know it must be serious because everyone left." 

He clears his throat, his face flushed. "Well, um yeah." He grabs my hand with both of his, takes a deep breath and looks at me intently. "I... I want you to come with me Alyx." He says. "When Sam and I leave this weekend. I want you to come. I want you to be by my side, saving people, hunting things. Join our family business. You've got some mad skills, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for you. What do you say?" 

I look at him closely. Gazing deep into his eyes, seeing the emotion he's trying desperately to hide. How much he wants me to say yes without a second thought. Pack up my bags, hop in the Impala and go. I wonder if he can see the hesitation in mine. I shift my gaze to our hands. My smooth soft hand sandwiched between his much larger rougher ones. I sigh, I don't want to say it but I have to. "I can't Dean." It takes me a long time to look back up at him. I see the hurt that's replaced the hope there. His shoulders sag and he stares at our hands. He starts to pull away and I cling to him. "Not right now anyway. I need some time Dean." He looks back up into my eyes. I continue, "This was a lot." I pause. "I just learned about the supernatural. All the different shades of it. I also just lost one of the people I was closest to. I still have to tell his family. Make up something about why there was no funeral. Why they didn't get to see their baby one more time." The pain in his eyes lessons a little, but he still looks back at our hands. I decide to be completely honest with him. I lick my lips in hesitation before blurting out the rest before I lose my nerve. "To be honest Dean, I also really want to graduate from college. I'm so close already." I squeeze his hands. "This being my last year, I want to do it. I want to graduate." He flicks his eyes back up to mine, the hurt returning. "Dean. You know how much I love you, but please, please give me this. I don't think it's too much to ask. After everything?" 

He sighs and leans back taking his hands with him and crossing his arms to think. After a little while, he answers. "Well no, it's not too much. What is another eight or nine months when you stack it against the rest of our lives? It's just..." He pauses glancing at me and chewing his lip. 

"It's just what Dean? What do you need from me to make this okay?" I ask him. "You know I'd do anything," I reassure him. 

"I...." He hesitates wondering if he should be honest. He decides to be, just as I have. "I need you to be safe, Alyx, okay? That's what I need." He gushes out. "How can you be safe if you're not with me? Who is going to protect you from what's out there? Now that you know?" 

"What?" I respond confused, not understanding where this is coming from. "When are you ever safe? From what you've told me and what I've heard from Sam and Cas, you're constantly in danger. If I go with you now won't that put me in more danger? Those things will find out about us and use it to their advantage. Right now, no one knows about me, about us. Except for you, Sam, Cas, Bobby, and Mina. And I know for a fact that all those people are good at keeping secrets. No one will know about me. I stay here, finish school, learn some more fighting and coping skills. Then I'll feel more confident. I'll be able to keep up with you guys." I try to make him see my reason. 

"But," Dean says his face falling again. "I'll miss you so much." 

I give him a sad smile. "Think about it Dean," I state. "We can make this work. I'm a pretty good sexter." I blush at that but continue on. "You can stop by whenever you pass through, I can come visit on breaks. You're my soulmate, Dean. I need you. I love you. That's not going to change, but this is something I have to do. Can you understand that?" 

"I can. I get it. Sammy had some of the same points when he went off to Stanford." He gives a wicked grin, snickering a little, "Not about the sexting part though." Dean stops, brooding. I give him the time to. "I was so mad at him for leaving. We grew up in this life though. When Sam left, I felt like he was abandoning me, abandoning our life. But this IS different. All you've ever known was the apple pie life. Of course, you'd need some time for adjustment... if you decided to join us." 

I grab his hand forcefully, making sure he hears me. "Not if Dean. When I decide to join you." He scrutinizes me, listening carefully. "When I feel more ready to join you. When I can defend myself and not be a burden, hindering you during cases. Do you get that?" He nods. "The whole time I've known you I've felt so helpless. I've never felt that way before and I didn't like it." 

He tries to defend me. "But this case was happening to you Alyx, of course you felt helpless." 

"Dean. It's not just that. I mean I've been weak before, but even then; I knew there was a way out. I had my perseverance, my resolve, my brains. During this case, I didn't even have that. And it was horrible." I tell him. I think he finally sees my point of view. 

"Okay. That's it then. It's settled." He states. "We'll keep in extensive touch. Constantly... like every day." He says trying to get excited about it. "Although there may be times I won't be able to answer." He frowns. "I may have to change my phone number." He frowns again. "Comes with the territory, but I'll always let you know it's me with a secret code word or something and a follow-up email. What shall our code word be?" His eyes get that mischievous twinkle I love so much. 

Without giving him a chance to say one, I crush my mouth to his. Breathing him in, we manage to distract ourselves for a bit. He pulls away breathless, "Seriously we need a code word." Dean gives me a stern glare. Then bursts out laughing. "Alyx?! How can we have a serious conversation when you look at me like that?!" 

"Sorry, not sorry?!" I giggle and waggle my eyebrows at him then lean in for more smooching. 

He puts his hand up so I kiss his palm instead. "There'll be plenty of time for that... and more later." He wiggles his own eyebrows. "We have to figure this out. 

I sigh giving in. When he gets like this there's no steering him elsewhere. Which is probably a good thing. I love him and I want him. I want him badly, but I'm still not ready for that. Not after what has happened to me over the last few weeks. I need to get in touch with me again. No need to bring that up though. "It should be something easy that reminds us of each other, but it's not too obvious. Like when you set up a password for something." I think about it while Dean does the same. We lean into each other trying to come up with something. Several minutes have gone by and I find I’m somehow lying with my head in his lap as he strokes my hair affectionately. "Dean," I say softly. "Aren't we supposed to be avoiding behavior like this?" I mention. 

He laughs and looks down at me lovingly. "True, but I like this domestic thing. I could probably get used to it." He winks and boops me gently on the nose. 

I cackle and tease him back. "Probably could?!" And with a surprise, I attack him with one of the pillows that was knocked to the floor. Starting a game, we have a grand time, chasing each other, throwing pillows. Dean finally catches me and tickles me mercilessly! We collapse into a heap of feathers and laughter on the couch. "I wish every day could be like this." I murmur softly. 

"Me too," Dean whispers under his breath. "Someday I hope it is." He turns to wrap me in a fierce hug. I savor the feel of his strong arms around me. How I feel so safe in the comfort of them. Like nothing bad will ever happen. He begins to nuzzle his way down my neck, and I feel something bloom inside me. A deep warmth radiating from within, something I've never felt so easily with someone before. His kissing becomes more insistent as do his hands. They move over me feeling each valley and hill. Each curve and crevasse. He is enjoying himself but there is a sense of awkwardness and fear in me. It feels wrong somehow. 

"Dean." I lightly touch his shoulder. He glances up and sees the apprehension in my face. He drops his hands and scrabbles away. I reach for him. "Dean! I'm sorry. I..." 

He sits up on the couch, making sure no part of us is touching. He's breathing heavily and I can see the bulge in his pants. "Alyx, I... I want you so badly. I've never wanted someone the way I want you. I....." 

"I know Dean," I say as I survey the outline in his pants. "I want you too," I say as I fan myself, the heat still rising. "I do! But I can't right now. Everything feels wrong. Can you understand?" 

"All I know is that I know nothing when it comes to you." He replies with a half-smile. I grin at that. "Shall I go make us some tea? Maybe scrounge up a couple of your pumpkin chocolate chip cookies?" He asks. 

I nod and he hops up to run to the kitchen. I stare at my hands, flexing them. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself. "Duh! You idiot!" I reply. "Your body has been through the wringer these past few days, physically, emotionally. You have to give yourself some time. Of course, it would feel good to plunge ahead, lose myself with Dean, but that's not what you need Alyx. You know yourself. Wait. It'll be better if you do. Even if we both don't want to admit it." I sigh heavily but reinforce my resolve. 

I hear the door to my place open and spy Sam in the hallway. "He's back already?" I think then glance at the clock and see it's nearly two. Dean and I sure know how to occupy our time, that's for sure. I laugh at the thought. 

Sam comes into the living room. "Classes were done early today and canceled for tomorrow." He says plopping down in my Lay-Z-Boy. "Evidently a lot of faculty haven't shown up this week. I think it’s a direct correlation with Tyrion not being here to sell the stuff. He was their only supplier. Have you and Dean...?" 

"Talked?" I finish for him with a giggle. "Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm going to stay here and finish out the year. It's safer that way. No one knows about us so..." I trail off. 

"Yeah. It will be safer, but we are going to be two unhappy guys." Sam comments dryly. "I'm really going to miss Mina." He sighs. "She needs to hone in her craft though. She can't do that if I'm around making moon eyes at her. Same goes for you Alyx. I need to be supportive but let her stretch her magical legs. Keep an eye out for her, for me?" 

I nod. "I understand Sam. More than you know. I'll do whatever I can to keep us both safe." He seems to like that answer and lapses back into sullen silence. 

Dean returns with some Earl Gray and a plate of cookies. "Thought you could hide this last bag of cookies in the cupboard, did you? My nose found them plainly enough." He snickers at me. 

Sam perks up at the mention of cookies. "OH! You found some more Dean. Toss me a few." 

"Hey, Sammy. Didn't know you were back. How long you been here?" Dean asks a little hesitant. 

Sam smiles knowingly. "A few minutes. Classes were canceled. Some fallout from the formula. It seems people are normalizing themselves without it, I believe. The ones who only had a taste. A few have had to be hospitalized, but nothing to be concerned about. If those taper off, we can probably leave Saturday." Sam reports. "Not that either of us wants to but... Bobby already called me about another couple of cases he thinks we should check out. Something in Scranton, in Phoenix and in Austin? Bobby thinks the Austin thing might be a Chupacabra?" 

"Seriously? Chupacabra? That is something I'd love to check out!" Dean says brightly. "Tell him we're on it." 

"I knew you'd say that and I told him we would. He says as long as it doesn't kill nothing between now and Sunday, the job is ours. Otherwise, he's calling in someone from San Antonio." Sam replies. I can see how excited he is at the prospect of a new case and it reinforces that I'm not ready for this life. Not yet. I don't even know what a Chupa... Chewpaca... whatever that monster is. 

Mina comes in and plops on the couch, making feathers fly everywhere. "Do I want to know why the couch is covered in feathers and all the pillows have exploded?" She eyes Dean and I making her own conclusions. She laughs and waves her hand causing all the feathers to accumulate into a pile in the corner. She snags the last two cookies from the plate before biting into one with glee. 

"Are you going to magic everything now Mina?" I ask her saucily. 

"Not everything." She cackles. "A lot of things. It's good practice for me. And if I do some every day, I'll get stronger and more adept. I won't get so winded when I use the bigger spells." 

"Seems logical to me," I say. "Just remember there are mere mortals hanging around okay?" I tease her. 

She stuffs the last bit of cookie in her mouth nodding. "I'll try my Queen." She bows her head in submission. I throw the last intact pillow at her head and it stops midair, inches from her face. She chortles sending bits of cookie flying from her mouth. "Thought you could pull a fast one on me could ya?" 

"Yeah well!" I stick my tongue out at her. "I know who will be cleaning up the living room later." As I glance at the mess she has left on the floor. "And no Disney related nonsense!" I say pointing at the broom in the corner. She waves me off and enjoys the rest of her cookie. I roll my eyes. "Hey, guys. Since there are no classes tomorrow how about we have a BBQ? Dean can cook the burgers. Sam told me you make delicious ones. We can play some Cards Against Humanity? Whaddya say? I hate to say it, but even with all the bad that has happened, I want some good." 

Everyone nods in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea Alyx," Sam says brightening. "You ladies go to the store and get the things. Dean and I will get the grill and some apps going." 

We both nod and hop from the couch, linking arms. "Be back in a jiffy!" Chirps Mina, grabbing our purses and pushing me out the door.


	43. An Attempt to Feel Normal Again

Chapter 43: 

We get to her car and I finally get her attention. "Mina! You do realize I'm wearing pajama pants." 

"I know, I know." She chortles starting up her bug. "I thought we could pick you up a few things, while we're out." She winks. 

I roll my eyes at her. "You're crazy! What am I going to do without you? When you leave? In search of your long-lost mother, is it?" 

"I don't know what to call her. I'm leaving it at Rowena for now. I think somehow, you'll survive without me. You've got Dean now. I know he can keep you occupied." She winks at me suspiciously. 

"Yeah well. I hope so." I answer. "I don't really know." 

Mina, wrenches the car over to the side of the road, jamming the car into park. "WHAT?!" She stares at me. "Are you telling me you and Dean haven't had sex yet?!" She gasps in shock. 

"Well, yeah," I answer defensively. "We've been kind of busy with the case... and..." 

She interrupts me. "Seriously? Not even once?" 

"Mina! That is none of your business!" I boom. Then more quietly, wringing my hands. "But no. Not even once. Is... Is that bad?" 

"I figured you two banged the first chance you got, how you are all over each other all the time. Making eye sex!" Mina comments, "And your auras. I can see remnants of him all over you. And vice versa. That usually means an intimate relationship." 

"We do have an intimate relationship!" I snap back. "We just haven't done the deed yet. With everything that has happened to me, I haven't felt right. And you know how shy and insecure I can be." 

"Hey now. Don't get so defensive. I get it. I have a hard time believing it, but I get it." She pauses for a minute. "I mean, Sam and I have... several times... That’s why I only assumed..." She looks at me sitting there forlorn and gives me a hug. "That’s what I get for assuming. Making myself look like such an ass. You need some time before you can get there again. It's going to be fine." She pats my hand and jams the car back into gear, dropping the subject. "I thought we might hit up Forever 21 before the grocery store. That sound good?" 

I nod, my eye brimming with tears. Mina leaves me to my thoughts as she concentrates on driving. Now I'm feeling even more insecure about Dean and I. Sam has told me stories about how Dean was before him and Cas got together. Such a player. How on earth can we survive this long-distance thing? I know women throw themselves at him, how could they not? He is so very attractive. It makes me want to leave with him on Saturday. Then Tyrion's voice pops into my head. "Alyx. Come on girl. He loves you, he'd never hurt you. You know that. So, you've had a rough patch lately. It happens and with everything I did to you. You know you feel things for him. Inside... down there... so you'll get there... eventually." They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I guess I'm going to have to put that adage to the test. 

"Alyx, I'm sorry I put those doubts into your head. You're having a hard enough time as is. Can we forget I even said anything and try to have some fun shopping? I know you love this place." Mina tries to coax me into a better mood as we reach the store. 

The Tyrion voice is right. Dean loves me. He's already proved it several times. Why am I worrying about this? I feel immensely better, "Let's do it, Mina!" I say with enthusiasm as we link arms and skip happily into Forever 21. 

Two hours and two hundred dollars later Mina calls Sam, "We got distracted by something sparkly... and on sale! But we are now at the grocery store and will be home soon." 

"I should have known. Why on earth do they have a grocery store in a shopping mall plaza is beyond me!" I hear Sam moan through the phone. Mina grins. "Good thing we had a bit of a problem with the grill. It'll be ready to cook things when you get home." We pick up all the essentials for a BBQ including mass quantities of chips and beer. I manage to sneak in some vanilla bean ice cream, ooey-gooey brownies and an apple pie for dessert. 

Upon returning we find Cas having a beer with Sam and Dean. "Good thing we got some more of that!" I call as we walk over to the BBQ pit, toting it all. 

"Yes, you did!" Dean grins as he grabs the case from me and pulls out another one to pop the top. He throws some burgers on the grill and gets them cooking. Sam supervising with Cas. I'm organizing the grocery items and Dean sneaks up behind me slinking his arms around my waist. "Nice threads. I prefer you in yoga pants, but these do nicely as well." He says putting his hands in the back pockets of my new jeans so he can squeeze my ass. I try to turn and look at him, to give him a piece of my mind, but he won't let me. He inhales the scent of my hair and whispers in my ear. "Here's to a night of fun and frivolity per our mighty Queen." 

I whisper back smiling. "You betcha!" I tear myself away from him and snag his beer from the BBQ. "I'm taking this!" I smirk and head back to the car to get the rest of my clothes and put the desserts away. 

"Hey!" He calls after me, but Sam just gives him a new one and he laughs toasting to me with it. I toss the beer back then take my stuff to my apartment and put the ice cream in the freezer. I grab a couple of blankets to bring out. 

When I return, there's a toasty fire in the pit that everyone has gathered around except Dean. I hand the blankets around and bring Dean his jacket. "In case you need it." We talk and laugh as the smell of hamburgers fills the air. 

Just as they're ready, Cas stands up to say goodbye. "It is time for me to leave." We all groan in disappointment. "The case is over, everyone is doing well. As much as they can be." He pats me on the shoulder. "I've gotten word from Heaven and I have to check out something. But I will be stopping by on occasion to check on you two girls." He points at us. "Especially you Samina. Now that you have started to come into your own power, heaven is keeping an eye on you. Be safe okay?" She nods. "Both of you!" He gives me a stern look as well. I feint surprise and wave him off nodding. He pulls Sam and Dean into a three-way hug. Whispering something into each of their ears in turn. He heads to Mina and does the same. He saves me for last. "Alyx, it was a pleasure to get to know you. I'll be seeing you around." He wraps me in a warm hug and I can feel his wings cocooning around me. One brushes my cheek, the softest whisper. When we split, he produces something for me from inside his new trench coat. It's a box. Inside is the pendent Dean gave me for protection with one of his tiny black feathers now affixed to it. Also a ring, an ebony feather encased in amber. "Please keep one of these items on you at all times. It will help protect you since we can't be here in person. Think of me as your very own guardian angel. You’re a part of this family now. And family always has your back." 

"Thank you, Cas. They're beautiful and I will." I say slipping the necklace over my head. It feels natural as it falls into the dip between my breasts. He gives me one last squeeze and with the rustle of leaves and a whoosh he's gone. I stare at the spot he disappeared from whispering to the air. "That is still the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!" 

Dean comes up beside me. "It is, isn't it?" he replies handing me a plate with a burger. "Better go dazzle this baby right up, it's time for eating." I smile and head to the table. 

We spend the next several hours talking and laughing around the fire until the grounds close, forcing us inside. I bring out the Cards against Humanity and the dessert and we play a few rounds, teasing each other. Eating, laughing, talking. I almost feel like a normal person again. In the quiet moments, the stab of pain that Tyrion is not there keeps me from fully enjoying myself. Soon Mina and Sam decide to call it a night. Dean escorts them to the door, while I clean up the game. I, however, am still wired. I just woke up from three days of sleep. I'm not ready to try again so soon. Cas won't be here to help keep the nightmares at bay. Suddenly I have a brilliant idea. "Hey, Dean?" I call. 

He pops his head back in, "Yeah? What's up?" 

"Do you want to go on a moonlight hike with me?" I ask him a little shyly. 

He looks at me a little confused. "A moonlight hike? Like out at that giant M?" 

"Yeah," I answer back. "I'm kind of still wired and if I must admit it, kind of scared to try to sleep again." 

He pads over to me at the table. "Really? A hike?" He chews on the idea. "I'm not much of a hiker, but if you want to go, I'll do it." He tips my chin up as he leans down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll go anywhere with you." 

I blush at his sentiment and smile. "It's really beautiful. Totally worth it and not that far. I promise you'll like it." He smiles and I melt. Why are you so damn handsome?! I think for the umpteenth time. I head for the spare bedroom to pull out some flashlight lanterns and grab a pack for water and snacks. I throw a blanket and some batteries in just in case. Grabbing my hiker jacket, I meet Dean at the door. "You ready?" He nods and we head to the parking lot. 

He smiles at my outfit. "I take it you do a fair amount of hiking?" 

"I sure do. I love being out in nature." He pulls the keys to the Impala out and I grab his hand. "We better take my vehicle. It can get kind of muddy up there after it rains." He shrugs and nods putting the keys back into his jeans. 

"I don't even know what kind of car you drive!" Dean says suddenly, surprised that he just realized that. 

"Well, we haven't had an occasion to use it before. It's no revelation." I comment as I pull a rainbow bejeweled unicorn keychain from my pocket. I watch Dean's face as he sees it. He smirks but continues to follow me. I lead him to a cobalt blue Toyota Rav 4. 

His eyes open in wonder as he checks out my baby. "A limited-edition V6 Hybrid with 4W drive? Huh." I unlock it and slide in. He does the same. "I never would have pegged you for a crossover. It's a little... granola?" 

I start the engine and put her into drive. "I know. In my family, we like to do a lot of road trips and camping in national parks. Some of the roads aren't so great." I say by way of explanation. 

"Cool." He says with approval. "I mean it's no classic, but it'll do." I lean over and punch him in the arm. He pretends it hurts. 

Soon enough we reach the mile marker to the trail. It's muddy, just as I predicted. There are about ten vehicles scattered around the makeshift parking lot so I know we're not alone. I park and we get out. "It's about a mile from the lot to the top, if you take the long way. The long way is easier though." I explain. 

"Let's go that way," Dean suggests. 

We follow the trail with our lanterns, me leading the way. He took it upon himself to wear the pack even though it wasn't that heavy. I keep glancing back, delighted at the sight of him out here with me doing something I love. I stop and turn around, snapping a shot of him with the camera hidden in my jacket pocket and blinding him. He growls and runs at me. "Hey, now no fair! You didn't tell me you were bringing a camera!" He catches me in a bearhug and squeezes. "Let me see it!" 

I laugh at him trying to keep it out of his reach. "I didn't bring it, it's always here. This is my nature camera." I answer back haughtily, teasing him. He lets me go and I face him. "And I must say, the wildlife on this trip has much improved." 

He stops laughing and looks at me in awe. "You're such a mystery Alyx. There's so much we don't know about each other." He steps closer, our bodies pressed together. "I can't wait to unravel all there is. I love you so much." 

"I know," I say looking up at him through my eyelashes. He pulls me in. 

"Star Wars geek." He says against my mouth. 

"No that's you!" I smile against his lips. 

A shuffle in the bushes startles us. We break apart and I cling to Dean. A little kid comes jumping out of the bushes. "AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!!! Got you!" We laugh as his parents catch up to him. My heart pounding in my chest. 

"Derek! Are you scaring people again?!" His mother turns to us holding each other and awkwardly says. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, my son is a handful." 

We both laugh it off. "It's no problem. We should probably get going if we want to get up there anytime soon." 

She looks at her watch. "If you hurry, you could watch the sunrise. That was our plan, but Derek kept bothering everyone." She looks at him sternly and grabs his arm. "Come on you, off we go." 

Dean looks at his watch. "Hey, it is almost sunrise, I hadn't realized it was so late. Let's get up there for that." I nod and we start up the trail again. When we are all alone, Dean calls. "You're right Alyx. This is a nice view." 

I stop and wait for him to catch up. "You can't even see anything yet. What are you talking about?" I squint in the burgeoning dawn. 

He pinches my butt. I give him a nice bitchface. "Okay, then Mister! Looks like you get to lead for a while, so I get to enjoy the view." He starts forward then wiggles his butt at me. I rush forward and smack his bottom. He laughs heartily. Then he offers his arm. I slip mine into his, our fingers entwining and we continue to the top of the hill. 

We reach the giant M as the first rays of dawn appear. The predawn mist is being dispelled by the peach rays of light as they bounce off the white rocks that are assembled into the letter. We find a spot sort of far from the others and Dean drops the pack to pull out the blanket. He unfurls it with a flourish and lays it on the ground, near a boulder for us to lean against. He sits down and beckons me to his side. Looking over the valley, we watch the lights dim as the sun rises. The blue and purple of nighttime fade into pinks and yellows with tinges of sherbert. I lean against Dean watching the beauty of the day unfold. Chirping birds soon accompany the rising sun and I see a few bold squirrels and chipmunks start their foraging. The sun reaches over the mountains and hits the snow-covered peaks on the far side of the valley. The snow makes the rays turn to sparkling gold and rain down into the vale, changing the muted grays to brilliant greens, russet, and rust. "This was a good idea Alyx. It is beautiful up here." Dean murmurs. 

"I knew you'd appreciate it if I could just get you up here." I chuckle. I pull the camera from my jacket and stand to take a few photos. The light changes so fast and I snap away, getting as much of it as I can. I wander a little way off, chasing the sun and getting in some good pictures. I turn around and get a few of Dean lounging on the blanket. He notices and motions me over. 

"Let's get some shots of us." He says. "I want something I can take with me." 

"I don't want you to go," I say softly as I kneel down to sit with him. 

"I know Alyx. I don't want to leave either, but I have to. The world needs saving and it's me who's got to do it." He pulls me in against his chest. I bury my face against him trying not to cry. "Hey, you're missing all the action." I pull my face out and he snaps a few pics. 

I hit him. "Those are going to be really flattering!" I hiss. "Gimme back my camera." I grab for it and he holds it out of my reach. 

"Only if you kiss me and stop moping that I'm leaving tomorrow." I give him a look. "I mean it. Stop moping." I nod and kiss him heatedly, letting him know I want him to stay. 

He hands me back the camera. "Only six pictures left," I comment. "Let's try to take some nice ones." He nods and fixes my wayward hair. 

"So beautiful." he murmurs caressing my cheek. I blush and nudge him. We take two and a couple walking by asks if we want our picture taken. We consent. "I want the valley behind us, the sun bouncing off your golden hair," Dean says and helps me up. We artfully pose for the last shots. 

"I can't believe you still have a film camera!" The guy says. "Didn't everyone go digital." 

"Mostly," I respond. "Sometimes it's nice to take some shots you can't see right away. Puts you more in the moment." 

"I guess." He nods handing Dean back the camera and they continue on their way. I turn and get another view of the valley. I hear the click of the camera as Dean uses up the last of the film. 

By now the sun has risen, the beautiful city immersed with light. "Shall we head back?" I say with a large yawn. 

Dean laughs and nods. "Yeah. Looks like someone is actually sleepy now." He picks up the blanket and shakes it off. Pulling out some water and chili lime jerky, he hands me the bag. "A little snack for the trek down?" 

I look at him smiling. "Chili lime is my favorite kind of jerky," I say as I open the bag and take a whiff. 

He straightens up, the blanket artfully stowed. "Seriously? I love chili lime jerky! That's my favorite kind too!" He exclaims grabbing a piece from the bag I hold out to him. 

"Who would have thunk it!" I smile wider biting into a piece. "I'll carry the pack down." 

"Nope, I got it." He replies stubbornly, putting it on. I shake my head at his obstinacy. 

"Alright! Fine. Lemme grab another water." He turns and I snag one. He grabs my hand and we walk back down the mountainside that way. We pass a few families and students. I can hear them talking about us as we pass. How adorable we are, how we look so in love. It makes me happy. The happiest I think I've ever been if it weren’t for it laying over the wound of Tyrion making it bittersweet. We drive back to my place, mostly silent, snacking on chili lime jerky and water. 

After parking, Dean hops out of the car and hurries to my side. Bowing as he opens my door he speaks. "I am thy humble servant. My Dragon Queen of Sunrise." He helps me out of the vehicle and whispers out of the side of his mouth. 

I snicker. "We're so nerdy." I smile as he kisses my hand. 

"I know." He snickers before getting up and we head inside to take a nap.


	44. Bites, Brews, and Goodbyes

Chapter 44: 

Sam and Mina head over to wake us up about noon, wanting to do something fun for the last day the boys are in town. I remember reading something in the local paper about some new ideas they had to try and boost the local economy. I rummage through the living room till I find it. "Here it is. Bites and Brews. A leisurely walk down Main street, stopping at several restaurants and pubs to sample the local fare. How does that sound?" Everyone nods in approval. "It starts at two." We check the time and scramble off to get dressed. 

Within fifteen minutes we are dressed in layers and assembled around the Impala. I laugh when I notice we are all wearing basically the same thing, jeans, and a tee-shirt. Dean and I both sport seventies bands on ours, a button-up plaid flannel shirt with a solid jacket overlay and solid boots. "Now I know we need to be leaving, you've both started dressing like us!" Sam retorts. Sam and Mina wear complementary colors as do Dean and I. We all laugh as we slide into our designated seats in the Impala. 

We head to the White Dog Brewing company on Main to start the tour. It's another perfect fall day. Crisp but with a bright blue sky and a light breeze. We join the small group that has accumulated outside. An older lady and a gentleman begin taking names, handing us nametags, exchanging bills and organizing us into two groups. Since this is the first official Bites and Brews, we get to be the guinea pigs. "Okay, everyone!" She calls brightly, getting our attention. "There are two groups today. Group A has fifteen and B has sixteen. Group A will start here at the White Dog then cross the street to Naked Noodle. Group B will start at Naked Noodle then come here. Both groups will criss-cross back and forth between bars and restaurants as we make our way to the final destination, Ale Works. The tour should be about four hours, depending on how long each group takes. Every participating business has a menu of three things to choose from that they have prepared especially for us. Make sure you wear your nametag so they know you belong on this tour. Alright, any questions?" She pauses and waits. "Okay. Dale here is in charge of Group B. Off you go now!" She ushers people towards Dale. Then turns to the rest of us, "My name is Linda and I will be taking care of you lot. Let's get this party started!" She giggles and leads us into the brewery. 

We have a wonderful afternoon, sipping all sorts of alcoholic beverages from wine to bourbon and everything in between. The restaurants all made dishes that sum up their names, with plenty of delicious flavors. I felt like a regular globe trotter as there was food from every corner of the world. Throughout the day I'd watch Sam or Dean as they interacted with everyone. They fit in so nicely here, it made me kind of sad they might never get a life like this. Not with everything that was out there that needed to be stopped. Mina and I would smile like idiots whenever they guys were around. Even Linda commented when she came by to check on us. "You two are the cutest couples I've ever seen! So in love." She was right. I'd been so busy with my own drama I failed to realize how close Sam and Mina had become. I wondered if maybe they were soulmates too. What would be the odds of that? 

We hit about fifteen places before stopping for the culmination at Ale Works. Both groups came together to mingle in their banquet hall. If we filled out a survey we got coupons for free drinks and meals at all the places we had stopped. We left Ale works, slightly tipsy but happy with rosy cheeks. We didn't want the night to end. Mina suggested the double feature at The Ellen, she had noticed when we were walking by. "Two of the best John Hughes flicks, The Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller's Day Off." She glances at her watch. It was just after six. "It starts at six-thirty. We could make it there. It's on the way back to the car anyways. We have free parking all day. Why don't we?" She probed trying to prolong the day. I know I didn’t want it to end. 

Dean seemed to balk at the idea. "I can't remember the last time we went to a movie," Sam announces. "Even if they are oldies. It is John Hughes. Come on Dean." 

"Yeah come on!" I plead with him. "Breakfast Club is one of my all-time favorites. Come see it with me." I bat my eyes at him. “Please?!” 

"I can't say no to that face." He says and pulls me in for a kiss. When we part he seems more enthusiastic. "Okay let's do it!" 

We walk back down Main street. Sam and Mina behind us holding hands and conversing. We reach The Ellen, a few minutes before the show. Walking inside it's like we step back in time. The theatre is beautiful with burnished gold, rich red velvet and russet wallpaper that complements the crown molding and elaborate chandelier and sconce fixtures. We decide to sit in the balcony and make our way up there as the lights go down. Breakfast Club is up first then Ferris Bueller. We enjoy ourselves, laughing at all the funny parts, whispering trivia to each other, quoting the best parts and stealing a few kisses now and then. It is bliss. I almost forget about everything that's happened. This feels normal. 

We get out of the movie at prime time for bar hopping, about ten. We decide to have a nightcap before calling it quits. We end up at Copper, a whiskey bar that we didn't get to stop at on our tour. Mina and I would have preferred a wine bar, but we both know how much the guys enjoy whiskey. I run into my friend, Jean. "Hey, Alyx!" She shouts when she spies me. Rushing over she asks if she can squeeze onto our table. The bar is filling up quickly. I say sure. She runs off and returns with a tall sandy-haired guy, "My date." She whispers in my ear. "His name is Allen. Seems nice enough." She shrugs. Allen heads to the bar to pick up some drinks for them. "We just got out of that John Hughes double feature. Man, I love those eighties movies!" 

"Me too!" I exclaim back." We were there as well." 

She eyes Dean next to me. "Looks like you two hooked up?" I nod, blushing slightly as Dean reaches for my hand. "Woah more like you are together?" I nod again. "Wow!" She breathes in admiration. "That was fast and whoa is he hot! Good job!" She gives me a thumbs up and I laugh. "Did you notice your wearing basically the same thing?" I nodded a third time. "Did you plan that or...?" 

I jump in. "Not at all. We were in a hurry to get here to do that Bites and Brew thing. Fabulous BTW, I'm doing it again next month. You should come!" She nods. "Yeah well anyway, we all got to the car at the same time. It was then I noticed he had put on his green plaid flannel with the pink stripes and I had grabbed my pink plaid flannel with the green stripes! And our shirts? Led Zeppelin and Queen? He's wearing my favorite and I'm wearing his? Some sort of freak accident, but at the same time incredibly sweet no?" I finish. 

"Wow! That is freakish! But totally adorable." Jean laughs heartily. 

Dean tugs my hand to kiss it. "Be right back." He mouths and heads toward the bathroom. 

"I'm glad he makes you happy." She whispers as I watch him. "Anyone can see he does. You two are just too cute!" She smiles and Allen returns. Dean a few minutes later. We chat and joke, drinking and laughing. After a couple of hours, we reluctantly decide to call it a night. 

"We have to leave kind of early tomorrow," Dean whispers in my ear. "And its already midnight. I need at least four hours of sleep." I sigh and say goodbye to Jean and Allen, promising to catch up in class on Monday. 

We head home and crawl into bed. It's my last night with Dean and I'm so sad about it. When will I see him again? I don't say a word though. I wrap myself around him, my head on his chest, holding him tightly. He fades off fast while I lie there listening to his heartbeat and the sound of him breathing. Eventually, I fall asleep as well. 

I awake once from a nightmare to find I've cried and Dean's shirt is soaked. I feel guilty about it but he is still out and doesn't seem to mind so I forget about it. Changing positions, I try to go back to sleep but can't seem to. I decide to do some baking, make him something that he can take with him. 

I silently get out of bed without disturbing him. He reaches for me and I hand him my stuffed unicorn. He snuggles it and murmurs, "You're so soft Alyx." I smile and creep out of the room. It's only four. I sigh. Three hours of sleep and that's it! I know it is going to be a while before I have a full restful night again. I sigh and get to work. 

I go about searching the cupboards and fridge for ingredients. I can't decide what to make so I end up baking three kinds of bread. Apple cinnamon raisin, peanut butter banana, and pumpkin chocolate. I hope he'll like them. I keep myself busy for a couple of hours baking but soon realize I'm tired again. "Might as well try for some more sleep," I tell myself as I finish wrapping up the loaves in tin foil and hiding them in a cupboard. I trudge back towards the bedroom. Dean is splayed out on my bed like a starfish, shirtless, my unicorn forgotten on the floor. I stifle my laugh and try not to stare as I crawl in beside him. Somehow, he senses I'm there and curls into me to snuggle up. I smile and close my eyes. 

Soon the strains of AC/DC's, Back in Black filter through my consciousness. It's Dean's alarm clock. I murmur, "You and your stupid classic rock!" I roll off the pillow and use it to cover my ears. I feel Dean leave the bed and the music stops. I turn over, lying on the pillow now. My eyes flutter open as I see Dean gathering his things and shoving them into his duffel." I watch him for a while, appreciating the view. He spies me and jumps on the bed tickling me. "Stop! Stop it!" I manage to get out. He does and lays down next to me cuddling again. 

"I don't want to leave you Alyx." He says matter of fact, almost easily. Maybe I'm starting to rub off on him, as he gets in touch with his feelings. "We had such a good time yesterday. I felt like a normal person. Just a regular guy and his girlfriend out on a Friday night with friends. I really liked it." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I should stay right?" He looks at me hoping I'll say yes. 

I peer into the green abyss. "You have no idea how much I want to tell you yes. To tell you to stay here and forget about hunting." I cast my eyes down, taking a deep breath before gazing back at him. "But I can't do that. I know how important your job is. You have to go, others need saving, just as much as I did. And what if those creatures came looking for you? You can never leave like that and you know it. It's sad but true." I lean into him. "But ten more minutes of snuggling with your girlfriend is alright by her." 

"Yeah. It's alright by me too." He smiles and holds me tighter. 

Sam appears at my bedroom door. "Hey Dean, we gotta get going man. It's already seven-thirty!" He sees us and stops. "Sorry, I hate to interrupt this snuggle session. Where's the keys?" 

Dean sighs. "In my jacket. Take my duffel out, will you? It's ready to go." Sam nods and steps inside to pick it up. I whisper something sinful in his ear. He growls and rolls out of bed. Before I can get out another word, he grabs a pile of clothes and disappears into the bathroom. 

I sigh and resolve myself to get up. Grabbing my fuzzy robe and unicorn slippers I go to the kitchen and find Mina sitting there too. "This sucks!" She whines. "I really don't want Sam to leave!" Her lower lip sticks out trembling. 

I've never known Mina to be worked up so much over someone before. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and give her a good squeeze. "We'll help each other out okay?" She nods pitifully. "I know. It's going to be tough." 

There's a knock at the door and I go to answer it. My friend Ruiz is dropping off the prints from the other night. "I got these done as fast as I could for you. You seemed insistent on getting them as soon as possible when you called yesterday morning. There are some great shots. A took the ones with the two of you together and made some smaller prints. Same goes for the ones of you. Smaller is more portable. Let me know if you need anything else sweetheart." He leans in to kiss my cheek. "You look so happy in the pictures. I'm glad you found someone. You deserve it." 

"Thank you, Ruiz!" I call as he hops down the stairs. I bring the prints inside to the table and pull them out. 

"What have you got there Alyx?" Mina asks getting up to come over for a look. 

"Just some shots from Dean and my hike the other day. Look how great they turned out." I say spreading them out on the table. 

She gasps. "Ruiz did this?" I nod. Some are in full color, a few of the two of us are in black and white. "I think Dean should have this one, this one, this one and this one." She says picking a few of the smaller prints. "The big print should just be you. He can frame it and put it by his bed. The one with the wind catching your hair in the sunlight. It's gorgeous!" 

"You think?" I ask eying it carefully. I pick out a few of the sunrise prints as well. Hearing Dean emerge from the bathroom, I quickly hand my chosen ones to Mina. "Quick. Go wrap these up for me. I don't want Dean to see them till later." I hurriedly pile the rest of the prints and put them back in their envelope just as Dean enters the kitchen. 

"What you doing?" He asks me suspicious. "Do I smell baked goods?" He adds. 

"Come on!" I shove him toward the door "Sam's waiting." 

"Well I can see you want me gone!" he feigns being upset. 

"Hush you! You know that's not true! I'll be right down. I have to grab something." I say pushing him through the door. 

"Alright then." He seems suspicious but walks down the stairs to the Impala. 

Mina returns to the kitchen with a big manila envelope and a cloth tote bag. "This is all I could find. I hope it works." 

"It'll do fine. The prints will fit in there along with the bread I baked." I comment as I pull the bread down from their hiding spot. 

"I knew you baked something!" Mina accuses me. "I could smell it in the air when I walked in. What is it?" 

"Three different kinds of bread. " I smile and offer. "I couldn't sleep." 

"I figured." She answers. "I bet you are going to be baking a lot of things in the coming months." I sigh heavily nodding. "It's going to take a while. But you know I'm here for you. On both fronts." She says. 

"Yeah. Thank you." I squeeze her hand. "Now let's get down there and say goodbye to our boys." I smile at her, grabbing the goodie bag. Both men are leaning up against the Impala waiting for us. Sam at the rear, Dean at the front. We grin at each other and run to them. 

I drop the bag and jump into Dean's strong arms. He steps into it and swings me around a couple of times to place me on the hood of his baby. I can feel the cold metal through my robe and shiver. Dean rubs my arms. "Are you cold, Honey?" 

"It doesn't matter. The thought of you keeps me warm enough." I smile at him, with a twinkle in my eye. He actually blushes and comes closer to wrap me in his embrace. I wrestle my arms into his coat so I can feel his body heat. I sigh. 

"You are cold. I can feel you trembling." Dean says stepping back. 

I pull him even closer. "No, it's not that," I whisper. "I'm going to miss you so much." I squeeze him so tight my muscles ache. 

"Shhh now. I know." He brushes my hair off my face and kisses my forehead. He picks me up and places me on the ground. "What do they say? All good things must come to an end?" 

"We won't." I look up at him dreamily. "Come to an end that is. Ever. I love you, Dean Winchester." I can see the love shining back from his eyes too. He doesn't know what to say so he kisses me. A lot. A few moments later I step back, breathlessly. "Oh, before I forget." I retrieve the tote bag and hand it to him. He goes to open it. "Not yet. Later." I smile and stand on my tippy toes to give him a sweet kiss. "There is some bread I made in there if you boys get hungry. Three different kinds actually." I say shyly. "But wait to open the envelope until you start to miss me? Okay?" 

He sighs and nods, shouldering the tote and bringing me in for another hug. "You gotta stop doing that." Dean moans, leaning his forehead against mine. 

"What?" I ask innocently. 

"Saying things that make me wanna kiss you. I'm never going to be able to leave if you don't." I watch as a single tear falls. It splashes on my clammy skin where the neck of my robe is open. I shiver at how warm it is. "I left you a present, in your room." He hugs me again and leans down. "Just one more." And kisses me fiercely. He lets me go and rushes around the front of the car to slide in. "I'm gonna miss you so much, kiddo. We'll call when we crash for the night okay?" I nod tears in my eyes. He leans his head out the window and softly calls, "I love you, Alyx Harte." Then with a rumble of the engine, they are gone. Mina and I rush to hold each other as we cry together. I don't know how long we stand there, silent tears flowing down our faces, but the cold finally gets to us and we make our way inside.


	45. Finding a New Normal

Chapter 45: 

We sit on my couch in silence, each grieving in our own way. After about an hour I slip into the kitchen and make us both some tea. Mina follows me in. I hand it to her plus a warmed scone. "Well?" I say after a bit. 

"Well." She responds avoiding the topic. "These are good scones. When did you make them?" 

I laugh. "A while ago. They've been frozen. Goes good with the Earl Grey no?" I ask. 

"Are these the ones you made for that tea party you volunteered at awhile back? Lavender and rose?" Mina queries. 

"Yep. They were such a hit and I knew we'd find a use for them. Like today." I answer. 

"Like today." She nods and continues eating. When she finished, she stands up. "I'm going to go meditate for a while. You good?" I nod. "I'll check back in later." 

"Okay. I'm going to go do tai chi in the park. Something to get my mind off things." I decide. 

"Be safe," Mina warns. 

"Always," I answer. I check the clock and see it's late enough to text people. I know Jean had a late night with Allen, but I knew she'd always be up for something to get the blood moving. "Jean, you up for some tai chi in the park this morning?" 

She answers back almost immediately. "YES! Please call me right now." So I do. "Oh, Alyx it's you!" She answers loudly. "Oh what? You're on your way here now to pick me up for that yoga or was it Pilates class this morning? I almost forgot. Thank you for calling to remind me. I'll be ready. I promise. Ten minutes you say. Okay, see you then." She hangs up and texts me. "Thank you! I will see you in ten minutes and then I'll explain everything!" 

I shake my head and head to my room. I find my unicorn, Henrie propped on my beautifully made bed. He's wearing Dean's green plaid flannel with the pink stripes, the one he had on last night. I pick up Henrie and hug him, it smells like Dean. I notice a crinkle in the pocket and I pull out a slip of paper. On it is a note from Dean. "Thought Henrie looked a little cold so I gave him this to keep him warm. He said he'd share with you. PS It’ll look better on you anyway." I sit on the bed, hugging Henrie. My phone chirps and I remember I'm supposed to go get Jean. I quickly change and grab my gym bag, throwing in some snacks and water. 

About ten minutes later I pull up outside Jean's house and see she's waiting on the curb... with Allen. They seem to be arguing. I roll the window down to interrupt. "Hey, guys!" I call. "Sorry to rush things Jean, but the class starts in ten minutes," I say to help Jean out with whatever is going on. 

She turns and gives me a thank god you’re here look as she climbs in the passenger side. "I need some time Al." She yells at him. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk okay?" Then she turns to me, "Please leave." I roll up the window and drive off to a bewildered Allen. 

"Okay what the heck happened?" I ask her as we head to the park. "You guys seemed great last night." 

"We did, didn't we?" She sighs. "I felt so comfortable with him I asked him back to my place. We started making out on the couch. I felt ready to... You know and he stops. He says, 'I can't do this to you Jean. It would be wrong. We've known each other for so long. I feel guilty.' I was like wtf are you talking about? We just met last week at that party. He was like. 'You met Allen last week, but Alaina you've known since middle school.' He grabs his wallet and pulls out a picture of me and my best friend from seventh grade, Alaina Gunterson. She left school that spring break and I never heard from her again. Nobody knew anything about what had happened to her. I thought she had died. It was half of those silly pictures you take with Polaroids that you never intend to show people, so I knew it was legit. I have the other half. I was so shocked I didn't even know what to say. I stared at her/him. By now it’s the middle of the night and here I thought I was going to have sex with this hunky guy and then I find out he's my long-lost friend from middle school!" 

"WOW! Drama!" I exclaim as I pull into the parking lot. "Is that what you were arguing about when I pulled up?" I ask as I park the car. 

"Kind of yeah. She never expected to see me again but then last week at the party he/she saw me and wanted to go out for drinks. Alaina had had a crush on me back in seventh grade but we were so young and she didn't know how to explain how she felt. Allen had no idea he would still feel the same way about me. Then he came to pick me up for our date and all the feelings came rushing back. He figured he'd let things progress slowly and naturally then eventually tell me. He didn't expect I'd want to jump his bones that night. He felt he had to tell me then. She explained some things about how she came to be a he, but I couldn't process. I let him sleep in the guest room and we talked some more this morning. I need to sort out how I feel about this. I mean I like Allen. But can I still like Allen if he is really Alaina?" She moans and puts her head on the dash. "Does that make me a hypocrite?" 

"You were expecting one thing and got another very different thing. It can happen. I'm sure it was quite jarring for you." I tried to help her understand. 

"Yes. I don't know what to think." Jean stammered. 

"I know it is strange." I start off. "It's okay, that you're shocked but consider it for a moment. People just want to be loved for being themselves. Allen was honest with you upfront. That takes some guts. Remember, he was a good friend to you at one point. You need to be respectful of that. Try to build on it, even if you don't pursue anything more than friendship with him." 

"Wise words Alyx. Looks like your schooling is paying off!" She pokes me in the ribs, teasing me a little. 

"Har! Har!" I say. "Seriously though. Take some time. Think about it. Allen is not the same person he was, even if there is something familiar about him. Life has happened to him. Talk to him, hear what he has to say." I pat her knee. "Now let's go try to clear out brains with some tai chi." 

She nods and we climb out of the car. We find a nice shady spot to set up and I pull my blue tooth speakers out and set up my phone for our workout. It's nice to just listen to the music and instructions of the master. My mind clears as I focus on the training. A few people join in. When we finish, I am sweaty and tired but am feeling a little better about things. "I'm strong. I can get through this." I tell myself. I open my pack and grab some water. My fingers brush the bag of chili lime jerky and I feel a stab of heartache. I take a deep breath. "It will get better. Focus on school and honing some fighting skills. That is what's going to get me through. All of this." I tell myself as I feel a tear fall. 

Jean comes up behind me. I brush at my eyes. I don't want her to see me cry and have to explain things. "You okay Alyx?" She asks concerned. "I was so worried about my own problem I didn't even ask you how you are. You seem..." She knows something is off but when I answer that I'm fine she leaves it alone. I'm grateful. 

I drop her back off at home and decide to take a drive. Somehow, I end up at Crowley's cabin. I park in the driveway and walk out back to the lilac bushes. They are still blooming and smell wonderful. I sit and have a nice talk with Tyrion. Well, mostly I sob at the flowers as I try to apologize for everything I can think of, whatever I thought I might have wronged him. I tell him how much he meant to me and how much I was going to miss him. I close my eyes and a few lilac petals fall, softly caressing my cheek when they catch the slight breeze. I feel like it's Tyrion telling me it will be okay and that he forgives me. Whether it's true or not, I feel better knowing there is a place I can go talk to him. I stand and start back to the car. Halfway there I decide to cut some flowers and bring them home with me. A piece of Tyrion will be there watching over me for the first few weeks. 

The rest of that day is hard to get through. I spend most of it with Mina at her place. Even deciding to spend the night there, so I don't have to be alone with my thoughts. Sam left Mina a present as well, a moose wearing blue plaid flannel. I imagine it smells like Sam. True to his word, Dean calls when they stop for the night, nearly twelve hours after leaving us. "We ate half of each bread you gave us. They were delicious! Thank you! I am looking forward to more of your baking in the future. Say some pie?" Dean questions. I hear Sam call thank you from the background. "I opened the envelope already too. Not even two hours away." He whispers. "Alyx, I can't believe you got them developed in time! How did you do it?" 

"I have a photographer friend who owed me a few favors," I answered. "Do you like them?" 

"I love them. Especially the one I got of you with the wind in your hair. Breathtaking." He says. 

Even though he can't see me I blush. "You got an eye for photos too Dean Winchester." I tease him back. "It's okay that you miss me, I only lasted five minutes until I had to cuddle with Henrie," I confess. 

I can hear the smile in his voice as he answers. "That makes me feel better." He laughs then. "We really are something, aren't we? I also love the one of us squinting in the sun and laughing. That's my favorite." 

"Really?! Mine too!" I agree. "So how was the drive? The roads okay? I mean it's still the fall, but up in the mountains it can be treacherous." 

"They were fine. No snow yet. We're hoping it's more of the same tomorrow until we hit the lowlands." He says with a big yawn. 

"You sound tired," I comment. 

"I'm beat, but I had to call and hear your beautiful voice." He replies back. "Wish me goodnight?" 

"Goodnight Dean," I whisper. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Alyx. You know I'll be dreaming of you." He coos softly and hangs up the phone. 

Sunday, Mina and I keep busy with boring household things. My place is a mess, as it was our headquarters during the incident as I’m calling it. Mina's indoor garden needs some tending. The guys call that evening to say they reached Austin and are starting on the case in the morning. We may not hear from them for a few days. That's hard for us to take, we miss them so much already, but we know they need to focus. I want to stay at Mina's again but she's not the one with an eight am class the next morning so I reluctantly go home. It's just across the hall but feels a million miles away from everything. Clutching Henrie, I cry myself to sleep. 

Miraculously I manage to get in a solid six hours before waking from a nightmare. I try to go back to sleep but know it's no use and get up. It's five-thirty. I decide to go for a morning walk before class. I glance out the window to find it has snowed. "That's what I get for going to school up north! Freaking snow in October." I whine to myself and haul out my snow boots. I add on several layers and pack a change of clothes, shoes, and toiletries in my bag. I grab my books for the day, fill up my backpack and head out into the frigid morning. I clean off my car and go to the gym instead, opting for a hard run on the elliptical. I'm finding this newish body quite capable. Blasting electronic dance music, I get my rhythm, anything to drown out my own thoughts. I'm almost late to class, not wanting to shut off the music and hear the thoughts waiting to ambush me. Classes drag by all day. The few people I manage to make myself talk to can see I'm somber but think it's the snow. I do hate it. I spend way too long at the library so I don't have to go home and be alone. I don't hear from Dean that night and go to bed worrying about him, hoping he's okay. I text him, so he knows I care. 

Tuesday is much of the same, as well as Wednesday. I skip kickboxing and opt for more solo gym time. I don't want to talk to anyone and have to explain my mood. But I still want to be around people, they help distract me. I start to get into a groove with school, working out and studying. It's the nights that are the hardest. When I'm alone in my bed and all the thoughts I've pushed from my mind that day come creeping in. I don't hear from Dean until the following Tuesday. Over a week later. Same with Mina and Sam. The Chupacabra turned out to be several and they had one hell of a time hunting them all down. Thankfully no one else got seriously hurt. They set out for a new case soon after. 

The days turn into weeks. I keep skipping my workout classes and go talk to my kickboxing teacher about learning other fighting styles, maybe incorporating weapons. She still won't let me rejoin the class so she sends me to a martial arts school that she knows about off-campus. It teaches both Chinese and Japanese styles of martial arts and the subsequent weaponry associated with it. I don't tell any of my friends about it. I don't want them to know the real reason I'm not there. Mina is the only one who does. I make up an excuse about being busy with classes, trying to graduate in the spring. For the most part, they believe me and back off. At the school, there are all kinds of weapons for me to try. The staff, nunchucks, swords, daggers, Sai – those cool three-pronged weapons, spears, throwing stars and archery. I find I am quite adept using the Shuriken and with a bow, so the teachers encourage me in that. I plan on trying all the others, to see how they feel and if it's something I could potentially use. Mina comes to watch me sometimes and meditates with us at the end of class. She's always meditated before, but it seems to be her escape now, just like I have made training mine. I find I am enjoying it though and long for my own set of throwing stars and bow. 

The weeks turn into months. Halloween passes without incidence. I don't celebrate Halloween even though it's my favorite holiday. Or was my favorite. I can't deal with everyone's happy faces when I don't have Tyrion there with me. We had planned a Game of Thrones costume last year and I couldn't do it without him. I put November's Brews and Bites with Jean on hold, giving her a raincheck. I don't even go home for Thanksgiving. I'm still not ready to face my family or Tyrion's. His parents have called me a few times, left messages, but I can't seem to call them back. My own parents can tell something is wrong, but they don't press it. I told them I was planning to graduate this year so they encourage me with that, rather than try to get me to explain myself. 

Pretty soon the semester is over. I ace all my classes, even with all the training I've been doing. Jean was constantly asking me about all the bruises she sees and I finally tell her before she leaves on break. "When we get back you should come to class with me. I can show you what I've learned." She likes the idea. She and Allen have been meeting up weekly for lunch. Catching up on things. I can tell she cares for him a lot. I hope they work things out. Dean checks in every day if he's not on a case. We have a Skype date, but only once. He's kind of a disaster when it comes to technology. Sam had to rescue us from that debacle. I miss Dean terribly but am trying to deal with Tyrion too. Mina and I found a beautiful urn for his ashes almost immediately and we tried to come up with a good story. But even after almost three months of racking our brains, nothing. There was a promising story in the paper a few weeks ago, but I still wasn't sure. Mina offers to come with me home, to help me deal with this, but I know it's something I must do on my own. She understands.


	46. Closing the Chapter on Fall Semester

Chapter 46: 

I head for home, knowing Christmas break will be a somber occasion. Pulling into the driveway Mom and Dad rush out to greet me. I hug them tight and start crying. I can see out of the corner of my eyes the Grey's standing on the porch. I think they meant to ambush me. My Mom waves them away. Dad grabs my bags as Mom leads me inside. She sets me down at the table with some tea. "Honey, there is obviously something wrong. We hug you and you burst into tears. And look at you! You're so skinny! When did that happen?" The doorbell rings interrupting us. "You hang on right there and we will get this all sorted out." I follow her to the door, hiding in the hallway and see it's the Greys. Thankfully she shoos them off with an "I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I promise I'll call you or come over." I hurry back into the kitchen and start rummaging in the freezer looking for something to go with my tea, pretending I didn't see what happened. 

"Who was at the door?" I ask innocently when my Mom returns to the kitchen. 

"The Greys. They want to see you and talk with you about Tyrion. They haven't heard from him in months and are worried sick. I sent them off. We can worry about them later. Let's talk about you." She indicates my vacant seat. 

I hear Dad coming into the house again. "Did you bring home enough laundry Alyx?" He calls tossing my third bag down the stairs. 

"Ah, Dad!" I kiss him on the nose. "It wouldn't be a homecoming for me if I didn't bring some, right?" 

He grumbles a reply. "True. True. You two hang on there. I want to be included in your conversation. I can tell something is serious." His dark grey eyes look at me with concern. "I have one more load to bring in. Have your Mom find us the cookies I know she's hiding." 

I glance back in her direction. "I was just going to ask her if she had made some of her famous cookies for me? Here's hoping?!" 

She rolls her eyes at me. "Of course I did. I had to hide them from your father. If you take a seat, I'll go get them." I nod and do so. Dad goes back outside and Mom disappears into the garage. She comes back with three different kinds of cookies and sets them up on a tray. "I decided to try out some new ones, you are my official guinea pig." I start munching away on the new ones happily. 

When Dad returns, he brings in some snow. "Yep. Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas for us this year." He takes off his boots and puts my suitcase in my room before coming to the kitchen and grabbing his own cup of tea. 

My Mom and Dad exchange several glances. "Well, Alyx. What is going on?" Mom asks me. "You have been so evasive on the phone the last few months if we could catch you at all. You've lost a lot of weight, even your eyes are different. Were they always that blue? And the tears thing, that's so not like you... Is it drugs?!" 

"You know me better than that," I growl back at them, almost offended. 

Mom looks a little hurt at that. "Yes, but Honey, what should we think?" My parents clasp their hands together for moral support. It's killing me not to blurt out the whole damn story, but I can't do that to Sam and Dean. Privacy is important. 

I take a deep breath and launch into the lie I've fabricated over the four-hour car ride home. "Look. I'm sorry about all this." I start. "I've had a pretty rough couple of months. There were several home invasions at my apartment complex. People got hurt." 

"Oh no, Alyx." My Dad starts to say. 

"Please, Dad. It's difficult to talk about. I... Let me get everything out. Then you can ask me questions. Okay?" I interrupt him. They nod, their eyes wide and concerned. "I walked in on one of them. The home invaders. It was at my friend's house. Thankfully the perps were finishing up, but I surprised them and they beat me up pretty badly. They broke my jaw and I had to have it wired shut. I looked like one giant bruise. I had to eat through a straw for a number of weeks, thus..." I gestured to me. "Before coming home, I got a clean bill of health, no lasting damage." I take a sip of tea and try to calm my nerves. I hope my parents can't see right through my lies. 

"Tyrion and I had a horrible fight about it. He wanted me to move in with him. I told him no and he left in a huff. I was so mad at him, I didn't bother to stop him, to talk through things like we normally do. I guess he was more upset than I knew because he decided to go hiking. In October. You know how dangerous the mountains are up there. Tyrion went missing. We went searching for him but found nothing. I joined a martial arts school off-campus and focused on that and school. I vowed I'd learn not to be so helpless. I know I took that self-defense class before I went to college Mom, but it doesn't prepare you. Neither does kickboxing. I couldn't do anything about Tyrion and I didn't know how to tell his parents. Learning how to fight was a good distraction. It helped my body heal, get stronger and kept me from thinking about things I had no control over." 

I can't bear to look at them so I continue. "Two weeks ago, we had a heatwave and Tyrion's body was found." I started to cry again, sort of fake crying but sort of not. I played up the emotions to sell the lies all the while feeling like a horrible human being. "The only way we knew it was him was because he had taken his wallet and put it in a Ziploc bag in his pack. I had to go identify it... Him." I sniffled. "He was unrecognizable, but I knew it was him. He was still wearing the same clothes I had seen him leave the hospital in, that day. I couldn't let his parents see their baby like that so I did what I thought was best." I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out the urn with his ashes and set it on the table. "I hope they can forgive me." I sniffle and looked from my Mom to my Dad and hope they bought everything. People often go missing hiking in the mountains, and in fact, the local paper could verify the facts I was telling my parents. There was an article about a missing hiker that was just found two weeks ago. They left names out, at the request of the family, so it was a perfect story, as long as they didn't look too closely. 

"Oh, sweetie!" Both my parents squeak and come to crush me in another hug. 

"We had no idea you were dealing with something so horrible!" My mother says, crying herself. "I feel like an awful mother." I squeeze her tight. She focuses on the urn on the table. "So that's Tyrion?" 

"Yes, that's him," I answer. "I still can't believe he's gone, Mom." She hugs me tighter. 

"Sugarplum, are you okay now? I mean health-wise? Obviously not emotionally." His own eyes are misted with tears as he comes in for another hug. 

"Yes. I've learned some cool skills at the martial arts school. And I'm feeling better than I have in a long while. Turns out having your jaw wired shut is a good way to lose a few pounds." I laugh through the tears. "The rest came off as I pushed myself learning self-defense." I pull back from the hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this. I didn't want to bother you with everything that's been going on with Johnathan. I know that brother of mine has been kicking you pretty hard lately. I was trying to be an adult about it. Showing you I could handle things on my own, so you'd be free to take care of Johnathan. Obviously now, I see that the more adult thing would have been to tell you and ask for your help." I pause. 

"Oh Honey, you never stop worrying as a Mom, even if your kids are all grown up." She kisses me on the nose. 

"We should call the Greys. They need to know." I whisper. 

"You're right Alyx, but I need a chance to process this myself. I don't think I can tell them." Mom snuffles and sits back in her chair. 

Getting the whole thing out to my parents wasn't as hard as I anticipated. They were so shocked at it all. If Tyrion's parents acted the same way, I had a feeling they would never know the actual truth. My phone pings. It's an email from Sam. I leave my parents to process in the kitchen and go to the bathroom to see what he sent. "Mina told me about the story you were trying to concoct. I hope this helps. For Tyrion's death. I made some documents that will help if you give them to Tyrion's parents. Coroner's report, sheriff's log, I even included a few graphic pictures of the "body". No face shots of course. Trust me. They are going to want documentation if your story is going to be plausible. We've had to do this a few times ourselves. Good luck and try to have a decent Christmas. PS, Dean sent a present to your parents' house. They should have it already but check with them. It's postmarked from Lebanon, Kansas." 

I peek into the kitchen and find my parents sitting, their heads together so I run to the study to print off the documents. I find a manila envelope and shove it all inside, glad for Sam's extra help. Returning to the kitchen, my parents are composing themselves. "So, hey, I have some good news after all this bad. If you want to hear it." I tell them gingerly. 

"Sugarplum, I reckon that might be a good idea." States my Dad. 

"Mom?" I tap her shoulder. "Do you want to hear some good news?" She turns to me, her face shining with tears. She nods and I hand her a tissue. "I. I’ve met someone." 

My Mom's face changes from sadness to surprise. "What? Did I hear you right? You met someone?" 

I give her a smirk. "Yes! I met a really great guy. He's a private investigator and was in the area helping out with some of the overflow of crimes. I met him on the case of the home invasion and again when he helped out with Tyrion missing. His name is Dean." Not a total lie, but near enough to the truth that it would be easy to fake it. I smile as I pull out a picture of the two of us. "Here we are on a walk to the M." I show it to my parents. Mom grabs the picture to study it while Dad leans over her shoulder. "He wanted to come meet you... for Christmas, but he has a case he's working on." 

"Honey!" My Mom exclaims, "You look so happy! I'm glad something good could come out of all this bad." 

"Me too Sugarplum. Me too." My Dad replies. "He's one good looking fella ain't he? I bet all the girls are jealous." 

I laugh and nod at that. Mom replies dreamily. "He is gorgeous!!" I blush and grab for the photo. "Hey now!" She says. "I think we need to keep this!" And pulls it away. 

"No Mom!" I whine. "You can't keep it! It's the only one I have!" I pause. "I guess I could make you a copy. This one's my favorite so I need it. That case he couldn't get out of... It's in Florida and I don't know when I'll see him again in person. We're hoping for Valentine's day, but he never knows where in the country he’ll be or what he'll be working on. Him and his brother are partners and travel all over the country. They are really good. They are very private, so not many people know about them. Which reminds me. Did you get a package for me recently from Kansas?" 

"We got a few packages for you recently. I'm not sure if one is from Kansas though. Have you been buying stuff on Amazon again?" Dad responds, shaking his head, teasing a little. Getting up he gestures, "Here I'll show you your drawer of stuff." He leads me to my old room that's now been converted to a guestroom. My suitcase is in the corner near the old rocking chair, where Dad put it. "I'll leave you to it. Let me go check on your Mom." 

I go through the boxes, there really are a lot, I may have done a little binge shopping. I eventually find the one from Dean. My phone pings. It's Dean. "Hope your present made it there. Don't open it till Christmas okay? Love you and good luck with the rents." I take the box and set it under our tree. 

"Mom." I return to the kitchen. "I found it. I'm going to go over and talk to the Greys now. You don't have to come. It might be easier if you're not there." I say as I put Tyrion's urn back in my pack and arrange the manila envelope alongside it. 

"Okay Sweetheart. That's a good idea. I'm going to stay here and make some casseroles to take over later." Mom gets up. She is always good about making sure people are fed. I kiss her and my Dad on the cheek. "In case you didn't know it. I love you." I retort as I slip on my boots, grab my coat and disappear out the front door. 

I step out into the snow and lean my face upwards, letting the snowflakes melt on my face, like tiny wet kisses. I adjust my pack and take a deep breath. I walk down the path enjoying the crunch of the newly fallen snow underneath my boots. It's barely below freezing so it's not too cold. I find myself slowing as I reach their gate. "Should I be doing this already? I'm going to ruin their Christmas." The other side of me answers, "Their Christmas is already ruined. They have no idea where he is. People always say it's the not knowing that's the worst. Give them some peace." I decide to go ahead with it. Then at least it'll be done and everyone can have some sort of closure. Mom did say they were going crazy not knowing. 

I open the gate and walk towards the door. Before I even get halfway there the front door flies open and Tyrion's Mom is standing there staring. "Alyx?!" She calls through the big puffy snowflakes. "Is that you?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Grey," I call back. I reach the porch and stomp up the steps, brushing the snow off my boots. "I came to talk to you about Tyrion. Can I come in?" She nods, her dark eyes wide with fear. I have a feeling she already knows he's gone. 

About an hour later I leave the Greys. Having given them the official reports and Tyrion's ashes, explaining my part in the whole blasted thing. As I suspected, Mrs. Grey had an inkling he was gone, she just couldn't prove it. I offer to call his brother and sisters, but they are supposed to be arriving later that evening. I feel bad all over again, especially since they swallowed my lies so easily. I head back to my parents, head hung low, feeling terrible about it all. 

I’m surprised to find the days pass relatively quickly after that. We stop by the Grey's every day making sure we see them eat at least one meal. I find they don't blame me for what happened even if I still feel guilty. The Greys are like my second family and I crushed them. I do whatever I can to help ease the sadness in their house. I pack up his things and donate them, I help them close out his social media accounts and let people know. I even organize a celebration of life for Tyrion in between Christmas and New Year's. So many people show up there's not enough room for them all so they cycle through in shifts. That makes me feel better knowing he was loved. I wish I could tell them all about his heroic bravery and that he sacrificed himself to save the world. No one would ever believe me though, so I keep quiet. His family has some of his ashes made into jewelry and they give me some to do the same. I think it's vaguely creepy so I save them to scatter back at school. I have a spot in mind. 

My actual Christmas was low key. It usually is, but this one is exceptionally so. We don't want to make the Grey's feel any worse than they already do. We don’t even turn on the Christmas lights outside. We sleep in as late as possible, go to our favorite Chinese buffet for a late lunch, then go to a movie and look at Christmas lights on the way home. I couldn't even tell you what movie we saw. We offered, but they wanted Christmas day alone to grieve. 

When we arrive home, we decide to open presents. Things are meager since its mostly about what we need now not want. We each have a few. I wanted to open my present from Dean in private, in case it was something weird, but my parents insist I open it in front of them. He got me a set of Shuriken, the Japanese throwing stars. There's a dozen of them, six different sizes ranging from palm-size to dessert plate, one for each hand. They have six razor-sharp points, as I find when I cut myself picking one up. A pentagram is carved into the center of each star and I know without a doubt they are made of iron. His note reads, "A little birdy told me you had started practicing the fine art of throwing Shuriken, I thought you might want your own set. I had them specially made for you. Hope you like them. Love, Dean" I smile and can't wait to practice with them. My dad is super impressed that a man bought his only daughter weapons to defend herself with. I know Dean got some brownie points from him. However, my mom can't believe my boyfriend gets me something so violent and doesn't want to look at them. So, he loses some points from her. I hope it evens out eventually. 

I manage to get in a little practice with them before I head back to school. Dad comes to watch me. "Wow, Alyx! You are good with those things,” he says as I hit my target between the eyes. “Anything else you picked up at that school?" He asks. 

"The masters have started calling me Katniss actually." I laugh. He stares at me blankly. He’s always forgetting things. "Remember Dad? Katniss Everdeen? The Hunger Games? She's really good with a bow and arrow?" 

"Oh yeah! I remember now." He laughs. "Really? You're good with a bow too?" He beams when I nod. "I'm so proud of you!" He comes over to pull me into a bear hug. "Taking your life back after being attacked like that. I think Tyrion would be proud." 

I smile at that. "I know he would Dad. Thanks." I kiss him gently on the cheek and proceed to show off a bit more. 

The next morning, I pack up my things and head back to my school apartment. Spring semester is on the horizon and I like to get back a few days beforehand to chillax before gearing up for the semester. The roads can be horrendous in winter and I want plenty of time to make it back to school. There’s also the task of scattering Tyrion’s ashes and I know I’ll need some crying time after that. I’m also excited to check in with Mina. She didn’t text me once the whole two weeks, which for her is odd. 

After finally telling the Grey’s about Tyrion my heart has started to heal. I know it will take a really long time before I’ll stop blaming myself for what happened. Even though it wasn’t my fault. I constantly have to remind myself that he had a brain tumor and that ultimately was the clincher in sealing his fate, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Not by a long shot. So, you see that’s how this all started. My slide into chaos. It all started with the Winchesters, a half-man, half-monster named Crowley, some Leviathan, and the sacrifice of a boy named Tyrion. But oh, is it far from over. In fact, I’d say it’s only just begun. 

 

Alyx Harte and the Winchesters will return in Book 2: Sliding Further into Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started out writing this I fully intended for it to be a short story. Look what happened. It's only because the world of Supernatural is so rich and full of possibility that my imagination took me on a wild ride. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I'd love to hear what y'all think! Please feel free to comment.


End file.
